Past Mistakes
by Evilous
Summary: 5th in my saga. Mick and Beth are getting ready to be married, Jean is a vampire, everyone is having their own personal dramas but when something from one characters past comes back it causes problems and everyone is effected.
1. Chapter 1: So it Begins

Past Mistakes

Evilous

**Disclaimer: **As usual I don't own Moonlight or its characters, I simply play with them. I do own my original characters hehe.

Well I just wanted to thank you all for staying with me and coming along with me on this journey. I have some things in store for you with this story, hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. For any new comers, this is the 5th story in my saga and I would suggest reading the others first. 1) What More Do I Have To Do? 2) Jilted 3) Enigma 4) Fracture of Lies.

Okay well….here goes the new story. Enjoy

**Chapter 1: So it Begins**

As the weeks passed by things were going back to normal, the guards on Beth had been pulled much to her enjoyment. Ryan and Coraline had been spotted in Alaska; keeping on the move they were always gone before word got back to Josef or Lance for that matter where they were. As it seemed Coraline and Ryan were sticking to their words, not that anyone believed them but Beth refused to live her whole life guarded, especially when her guards started to gain attention at work.

Beth was having lunch with Candice that day, going over wedding plans. Candice was doing a wonderful job as maid of honor, she made everything easy for her, but then with how she and Mick had divided things it was going to be simple and sweet.

"We need to get the final dress alterations finished, so that can be crossed off the list. Then you need to tell me if you want us in brides maids dresses or not."

Beth had previously said she wasn't sure, with it being so small she could see everyone wearing what they wanted but she had also seen one dress design she thought would look beautiful on everyone.

"You're my maid of honor, what do you think?"

"I think it's your wedding. We will be happy to wear whatever you put us in, because I'm sure you would never put us in some monstroscitity."

Beth giggled, "No I wouldn't do that to you."

"Didn't think so," Candice smiled as she looked over the rest of her checklist. "We have flowers picked out, your bouquet will be freshly made day of, I've talked with Josef and his garden staff will be there the day before." Candice checked a few more checks, "I have the bachelorette party planned, and Josef is taking care of Mick's party."

"I'm sure he is," Beth could just imagine it with naked or half naked freshies draped all over. She didn't care, she knew Mick would never cheat on her; a fresh drink wouldn't hurt her she knew where his heart was.

Candice gave her a wink, "Don't worry, Coop and Seth are going remember so Josef has to keep it rated."

Beth could only laugh at the thought of Coop walking in and seeing Josef's many freshies. "Yeah I guess, but I don't care, I trust him. I want him to have fun."

"I don't know what Josef is planning but we will have fun."

Beth could only smile at her excitement of having it planned. Candice returned to her list as she took a bite of her salad, "Mick is handling music," Candice looked to Beth for confirmation.

"Mick is handling the music selection, their suits, the rings and the honeymoon."

"Good then I think we have almost everything covered," Candice folded her list away. "So where is he taking you?"

Beth shrugged her shoulders, "He won't tell me. He won't even give me a hint so I could know what to bring or do some shopping before."

Candice laughed, "Mick will make sure you have everything you need."

"I know, I'm just so anxious. I want it to be for us, and knowing Mick he might make it for me."

"I don't understand."

"Yes someplace tropic would be beautiful, but I'm going to marry a vampire I don't want him irritated by the heat. As much as I enjoy going out on the beach in the sun, I would rather go at night, that way Mick can be by my side."

"I'm sure he will be fine. Where ever he takes you I'm sure it will be beautiful and well thought out so just go with it."

Beth gave her a smile as they continued to eat, "So anything new with your love life?"

Candice gave her a bashful smile making Beth's eyes go wide Candice wasn't one to blush, "Okay do I even want to know?"

"We've been trying new things," was her simple explanation.

"Okay minus that particular area, anything else new? Has he gotten a clue yet?"

Candice shook her head laughing, "No, but I don't mind."

"I know you don't," Beth rolled her eyes; "Vampires can be so dense sometimes."

Candice could only laugh as they continued their lunch. More plans for the wedding were discussed, a trip to get some sexy garments for their honeymoon wherever it would be planned, before they finished up and went back to their much less exciting paper work.

*****

Coop was sitting in his office finishing paperwork for the police. His company had just brought an end to one of the largest identity theft scams in over 5 years. He was just getting ready to call it a day early and go see if Danielle could use a study break when his phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey Coop, it's Mo." Coop sat back down in his seat. "Listen I know our last phone was more…yeah this is about work."

Coop remembered their last call well, him informing her he was no longer available to meet up for the occasional mutual stress release.

"What is it?"

"Come on, don't play stupid. Your news buddy, I want you to do an interview."

Coop rolled his eyes, "I don't do interviews."

Mo gave a huff, "I know you like your privacy but think about the publicity it would give your company. Besides this story is going up one way or another and you know its much better for you if you cooperate."

"You always get your story don't you?"

"Always. So what time are you stopping by?"

Coop looked at his watch, "I can come by now I was just about to leave."

"Good see you in 15."

Before Coop could say anything else Mo hung up on him. He grabbed his coat and keys once more and headed for the door.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As she walked up to the steps she tried to calm herself, but she was didn't know what to expect. Josef had always intimidated her, but receiving a call from him asking her to come over and see Jean was odd. She felt like a toddler and Josef was setting up a play date for her.

Danielle hadn't seen Jean since New Year's she knew her plans and she supported Jean's decision to become a vampire. They had spoken on the phone but Josef knew she would spook easier than Beth and should stay away until she could control herself better; if she had started to panic she would only entice Jean more.

Danielle was shown into the office where Josef was standing beside Jean stroking her hand. She could see how radiant Jean was, and she was happy she had found the happiness she deserved.

"Hello Danielle," Josef stood and greeted her. "So glad you could make it."

Danielle gave a smile, "You said it was okay to visit now."

Jean returned her smile, "I have much better control now, and Beth as well as some of the other girls in the house have been helping me."

Danielle stepped closer then stopped and looked down, "I'm sorry I don't know how to do this." She looked back up to Josef, "I don't want to do anything wrong, are there any rules."

Jean gave a chuckle, "You are doing fine. Just act natural, I will be fine and Josef will be able to sense if I need him."

Danielle gave an embarrassed laugh before doing just as she said; she took a couple more steps to Jean and gave her a hug. Jean returned her hug, while Josef just stepped aside to the bar.

"I'm so happy for you."

Jean shot a smile in Josef's direction sensing he was pouring a drink.

Josef interrupted, "Would you be bothered by her having a drink?"

Danielle looked to the glass of blood Josef was holding waiting to hand to Jean, She shrugged her shoulders, "No, blood doesn't bother me."

Josef handed Jean the glass placing a kiss to her check, "I will be around."

Jean took a sip from the glass as Josef walked from the room leaving them alone. Danielle could see the look of love in their eyes and she couldn't help but release a soft sigh.

"So how is life as a vampire?"

Jean bit her lip, thinking about everything her new life was. "I love it. Things are so much more…your senses are on high alert. Josef has been beyond amazing."

"I'm glad, you look happy." Danielle looked to the door where Josef had exited wondering briefly if he was listening in, "He looks happy too."

Jean nodded, "So how are you? Tell me about your classes, Coop, Seth, tell me everything."

Danielle let out a laugh as Jean pulled her towards the couch in the room. They spent the next hour or so talking about her new class schedule she had just started, how she was having a hard time still not hovering in Seth's life, things going well with her and Coop, the usual girl talk. The talk drifted to Mick and Beth's wedding and how they couldn't wait, sure it would be beautiful.

Josef interrupted after a while, he knew soon Jean would feel the begins of hunger and he wanted to keep her well fed. Danielle needed to go as well Coop and Seth were coming over for dinner and she still had some homework to do. The girls parted with another hug and the promise to see each other soon, Danielle reminded her that they had to go see the bridesmaid's dresses and get fitted.

*****

Mick was in the kitchen blood in hand, sipping it as he checked off his list. He had just gotten home from picking up his tux and rings; he had the music picked out along with a special surprise for her. David was due to meet him any minute to go over the details for the honeymoon.

As if on cue, the ding to the elevator and David's scent appeared. Mick clicked the door open for him before he got to it and went about pouring him a drink.

"So is everything good to go?" Mick handed David the glass.

David took the offered drink holding a folder in the other hand, he held it out to Mick but as Mick went to grab it he pulled it back. "Are you sure about this?"

Mick gave him a serious look his lips turning up into a smile, "I'm more than sure."

David sighed, "Okay then here it is." He handed Mick the folder and sipped his drink as Mick flipped through it.

"Everything is there, the pilots know where they are heading, the arrangements for the plane will be made the day of, the hotel is vamp friendly hidden freezer and here is the contact information of the local supplier, he knows your coming and he is set to give you what you need."

"I won't need more than I am taking with me," Mick took the contact out and handed it back to David.

David pushed it back, "Just a precaution, in case you decide not to go through with it."

"How could you think that I would change my mind? I want to give this to Beth, to us."

"What if she doesn't want it?"

"She will she knows I love her. I know it won't last, but three months with her like that…I want that for us."

"And the pain? It's not like you're going to drink fresh," David held up his glass as proof.

Mick shook his head, "I'll deal with that when its time. We will be home; you and Josef will help me, keep me away so I don't hurt anyone."

David set his glass down, "You didn't see what I saw when she reverted on bagged blood. It almost caused me pain just watching."

Mick gave his best lopsided smile, "It will be more than worth it. Tell me you wouldn't endure any pain for Candice."

"I would in an instant but not this. Candice loves me, the vampire that I am and doesn't want me as anything else. I'm sure Beth feels the same for you."

"She does, but I want this."

"Well good luck," David placed a hand on his shoulder.

Mick and David both glanced over to the door hearing the ping of the elevator. Mick quickly stashed all the papers back inside the file and handed it back to David, "Hold on to this for me."

David knew how Beth had been questioning Candice if David had mentioned anything about where Mick was taking her. Candice knew David would know but she didn't want to know, that way she never felt bad for not telling Beth, or for ruining the surprise if she didn't know.

"Of course," just as David took the folder back Beth opened the door.

She eyed them both and saw the file, "Working?"

David saw her eyes locked on the file and he could see the determination in them, "Yeah Mick needs some help on a case."

"Oh anything I can help with," Beth was walking closer.

Mick stepped between David and Beth wrapping his arms around her kissing her check. "Welcome home, how was work?"

David tucked the file under his arm and stepped around them and towards the door, "I'll leave you two alone. I'm going to go see my girl," David waved his hand over his head before walking out.

Beth pulled back from Mick's embrace to look into his eyes, "Work was fine, is there some reason David couldn't get out of here fast enough?"

Mick gave her an innocent smile, "You heard him. He wanted to go see his girl."

Beth raised an eyebrow, "Sure it is."

Mick gave her a gaze full of lust and desire that sent shivers up her spine. "Would you rather him come back," he leaned down and kissed her neck, sucking softly on her throat. "Or would you rather us go upstairs?"

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	3. Chapter 3: Upstairs

Past Mistakes

Evilous

**Disclaimer: **As usual I don't own Moonlight or its characters, I simply play with them. I do own my original characters hehe.

**Chapter 3: Upstairs**

She knew Mick was trying to take her mind off what she saw in David's hand, and she was more than willing to let him. Part of her, the curious reporter, wanted to know where he was taking her on their honeymoon, the other part loved that he wanted to surprise her and she wanted to be surprised. As he sucked on her throat seducing her she didn't have to answer him, he knew he had won as she pulled him closer molding her body to his.

Mick smiled against her neck as his arms wrapped around her, sliding up and down her body caressing her curves as she whimpered and sighed. Mick traveled his heated kisses up her neck to her waiting lips, nipping and sucking until she opened for his exploring tongue. Mick's hands drifted to her shapely bottom giving it a firm squeeze as his tongue danced with hers.

"You never answered me?"

Beth rolled her eyes before moving to give his neck the same nipping sucks he had given her, "Upstairs…Now."

Mick grunted as she bit down hard on the juncture of neck and shoulder, he could feel himself hardening beneath the tight denim confines. Only too happy to oblige her demand Mick gave her bottom another squeeze as he lifted her effortlessly, her legs going around him as he carried her upstairs.

When they reached the bed Beth's shirt was missing and Mick's was hanging open. Mick didn't stop at the edge of the bed he crawled onto the bed with his knees leaning down and pinning her beneath him. Sitting back on his heels straddling her waist Mick pulled her up just enough to yank her bra from her before pushing her back down to the mattress. Beth held tight to his neck, teasing his scalp with soft scrapes and tugs on his hair as he began to lick and suck on her left breast. Mick sucked and tongued her hardened nipple drawing it hard into his mouth before moving to its twin and doing the same.

Mick loved getting her all hot and bothered, he could smell her arousal building every minute of torture, making her scent that much more intoxicating. Soon he moved with feather kisses down her abdomen and quickly undid her pants kissing the skin beneath the buttons and zipper reaching her bright colored panties with some odd design and lime green lace trim he could only appreciate her wild and colorful panty collection. Beth lifted her bottom hoping he would end her waiting and finish disrobing her, Mick sensed her urgency and did just that. Soon she was before him naked, the way he loved her, he had told her once she wasn't allowed to wear clothes around him; that he realized was impractical they would never leave the loft and no one would be allowed in.

Mick stood off the bed and quickly shimmied out of his jeans and briefs, his opened shirt falling to the ground right along with them. He was back over her in seconds, supporting his weight on his arms as he felt her soft skin against his. Beth's hands went to work on his chest, around to his back, squeezing and stroking his muscles, drawing her nails down to his hips where she pulled him down tight to her; his pulsing erection pressed into her thigh.

His legs still straddled her; her legs pressed together Mick could smell her arousal. Shifting his weight to one arm Mick ran the other down the length of her torso straight between her breasts and down to her core, inserting one then two fingers into her extra tight sheath she was drenched. She was always tight but with her legs pressed tight like that, he wanted his cock inside her just like this. Beth moaned and arched up into his hands, trying to open for him but he kept his thighs holding her in place.

"You're so tight, I'm going to take you just like this," Mick breathed the words against her ear as he withdrew his fingers from her and guided his tip to her wet entrance. "Do you want me too Beth? Do you want me too?"

Beth was panting with anticipation, he was so thick she wasn't sure if she would be able to accommodate his mass like this but she wanted to. "Yes, Mick, I want you too."

Mick pushed just the tip inside adjusting the angle it was going to be a tight fit. Mick pushed in a bit more; Beth moaned her pleasure right along with him. Slowly but surely Mick sank into her as her moisture coated him, not moving at first just letting her adjust to the tightness he felt his head was about to explode.

"God Beth you're so damn tight," Mick grunted trying to stay in control as he began to move.

His motions were slow and steady as he began to pump his hips forward, undulating in and out of her. His end was going to come soon he knew he wouldn't be able to last long with how tight she was her pulses even stronger. Beth gripped his thighs digging her nails in as she began to move herself with his rhythm moaning and panting at how delicious he felt. He watched in fascination the look of pleasure on her face she always had during their lovemaking, like she was on cloud nine; his gaze then drifted to her bouncing breasts.

Mick grunted as he felt her push harder into him, he was trying so hard to keep a rein on his control wanting to draw this out as long as possible but her intoxicating body was making it very difficult for him. Reaching out Mick began to massage her breasts in his hands, kneading them in his strong hands, pinching her rosy buds between his fingers. Her breathing was becoming shallower and she was begging him for what they both wanted, both needed.

Mick pushed in as hard and deep as he could three more times before her nails clutched and dug into his thigh as his name came from her lips as a scream. Her orgasm sending her to the stars, as her tight walls clutching and pulling at him had brought the vampire out and unable to subdue it he leaned down to lick her neck before sinking his fangs in as his hips began pumping on their own accord as he spilled himself inside her warmth. Beth was breathless and no words could come from her as she climaxed again, a wordless scream coming from her lips as she licked and sucked her neck.

When they were both sated Mick slowly withdrew from her and rolled to his side pulling her with his. Beth was still panting against his chest as was he, although his was unnecessary. Mick stroked her shoulder as her breathing returned to normal before he began to chuckle softly.

"I'm glad you decided to come upstairs."

Beth's head was resting on his chest; she opened her mouth and bit down on his nipple stroking it with her tongue causing Mick to growl. When she released him she looked up at him, "So am I."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mo clicked the recorder on her computer off before folding her arms across her chest. "You know you didn't give me anything good."

Coop gave her a smile, "I gave you the facts as I am allowed."

Mo rolled her eyes, "Yeah because that's real juicy." When Coop remained silent Mo just stood up and walked towards the door opening it for him. "Thanks, I'll think of a way to spin it," she said the last part just behind him as she shut the door.

A wicked smiled played on her lips as she sat back at her desk and began to type up her story.

*****

Candice was in the kitchen fixing herself something to eat when David came in folder in hand. He made his way over to the kitchen where Candice had given him a smile but turned her attention to her task at hand.

Candice spent all her nights here, many of her things were here at David's loft, she only ended up going to her own place once a week to grab new clothes and other things she needed. His bathroom contained most of her things although she kept most of her stuff in a to go bag instead of on the counter; his kitchen had more food than her own did. She had all but moved in.

"How was work?" She knew he was still blaming himself for what had happened with Coraline despite her protests or what everyone else said.

"Nothing special how was your day?"

David leaned in and kissed her check from behind. Candice pushed back into him tilting her head for a better kiss that he gave her.

"Saw Beth for lunch to go over some more details. I take it Mick is making sure everything is ready as well," she looked at the file in his hands.

David shrugged pushing the file closer to her he flipped it open. Candice quickly averted her eyes not wanting to see anything Beth could pull from her. "No stop it you know I don't want to know what he's planning."

Candice emptied the pan onto her place and quickly walked away, curling her feet under her on the couch. David could only chuckle as he poured himself a drink.

"Can I join you?" He motioned towards the seat next to her.

"If you promise to be good," she gave him a stern look as he walked towards her file in hand.

He sat down and laid the file on his lap open as he started fingering through it. Candice gave a huff keeping her eyes on her plate she went to stand up but David grabbed hold of her hips stopping her. "It's just some papers for work. I told you I wouldn't tell you anything."

Candice nearly tipped her plate into his lap as she hit his thigh, "What?"

"You know good and well what," she gave up and leaned into him while they both finished their meals.

Plates and glasses washed David turned on the TV and flipped it to one of the many music stations while he flipped through some more reports and Candice read over some depositions and other reports. David had pulled her to his chest wrapping one arm around her as they read, when a song started to play on 90's and today's station that drew her attention away from the document. 'Saving Able- Addicted'

.com/watch?v=tTUznlG9jpE

She smiled to herself as she got a wicked idea. David had been focused on what he was reading not even hearing the music...until Candice began to stroke his thigh. He glanced down at her hand and watched as she crept higher and higher until she was squeezing his hardening bulge. He grunted as her hand left him only to undo his belt, and then the song's lyrics caught his attention.

His jeans unbuttoned and unzipped he let out a sigh of relief before sucking in a breath as she took him in her hand and began to stroke him. The papers in his left hand were clutched tight as she continued increasing the rhythm and pressure of her movements. He was grunting before long and when she leaned her head down to lick his tip taking in the few drips of his essence he was lost.

She then licked him up and down as she continued her firm pressure on him, feeling him twitch in anticipation. She didn't make him wait long; taking as much of him in her mouth as she could fit; she began to move her mouth up in down in time with her hand. David's hips took on a mind of their own as they thrust up; Candice moved one hand to his thigh giving him a squeeze settling his hips letting her take control while he just sat back and let her work.

Before long her hand and mouth were working him into a frenzy in a combined effort his right hand moved to the back of her head guiding her up and down. Releasing her hair he stroked her hair back pulling it from her face and out of her way, he nearly came seeing the self satisfying smile on her lips as she worked him.

"Oh God….Can…" was all that was said as she took him in as deep as she could and sucked hard. He came hard and fast his hips involuntarily bucking up into her pleasure giving mouth. She took him in and swallowed all he had to offer, sucking him dry when she was finished making sure to collect every drop.

When she was finished his head was thrown back against the back of the couch in complete bliss; the song ending. Satisfied with herself she tucked his spent self back into his jeans licking any last juices from her lips before picking up her paper once more and cuddling into his chest just like before.

As he lifted his head he looked down to see her reading her deposition once more as if nothing had ever happened. Looking to the report in his own hand the bottom half was crunched into a wade his other hand falling on her hip. Moving his hand up her body David took her chin between his fingers and pulled her to look at him, "Where did that come from?"

Candice shrugged, "I like that song."

David released a chuckle before pulling her lips to his, "I love that song." Moving to her ear he breathed huskily, "Next time though I think I will show you just how much I love it."

Candice sucked in a breath at the promise wondering when and where they would be when that happened.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mo finished her first write up and looked it over, she was very happy with herself. The story had the news to go up and she just found her edge to it. Now all she needed was Keira to come in and record it so she could post it. Coop may not have wanted to be featured in the interview as more than stating the facts but she could spice it up easily.

"Keira get your ass in here, I have a story for you," Mo left her a message making it all to clear just how quickly she better get into work if she liked her job.

*****

Coop was waiting at Danielle's for her when she returned from her visit with Jean. All he had known was she was visiting Jean now that she was back in town from her trip and she had been nervous for some reason when he left this morning. When he heard the door open he closed out what he was doing on his computer and turned to welcome her, she looked happy.

"Hey how did the visit go?"

Danielle walked into his arms and kissed his check, "Good, it was great seeing her again."

Coop looked her over, "You look better."

Danielle grabbed a diet Dr. Pepper from the fridge and walked back towards Coop, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing just…I don't know this morning you looked kind of nervous."

He was right she was nervous, nervous about seeing Jean as a vampire, of what to expect or what was going to happen. She tried to hide her uncertainty from him but she should have known better he could read her better than anyone.

"Yeah I guess I was a bit nervous. I just hadn't seen her since her and Josef got serious and…I didn't want to feel like I was invading with her just getting back." Danielle felt horrible lying to him but she knew she must, she had sworn to keep their secret even from Coop.

Coop pulled her in for a kiss, "They wouldn't have invited you over if you were invading."

Danielle gave him a smile, "Yeah I know."

Trying to get off the subject, always easier to keep a secret when you weren't talking around it, Danielle moved to Coops' computer and opened it back up, "So did they post your story yet?"

Coop had called Danielle and told her he was going to Buzzwire to do an interview of sorts for Mo. Danielle thought it was a great idea, thought he deserved to get some recognition for his good work but mostly she was just happy for him.

"I don't know I haven't checked," Coop was honest he didn't think his story would be more than a side bar, maybe the tape of their interview but that's it. When Danielle giggled with excitement he glanced over and saw his face on the screen.

"…Mr. Cooper Browning was responsible for bringing down the fastest growing internet fraud in years. Mr. Browning didn't wish to do an interview on camera but he was kind enough to answer some questions for us first hand…"

"I can't believe Mo did that," Coop was watching over Danielle's shoulder as she listened to the interview his pictured plastered once again on the screen.

The young reporter went on to talk about some of the victims of the fraud including a few A-list celebrities. She continued more with the celebrities than with Coop for which he was grateful, Mo had even left the part he said about not being able to list any of the confidential information, she had gotten her list from another source and she made sure everyone knew it.

"What did she do?" Danielle turned to Coop when it was over.

Coop shook his head, "She just had to post my picture. I don't like my picture, look at me I look like a smiling idiot with that grin plastered on my face." He points to the picture posted with the story, "Besides when was that taken…6 years ago."

Danielle could only giggle at him, "You don't look like an idiot. You look adorable, I happen to be fond of that grin."

Coop rolled his eyes before she kissed his lips, as he held her in his arms. He supposed Mo could have done worse, who cares what anyone thought of his picture, he only cared what one woman thought and she was in his arms.

*****

Beth walked into Ben's office he had just buzzed her desk asking her to come in right away.

"You wanted to see me," Beth stayed in the door way.

"Shut the door," Beth did as he said and made her way to the seat opposite him.

"What do you know about Demetrius Carpov?"

Beth ran the name through her mind picking out all the news pieces she has seen on him, "Jack of all trades really, he deals in everything from drugs, prostitution, fire arms, and who knows what else. His father died mysteriously just after he was rumored to call a meeting to announce his successor whom would not be Demetrius. People speculated he killed his own father and took control of the organization I believe 4 years ago and has built up his own reputation from there. Why?"

Ben moved from behind his desk to stand directly in front of Beth leaning against the desks edge. "I'm working on a case against him. I'm keeping it quite now but I'm working on flipping someone within his organization. I can't say more than that right now but I need you to see what you can find out."

"Anything in particular?"

"Use your sources, go through everything he was ever rumored to be guilty of and compile a list. Then get as much as you can on each incident, including why no charges were filed or why he got away. I need this done quietly; I don't know who is on his payroll."

"I'll see what I can find."

"Thanks Beth." Ben gave her a smile before straightening and returning behind his desk. Beth stood to leave, "How are the wedding plans coming?"

Beth turned back to his surprising question, "Good, everything is going to be perfect."

"I'll try not to take it too personally that I didn't get an invite."

"Oh I'm sorry no one did, it's just a small ceremony only a handful of people."

"I understand and I just sent your request for time off down to HR signed."

"Thanks Ben," Beth walked opened the door. "I'll get right on that case."

*****

"Hey boss I think I have something you might need to see," a young man walked towards the desk holding his laptop.

The chair spun back around and with a warning stare the man quickly got to the point of the interruption, "Sorry to disturb you boss but…you need to see this." The man clicked the laptop to the Buzzwire home page and then found the story on online fraud and quickly clicked it to play.

"Why am I watching this?"

"I was…I was watching Buzzwire, that's my ex, right there," the man indicated the girl on camera. Sensing his boss was growing impatient, "Look her report in just a second…it was posted yesterday."

"Mr. Cooper Browning…" Keira Roberts voice rang in his ears. The man's eyes went wide at the photo that popped up before his eyes. He looked to the man bring this too him, "Bowing…I've found you now."

Looking to the man who brought this to his attention he gave his a smile entailing nothing pleasant, "Good job Luke, and find me everything you can on him."

Luke bowed his head and took his computer to leave as his boss spun his chair back around facing a portrait of an older gentleman with his hand on the shoulder of a child of maybe 12. "I'll avenge you; he will pay for what he did."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After hours of looking into the dark past of Demetrious Carpov Beth needed a break, she decided to call Josef and see how he wanted to handle things. After a few rings she wondered if he was still sleeping, he was normally up at this hour.

"Yes Blondie," the way he said it lacked his usual humor she began to think she had woken him.

"So I'm Blondie again? I didn't mean to wake you or anything."

Josef released a breath, knowing it wasn't her fault, "I wasn't sleeping."

"Oh…OH," Beth realized what he meant and felt her checks turn a bright red. "I didn't mean…I…I'm sorry…"

Josef couldn't help but laugh hearing how speechless she was, "Don't worry about it, if we were occupied like you think I wouldn't have answered at all. I was just tucking Jean in for a nap after her feeding."

Beth felt the color in her face slowly returning normal, "How is she doing?"

"Wonderful, Danielle was here for a little while yesterday visiting with Jean."

"That's why I called. How do you want to handle the dress fitting for the bridesmaids' dresses?"

The side of Josef's lip curled up in a smile, "Depends on if you plan on putting her in some atrocity."

"No Josef, I would never do that to my friends."

"Sorry Beth but when you've seen as many horrible bridesmaids dresses as I have in 400 years…." Josef remembered some of the weddings he had been to over the years, "When would you like to do the fitting?"

"Tonight if possible," Beth decided not to question how many weddings Josef had been to.

"Text me the name and address of the designer and I will make the arrangements."

"What are you planning on doing Josef?"

"Never you mind Blondie."

Beth rolled her eyes, "Fine I'll call you when I get out of here tonight. Thank you Josef."

"You're welcome. Now I am heading to the ice box."

*****

When Beth was getting ready to leave for the day she had made a few decisions that she wanted to talk to Mick about first before meeting the girls to do dresses. She would call Josef from home after she talked to him.

At home Mick was just getting up from his ice nap when Beth walked in the door.

"What are you doing home so early? I thought you had dress fittings," Mick made his way to her and kissed her softly.

Beth smiled up into his beautiful blue-grey eyes she loved the way he always made her feel so loved and precious. Wrapping her arms around his waist she leaned her head back towards the couch as she pulled on him slightly.

"I do but I wanted to talk to you about the wedding first."

Mick followed as she pulled him towards the couch, sitting down first he pulled her to sit sideways on his lap.

"Is anything wrong?"

Beth shook her head, "No nothing is wrong. I just… I was wondering if…"

"What is it?"

"The only people we have coming are Candice, Jean, Danielle, Coop, Seth, David, and of course Josef and a photographer."

Mick nodded he was following her, "I never thought about it before but I'm sure you have some friends you want to invite, like Guillermo he has helped us both out quite a bit."

Mick smiled leaning down to kiss her nose, "The only person I will see that day is you."

Beth kissed his sweet lips the things he said to her made her melt in his arms, "I'm serious Mick."

"So am I. Before you came into my life I wasn't very social to humans or vampires I was more or less on my own. Do you have anyone else you want to invite?"

"Not really, I mean everyone I want is there. Do you want to invite Guillermo?"

"I'll invite him, although not sure if he will come weddings aren't his thing."

Beth's phone stated to ring in her pocket, "That would probably be Josef or Candice." Beth squirmed around on Mick's lap to fish her phone from her pocket, "Hello."

Mick grunted from her movement, debating on whether or not he was going to let her go or not. Beth sensed the reason for his grunts beneath her and smiled as she listened to Josef. Moving again purposefully just a bit Beth kept her eyes on his and her smile hidden. Mick knew she was teasing him; two could play that game as he leaned down and started to suckle and kiss her neck. Her breathing was coming fast as Josef told her Jean would meet them at the dress shop in half an hour and everything was taken care of.

"Okay...Th-thanks Josef," the pleasure of Mick's mouth on her neck teasing his mark was driving her crazy making it hard for her to think.

"Yeah yeah. Hey Mick, let the girl leave she has things to do if you plan on her marrying you."

Mick stopped his assault on her neck and smiled against it giving it one more soft kiss before he placed his lips a hairs breath from hers next to the phone, "She'll be there."

Josef hung up knowing Mick wouldn't keep her from any part of wedding planning. Beth giggled as she closed the almost invisible space between their lips kissing his soundly. "No fair, now I have to go."

Beth stood from his lap before she got carried away, "You started it," Mick swatted her behind as she walked towards her purse.

Beth looked back over her shoulder, "And I'll finish it when I get home."

Mick bit the air after her giving a growl knowing he couldn't wait for her to get home and make good on that promise.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	7. Chapter 7: Fitting

Chapter 7

Beth made her way to the dress shop and could see a limo sitting outside. Parking Beth hurried to the door only to find it locked, but the owner walking to the door to let her in.

"There's our bride, come in come in," Suzie ushered her in.

"What's going on?"

"Oh Mr. Kostan has reserved the store for this evening, allowing you privacy."

Beth just shook her head as Suzie led her towards the back where the others were waiting, leave it up to Josef to pay for them to have the entire store to themselves. Candice, Jean, and Danielle were waiting for her in the back room sitting on a long couch sipping champagne.

"Okay Beth is here we can all get started," Candice stood and went to Beth pulling her to sit with them on the couch. "So show us the dresses you want us to wear."

Beth gave a smile and nodded to Suzie who went to the back to retrieve the three dresses. When she returned she had four dress bags and Beth went to her, "Why don't we all go try on our dresses and come out together?"

They all agreed and took their designated dresses already in their sizes. They all began take off their clothes, it was Jean who opened her dress bag first, "Oh Beth this is beautiful."

All the girls turned to give Jean their full attention, as she pulled the dress off the hook and held it up to her body. Beth was beyond delighted that all the girls seemed to love her choice, only slightly suspicious that they were only being kind.

They each took their turn standing on the platform allowing Suzie and her assistant to mark the tiny adjustments here and there. "So did everyone ride in Josef's limo?" Beth couldn't help but find Josef's extravagance cute, big bad hard core Josef Kostan was really a sweetheart when you got to know him.

"David dropped me off my car was making a strange sound so I dropped it at the garage, but I was wondering if you could give me a ride back to my place," Candice took a sip of her champagne.

"Sure he isn't going to come get you?"

Candice gave a huff, "Yes but I need to go home. That place I hardly ever see but still have to take care of."

Danielle and Jean looked at Candice and Beth feeling they were missing something. "Is there something we should know?"

Candice slipped out of her dress as the assistant had requested and slipped on the robe they provided before she fell down onto the couch. Jean and Danielle to her right Beth to her left, all in robes waiting for the small adjustments be made, Candice threw her head back on the couch turning it towards Danielle and Jean.

"David…he is just so clueless. I don't know what to think or do."

"About what?" Danielle still didn't understand what the issue was, when David had dropped her off he had showered her with kisses before he let her go they seemed so in love.

Beth gave a smile, "Candice has been staying most nights with David, it's more practical than her place."

"I love his place I do and he says he loves it when I stay there but…" Candice picked up a toss pillow and covered her face letting out a soft scream making the others chuckle. "I don't know what to do."

"What do you want to do?" Leave it to Jean to ask the hard question.

"I want to move in, if he wants me too. It would make sense I spend most nights there anyways."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

Candice sat up and reached for her glass she had set down, "No, I've hinted around it but he hasn't gotten the hint."

Jean laughed, "Men in general need things spelled out for them. Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"I know I should, the logical part of my brain knows I should. Then there's this feeling…I just don't know. If I bring it up and he asks me to move in I will always wonder if he really wanted me too or if he just did it because he thought that's what I wanted. I'm an independent woman who fully embraces women in power but I still want him to make the first move, how hypocritical is that?"

Beth put her hand on her shoulder, "It's normal, but come on. You know he loves you, like you said you spend most your time there anyways hell he probably thinks you have moved in."

Candice couldn't help but laugh she had taken over some of his space but she was still living in a bag. Even he couldn't be blind enough not to notice she used a tiny portion of space in his closet just enough to hang a couple of outfits when she stayed over and didn't have time to run home before work. His shower had his bottles of wash and shampoo and hers stayed to the side, travel size bottles she kept refilling.

"I don't know. What should I do?"

Beth's lips curled up into a smile, "You can drive him crazy."

All attention turned to Beth, "Look you don't want to bring it up, so don't. Just go to your place, stay at your place and when he asks why you aren't at his place tell him the truth. You need to take care of things in your apartment, that never being there has left the place a mess."

"You think that will work?"

"He loves you, you said yourself he likes waking up to you being near. A few nights alone in his freezer without you in the next room will make him think."

Suzie and her assistant came back with the dresses and each put them on and were excited to see the adjustments had been just right. Slipping out of their dresses once more everyone assured they looked beautiful the dresses were put back in their garment bags while the girls redressed.

"Good luck, let us know how things turn out."

Danielle and Jean headed out to the limo first with their dresses followed by Candice and Beth.

"Let me just call David real quick and let him know I have a ride." Beth slipped her dress in the backseat hanging it from the hook as Candice did the same.

"Hey gorgeous, you all done?"

"We are but Beth is going to give me a ride home. No need for you to come out of your way when Beth is already here."

"Okay if you're sure."

"I'm sure. Night baby, I love you."

"See you soon," David began to light some candles around the bed anticipating her return home.

"Actually I'm going to my place tonight."

"Oh," David tried to hide the disappointment in his voice, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, Beth is going to stash her dress at my apartment and I need to take care of some things."

"Do you want some company I can come over there," he wanted to see her.

"I would but I have things I need to do that wont get done if you're here, and besides you need your freezer."

"Okay," he knew she was right but he still wanted to see her. "I love you baby."

"Love you too, night."

Beth watched as Candice paced next to her car talking to David, knowing how hard this was for her. She so desperately wanted to go to his place as always but she needed to know how he felt about their arrangement one way or the other.

When Candice got in the car she let out a huff, "Okay he sounded disappointed. I think he was planning something for me tonight."

"Do you want to go there, I can drop you off."

"No, I need to go home. Bills come this week have to take care of those might as well do it now."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

David blew out the candles he had begun lighting, his face sad and down. He hadn't spent a night without her in quite a while, they may not see each other every night but she was here, soothing him. He had told her the first time she ever saw his place, it was cold and lonely but not with her there. He had meant every word, without her there it did seem empty.

Looking around he took the time to see his place, the kitchen fully stocked making him laugh; a long way from some wax fruit in the fridge and some other items that never seemed to go bad. The kitchen held her presence well, everything in there was for her, the rest of the place though he noticed didn't seem to have anything of hers.

On the back of the couch was the throw her mother had given him at Christmas, a rush of memories took over him. Picking it up he could smell her scent wrapped in it, when he pulled it to him though something fell to the ground, a pair of booties. He chuckled, he had found a pair tucked beside the bed, as well. He wanted her so badly right now, not only to make love to her, but just to have her close to him. Somehow knowing she wasn't coming and he didn't know when he would see her again affected him deeply.

Pulling out his phone he called the only person he could think of for advice on being in love with a human, "Hey Mick, are you busy right now? Mind if I swing by? Thanks see you shortly."

*****

Candice and Beth made their way into the apartment Beth was holding the dresses and one bag while Candice worked the lock with two bags of groceries as well. If she was going to be spending more time here she would need some food, but trying to get the key in the lock with your hands full made her miss David's automatic door even more.

Inside Beth set the bag down and quickly went to hang the dresses up on the back of Candice's bedroom door. When Beth returned to the kitchen Candice was putting things away with a sad look on her face.

"Candice, just talk to him. Forget my screwed up plan, just tell him."

Candice looked to her, "I can't. I love him Beth with all that I am. We are great together we can just be near each other and everything is good, I like how relaxed we can be. I just…we never talk about the future, which is okay most of the time but eventually we're going to have to. And if I can't feel like he wants me to move in with him without me having to ask him, how am I ever going to know if he wants me to spend forever with him."

"Oh," Beth had never considered her friend was having a time with her vampire as well. Mick was still coming to terms with what he was and had agreed to turn her in time which she was patiently giving him; she never considered David would have any problems.

"I just want to focus on one thing at a time, and I can't keep living in a bag. How did Mick ask you to move in?"

Beth continued to help Candice put groceries away a smile on her lips remembering when Mick had asked her. "It was the sweetest thing. He was like a little kid he asked me so suddenly then I guess the surprise on my face scared him and he started backing out of it thinking he moved to fast. The look on his eyes when I said I wanted to move in though…those eyes melt me."

"I know the feeling," Candice sighed. "So Mick just asked you? I mean I know it was right after the whole Josh thing."

"Yep he just asked. Listen I'm positive David wants you there, we have to give them a break. They don't always know how to handle us strong independent women."

Candice gave a chuckle, "You're right. I feel guilty trying to trick him into asking me, worse than if he asked me only because I brought it up. I can't do it. Tomorrow I'm just going to talk to him."

Beth gave her a hug, "Good, communication is important. When he asks you to move in I'll try to hold back the I told you so."

Candice rolled her eyes, knowing Beth was right and that maybe she had just been victim of reverse psychology.

"Well I'm heading home to see my vampire."

"Night Beth thanks for the ride and the advice."

"Anytime. We have to stick together, dating hard headed and sometimes clues vampires."

Beth left and Candice went to the stack of mail she had pulled from her mailbox. She set down to opening and filing them, not paying any of them just yet tomorrow she would know more about what was going to be happening.

*****

Mick d to glasses of scotch poured and waiting when David exited the elevator. He could tell from his tone that something was wrong, if he had to bet it involved Candice. When David reached the door it was open for him.

Mick walked towards him handing him the glass, "Sounded like you might need this."

"Thanks," David took the glass and took a sip of it. "I need some advice."

Mick chuckled, "I'll try and help."

David walked to the kitchen leaning against the counter for a moment trying to think of a way to put it. "Things are great with Candice. Before I called you she called from the fitting, they had finished and Beth was going to give her a ride so I didn't need to pick her up."

"So Beth is bringing Candice to your place and you come here instead," Mick didn't understand the logic in that.

"That's what I thought too, she was coming over but she's going to her place. Mick I haven't even thought about her being anywhere but my bed." David took another drink, "I started to look around my place and I never noticed before but there's nothing about her there, just her scent but nothing of hers."

Mick took a sip of his own drink, "What is it you need my advice on?"

"I always just assumed things would fall into place, she stays at my place all the time she has things there, but when she said she was going home and didn't mean to the loft…"

"You wanted home for her to be with you."

David took another drink, "Yeah something like that."

"Have you talked to her about this? Asked her to move in, given her space for her things?"

David gulped the last of his drink down, "Not in so many words. She keeps things there, I have plenty of space."

Mick grinned retrieving the bottle and refilling his glass, "So what you're saying is she stays at your place all the time keeping all her things in one little spot ready to be grabbed and taken when she leaves."

David thought about her things and realized Mick was right, how had he not seen it before. Her clothes were always minimal everything in a bag or on a hanger or two, even her dirty clothes in a bag put to the side. He had just assumed she was tidy; her place always looked well kept.

"Everything is in a bag or two, like someone staying at a hotel."

Mick held up his glass, "There you go, she probably just doesn't want to step on your toes in your space."

David finished his second glass setting it down on the counter behind him silently scolding himself for making her feel like a guest. He would have to make it up to her, make it clear he wants it to be her home as well.

"Thanks Mick," he glanced to the door hearing the elevator coming up. "I'll let you and Beth have some privacy."

Mick listened and heard the elevator rising as well, David was out the door and into the stairwell before the doors opened and Beth saw him. He would head home for some freezer time then tomorrow he would make things right with Candice.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After dropping Danielle off at her place the limo took Jean back to Josef's, and hers she reminded herself. Watching Candice struggle with this she was thankful for the unusual relationship her and Josef had, she had moved in before they were even sleeping together. Although Josef from what she could see was more straight forward than Mick or David, sometimes more brash but to love him is to accept him.

Jean made her way inside happy for the darkness, she had been slowly adapting but the sun was still irritating to her making her vamp. She was still working with Josef on that, along with many other more enjoyable activities. She had never dreamed she could want him any more than when she was human, but being a vampire she wanted him all the time and she didn't tire making it even better.

Josef was waiting for her when she got home from the fitting; she could hear heartbeats in the study behind him and knew he wasn't alone. "How'd it go?"

Jean gave him a grin, "Everything was grand. We have our dresses, they are beautiful, and some girl talk. It was refreshing."

"I'm sure the dress is beautiful, on you anything is," Josef kissed her throat drawing his fangs across it making her own come out in throaty moan.

"Such a flatterer," Jean rolled her head giving him better access for his exploring mouth as it moved up to her ear.

"Of course my dear, come dinner is waiting."

Jean took his offered arm and walked back into the study where dinner was sitting on the couch waiting for them. Jean licked her lips seeing Sean sitting there for her, he was AB- her favorite, and he always had an added spice to him. Jessica was at his side waiting on Josef, AB- as well waiting on Josef and the pleasure he always brought her too.

Josef released Jeans arm watching her flutter to sit next to Sean before sitting himself on her other side between Jean and Jessica. Jean took Sean's offered wrist holding it to her mouth, scenting around like Josef had taught her she ran her tongue along the vein drawing out the anticipation. Then in a delicate bite Jean pierced the skin latching her mouth onto his wrist sucking softly on the nectar, slow draws making Sean groan from the pleasure.

Josef watched Jean feed, watching with satisfaction how her bite gave pleasure; she was wonderful bite learning quickly on that front. She had complete control over her meal but Josef still found himself watching until she was almost finished before he began. Josef picked up Jessica's arm scenting, licking, biting, sucking, until she was in near throws of passion giving him her blood.

When Jose finished he cleaned his bit before setting her arm across her lap, whispering a thank you and standing. Jean had already done the same and took Josef's offered hand as he pulled her up. They walked from the room leaving their meal to rest for a while in peace, both scenting the others need they headed upstairs in vamp speed to the bedroom.

*****

When Danielle got to her place she was happy to find Coop was already there, they would usually alternate whose place they stayed at but with the place next to his being fumigated Coop was staying here. After the conversation in the dress shop with Candice she counted herself lucky to have Coop; sure David was a great guy but Coop seemed more tuned into making her happy. Maybe it had to do with being raised by his mother; whatever it was she was grateful.

Seeing Danielle come in carrying her dress Coop went to take it from her to hang it for her while she took off her coat and shoes. "No peaking."

He gave a chuckle, "Of course not."

As they sat and ate dinner in comfortable silence Danielle studying for a test and Coop going over some work. When the dishes were put away and they moved to the couch, Coop going to help her study her flash cards. She looked around her living room and saw the old Playstation he had brought and left when they sometimes played each other in some older arcade games, his coat draped across the chair with his bag. He was at home here she was sure, as she was at his place.

He helped her go through her cards, every time she got one right she was rewarded by a kiss, amazingly good incentive she only missed 6 out of 85. Confident that she was ready for her test Danielle decided to focus on the other issue on her mind since the dress fitting. Leaning herself into his chest his arms wrapped instinctively around her.

"I'm lucky you know. You are so sweet and sensitive, always considerate with my needs and feelings; I love you."

Coop hugged her tighter, "I love you too, but where did that come from?"

"Just some girl talk tonight."

"Oh talking about us poor guys when we're not there to defend ourselves," he teased.

"Pretty much, but it wasn't you. Besides it wasn't anything bad, just sometimes men can be so clueless."

"I know we can it's in our DNA," he joked.

"Yes I suppose it is, glad you don't seem to have gotten that trait."

Coop turned her in his arms pressing her body against the couch arm; he ravaged her with kisses, making a trail down her jaw to her throat towards her breasts. Her shirt was quickly forgotten and tossed aside as he continued to kiss around her bra massaging one breast with his hand while she pulled at his head encouraging him to continue.

Nudging the bra down Coop suckled her free nipple causing her to arch into him, delighting in the sensations he caused her. Coop managed to toss her bra aside freeing her chest completely taking turns sucking, licking, and nipping her breasts bringing her nipples to hard points. She was moaning deeply in her throat, his shirt soon tossed aside before he made his was further down, kissing her stomach while one hand continued massaging her breast the other moving with his mouth down to her jean clad hip. Unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans slowly kissing each inch as it revealed itself; soon standing from the couch to pull her jeans and panties completely off, freeing himself as well.

He was so hard, he wanted to take her, lover her but he wanted to do something first. Moving back over her Coop nudged her up higher against the arm of the couch settling himself lower. He returned to kissing her hip, one hand kneading her hip the other slowly stroking the inside of her hip brushing gently each stroke against her curls. She was so warm he could feel the heat coming from her, he wanted to taste her.

Danielle nearly came off the couch when she felt his tongue lick the length of her, "COOP, OH Coop."

Coop was twitching with need, her cries of pleasure to his ability to make her feel this way, the taste of her. First he would bring her to an end, slowly he circled her numb with his tongue, back and forth, side to side he dance. Leaving her pulsing numb he traveled lower dipping his tongue into her wetness, before moving back to her numb a finger replacing his tongue thrusting inside of her. Danielle was pulling at his hair her whole body was shaking with need and he gave her what she needed, sucking just hard enough on her clit as his finger continued to pump into she broke.

Screaming his name and other things he couldn't make out, she came around his finger and mouth. He couldn't wait any longer he needed to be inside her. Moving back up her body bracing his weight against the arm of the couch behind her he thrust home. Feeling the pulls of her orgasm and the building of a second he pumped inside her once, twice, three times before she came again clutching at his back as he found his own release.

Danielle was worn out from the long day and Coop working her body it wasn't long before she passed out. Coop withdrew and carried her to the bed, laying her down before joining her both in bed and in sleep.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	10. Chapter 10: Asked and Answered

**Chapter 10: Asked and Answered**

Waking fresh from his freezer, David had a game plan. He would stop at nothing to make sure Candice knew how he felt about her in his place. He wasn't quite sure if she would want to move in and give up her place or not. He didn't want to pressure her only make sure she knew he wanted her to feel like she was more than a guest.

Knowing she would still be at work he dropped by making a delivery. He wanted to wait until they could have more time so he didn't go up, only left it at the desk for her. That done he headed to his office he had some new candidates to review.

*****

A knock on her door drew her attention off of what she was going to say to David tonight instead of the case she was helping Ben put together. One of the temps at the front desk came in holding a single red rose and a card.

"A handsome man just dropped this off for you," the woman blushed.

Candice took the rose smiling to herself, "Thank you."

When the temp was out of the office she opened the card, _Just thinking about you. Missed you last night. See you later. Love David._

Candice took a deep scent of the rose looking back at the file in front of her. "How am I ever going to get any work done?"

*****

When Candice was getting off the elevator to head for her car she spotted something on her windshield. Hurrying her pace she snatched the paper up, relaxing slightly when she saw it was from David.

_I have a surprise for you. Come to the loft as soon as you can. Love David._

Candice looked down to what she was wearing and decided she had to go home and grab something for tomorrow anyways she might as well change into something a little sexier.

*****

She knew he would have heard the elevator coming and was probably waiting to open the door for her but still she fidgeted. She loved him so deeply and he was amazing just sometimes clueless which she found enduring when it wasn't driving her crazy, she had yet to figure out what she was going to say.

Just as she predicted he opened the door just as she got there, his eyes taking in her figure in the little black dress she had selected. It was the same dress she was wearing the night he first kissed her in the club. She felt a blush rise over her; he always made her feel like the only woman in the world. Seeing him in his jeans and button up white dress shirt, waiting for her, her nerves began to settle.

Leaning up she kissed his nose, "Thank you for the rose."

"You're welcome, although it pales in comparison. You look stunning," he kissed her soundly before taking her bag from her arms.

"You said you had a surprise, I wanted to make sure I dressed for the occasion." She gave him a wink, "This is the dress I wore the--"

"The night you drove me crazy at the club," he finished for her.

Candice brought her hand up to his cheek stroking it softly, "Not my fault someone wouldn't admit what he wanted."

Giving a chuckle he took her hand with his free one kissing her knuckles, "What can I say?"

Candice loved that smile he gave her; he could melt her into a puddle. Refocusing she looked around him and the loft, "So what's the surprise?"

"I want to talk to you about something. Dinner first though," David took her hand pulling her into the kitchen pulling out her chair for her at the table.

"So where'd you order from tonight?" Candice looked over her shoulder waiting for him to come up behind her with dinner.

Setting the plate in front of her it was a juicy well done steak with pasta and baby peas, "No one. I cooked."

Candice's eyes went wide as saucers at his admission, he had cooked her dinner. "You cooked...for me?"

Giving that silly smile he kissed her cheek taking the chair adjacent to her, "I did. Eat."

Candice could feel her own heart fluttering as she took her first bit, his eyes watching her closely. It was delicious, her steak was just the way she liked it, with a hint of lemon she noted, the pasta and peas meshed well with the flavor of the steak. She ate slowly savoring each bit, also how he watched her with each bite.

When she was finally finished he took her hands and led her towards the couch leaving the dishes for later. Her back was against the arm of the couch; David sat lifting her legs to sit over his lap as he pulled off her sexy kitten heels and began to rub her feet. Candice began to wonder why he would be cooking for her, rubbing her feet, had she forgotten the importance of the date? Or was her David just being sweet as he did randomly, how could she ever be unhappy with him.

"You know I love you right," David lessoned the pressure on the center of her foot as he spoke.

"Of course. I love you too."

"I don't know how I got through without you."

Candice pulled her feet from his hands taking his hands in her instead unsure where this was coming from; he looked worried.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing...I hope nothing. I just...last night I realized something for the first time." David took a breath reaching up and stroked her cheek, "I realized I've been an idiot."

"What?"

"When you called to tell me Beth was giving you a ride home…to your apartment instead of here…I had an epiphany realizing I was an idiot came a little later." David never left her eyes, needing to make sure she understood his feelings, "I can smell you here even when you're gone, I love your scent but I noticed I don't feel you. In the bedroom where you sleep so many nights, where we make love but nothing around here," he gestured around the room with his free hand, "is yours."

"I don't understand, why do you think you've been an idiot?"

"I never noticed before last night. You live in a bag, nothing is left out you stay here like some do at a hotel. I never wanted to make you feel like a guest, you're so much more. I'm just blind to it, when you're here I focus on you and when you're gone I know you will be back." David took both her hands in his giving them a squeeze, "Please forgive my lateness I just assumed things would fall in to place and then you were always here I never gave it another thought."

Candice couldn't believe her ears; he had just said almost everything she had wanted to speak to him about. It was almost too perfect. She let the slight disappointment wash over her, she had been so happy but now was unsure if he really had some epiphany or did one of her friends give him a heads up.

"I was going to talk to you tonight; I didn't want to play games. Who told you though?"

"Who told me what? Baby no one told me anything. Well…Mick helped me see things clearer after I spoke to him last night. I'm so sorry if my denseness has caused you to fret or stress."

Candice took in what he said, "Then what made you notice last night, the night I talk to the girls."

He could see she felt he was giving her what she wanted and not the truth, it was now or never. "When you said you were going home, but you didn't mean here…I realized I want your home to be with me. Then I started to notice you keep your things in one place out of the way, before I just thought you were tidy. You spend every night here; I just thought…I didn't think I guess."

Candice felt her heart flutter, was he asking her to move in with him or just offering her some space to leave things out. As if reading her mind David continued, "This isn't as romantic as I had planned but will you move in with me?"

"You're sure," she asked holding his face with both hands.

"More than anything, I never want to think of you going home anywhere but here with me."

"Yes," Candice almost didn't get the word out before crushing her lips to his.

David fell back against the couch at the force she crushed into him her mouth nipping and pulling on his lip he chuckled sitting them both up. Pulling her face back with a kiss to her lips then nose he smiled at her, "The enthusiasm is wonderful; why don't we take this upstairs."

David stood from the couch pulling Candice with him, he walked her to the stairs the whole time debating if he wanted to lead her or carry her. The need to have her in his arms won out as he whisked her up into his strong arms and took the stairs two at a time only stopping outside the bedroom door long enough to open it. Once inside he set her down slowly shutting the door as she looked around seeing in the candle light what made her heart flutter.

Some things from her place were there, the picture of her parents and her when she was 5, a picture of her mother at her graduation, her favorite body pillow with black and blue tie dye she had slept with for the past 8 years, her oil lamp she kept on her dresser she used to light to help her relax and unwind to the wonderful scents. David snaked his arms around her waist, "I hope you don't mind. I borrowed a few things to make this your space too."

Candice turned in his arms a tear in her eye, boy he went from clueless to above and beyond in no time. She couldn't speak, her heart beating too fast for her to think of anything but thanking this wonderful man, vampire, of hers how much she loved him. Her arms were around his neck pushing him back against the door covering his body with hers pressing her breasts tight to his chest. David responded picking her up and walking the distance to the bed falling down on it with her beneath him.

He wasted no time devastating her of her dress in the way he had desired to the first night he saw her in it. She pulled his shirt off and pants down just as eagerly wanting to feel skin on skin, setting her on fire. The need to be inside her was driving him as he pressed his hardened length against her wetness not going in but stroking her outer lips torturing them both. Candice ground her hips into him, begging in her way for him to take her, her nails clutching his forearms as her kissed and suckled her neck.

David couldn't take it any longer moving to sit on his knees inside her wide spread legs David sat up taking her hold of her hips in his strong hands and held her in place as he drove deep inside her. She screamed his name loudly, making him withdraw and do it again. Wanting to hold him in she tried to wrap her legs around his waist but he wasn't having any of that, he released one hand from her hip to pull her right leg from around him stretching it up over his shoulder opening her up even more.

"Oh David, oh you…oh please…harder….I want more."

David loved it when she talked to him, driving himself harder giving her what she wanted his own pride swelling from the sounds of pleasure she made when words seemed too much to process. She was on the edge about to climax he could feel it but he wasn't ready to let her go over just yet; he pulled out. She whimpered and gave a huff reaching down grabbing hold of his pulsing member urging him to finish her finish what he started.

"Soon enough baby, soon enough."

David released her leg and let it slide down to the bed, "Turn over for me."

She didn't protest she would stand on her head if he asked her too at this point if it would get him back inside her. On her hands and knees she looked back to him seeing the hungry look in his eyes made her even wetter, "DAVID," she insisted.

Taking hold of her arms David pulled her back so her body was flesh with his, taking firm hold on her hips once more he moved to her entrance and drove home once more. Candice began to rock on him increasing the pace right along with him; he was getting close himself as he brought her to the edge once more. Knowing she wouldn't last much longer he quickened his pace moving in short hard bursts bouncing her up making her clench against him as he moved to suckle her neck.

His eyes watched her breasts bounce as his fangs scraped her neck and she cried out in climax. David felt the pull of her walls on his cock and he couldn't hold back any longer, licking his tongue over his fangs he sank them into his spot just below her ear. He tasted her bliss, her love, everything she was feeling that he had done to her as he spilled himself deep inside of her giving her one, two, three strong thrusts breaking another wave through her as he closed his wounds.

Holding her sweat slicked panting body to his David laid the down on their side. It wasn't long before she was asleep in his arms wiggling herself to get closer to him stirring him deep inside her. He quickly pulled out before he woke her, he would let her rest for now, then he had other ideas.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Candice lay happy out of it for the rest of the night, after an hour when she didn't wake up David knew she was gone for the night so he snuck off to his freezer, the cool air helping to push down his raging want. When he returned to her side the next morning she was spooned up tight against the body pillow wrapped tight in her arms. He looked around the room and though what life and homeliness she would bring to his loft, their loft, he corrected himself.

Unable to wait any longer hoping he was warmed enough her crawled into bed behind her kissing her shoulder and spooning to her back holding her like she held the pillow in front of her. He could tell she was waking so he continued to kiss and nibble her shoulder hearing her sigh and lean back into him; eventually shoving her pillow aside and rolling to face him.

"Good morning," he kissed her nose.

"Yes it is," she smiled still remembering last night and everything that happened other than the amazing mind blowing love making, he asked her to move in.

David noticed her pull her feet back behind her and chuckled, "Cold feet?"

"Almost always," she opened her sleepy eyes to his beautiful hazel green eyes. "Are you having cold feet?"

David rolled her beneath him, "If you are asking if my feet are cold from the freezer then yes," he kissed her neck. "If you mean am I having second thoughts about you moving in," he kissed her soundly on the lips, "Never. Are you?"

Candice shook her head, "No, I'm just checking. Last night seemed like a dream it was so perfect."

David smiled down to her, "Now that we've clarified it's not a dream, how do you want to do this?"

Candice pushed up on David rolling him back to his side; he was rather distracting above her with the instrument of her pleasure last night resting against her stomach waiting to awaken. "Neither one of us have time right now, I have to get up and get ready for work soon, tomorrow I have work and then the bachelorette party, their wedding…why don't we work on it after. Right now is Beth's time and I still have obligations to finish."

He loved the way she cared about her friend's happiness, "Sounds like a plan. Are you…moving in moving in?"

Candice propped her head on her hand and looked down at him, "What does that mean? Is there more than one way to move in?"

He didn't know the best way to say this, "I just want to know…are you keeping your place? Its fine if you want to, I know your indepe—"

Candice silenced him with a finger on his lips, "I hadn't thought about keeping my place. I never see it as it is, so yes I want to move in move in," she teased kissing his lips.

David found himself hardening as he rolled her beneath him, "Are you sure you have to go to work?"

She could feel his length as she looked at the clock; it was time to start getting ready if she was going to make it on time. Using every ounce of will power she had she pushed him back once more kissing him. "Yes," David gave a grunt of disapproval, "But just think tonight you can welcome me home."

Candice dashed into the bathroom shutting the door behind her leaving him to think about what she just said. Feeling slightly guilty about leaving him hung up like that but she had to be in court this morning, otherwise she might rethink her answer.

*****

Beth was home earlier than expected to find Mick still napping in his freezer. She was glad he was asleep so he wouldn't question her about what was in the bag, she pulled out her wedding night surprise for Mick and tucking it into a bag she would take and leave at Josef's tomorrow. After making sure the bag was put aside she went about checking food dinner, not in the mood to cook she called in an order for her Kung Pow, extra spicy.

Mick came down the stairs in his white pants just as she hung up the phone, still combing his hand through his hair shaking the frost out.

"You're home early," Mick checked the time making sure he hadn't over slept.

"Yeah didn't have much to do, I need you to promise me you will not look in that bag by the door."

Mick looked to the bag then back to Beth, "What's in the bag?"

"A surprise, now promise me you won't look or I have to go Candice's right now and have her hold it for me."

"I promise," he kissed her lips quickly. "Do you want me to make you some dinner?"

"I already did," Mick looked around the kitchen and Beth held up her phone, "My favorite cooking tool."

Mick just laughed, "Let me guess spicy Kung Pow?"

Beth just walked to the couch and sat down waiting for him to join her with his own meal. He was glad she was in a good mood he had something he wanted to talk to her about. They talked about their day's he wasn't taking any new cases right now before the wedding and honeymoon, which she tried to pry the location out of him once more to no avail. When her food arrived Mick got up and paid for it tipping the man generously as he always did, they seemed to get it to the loft faster than it should take, maybe that was the key.

Once Beth had her carry out platter of food and fork Mick began with what he wanted to talk about. "Beth I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow night."

Beth looked up from her fork and saw the serious look in his eye, tomorrow night was his bachelor party. Not wanting to hear some grand gesture of how he wasn't going to go or something of that nature Beth cut him off at the knees, "Oh yes the parties. You are going."

Mick shook his head, "I know Josef said he would stake me and bring me if he had to, although explaining that to Coop and Seth would be entertaining."

"Okay so if you're not trying to get out of going that what's up?"

"It's tradition for the bride and groom to spend the night apart and not to see each other until she walks down the aisle. I know it's going to be hard, I never want to be away from you but I would like to keep tradition, I didn't last time she thought it was stupid and I understand if you do too. I just thought I would ask…"

Beth's lip curled down in a soft 'awe' he was so adorable when he was unsure, he wanted something for their wedding something Coraline was too selfish to give him, of course she would. "It's not stupid Mick. I know how old fashioned you can be, of course I don't like spending the night away from you but I want to do this, to see the look on your face when I walk towards you."

"Thank you Beth," Mick leaned in and kissed the small spot of sauce off her lip.

"I love you. Now here is what I want in return," she sat straight. "No sulking at your party, I want you to have fun. I love you and trust you, I know you would never cheat on me but that doesn't mean you have to protest your own party."

"I'll try, but I'll be thinking of you the whole time."

Beth rolled her eyes, "I'll take that. Now I guess we better make sure tonight will hold us both over until I marry you."

Mick gave his wicked grin and leaned in taking her lips, "Finish eating."

*****

"Mr. Carmichael," the young man stuck his head in the door. "I have the information you requested."

"Good," he took the papers and flipped through the information on Coop Browning from his website for his company as well as the police reports and statistics on the areas illegal activities. "Seems we will be doing business in LA for a while boys. Make the call I want to have shop set up within the week."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	12. Chapter 12: Bachelor Party

Bachelor Party

Mick hadn't liked the idea of a bachelor party, let alone one thrown for him by Josef. He had no desire for strippers or living his last night of freedom as a single man. Beth was his angel, the keeper of his heart and soul; he couldn't wait to take her as his wife.

Yet here he was in the passenger seat of David's challenger on his way to who knows where. David wouldn't tell him their destination only that he was supposed to have fun tonight. Even Beth had told him to let loose and have a good time, she was going to. She knew he would never touch another woman, she knew the power she had over him. It went both ways he knew she would never touch another man, but the thought of another touching her always enraged him bringing out his inner vamp.

Before he realized it David was parking outside a place Mick knew too well as one of Josef's spots back in the 80's. He hadn't been here since before he rescued Beth, when he used to party with Josef, freshies falling all over themselves for them. Those days were long forgotten, at one point he had worried what Beth would think if she knew about his wilder days but she always amazed him understanding him, accepting him.

Reluctantly Mick stepped out of the car and followed David into the club, closed for a private party. He found his curiosity rising by the minute knowing he may regret it either way, seeing how Josef handled this with the two oblivious humans.

Inside Mick could hear music as well as multiple heartbeats; his scent of smell wasn't as reliable with the numerous scents inside the place. "Time for your party," David opened the door letting Mick enter first.

The lights were as you would expect for a gentlemen's club, enough for even human eyes to see easily with plenty of dark corners allowing privacy for the booths. He smiled wide at the assortment before him cheering him in, Josef of course, Coop, Seth, Guillermo, Terrance, Dan, and a few others he recognized from old poker nights with Josef. In the back of the large front room was a slender stage with 4 poles, a scantily dressed woman on each, and chairs lining the stage.

Josef saw Mick noticing some of the entertainment he had planned for this evening. Going up to him he gave him a big hug patting him hard on the back, "Welcome to your party man."

For only Josef's ears he whispered, "What do you have planned Josef?"

Josef pulled back giving him a wide smile, "A night of drunken debauchery of course. What would you expect of your bachelor party?"

Everyone was laughing when David threw his arm around Mick leading him towards a pool table, "Just go with it. Don't fight it."

Mick shrugged, "8 ball?"

*****

The night progressed on; the guys played poker, shot pool and enjoyed the view. Seth was trying hard to keep his attention on his hand but the girls on the opposite wall kept his attention much to everyone's amusement. The girls were some of Josef's freshies who volunteered to be the entertainment and give private dances and snacks for those who wished it. Josef of course was very generous with volunteers and everyone knew that.

Mick had been enjoying himself, shooting pool, playing cards, making jokes with the guys. No one was letting him win either although he did many times. The night was a success he felt slightly bad for dreading it and thinking the worst of Josef.

The lights dimmed and the dancers on the stage all exited as the music quitted. Josef's lips curved up with a devious smile, "Time for the main entertainment. Mick if you could join me."

_Never mind that though, I had him pegged just right,_ Mick thought to himself.

Josef took a chair spinning it facing the stage, back to the rest of the men and waited for Mick to join him. Mick knew what was coming, he didn't want to be part of it but David and Guillermo pushed him towards Josef.

Mick gave Josef a warning look making sure he knew how much he didn't want what he knew was in store. Josef only chuckled forcing him down in the seat, "Play along just this once and I'll behave the rest of the night."

Mick raised an eyebrow, "What do I have to do?"

Josef's winning grin returned, "Have fun my friend. Let lose, but if that's too hard then just stay put."

Mick shook his head trying to do just that. Josef knew how he loved Beth and no other he would never put him in a situation where he would lose Beth. Deciding to trust Josef he agreed.

Josef stepped back and returned to his seat, just before setting down he gave a snap of his fingers, "Let the entertainment begin. I know how you used to have a thing for red heads."

All eyes went to the door in the back as a woman dressed in the tiniest mini skirt ever made and a two size to tight top that made her lacy black bra lift up. Her fiery red hair hidden partially beneath a cap, she was a cop; her belt even had handcuffs, a baton, and a badge. She was a stripper; everyone in the room knew what was in store, most of all Mick.

.com/watch?v=M3T_xeoGES8

She sauntered over to him, as she looked him up and down the music began. She gave him a smile popping off her hat letting her long curly locks fall; placing it on Mick's head low but keeping his view clear. She had been instructed beforehand that Mick would not tilt it up if she covered his eyes, and not to feel bad when he didn't seem to respond just keep going, she didn't believe it as reluctant as men may say they are they never turn down a good lap dance. Mick sat with his hands in his lap, watching as reluctant as it may be the woman before him. She moved and danced stripping off her belt, then her top.

She moved just inches from Mick, the guys behind him hooping and hollering as she shook her breasts before him, her hips gyrating above him. Turning she bent with extra effort and pulled her skirt down quickly giving Mick a clear view of her toned ass only covered by a black thong. Looking over her shoulder she was becoming a bit discouraged not being able to make this groom even move an inch, it baffled her.

Backing up she lowered herself to sit on his lap making him move his hands to hang at his side. Leaning back against him waiting for him to move his hands to her hips, he never did. She smiled to herself; this guy really was a catch. She had been sure he would play along try to feel her up, they all did eventually.

Standing up she faced him, finishing her act she danced more for the crowd behind him, something he noticed and silently thanked her for in his mind. He only wanted Beth, his Beth who had preformed a strip tease for him once, then there was the memory of Beth and handcuffs both which he kept his mind on which did nothing for his desire to be with her right this instant. When he glanced back at the red head she was topless doing some squatting move before the song ended.

She bowed and gathered her clothes; she came back to Mick, still unmoved. She went to take her hat back before he snatched her hand, placing the hat on top her head himself. "Thank you for the dance," he gave her the signature St. John smile making her heart race.

"Your fiancée is a lucky girl." She headed off quickly to the back.

Mick turned to Josef and tilted his head that he had fulfilled his end of the agreement. "You're no fun Mick you know that."

"I only want to watch one woman," he gave Josef a mischievous smile. "But by all means I want everyone here to enjoy."

Josef called his bluff, "Then come on back girls."

The girls who had been dancing on the stage before were now changed into sultry outfits, each moving towards the guys they began to dance while Mick went to the bar. He watched the others as he drank his scotch noticing how the girls were paying more attention to certain ones, only giving the occasional look or move towards Josef, David or Coop. Unable to hold back a laugh he took a seat with them and enjoyed the party, even slipping a chip in the upper part of red heads bra strap giving her another smile and thank you. She saw the amount the chip was and was never happier to have a man less responsive in her life.

The girls disappeared after a while and the guys started to end their night. It was down to Mick, Josef, David, Coop, and Seth as they began to head out the door Josef locking up behind them. He didn't miss Mick's look, "What I own the place, I'd like the booze to still be there tomorrow."

Mick shook his head, "So how is it that you're the only one of us who gets to go home and get lucky?"

Josef flashed his cocky smile, "If you have to ask…"

"Yeah how are you the one getting married tomorrow and none of us get to see our girls?" David questioned Mick.

"Beth didn't want to spend the night alone and they volunteered to have a sleep over at Josef's."

Josef could tell Mick was regretting his old fashioned ideals right about now, but he couldn't resist having a bit more fun. "Yes Mick, whose idea, was it not to see the bride before the wedding?"

Mick rolled his eyes, "Shut up Josef."

"Thought so," Josef chuckled. "Well if you'll excuse me gents I have a house full of beautiful women to get back to, one of which should be getting ready for sleep, and I plan to be right there beside her."

David and Mick just turned and walked away leaving that comment alone. Both wishing they could go home and enjoy the pleasures of the ones they loved, knowing it wasn't going to happen. Coop got in the car and took a slightly inebriated Seth to his place before going home himself. David drove Mick back to the loft, before retiring home to his own freezer.

Mick walked around the loft and felt Beth everywhere; he couldn't wait until tomorrow when Beth was his wife.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	13. Chapter 13: Bachelorette Party

**Chapter 13: Bachelorette Party**

Beth was excited about her night with the girls; Candice had assured her it would be a fun and relaxing night to make any bride envious. She was already missing Mick and regretting slightly giving into his request that they spend the night apart as was tradition but it was important to him. The girls had decided to help make it easier for her, just extend their party all night all staying over to keep her company. Josef had been insistent that they use a wing of the mansion, that way Jean would be in a familiar environment, she would still need her freezer and of course he would be there with her when he got back from his night of debauchery.

She also had to make sure Candice would have everything ready for her after the wedding. She had just said goodbye to Mick and was on her way to work. She knew it was the last time she would see him before she walked down the aisle. Her work day flew by and before she knew it she was with Candice pulling up outside of Josef's having one of his people park her car. Candice's car was still in the shop and she would take Beth's back to the loft for her while they were on their honeymoon.

When they walked in Jean and Danielle were sitting on the couch of the spacious room. They both got up and went to greet them giving hugs and taking them into their rooms to set their bags down.

"What's first on tonight's agenda?"

Candice gave a grin, "Well first we have a drink and relax, then in 30 minutes we'll be getting some help with that."

"What do you have planned?"

"Wait and see."

The girls took to finding a seat with drinks of choice in hand. They started to sip their drinks in silence before Beth about burst.

"Okay so spill how did your talk with David go?"

Candice bit her lip, "I didn't really get to talk to him about it."

"Oh no what happened? I thought you were going to did you change your mind," Beth was worried now.

"No he beat me to it. He sent me a rose to work, left a note on my car telling me he had a surprise for me. I got there and he had cooked me dinner, he cooked me dinner." The girls let out an 'Awe' in unison.

"Then he pulled me to the couch and gave me a foot massage. Everything was so romantic, but I was still going to talk to him but then..."

Candice let her voice drain out seeing all of them leaning in towards her in eager anticipation hanging on by a thread, "Then what?"

"He told me how much he loves me and asked me to move in?"

"Oh my God," they squeaked in unison.

"Yes I almost messed it up thinking one of you had tipped him off. But it was just so perfect like he knew what I was thinking."

"What made him see the light?"

Candice turned to Beth, "Well he had a revelation on his own when I went home, and it wasn't with him apparently but then Mick helped him see things."

"Yes funny how men can see problems so clearly when it's someone else," Beth teased.

"Yeah and guys that's not all." They all leaned in for more, "We went up stairs, and in the bedroom he--"

"Don't care to know," Beth put her hand up.

"Stop it, not that. That happened after. He had it lit with candles but he had brought some of my things over just to make it my like home for me."

Another 'Awe' filled the room.

"I'm so glad everything worked out," Jean reached over and patted her hand.

A knock on the door the closed sitting room grabbed everyone's attention. Candice jumped up from her spot and skipped to the door, she opened it spoke to the person outside for a moment then smiling wide turned back to face the girls.

"Time for relaxation 101," she opened the doors once more and in walked four very well built topless men.

Beth's hand went to her mouth when the men walked in each carrying a folding massage table, a girl with each as well carrying a couple of bags. Candice shut the door behind them and watched her friends faces quite pleased with herself.

Beth jumped up from the couch as the men began to assemble the tables and pulled Candice aside, "What were you thinking?"

"What are you talking about? You were just saying you would kill for a massage, hello," Candice gestured towards the tables being set up.

"Candice, we date vampires. Territorial, possessive at times, vampires. How do you think they're going to react to well built half naked men touching us?"

Candice gave a smile, "They're professionals."

"I know that, and believe me I could use one. The thing is I cant do that to Mick, I told him to have fun. I know Josef hired strippers, he probably hired a whole harem of them, and I hope Mick enjoys himself but I know he would never touch them. I just…I would feel hypocritical—"

"Stop it. I'm dating a vampire as well. Trust me okay," Candice pulled Beth's hand back towards the rest of the group just as the tables were set up and the women were pulling the bags open.

Then men took an offered robe and towel from each of the women in turn walking over and handing it to Jean, Danielle, Candice, and Beth telling them to go change. Beth eyed Candice but went and changed like the rest trusting her friend. When the girls returned in nothing but their robes over their towel the tables were waiting for them in a circle.

"Who's ready for a massage?" Candice walked to one of the tables and took off her robe handing it to the gentlemen standing by the table before she laid down on her chest on the table.

Danielle and Jean followed suit handing their robe to the gentleman standing by their chosen table and laying face down. They all looked up for Beth to join.

"I can't do this," Beth turned to walk away.

"Beth get your ass on this table now. Don't make me get up and chase you."

Beth turned back and looked at the gentleman standing by the remaining table, "I'm sorry its no offence to you."

He smiled at her and motioned her to step forward, "I understand."

Candice sat up on her arms and rolled her eyes, "Come on now Beth do you really think I would arrange for half naked men to touch all over us?" She gave a look then corrected, "While we're all happily involved I mean."

Beth looked confused, "I didn't think so but what do you call this?"

"Entertainment, now sit down so Kate there can start."

"Kate?"

The woman on the other side of the table raised her hand, "I'll be your masseuse tonight."

Beth put her hands on her hip and stared at Candice, "What? I told you to trust me. These lovely gentlemen are here to do the heavy lifting and wait on our every whim. Thought it was better than a trip to Chip N' Dales."

Beth laughed and took off her robe handing it to the man who was holding back a laugh as she climbed onto the table. Jean and Danielle started to laugh uncontrollably as well.

"Would you like anything to drink," Beth's server asked her.

"I think I might need one."

*****

After the full body massage, facial, manicure, and pedicure the girls were giggling and winding down their evening. Beth needed to get plenty of sleep before the big day, she couldn't believe she would be getting married in less than 24 hours.

"I'm getting married," Beth fell sprawled out on the couch.

"Yes and I think it's time to call it a night," Jean could feel the pull of her freezer calling her name.

"You're right. Thank you guys again, you didn't have to stay with me."

"We are in no shape to go home," Danielle assured slowly trying not to slur her words.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I will see you all in the afternoon."

They all exchanged hugs and went to their responding rooms. Jean was the last to go after making sure everyone got to their room okay, being a vampire the alcohol didn't affect her as much another perk of her turning. Everyone passed out in bed Jean went to the study and poured herself a tall glass of nutrition before she would turn in.

As Jean stepped into the freezer she sensed Josef coming in the mansion. Laying down she waited for him to join her, but she was too tired and was asleep when Josef opened the door. He simply smiled down at her crawling in with her snuggling her close before he let himself slip under.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	14. Chapter 14: New, Old, Borrowed, and Blu

**Chapter 14: New, Old, Borrowed, and Blue**

Beth was fidgeting with her ring spinning it around watching as it caught the light from the window as the sun was setting. In just a short while she would be getting married to the man of her dreams. She hadn't gotten dressed yet, sitting in her robe waiting for the girls to come tell her it was time to get ready.

Breaking her daydream was a knock on the door, "Who is it?"

"It's me," hearing Mick's voice Beth bolted to the door. "I'm not going to peak I just needed to feel you. I missed you last night."

Beth leaned against the door pressing her forehead to it, "I missed you too."

"I'm going to go back down stairs and let the girls come up now. I'll see you soon."

"I love you," she pressed her palm harder against the door willing it to feel him.

"I love you too." Mick kissed his palm pressing it to the other side of the door before taking off down the hall with a grin a mile wide on his handsome face.

Beth was breathing hard she wanted to desperately to yank the door open and kiss him, to feel his arms around her but she couldn't. She had agreed to this, spending the night apart and him not seeing her again until she walked towards him in her dress. Releasing a sigh feeling he had left as he said she went to sit before the beautiful cherry oak vanity.

Beth went about doing her makeup when another knock made her heart race once more. This knock was more of an announcement as Candice, Danielle, and Jean all filed in while knocking before shutting and locking the door behind themselves.

All three were wearing the dresses she had picked out, even if it was a small wedding she liked the dresses and thought of the beautiful pictures sure to come, her next wedding she would get more creative. They all looked beautiful in their dresses, hair and makeup finished here only to help her get ready and fulfill tradition.

"You guys look beautiful," Beth stood from her seat and kissed each on the check.

Candice took Beth's hands and extended her arms, "You're the center of attention tonight. Now let's get you ready."

Beth shook her head yes she was so ready to marry Mick time couldn't pass fast enough. "Okay let's get on with tradition," Candice pulled the small package from her small bag. "Mick asked me to give this to you, something old."

Beth took the small box and quickly pulled the ribbon lose and opened the box. On top was a piece of paper folded, 'For my bride' was wrote in Mick's hand on the top.

_My Beth,_

_I can't wait to see you again, when you become my wife. This was my mother's handkerchief; she would have loved you as much as I do._

_Your husband_

Beth removed the delicate scrap of material and felt the softness, turning it over she say it had his mothers initials monogrammed on one side. The tears in her eyes began to well.

"Okay so that takes care of something old, now you just need something new, borrowed and blue," Candice tried to refocus her mind and keep her from ruining her makeup.

Jean stepped forward small velvet box in hand, "This is from me and Josef, I believe it goes well with your dress."

Beth took the small box in her hands and opened the top to see a pair of stunning ear rings, studs with small white gold leafs hanging to a peal on the end.

"They're beautiful, thank you."

Beth gave Jean a hug blinking to keep her tears in check. Danielle gave her a smile, "Now for something borrowed."

She held out her wrist and unclasped her bracelet; taking Beth's wrist she clasped it on her. "This was the first thing I bought myself when I moved away. When I started to do well enough for myself it was my first treat to myself."

Beth gave a chuckle as her hands went to her eyes, "You guys are bound and determined to make me cry."

Everyone gave a laugh, "You're supposed to cry at weddings."

"Thank you Danielle it's beautiful."

Beth clutched the handkerchief in her hand as she calmed back down letting her excitement take over. She took out the earrings and put them in admiring the way they looked.

"So you have something old," Candice went over the list once more and Beth held up the handkerchief. "Something new," Beth touched her ears, "Something borrowed," Beth touched the bracelet Danielle had been so sweet to lend her. "Okay we have everything covered."

Danielle looked up, "She's missing something blue."

Beth gave a sexy smile, "Got it," as she stuck her long leg out of her robe to reveal her white and baby blue lace garter high on her thigh.

They all laughed, everything was falling into place. Looking at the clock Candice went to the wall and grabbed the garment bag holding her dress, "It's time we get you in your dress."

Beth let out a squeal and then dropped the robe and slipped into her dress hoping Mick would like it. The girls all did another check in the mirror making sure wasn't a hair out of place, commenting about Beth's lingerie and how Mick was sure to love that, the garter was just a taste.

*****

Mick was relaxing in one of the chairs in Josef's den waiting for the sun to finish setting so they could take their places.

With their small ceremony everyone had arrived. Seth and Coop were chatting with the minister outside as the staff finished lighting the torches and candles everywhere. David made his way into the den to check on the groom.

"You look calm," he had thought Mick would be crawling up the walls.

Mick just gave him the smile that had been stuck on his face since talking to Beth and hearing her voice, knowing soon she would be his wife. "I am. I'm about to marry the woman of my dreams."

"You're a lucky man. Beth's a great woman, perfect for you."

Josef looked out the window and stood from his chair, "It's time to take our places."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	15. Chapter 15: The Wedding

**Chapter 15: The Wedding**

Beth's Dress: (tried to add Beth's face…just focus on the dress lol)

.com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_

Bridesmaids Dresses:

.com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_

Beth was in her dress and waiting just out of sight of Mick inside the house. She held her bouquet tight waiting for the music. The girls each ready peaking out the door to see the beautiful scene before them. Josef's back yard was set up with strung lanterns with candles inside them, petals drifting over a long runner leading up to Mick. Beth managed a quick peak and couldn't help but have her heart race seeing Mick in his tux waiting for her.

Everyone had taken their places outside, Mick with the priest, Josef on his left looking quite pleased with himself for the accommodations. Candice got the girls attention as she made one last check making sure everyone was ready.

Jean was the first out the door walking towards the small platform. Josef couldn't take his eyes off her; she felt his heated gaze and knew if she could blush her whole body would be. Followed behind Jean was Danielle, who captivated Coop's and Seth's attention. Coop watched as the girl he was lucky enough to have walk closer to him, he was even more thankful at that moment for Beth introducing them. Seth watched the vibrancy from his sister as she walked towards the front eyes only on Coop, happy his sister had found someone who made her happy, wishing to find that for himself.

Behind the doors Candice turned to Beth, "Come on, time to make you Ms. St. John."

Beth was glowing as Candice turned and walked out next in line. David's eyes had been glued to the door waiting for her; he arched his eyebrows at her making her giggle as she walked up the aisle to stand with the others. Then all eyes turned to the doors, Mick's undead heart was full as he waited to see his Beth.

With a mix of nervousness and excitement Beth took a deep breath and stepped slowly out the door. All eyes trained on her she felt a blush cover her body, when her eyes found and locked on the most amazing sight; Mick. His eyes traveled up and down her body taking in the angelic vision walking to him, before finding her beautiful baby blues. Any signs of nervousness vanished as she made her way to him.

Taking her hand he led her up the step of the small platform. Beth turned to her side giving her bouquet to Candice before taking both of Mick's hands squeezing hard as her heart raced in excitement. "You look beautiful my love," Mick whispered as he held her eyes.

Her blush grew as the priest started. Neither heard much of what was being said lost in each other's eyes. Mick looked down long enough to take the rings from Josef and slip her band on her finger kissing her hand when he finished, she did the same their hands and eyes locked the rest of the ceremony.

When it came time to vows Mick had asked him to change part of them, "Do you Michael St. John take Beth Turner to be your lawfully wedded wife, too have and too hold in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer for all eternity?"

Mick gave that boyish grin, "I do."

Beth smiled as the priest asked her the same thing, eternity, she liked the sound of that know Mick had changed it from death do you part. "I do," she repeated just as strongly.

"Then by the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Mick needed no other urging as he leaned in kissing her lips softly his arms going around her body pulling her tight leaning her back as he ravaged her mouth to the sound of everyone clasping and cheering. His tongue gliding across her lips as she partied them for him. He plundered her mouth caressing and exploring ever part of his wife's mouth. He could take her right now for all he cared about their audience, she was his now. He had never been happier in all 86 years of life, the woman he loved, married him and would spend eternity by his side. He only pulled back feeling Beth's need for air surfacing.

"I love you," he breathed against her lips still placing feathery kisses to her lips. Beth giggled she was so happy.

"I love you," Beth pushed from his kiss knowing if they didn't stop they would never make it to the reception.

Mick took her arm in his lacing their fingers as they walked back down the aisle into the house followed by everyone else. There was clapping and cheering from their closest friends, Mick spun Beth in his arms presenting her to everyone before kissing her passionately once more.

"Come on you two keep it PG for now," Josef chasten. "Plenty of time for sealing the deal later, right now we have a party."

Mick pulled Beth tight to him, "I believe you owe me a dance Ms. St. John."

.com/watch?v=p7Cvvhb4I7s Our Love Is Here To Stay- Natalie Cole

Mick nodded to Josef as he started up the playlist Mick had selected. The song started to play as Beth wrapped both arms around Mick's neck playing with his hair while his rested on the curve of her hip. Mick glided her softly to the beat smiling into her eyes happier than he could ever imagine being.

The others had joined in with the dancing, Seth was grateful Josef had given him Madie's number so he wouldn't be the only one there alone. She had been one of his tutors when he first moved into his apartment Josef had arranged. He always thought her cute but at the time he hadn't quite understood anything more than friendship. Now he saw her beauty and was thankful she had agreed to be his date.

"You look beautiful Beth," Mick leaned down to kiss her lips as the continued to sway.

Beth was blushing, "You look quite dapper yourself."

"I missed you last night, but seeing you walk down that aisle it was worth it."

Beth pushed up on tip toes to kiss him, "I missed you more. Did you have fun?"

Mick's grin widened, "Yeah I did. What about you?"

"It was wonderful. This is a beautiful song Mick."

The song slowly ended as Mick pulled her into a kiss, he just couldn't stop grinning, or kissing her, or touching her and he wasn't sure he wanted too.

They couples swayed and danced slowly to the beat, everyone just enjoying the happiness of the night. A true example of soul mates, of true love making everyone thankful for the one they held dear.

.com/watch?v=xPXwkWVEIIw In The Mood- Glenn Miller

The next song began to play and it was more upbeat Beth giggled as Mick arched his eyebrows playfully at her and spun her around as he continued to dance.

David and Candice walked off to the bar to have a drink his hand staying low on her back. She felt a shiver of anticipation run through her, as she thought about going home. He had made sure to welcome her home officially quite well and into the night and then last night she had stayed at Josef's she could only imagine he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

Away from the dance floor she could see how happy Mick looked, like he was reborn. He was in his element with this music, spinning Beth around the floor showing off his moves and his bride. Beth was following his lead and laughing loudly as he spun her and raised his eyebrows suggestively at her. The girls had all wondered how last night went for them now she could ask him.

"Did you boys have fun last night?" His grin answered her question, "Do I even want to know what happened?"

"Nothing bad, cards, pool, stripers, booze the normal bachelor party," David shrugged pulling her lips to his.

"Sounds like ever mans fantasy."

"What did you do?"

Candice gave a smirk, "You know girl talk, drinks, cards, half naked men helping us relax," David nearly spit his scotch across the bar.

"What?" Candice asked innocently.

"Half naked men?"

Candice shrugged and pulled him to the dance floor for the next song, "What you boys had strippers. Now come dance with me."

Coop was spinning Danielle around making her laugh when she made him stop needing to get a drink.

"Josef sure knows how to throw an exclusive party. I think the lawyer you introduced me to at lunch one day was one of the dancers last night."

"Dancers huh, should I be jealous?"

"I don't know I heard Seth talking about a full body massage how can I compete with that," he teased right back.

Danielle kissed his nose before he reached behind her neck pulling her lips lower sucking them in softly. He didn't release her until drawing a moan from her, Danielle pulled back breathless. "I'd say you have your own abilities," she gave him a wink.

The music lowered and everyone looked over to Candice who was clinking a glass of champagne. "Okay everyone time for some words from the best man and myself," she looked to Mick and Beth motioning them to come stand by her.

"I'm so happy for the two of you. I never knew either of you before you were Mick and Beth but I can't imagine it any other way. You complement each other so well, both a bit stubborn and pig headed sometimes," she gave Beth a wink. "May this be the beautiful start to the rest of your lives."

Everyone raised their glass with Candice and took a sip as she went over and hugged Beth, kissing Mick on the check.

Josef didn't waste any time as he cleared his throat," Okay I guess it's my go. Thanks for leaving me to follow that," he gave a playful glare in Candice's direction. "Well what can I say about Mick and Blondie here? Beth I want to thank you for coming around, bringing Mr. Moppy out of the shadows. Mick you've been a friend to me for years, as you pointed out one of the few who like me for more than my money, in truth I've thought of you like a brother. I'm happy for you man."

Beth was trying her hardest not to cry but with all the emotions she couldn't help herself. Josef held his glass high, "To Mick, Beth and eternity may your happiness only grow." Everyone took another drink as Mick brushed the tears from her checks with his thumbs kissing her softly.

Josef made his way to them kissing Beth on both checks spinning her and admiring her dress before embracing Mick in a tight bear hug.

"Thanks man," was the only words he could think of not that any did proper homage.

"Hey it's my pleasure. So what now? It's been years since I attended a wedding."

Candice had David bring a chair to the center of the room where everyone watched, "Okay can I get the newlyweds back up here?"

Mick pulled Beth towards the seat, were Candice handed her the bouquet. Beth smiled and took it and moved to pull her dress up so she could stand in the chair when Mick simply picked her up and placed her on it holding her legs to keep her steady.

"Okay everyone you know the drill, ladies get behind me and get ready to catch."

Candice, Danielle, Jean and Magie the only women there stood together behind Beth. "Are they ready?" Mick looked behind her and gave her a nod, "Okay 1, 2, 3," she tossed the bouquet behind her and turned around quickly knowing Mick would catch her if she fell.

Candice stood with the others at her side holding the bouquet up with a blush. Beth giggled and leaned down as Mick pulled her down pressing her body to his as she played with his hair.

"Your turn buddy," Josef's voice caught his attention from Beth's eyes.

Beth stepped back and moved to sit in the chair wiggling her finger for him to come. He smiled wide his eyebrows bouncing, he was going to enjoy this next part even more. Mick knelt down on the floor between her legs propping one leg up Beth set her left foot on his thigh. Mick looked behind him and seen the guys were there watching and waiting while the girls stood to the side. Mick slowly started at her foot and fluttered his fingers across the skin on her calf working slowly up feeling her shiver in anticipation as he inched higher lifting the hem of her dress. When he reached the lacy garter he gave her a smile and leaned in kissing her thigh just above it where he surprised her and pulled it slowly down her thigh with his teeth, caressing her softly as he went driving her crazy as her scent was driving him. When he pulled the garter down and around her knee his hand took over removing it from under her shoe he leaned in kissing her lips. Looking down quickly at the sexy scrap of lace he couldn't help but wonder what else was hiding under there waiting to be discovered. Pushing the thought aside momentarily he quickly turned closed his eyes and fling the stretchy band into the ground of men.

Mick didn't care who caught it he needed to kiss his bride once more before he lost it, he leaned back into Beth still between her legs and kissed her deeply. When Beth pulled back for air she squealed and motioned Mick to look, David had caught the garter.

David held the garter on his finger and motioned for Candice with the other. She held her bouquet and Beth's that she caught, walking to him adding more sway in her hips. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Candice giggled, "I was going to give the bouquet back to Beth for a scrapbook, I'm sure Mick might want that back."

David pondered what she said for a moment, "What do I get in return for giving it back? Do I get yours?"

Candice leaned in close to his ear, "I'm not wearing anything underneath this dress."

Without waiting for a reaction Candice turned and went back to see Beth handing her the bouquet as the all took some more pictures. She could feel David's eyes on her the whole time making her shiver with anticipation.

David joined them after readjusting himself in his pants and took more pictures. They continued with a few more dances before they cut the cake. Beth shoved her piece against Mick's face and the kissed him licking it away. Mick looked at his watch and then clinked his glass to get everyone's attention.

"I'd like to," he looked down to Beth smiling, "We'd like to thank you all for being here for this. It's time that we leave you; we have a plane to catch."

"Sure you do," David teased.

Mick chuckled, "Thank you all again. Now if you'll excuse us I'm ready to go ravage my wife now."

Beth swatted Mick's arm as he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss making her forget everything accept the moment, his tongue caressing hers. When he pulled back she almost fell over, Mick picked her up effortlessly and carried her out to the Benz putting her in the passenger seat.

Walking around the back he saw the cans hanging, and the 'Just Married' sign as he hoped in the seat starting the car. Everyone followed them out waving goodbye until they were out of site.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Mick pulled the Benz into a familiar hanger where the jet was waiting on the tar mat, a white carpet rolled to it with rose petals leading to the stairs. Beth was looking out the window in amazement; he released her hand for the first time since getting inside and hurried to help her out.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going now?"

Mick grinned as he pulled her to his chest kissing her soundly, "Nope."

Beth pressed her lips together before her smile got the better of her. He tossed his keys to one of the attendants before whisking Beth off her feet and onto the plane, only setting her down inside the planes main cabin.

Beth looked around in wonder, rose petals trailed through the cabin and back to the bedroom she knew was back there. Mick didn't wait he went to the pilot said they were not to be disturbed and was back wrapping his arms around Beth's waist in no time.

"I love you," Beth turned looking into his eyes.

"I love you," he picked her up once more and carried her into the bedroom shutting the door behind them setting Beth next to the bed covered with pink, white, and red rose petals.

Mick began to take off his tie that had been undone and was hanging, along with his jacket setting the over the arm of the chair by the door. Beth's heart began to race she felt like this was their first time, and then she realized it was. This would be their first time making love as husband and wife, on a plane, it was exactly one year to the date that Mick first bite her when they made love, the rose petals symbolic of their first time, she was trembling and looked up to see his vest gone and his shirt and pants opened while he toed off his shoes and socks. He had felt her arousal spike, savoring it, wanting to hurry and burry himself deep inside HIS wife, but they had hours and he planned on starting their honeymoon properly.

Beth turned as Mick took the few feet towards her wearing nothing but a grin, "Unzip me Mick."

Mick found the zipper and clasp and did as she said. Beth held the dress in place until she could turn back to face him, pushing him back just a bit wanting him to get the whole view. With a blushing bride smile she let the dress drop, watching his eyes as they racked over her with a primal intensity as the rest of him responded in like.

Beth stood before her husband in a sexy strapless corset number with lace covering it down to her see through lace panties with little ties on each side holding them up. Beth felt the wetness between her legs watching Mick inch closer his desire strong and proud, ready to take her.

His hands touched her check, starting there he moved down to her shoulders, to the tops of her breasts feeling her chest rise and fall with her every breath. His eyes followed his hands, circling her stomach to her hips, round to her backside giving it a good squeeze. Her whole body was on fire, his soft touches were driving her crazy, then his hand went to cup her mound.

"You're already so wet for me baby," he breathed against her ear.

Beth moaned wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling his lips to hers as she grinded herself against his hand. Their lips pushed and pulled nipped and licked; both lost in the moment. He could never grow tired of kissing her; she was his perfect match in every way. Unable to hold it in any longer his hands pulled at the bows holding the lace covering heaven and pulled back to see it flutter softly to the ground. He let out a growl as she snaked her hand down to enclose on him.

"Mick, hurry."

He wasted no time undoing her corset as fast as he could and sliding it down her body, leaving her to stand before him naked. The sound of metal hitting the floor drew Beth's attention down, before she pulled Mick to the bed spinning him and pushed him to fall back onto it. She reached down quickly to her corset and grabbed the object and stood back up to face Mick who was watching her every move his straining erection proud and tall. Slipping the tags back over her neck she smiled at him as the fell just between her breasts, hardening nipples under his gaze.

She crawled up onto the bed and over his body lifting herself just above him. He moved his hands to her hips ready to steady her feeling the jet start its roll down the runway. Beth lowered herself onto his throbbing length feeling him fill her as her head fell back in rapture. Mick groaned feeling her contract around him, her warmth and wetness driving him to thrust higher. Beth moved her hands to rest on his chest as she started a pace for them, a pace he picked up thrusting hard into her every downward thrust. He reached her deep inside, making her moan and whimper with pleasure each time.

Mick could feel the plane start to ascend and flipped her beneath him never breaking their rhythm. He began to change it up thrust hard and fast then slow and deep, driving her to panting mewls. When he felt neither could take any more he reached between their bodies and found her nub circling it with her juices he gave it a final squeeze splintering her into oblivion. Her walls pulled him as his lips sought hers spilling into her as he pounded out his release.

Falling to her side Mick pulled her close kissing her head telling her over and over of his love for her. Catching her breath Beth stroked his chest returning his words with her own still breathless ones.

"How long is our flight?" Beth looked up into his eyes.

He gave her that satisfied grin, "Hours. Hours for me to show you how much I love you."

"And we haven't even started the honeymoon."

"We started alright," Mick kissed her lips and proceeded to start all over again.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

After their third bout Beth was resting, he had made her come so hard she had passed out. He was satisfied with himself, his Beth, his wife was blissfully passed out in his arms on their way to a beautiful place with a wonderful suite he had a feeling they would be spending a lot of time in. Soon he would be able to sleep with her like this without worrying about taking too much.

By some grace of mercy he hadn't felt the urge to bite her their first time as husband and wife. The vampire inside gave him that much. Even knowing she loved the bite he couldn't help himself, he was worried for her safety, even if her only took a small amount each time he didn't want to get carried away.

Soon he thought, soon he would take the cure and have a real honeymoon with his wife. Beth let out a soft moan as she arched her back slightly in her sleep. Mick pushed all other thoughts aside and focused on his naked wife in front of him. He had felt the rose petals beneath them and a grin traced across his lips as he reached behind his head for a handful of the soft petals. Mick propped himself up on one elbow and slowly dropped the petals down the length of her torso from her supple breasts to her wet core.

She didn't stir. Mick moved his body between her legs leaning down on his arms as he gave a gentle blow to the petals causing them to flutter across her skin. He saw the shiver that move sent through her body and repeated it, again and again moving up her body watching the petals travel around her stomach and breasts over his dog tags still sitting proudly between them; her nipples starting to respond as she arched her back up once more encouraging him to take one into his warm mouth.

Mick placed chaste kisses around the larger area of her breast, before returning to the pebble at its tip. Rolling his tongue over and around it feeling her pulse pick up in her veins as he pulled harder on it before releasing it; even still half asleep she whimpered from the loss. This woman was insatiable. Bound to wake her up fully Mick trailed kisses down her flat stomach, to her hips until he reached her curls and nudged her to spread her legs for him. She complied; her body shaking with need.

Leaning down Mick breathed in her sweet scent that was only for him. His mouth watered at the thought of tasting her, making her squirm and scream his name as he feasted on her. Mick was ready to do just that as he placed a soft kiss to her core, then ran his tongue up her length. Her body arched off the bed to meet his tongue, placing a hand on her stomach he held her as he explored her deeper. His other hand opened her outer lips for him as his tongue made its way in and out of her core tasting all she had to offer as well as himself from their earlier lovemaking.

Beth was moaning and panting as her hands clutched at the sheets, her eyes starting to open slowly. Mick looked up and saw his angle was waking, focusing his attention on her numb he flicked his wicked tongue over the sensitive pearl in different strokes and pressure as she rewarded him with more moisture inviting his finger to slide deep into her.

"MICK," she moaned his name as she managed to sit up on her elbows looking down at what he was doing to her. Still not quite sure she wasn't still dreaming, she didn't care as long as it didn't stop.

He added a second finger as he pumped in and out of her, his lips and tongue still intent on driving her mad. "Oh Mick, yes Mick, please…" She continued her pleas as he worked her feeling her walls clutch and pull at his fingers and he picked up the pace sucking hard on her numb as her body began to spasm. He worked her through her orgasm keeping it going as long as he could before working her down slowly removing his fingers traveling back down for one more mouthful of her essence.

Mick sat up on his knees above the women he loved more than life itself watching s her eyes fluttered to open. He licked his fingers clean quickly before lying back down on his side his head propped up on his elbow once more.

"Ummm….Am I awake?"

Mick chuckled, "Yes, yes you are."

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet honey."

Beth stretched out in his arms before propping up on her elbow as well, her eyes still slightly glazed over from the pleasure he had caused her. Mick trailed his hand up her arm and across her shoulder continuing down her sternum to pick up the tags.

"You amaze me," Mick looked into her eyes holding them as he kissed her softly.

"You're quite amazing yourself."

"You had these with you when we got married?" The thought that she had held them close when they said their vows made him even more thankful for the goddesses beside him.

"Of course," she kissed his nose. "It didn't go with my dress but I kept them close to my heart."

"In your cleavage," he teased.

"I use what I got."

Mick growled, "I want you so much Beth."

Beth smiled, "I know a girl can't even get any rest." Before he could think she for one second regretted what he just did to her she kissed him soundly, "I want you just as much."

Before they could get carried away there was a dinging noise coming from the ceiling. Beth turned to Mick confused when he gave a frustrated grunt.

"Warning we will be landing in approximately 30 minutes. So we should get dressed."

Beth nodded as the wiggled out of bed grabbing her bag from the corner Candice had placed there for her and pulling out a sundress and a pair of jeans and a shirt laying them both out as she put on her bra and panties.

"Which should I wear?"

Mick looked at the choices then her in nothing but white lacy bra and panties as a smile grew on his lips, "Don't even think it. You know the climate where we will be landing, I'm not even aloud to look out the window."

"It's warm, anything you wear will be nice for the short time you're in it."

"Promises," Beth picked up the jeans knowing if she wore the sundress they might not make it off the plane.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the wait guys, but I haven't been able to log into . So you will get two chapters at once…hehe

Here is 18 and I was just getting ready to post 19. Enjoy.

**Chapter 18**

After everyone had left and the cleaning crew had began to clean up after the celebrations Josef undid his tie and took off his suit jacket hanging it on the back of the chair in his office. Jean was busy helping to pick up, he had a few calls to make checking with his border contacts reconfirming security and making a sure a special delivery would be in their suite room when Mick and Beth arrived.

Jean had handled the day well, the rush of emotions, the excitement, he was proud of his fledgling. Since meeting her, Josef had begun to feel something he never thought he would again. With her by his side, him as her sire, they could have eternity and the idea thrilled him more than he would ever let on. She even understood him, and accepted him the way he is.

He loved this woman and was grateful she loved him in return. It was more than sex, although that was mind blowing, they connected and he felt he could open up with her. Josef could sense she was just at the door, he could feel her eyes on him as he stared out the ceiling to floor windows looking out at LA. "Did you make your calls?"

Josef turned to see Jean leaning back against the door frame. He smiled at her as he approached her stopping only when he had one hand on her hips and the other on her check stroking it lightly. "I did. Everything is in place...well not everything."

"Oh," Jean leaned into his caresses playing idly with his belt.

Leaning in to kiss her neck, "You're still dressed and standing."

He could sense the sudden change in her arousal at his words, "Then I think we should go up stairs and fix that." He hands were still playing with his belt but this time with a purpose of getting it off.

Before either realized it they were in their bedroom beside the bed hands, lips, and tongues caressing each other's naked body. Josef leaned Jean down onto the ruby red satin sheets his body covering hers; he set about making a trail of kisses down her neck to her beautiful breasts. Before he made her lose her mind Jean pushed Josef up off of her.

"Let me love you Josef. You're always so attentive...it's my turn." She pulled him onto the bed and pushed him to lie back as she stood on her knees straddling him. Leaning down she kissed his lips softly, a promise of what was to come, before moving to his neck. "You are so good to everyone else; you take care of so many people even if they don't know it. Sometimes you need to be taken care of."

Jean lick, nipped, and licked every inch of his upper body and was now just above his hard shaft that was pressed between her breasts as she leaned over him. The soft touches of her breasts around him and her kisses at his hips were testing his control. She could feel hum twitch against her skin only arousing her more.

Jean knew the power he felt every time she withered beneath his mastered touch; she didn't torture him long before her hand moved to his length stroking him slowly. Her mouth opened and she licked her lips before licking his tip, running her top along the ridge tasting a small bit of his essence. Jean wanted more as she took as much of him in her mouth as she could using her hand to cover the rest of him.

Josef was on the brink soon after Jean's wicked mouth started, but he wanted to come with her, deep inside her. He reached down and pulled her up to where she was straddling him once again before impaling her on his shaft. Both let out primal sounds at their joining.

Jean found a rhythm that was fast, Josef thrusting up into her hitting her in just the right spots as his thumb played with her clit. Soon she was wound just as tight as Josef both needing what the other had. He pulled her tight kissing her, tasting himself on her lips before turning her head and sinking his fangs into her neck. She screamed out his name as he spilled himself inside her as her orgasm hit sinking her fangs into Josef's neck in turn. They were locked together in the most intimate of ways, neither wanting to let go.

After long moments they finally uncoupled, Josef was the first to stand offering a hand to Jean helping her tired form from the bed. His fledgling needed her freezer, as did he. He held her close as they walked to the freezer, his hand stroking the small of her back the whole way.

"Thank you," he kissed her forehead.

Jean hugged him tight before stepping into the freezer first and holding her hand out to him. They settled down inside their freezer holding one another and drifting off.

*****

David had finally gotten Candice away from Josef's once she was satisfied that everything was finished, everyone was shown off, the photographer was to finish the photos as soon as possible and deliver them to her as soon as they were complete. He had been fighting his need for her since he seen her walk down the aisle in that dress; she didn't help matters telling him about the half naked men helping her relax or that she was naked underneath. Now he had her all to himself, on the way home.

As soon as they were in the elevator David could no longer control himself, pulling Candice tight into his arms kissing her as his hands caressed up and down her back. By the time the elevator reached their floor Candice was breathless, her own need matching his. Quickly they walked to the door; she worked at undoing his jacket, vest, and shirt while he unlocked the door and pushed them inside. She pushed his jacket off followed by his vest, David yanked the tie off but kept hold of the silk he had ideas for it as he carried her quickly up the stairs.

David tossed the tie on the bed and set about removing the rest of his clothes as quickly as possible releasing his straining cock from its tight confines. Candice stood by the beds edge and watched as he disrobed eyeing each piece of skin with hungry eyes. In seconds he stood before her in his birthday suit. Candice lifted her arm and unzipped the dress then untied the halter part and let it slip down her body leaving her in matching attire.

David's mouth watered, she had teased him earlier in the night saying she wasn't wearing anything underneath and she had been right. His cock twitched with need and before she knew it Candice was beneath him on the bed, his hard length pressed against her stomach as he plundered and explored her mouth. His kiss was hungry and demanding, met by her own need as they caressed and sucked pulling away only when her lips were red and swollen and she was gasping for air.

"You've been driving me crazy all night," David trailed his liquid fire kisses down the column of her neck. "Tempting me," he suckled and nipped one breast causing her to arch up into him. "Teasing me," he repeated the process to its twin.

"Yes," she breathed her hands in his hair holding him close. "Now what are you going to do about it?"

David growled as he moved, pinning her hands above her head and pressing himself against her core. Candice struggled to break free wanting to pull him to her, to feel him deep inside as she touched every inch of his flesh under her fingers. David pushed the tip in before pulling out, his own vampire struggling but he was determined in his course of action. His plans for his tie would have to wait, he had other plans now.

"I want you," she begged beneath him still trying to reach him.

David continued to hold her hands in place, "It's my turn to tease you."

Candice gave a plea biting her bottom lip a move he found completely irresistible and she knew it. David leaned down and pulled her lip into his own teeth tugging gently before crushing his lips to hers. He slowly entered her still holding her hands as her body arched to take him in. After he was fully inside her David couldn't hold back any longer, he began to thrust.

Candice meet him thrust for thrust encouraging him with words and moans to go faster and harder. He released her hands moving one hand between them to stroke her where they were joined, feeling himself slide in and out. Candice wasted no times setting her hands to roam across his back pulling him tight against her; she was as close as she turned her head to the side offering her neck. David could feel her tightening around him as he felt the pull of his own release; he quickly leaned his head down and sucked on her offered neck. He moved on, her neck wasn't where he was planning on leaving his mark tonight. Tonight he drifted lower, moving to her pink taut nipple and began to suckle it.

"Do it," Candice was in a frenzy needing despite release.

David released a primal growl as he drove hard into her while sinking his fangs into the supple flesh of her breast. Candice screamed out his name as she saw the stars, her walls pulling and tugging his hot seed from him as he drew on her breast only a few mouthfuls his tongue continuing to play with her nipple as he drank. He continued to pump into her slowly bringing her down.

Candice collapsed against the sheets her arching body now boneless. David sealed his mark before withdrawing from her and falling to her side just as breathless and satisfied. It had been a long day and night for her, she had been so busy making sure the wedding went off perfectly and Mick and Beth had everything they wanted, combined with their lovemaking Candice could barely hold her eyes open.

She began to mutter something through her half conscious state, "Sleep my love. You need your rest for tomorrow…we have a lot of packing to do."

Giving a sigh of contentment she fell asleep. David kissed her lips softly once more before pulling the covers up and tucking her in and retiring to his freezer. He knew he would need his strength for their move; he wanted her officially moved in as soon as possible.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	19. Chapter 19: Kassiopi

**Chapter 19: Kassiopi**

Mick lead Beth off the plane and to the waiting SUV while the flight attendants loaded their bags. Beth looked around at the beautiful clear sky sparkling with stars, the cool breeze blowing her hair. Beth turned to Mick nearly bouncing. "Where are we Mick? It's beautiful."

Mick laughed as he picked her up and spun her around, "We my dear are in Greece, Kassiopi to be exact."

Beth squealed her delight, "We're in Greece. Really? Mick this is so wonderful," Beth was glowing.

Mick was glad he had chosen this location to bring her, he knew she had always wanted to come here when she was in college but funds were too tight but seeing the look on her face made him swell with pride. He quickly whisked his wife into the SUV as they made their way to their villa; the GPS was already programmed to their destination leaving Mick to follow the directions while holding her hand as she watched out the window as they drove through. The little sounds she made as she saw each new thing even in the dark as they drove, the little village, the harbor, made Mick want to pull over and take her all over again.

When they pulled up outside the villa Beth's mouth dropped open, it was beautiful on the outside she couldn't wait to see the inside. Mick was out of the car waving off one of the house staff that was going to open Beth's door for her; he wanted to do it himself.

"It's gorgeous," Beth continued to look all around taking in every bit of scenery.

"Not as gorgeous as you," Mick leaned down and kissed her lips as she turned back to face him. He pulled her body close to his as he caressed her lips with his tongue seeking entrance.

A young man cleared his throat behind them bringing them out of the moment. Mick smiled down at Beth, "Let's go take a look around inside."

"My name is Nicholas. Welcome to Greece. I will help you settle in then leave you alone, if you need anything else; you may page the staff from any of the intercoms in the house."

Mick gave Beth a knowing smile as Nicholas unloaded their bags from the back of the SUV putting them on a small dolly. Nicholas chuckled as Beth squealed in delight as Mick picked her up into his strong arms and carried her up the stairs and into the villa's main room; Nicholas was right behind them smiling at the newlyweds as he pulled their bags along.

Beth hugged Mick's neck tight as he carried her, she felt light as a feather in his arms. "Are you going to carry me everywhere?"

"Maybe I'll never put you down."

Mick ended up putting Beth down on her feet while Nicholas showed them around the villa. The kitchen was fully stocked with fresh fruit, freshly baked bread earlier that day, everything was spacious with beautiful views from the balcony off the main room, then inside the master suite another balcony looking out towards the sea. The master suite also had a large luxurious bed and Nicholas showed Mick how to access the hidden freezer in the wall next to the bed. Mick tipped the man and told him they would like to be left alone, if they needed anything they would buzz; Nicholas gave a wide grin and nodded as he exited.

"I can't wait to explore," Beth was looking out the large double doors on the balcony. "There is so much to see," she turned to have Mick right behind her.

His hungry gaze made her lose all ideas of leaving that room for the night, as they spent the night celebrating their nuptials. After Beth had fallen asleep in his arms he pulled himself out of bed and towards their suitcases opening the small compartment inside the side liner. He held the small box up and looked back at Beth with a smile, tomorrow night he wouldn't have to leave their bed for a freezer.

*****

Mr. Carmichael walked around the bottom floor of the mansion, the winding staircase leading up to the large windows letting in tremendous amounts of light. He took a look around before turning to Luke he gave a nod of approval, while Luke took the realtor aside and bought this home. A nice addition to his properties, it would do for their time in LA.

Luke came up with the realtor after the terms had been agreed upon for his signature. After the balding man was dismissed and the keys handed over Carmichael turned around, "Let's get moving. I want surveillance put on him yesterday. I want to know where he goes, who he sees, I want to know how he likes his coffee."

"Yes sir. The downtown office is almost finished. Should be fully operationally by Wednesday."

"Good. My priority right now is to know everything about our little friend though. I want to know everything."

Luke went to leave to dispatch the orders when his boss called back to him, "Send a couple of the girls over, I want to make use of my new bed."

"Any preference, Mr. Carmichael?"

"I told you, while we are here you can call me Zach, Mr. Carmichael is just for business. It sounds like you should be talking to my father."

"Yes sir, any preference to the girls?"

Zach put his thumb and index finger on his chin thinking about his options, "Surprise me."

Luke gave him another nod and left to do as his boss had requested. His boss liked a wide variety of women, he would have to start looking for new girls to keep his boss pleased now that they were in LA.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	20. Chapter 20: Moving

**Chapter 20: Moving**

After their night of passionate lovemaking while Candice was still asleep and he had rested in his freezer David returned to their room, THEIR room. He started to pick up the scattered clothes on the floor and take then to their designated locations. It was just before noon and his girl was starting to wake.

He quickly moved to the bed to join her sitting next to her, looking down at her as she stretched her body out against the sheets. He smiled as her hand drifted back behind her in search of him and a slight front turned on her lips when she didn't feel him. Unable to resist he picked up her wondering hand bringing it to his lips, "Good afternoon."

Candice turned to look up at him, "What time is it?"

"Time to get you moved in," he leaned down kissing her lips.

Candice giggled and pushed him back, "I'm gonna need coffee if you expect me to do anything."

"I'll go put some on while you get in the shower."

"You're not going to join me?"

David arched his eyebrow, "We both know if I join you we won't get any moving done."

"So." David placed a quick kiss to her check before going to the doorway. "Fine," Candice sat up stretching her back once more before padding naked over to the bathroom.

While in the shower the hot water hitting her skin, waking her up Candice thought about how she must have sounded. She was excited about moving in with David, it was the moving part she didn't care for. She had only recently settled into her place and she remembered all to vividly how much of a pain it was to box everything you own up, make hundreds of trips to the car. Not to mention her car being in the shop and the thought of how many trips it would take in David's car...she just wanted to enjoy him and not the tedious task of moving.

She finished her shower and got dressed ready for coffee and to explain to David her less than enthused attitude. When she reached the kitchen David was finishing her omelet, just the way she liked it with lightly browned toast and a big cup of coffee.

He was smiling ear to ear, and she found it hard to dread any amount of work that made him this happy. "How was your shower?"

David set her plate before her as she sipped her coffee breathing in the rich aroma. "Refreshing." He kissed the top of her head as he walked around her to his fridge to refill his glass, "Thanks for breakfast."

"You're going to need your strength," he teased as he joined her.

"About that, I'm sorry if I don't seem too enthused about moving in. It's not that I don't want to, it's the actual moving part I'm not to enthused about."

David leaned in and kissed her lips, "Eat." Candice looked down and began eating, "I know moving is a pain. But if it makes it better you don't have to lift a finger. Just sit point and direct what you want where."

Candice looked at him and smiled, "No, I want to help. Just knowing you're helping and why I'm moving is worth it."

"Good," David kept his hand around her waist as she finished eating.

As they made their way out of the elevator Candice looked around for David's car and couldn't find it. David smiled to himself as he clicked the button and the light flashed for a silver Chevy Silverado.

"I borrowed this from one of the guys at work. Thought it would make things move faster."

Candice grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to kiss his lips, "You're amazing you know that."

David chuckled, "I don't know about that...determined maybe."

He gave her a wink as he helped her into the large flatbed truck. This would defiantly speed things up.

*****

David had surprised her yet again when she opened the door to find a large stack of broken down boxes and a tape gun and some Sharpies sitting on top waiting for them to start. Time seemed to pass quickly as Candice and David took on the task of packing. She had intrigued him when she shoed him from emptying her dresser and told him she would do that. They had a system, she would pack boxes and label them and he would carry them to the truck then back up for more.

Candice had a good idea what she wanted to take and what she wouldn't need that could be left or donated. Some kitchen gadgets she used and loved that David's kitchen was lacking, all her blankets and pillows, clothes, etc. David began taking pictures down and handing them to Candice to wrap in some towels and pack up.

All in all it was actually fun, making each other laugh, her telling him why some things were keepers and the memories they held. When Candice had finished emptying the cabinets of anything that could go bad and taking what was left. Everything was done; it had only taken 4 hours.

"Only a couple boxes left. Do you mind dropping this out in the dump?"

"Sure," David took the bag from her and headed towards the door.

When he returned there were only two boxes left. He walked up behind Candice who had her rear up in the air marking on one of the boxes unknowing he had returned. He couldn't resist an offer like that with her rear in the air and leaned over her wrapping his arms around her center as she jerked back in fright.

"Don't do that," she scolded as she caught her breath.

"I couldn't resist. Come on," he kissed her forehead, "Let's get these last boxes down and take you home."

Candice gave a smile, "Let's."

David went to pick up the two boxes left when Candice stopped him from picking up the one she had drew a pair of eyes on. "I'll get this one."

"What's in there?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" David raised an eyebrow, "Come on a girl has to be able to have some secrets."

David eyed her then the box, lifting it quickly to check its weight before letting her take it and lifting the other box with the rest of her belongings. "Come on."

Candice set the box down outside the door and David waited while she locked the door behind her before picking up the box and following him. At the truck she noticed an SUV with a couple of men who worked security for him.

"What are they doing here?"

David loaded the last box into the back of the cab, taking her box to set on top of it. "They're watching to make sure no one got any ideas."

Candice climbed into the passenger seat and he shut the door behind her then quickly went around and got in. Starting the car he pulled off to head home. "Now they're coming to help unload."

Candice shook her head laughing; she was going to be swamped with boxes if a bunch of vampires were doing the unloading.

*****

Back at the loft David helped her out in the parking garage and handed her the box with the eyes still curious as to what was in that one. She led the way to the elevator followed by David carrying the box of food.

"We're going to go up and open the door. You guys can load the boxes when the elevator comes down and then one of you ride it up and unload. Shouldn't take but a few trips." Then in tones inaudible for Candice's ears he added, "Give us 15 minutes before you send the first load up."

The men nodded and headed back for the truck to start unloading. Candice and David went on up, "Where do you want to put these boxes, until we can get them unpacked?"

The elevator doors opened and they made their way to the door unlocking it and heading in. David set the box he was carrying on the kitchen counter with vamp speed and was back in front of Candice before she got five feet inside.

"You can have them put the boxes wherever you would like them. I made extra room in the extra room upstairs. All I want is for you to make this your home."

Candice smiled, "As long as you're here its home." She stood on tip toes and kissed his lips, "Now come on we have vampires loading up the elevator as we speak."

"I told them to give us 15 minutes," David cupped her check in his hand and kissed her more soundly.

"Why would you do that? What did you expect to happen huh…" He gave a sheepish grin, "Oh no you don't buddy. You're not getting lucky until everything is unloaded and unpacked."

David thought about the boxes of stuff and grunted, "I just wanted us to have a breather before we had to start again. No other intentions I promise…but…unpacked…everything are you serious?"

Candice giggled as she walked up the stairs with her box taking it to the bedroom leaving David to ponder. She stayed upstairs putting things away in half of the dresser he had cleaned out for her, she made sure to stay up there for at least 15 minutes knowing if she went back down before the guys started bringing boxes they might get preoccupied.

When she returned down the stairs ready to start moving boxes she was shocked to see the living room full of her things. The door was open and David walked in carrying another stack of boxes another man she had seen on occasion behind him with her favorite chair, her papasan she found for a great deal at a garage sale.

"That's the last of it," the man whose name she couldn't remember said as he set the chair base down followed by the top and cushion.

"Good, thanks for the help. Tell Tony I'll bring his truck into the office tomorrow before he leaves."

"Will do."

Candice continued down the stairs her mouth agape still unbelieving what she was seeing. David saw her coming down the stair her eyes wide and he smiled to himself as he went to the kitchen to start unpacking things.

"You…how did you?"

David looked up at her and gave a wink, "I'm determined remember, and a certain someone made some rules about needing this stuff unpacked."

Candice was speechless, she wanted to take him where he stood unpacking be damned but she loved his determination. She pulled herself together and went to another stack of boxes and started sorting what would go into each room, or stay packed for now.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	21. Chapter 21: Honeymoon Over

**Chapter 21: Honeymoon Over**

When Beth woke Mick was still beneath her, she lifted her head slowly kissing his chest. Mick smiled down at her, he was just so happy she was his wife, the rest of the world could end and he wouldn't care.

"Sleep well Mrs. St. John?"

Beth giggled, she loved it when he said her name, she was a married woman now.

"Very well. How did my husband sleep?"

"Peacefully with you in my arms." Mick gave her forehead a quick kiss, "So what would you like to do today?"

Beth looked around the room, and then looked him over top to bottom. "Stay in bed with you. We can go out later."

Mick liked her reasoning, "Sounds like a plan. How about we call for some breakfast for you and I'll feed and then we can get back to our martial duties."

"Marital duties huh," Beth was sitting on her elbow looking down on him.

"Yep," Mick pulled her lips down to his, his hand traveling down her naked side. His fingers brushed the side of her breast making her arch into him as he cupped her toned bottom. Mick pulled back from the kiss, "I plan on being very attentive to my wife."

Mick pressed a kiss to her lips before sitting them up. She needed to eat as did he before they got carried away again. He hated that he couldn't share a meal with her yet but that would soon change he just couldn't find the time to tell her of his plan they got so carried away they hadn't even seen the beautiful scenery outside their room.

*****

After Beth had a delicious and filling breakfast and Mick had his usual A+ they were both attentive to the other. It was almost 6pm when they finished their shower and gotten dressed to go out and see the world outside their suite. After exploring for a few hours they found themselves a good ways from the villa along the coast and began to stroll, it was beautiful.

They come across a man who is walking the night as well just enjoying life; Mick could tell by his scent he was a bit tipsy from wine.

"Oh this is a wonderful view in the moonlight," he rambled drunkenly. "A night stroll for lovers, but to see the sun on the water is even more beautiful."

Beth laughed as Mick pulled her closer to his side and away from the man's path to let him continue alone.

"Are you afraid he's going to hit on your wife," Beth teased.

"He would but that's not why I stopped us." Mick pulled Beth to sit with him in the sand, "I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

Mick looked out onto the ocean and the moon hitting it was gorgeous, but he wanted more. He had a chance to have just that, to have a real honeymoon with no special accommodations.

"He's right you know. The sun rising over Turkey is supposed to be breath taking."

"I'm sure it is," Beth wasn't sure where this was headed but she knew she didn't want any self loathing from him about being a vampire.

"I want to spend the day in the sun with you. Basking in it, enjoying it with you."

"Mick, you know you can't do that. I don't want my delicate flower to get all wilted." She tried to loosen the mood kissing his check softly.

"I won't, not after I take this." Mick reached into the pocket of the swim trunks and pulled out a small container.

"What is that? Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

Mick gave her a wide smile and pulled her closer, holding the container up to their eyes. "I'm not trying to change things, I still want forever with you. I just thought we could have some time together as a normal married couple."

Beth was in tears, Mick didn't quite understand them. Beth began to stand from his lap but he held her tight. "What's wrong baby, this is a good thing."

"No, no it's not. You can't take it."

Mick's smile faded, he was concerned for her, and he didn't understand how she could be so upset over such good news. They could have some time together as normal people before he was forced to take away the sun from her life.

"Why baby? Why not?"

"I won't sit back and watch you suffer Mick."

Beth pushed against his chest until he released her, and she stood up walking a couple steps away from him. Mick was on his feet in an instant following her as she wrapped her arms over herself as she cried.

"Beth, honey please talk to me. I didn't want to make you cry."

"Talk to you Mick. How long have you had the cure?"

"Before Josef cut the research and sent for Lance I asked him to save me some. I wanted to surprise you here on our honeymoon."

"I don't want this. I never have. I love for what you are. I don't want to see you hurt."

"I won't, I have no illusions that it will last or any hope for it too. I'm a vampire; I know there is no going back. I would do anything to give us just one day together in the sun, being normal."

"Well I won't." Beth turned from him as she regained some of her composure before turning on her heel to face him a determination in her eyes fighting its way into her voice.

"I know what it's like to turn back. Candice told me the hell Coraline went through when she reverted. I don't want you to suffer, and you won't feed fresh we both know that."

Mick saw she meant to stand her ground, but he meant it when he said he's do anything suffer any pain to have any time with her as a man. Now he just had to make her understand.

"I will be fine, it won't be that bad. A few hours of pain for even a day with you as a man is more than worth it. You won't see it I promise."

Mick saw the anger flare inside her eyes, "Of course I won't, because even as your wife you would push me away. You would push me away when you need me most. I won't do it Mick. I'm through. If you take that poison you're on your own. I'll fly home, and file the papers because I refuse to be pushed out. I love you but...damn you Mick I'll leave you. I won't be around whenever you decide it's okay, it's all or nothing."

Overwhelmed by her own anger and pain Beth took off running towards the villa they were staying at. Mick stood on the coast watching her run away knowing he should stop her but he was too shocked to make his limbs or mouth move. By the time he could Beth was close to the road and flagging down a man driving by. Mick tore off after her shouting her name, "BETH...BETH...Wait."

Beth climbed in the passenger side and it pulled off before Mick could reach it. Beth glanced back at him running after her but looked over to the driver who was looking at her with a worried expression. She told him where she was going and asked him to hurry.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	22. Chapter 22: Going After What Matters

**Chapter 22: Going After What Matters**

She didn't want to go, the thought of leaving Mick, their honeymoon, it broke her heart. She knew threatening to leave him was extreme, wrong even but she couldn't stand for him to push her away again. She started to pack, not getting far before her tears over took her, unsure what would happen now. She wanted Mick to come in, to stop her, to hold her and tell her he loved her and this was all just a horrible nightmare. But he wasn't here, she was alone crying on the floor of the room they spent the day making love in. Had he chosen the cure over her? Was he ready to give her up already? Would she really divorce him if he took the cure? She didn't know which was up as she cried burying her head in her knees pulled tight to her chest.

Mick's head was spinning how a perfect night, their honeymoon, could turn out so badly. He watched the car and knew he had to get back to the hotel. He took off at vamp speed down the road, sticking to the shadows as best her could before he moved to jumping roof tops.

When Mick made it to the villa he didn't bother with a door instead he went straight for the balcony doors. He stood outside them for a moment trying to gather himself first not wanting to scare her with his sudden vamped appearance.

When he opened the doors Beth's suitcase was on top of their bed with a few items tossed towards it. Then the sight before him broke his undead heart even further, Beth slumped down against the wall holding her knees to her chest as her body heaved with sobs. He had vowed he would never cause her pain again if she took him back, after the Coraline mess and here he was doing it again.

He couldn't watch it any long and the vamp wasn't going away. Mick was at her side on his knees in an instant pulling her into his arms. Beth saw his icy blue eyes, her vampire, and responded wrapping her arms around his neck holding him tight as she buried her face in his neck. He had come to stop her.

"It's okay baby. Everything will be okay. I won't lose you, I can't...you're my life."

Beth continued to cry into his neck soaking him with her tears. Mick just continued to hold her, kissing her head, telling her he loved her. When Beth finally stopped crying Mick was ready to beg her to forgive him for making her cry.

Beth spoke first, "I don't want to lose you Mick."

"Oh Beth, you never will. I promise you that. I'm so sorry; I never wanted to make you cry. This is our honeymoon, I just...I love you baby. Please don't go."

"I don't want to Mick, I love you and I want to have fun and enjoy our honeymoon you planned for us but I… I won't stand by while you push me out Mick."

Mick shook his head no, "I won't. I'm sorry."

Both were silent as Beth stayed in his embrace. Mick broke the silence, he needed to know needed to hear he hadn't just ruined things. "Will you stay?"

Beth pulled her head from his chest and nodded yes. Mick was so over come with joy that he crushed his lips into hers pressing her back onto the floor. He had come so close to losing his Beth, he needed to touch her, feel her body for himself, reassure himself she was really there. Beth parted her lips for his seeking tongue, tangling and dancing until she was gasping for air.

Mick pulled his shirt over his head quickly tossing it aside leaning back down to Beth's red lips. He couldn't get enough of her, his kisses urgent and demanding as he fought back a tear of his own tasting Beth's that she had shed over him. "I'm so sorry, Beth please forgive me. I love you so much," Mick kept kissing her between words as his hands moved to pull the straps to her sundress down her shoulder.

When Mick's strong hands pushed the top of the dress down and found her free breasts plumping and kneading them her breath caught. Mick trailed his kisses down her neck sucking on his mark, running his tongue over the small wounds sending a shiver through Beth's whole body straight to the juncture of her thighs. "Mick…oh god Mick. I love you too, I…ahhh." His lips encircling her rosy peak left her speechless, his fangs still present brushing against her sensitive skin.

His need was too great and he quickly worked on pushing Beth's dress the rest of the way down, pulling her panties along with it before freeing himself, shoving his swim trunks down and away. His body covered hers skin to skin nothing between them, his throbbing shaft rubbing against her inner thigh feeling her heart course through her. He could tell she was just as desperate for the connection as he was and in one deep, hard thrust he was seated within his love. Her walls contracted around him, taking him in like she always did, squeezing him, coating him, making him crazy.

Beth wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper as she shifted her hips up giving him a better angle, her hands in his hair and on his back clutching onto him pulling him closer. Her lips sought his neck, kissing and biting it with blunt teeth as he began to thrust within her. She meet his thrusts with her own, each one filling the room with primal sounds, tears now forgotten as sounds of ecstasy filled the room.

Closer and closer they pushed to the edge of bliss. Mick returned his mouth to her neck, licking and sucking on his mark; her walls tightened around him as she screamed out his name. Mick continued to thrust into her bringing her down, before finding his own release not needing to bite down, the one from earlier in the shower opened slightly under his tongue. Grunting her name against her neck Mick thrust once, twice, three times into her spilling his seed deep inside.

Beth was still catching her breath as she started to drift off into unconsciousness; their morning activities followed by the extreme emotional turmoil had taken its toll on her. Mick withdrew himself from her and lifted her into his arms carrying her to the bed. He pulled the covers up over her and went to step back from the bed before she grabbed his hand, "Don't leave me."

Mick's heart sank hearing her sleepy plea, "I'll never leave you." Mick continued to step away walking quickly around to the other side of the bed sliding in and pulling her into his arms. "I'll never leave you baby," Mick whispered against her head as she slept.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Mick awoke holding his beloved tight to his chest; he had come close to losing her. He kissed the top of her head breathing in her scent, their scent. He looked over to his tossed aside swim trunks and knew what was just within the pockets. As much as he wanted to be human for just a short time it wasn't worth the cost.

Beth began to wake feeling his chest rise and fall beneath her, his arms holding onto her like he was afraid she would leave. The night had been so wonderful turning quickly to tears and pain. She had threatened to leave him, to leave her Mick. The thought alone made her hold him tighter, she felt herself calm when his arms tightened around her and his lips kissed her hair once more.

She could remember the happiness in his eyes as he told her about the cure and his plan to take it. She felt a pang of guilt in her gut; she knew how much he wanted this, for them. He had chosen her, above anything else, he would give anything, any sacrifice for her and she denied him something she knew he so deeply desired. It wasn't the time as a human she objected to, she was sure that would be grand. It was his reverting she feared, she had heard what happened to Coraline, her attack on David, she knew what would happen all too well.

_Beth sat on the couch with Candice in Mick's office, Coraline had just escaped the day before and David had dropped Candice off at Mick's so he could talk to Josef without leaving her alone. They had been talking about wedding plans for awhile before Beth had to state the obvious, "I can't believe she got away."_

_Candice leaned back against the couch, "Yeah after attacking David like she did no matter what the reason I think she deserves whatever her brother had planned."_

_Beth sat up looking at her friend, "When did she attack David?"_

_"When she reverted. She went all feral from the pain. If she hadn't attacked David I might have felt sorry for her pain."_

_"Did David tell you?"_

_"I asked him about the blood on his shirt. At first he didn't say anything but when I overheard him talking on the phone about Coraline's reasons for her attack....I asked again and he told me."_

_Beth was now facing Candice her legs beneath her, "What happened?"_

_"Mick didn't..." She shook the thought off of course Mick wouldn't tell her. "Basically the cure was wearing off and she was in severe amounts of pain for hours. When David went in to give her more blood she attacked him. After the change was complete she apologized for the incident. Said she was just over come from pain she had never experienced before."_

_"She had never taken the cure before?"_

_"A few times but apparently when you feed fresh it makes the transition smoother and pain free."_

_"Oh," was the only response she could muster as she processed this new information. _

She couldn't take the guilt but she still couldn't take the pain; but maybe there was a compromise. Kissing his chest before rising up to rest on her elbow, looking into the eyes of her loving husband she knew they needed to talk. She leaned in and kissed him, a gentle exploration of his lips, his teeth, every inch memorized by her searching tongue.

"I'm sorry," Beth pulled back from the kiss her hair falling over her shoulder.

Mick cupped her check in his hand, "What on earth could you possibly be sorry for? I should be the one apologizing."

"I shouldn't have flown off the handle like that. Threaten to leave you at the drop of a hat...Mick I...I love you. Please know that I never want to lose you."

Mick pulled her chin to his mouth kissing her lips softly, "Baby, you will never lose me. I'll do everything in my power to hold onto you."

"But...last night...the cure. I..." Beth sought for the right words coming up empty.

Mick kissed the top of her head before getting up from the bed and moving to his discarded swim trunks. He reached in the pocket and pulled out the container, "This almost cost me the most important thing in my life; you." He moved to the balcony doors that stood open he tossed the box in his hand up and down looking out into the distance. Turning back to Beth he held the cure up, "I won't let this come between us."

Beth watched as Mick stretched back to throw it out the window, "NOOOO!"

Mick stopped his arm back ready to throw falling to his side as he looked back to Beth who was scrambling to get out of the bed and to him.

Beth grabbed hold of his hand grasping the small box and took it from him. "You can't just throw it away."

"I don't need it Beth, all I need is you."

Beth began to tear up, "I can't ask you to do this."

"You don't have to."

Beth took his hand and pulled him back towards the bed, grabbing her robe along the way and slipping it on. Mick took her que and grabbed his white cotton pants slipping them on before sitting on the edge of the bed beside Beth.

Beth set the cure on the bedside table and took Mick's hands in hers letting them sit joined between them. "I think now that I'm calmer I can explain myself better."

"Beth, baby, you don't have to explain. I understand. I do. We're married, I can't keep pushing you away and expect you to come back. I love you and I never wanted to make you cry again."

"I know how much this would mean to you. That you would give it up to make me happy...I...I'm speechless."

"I would do anything to make you happy."

"I know I don't deserve you." Beth could see Mick was about to interject; placing a finger to his lips she silenced him. "I need to get this out," Mick nodded his head kissing her finger.

"I want to enjoy our honeymoon like we have been. I love you the way you are. I know taking the cure...being human again is important to you. I want to make you happy Mick, but I'm too selfish."

A tear fell down her check, "I can't handle it now but maybe we can work something out later when we're back home. A compromise we can live with."

Mick's face lit up at the thought that she had come around, but then her words from the night before rang in his head. "Are you sure Beth? I don't want it, not if it upsets you."

"That's why I'm sure this is the right thing. I love you so much...maybe....we can find a compromise later on. Right now I just want to go back to being blissfully happy newlyweds oblivious to the rest of the world."

Mick was overwhelmed by the thought, "What do you say we go out and explore the town? The sun is up but the breeze is cool I'll drink plenty and stay in the shade, then come back and rest in the freezer."

Beth smiled up at him, "Sounds wonderful. Let me just get a shower first."

Beth stood and walked into the doorway to the large luxurious bathroom. Looking over her shoulder she dropped her robe, "Care to join me?"

Before she knew it Mick had shed his pants and was lifting her up and into the shower. The water running over them he took her against the marble slab wall slowly this time savoring each soft kiss. There was no urgency in their act; they took their time running out the hot water shortly after their climax. The cold water making Beth yelp; Mick laughed and they finished washing up.

Beth stepped out of the shower first grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her chilled body. She saw Mick about to turn the water off, "Mick why don't you stay in there for a while. It will take me some time to get ready."

Mick knew how long it took her to get ready sometimes, "Sounds nice." Mick leaned his head out kissing her warm lips with his cold ones before closing the shower door and returning to the ice cold spray.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Danielle was in her usual dinner a few blocks from the campus between classes having lunch and rechecking over her work. She came here every Monday, Wed, and Friday between classes, the staff knew her and always made sure her glass was full be it tea, coffee, water, or soda she chose for that day. She was preparing for an exam and lost track of time, Shelly one of the waitresses knew she should be starting to pack up to leave soon headed on over.

"Ready for the test?" Shelly asked holding a to go cup out to Danielle.

Danielle looked at her watch and realized she needed to start back to the campus. "As ready as I'll ever be. Thanks for the wakeup call."

"I haven't seen Coop coming for lunch lately; did he find somewhere else for his meal of champs?" Shelly asked as Danielle paid her bill, left the tip and packed her books up.

Danielle smiled at her, "No he's just been really busy. That feature Buzzwire did on him has increased his business, so until he gets some more staff he is swamped."

"Good for him. Do you need anything else, a brownie to go maybe?" Shelly offered knowing Danielle's weakness for chocolate.

Danielle eyes the plate of brownies in the case making a face trying to make a decision. Shelly just laughed and pulled one out and put it in a small to go bag and handed it to her, "On the house."

"Are you sure?" Danielle was ready to pay for her delicious treat.

"Yeah now get out of here. Good luck on the test."

Danielle had everything even her snack and drink in hand and made her way to the door. She went to juggle things so she could pull the door open when a hand reached out in front of her pulling it open. Danielle turned to see a handsome man smiling down at her.

"Thank you," she smiled back as she moved through the door.

"Not a problem. I couldn't help but overhear you in there," the man stood in the doorway letting it close most of the way. "Your boyfriend is Coop Browning who was on Buzzwire?"

Danielle gave the man a kind smile, "Yes, yes he is."

"I knew him a while back, didn't know he lived here in LA."

Danielle looked at her watch not wanting to be rude but she really needed to go, "Oh well I don't mean to just run off but I have a test..."

"I understand it was nice talking with you. When you see him tell him an old friend said hi."

Danielle nodded and headed back to campus. It wasn't until she got to her class that she realized she never got the gentleman's name. By the time the test was finished and she went home she had forgotten about the man in the dinner.

*****

Mick carried Beth through the doors to the loft; it was good to be home. Greece had been beautiful; minus a few mishaps their honeymoon had been blissfully perfect. Two weeks of seeing new sights, experiencing new things, making love to one another until neither could move; their honeymoon was now over and they had to return to the real world ready to start their life as a married couple. Beth was scheduled to return to work on Monday still leaving them a little over 2 days to unpack and get reacquainted with home.

Mick finally set Beth back on the ground once they were all the way inside and the door was shut. He had insisted they leave their bags until later; he planned to carry his bride home for the first time. Beth giggled; he always made her heart race with his old fashioned and sweet mannerisms.

Their honeymoon had been amazing she could feel his happiness radiating off of him and infecting her even more. They agreed to forget about the cure for the remainder of the trip and pretend like the day had never happened. Easier said than done, Beth knew deep down how much he was willing to give up for her and she was holding him back from something he wanted. She did find forget about it most days, Mick making love to her passionately, walking through the towns, exploring the beautiful location, just being happy together she did forget. Until he would go to his freezer and leave her bed, the smallest trace of disappointment crossed his beautiful lips making her guilt return.

She knew they would need to talk about it, she couldn't wait too long she knew it would have to happen before she was turned. Beth remembered when they first met, or met again, and how he seemed always so unhappy. That had changed over time she could see the change in him but even more so since the wedding, he seemed to be walking on air calling her his wife. Beth had never thought much about marriage since she was a child, never again until Mick did she ever consider it but the way he held her close when he called her his wife, always making sure everyone knew, seeing how being her husband made him so proud Beth felt her heart melt.

"Why don't you check the messages while I go back down and get our bags?"

Beth snapped out of her own little daze hearing Mick speak, noticing he had set her down. He kissed her nose giving her a grin seeing her confused look, "Where were you just now?"

Bet smiled back at him, it was impossible not to when looking into his face. "I'm just glad to be home. I loved Greece it's just..."

"Nice to be home," Mick finished for her. He had enjoyed their time in Greece but was also thankful to be home.

"Yeah. With you," she wrapped her arms around his waist, "And all your sweet old fashioned ways."

Mick raised an eyebrow, "Still calling me old fashioned. Maybe I should just sit around on the couch all day watching the game beckoning for you to bring me my dinner and a beer."

"Do that and you may get a stake in the chest for dessert."

Mick chuckled, "I love the old fashioned you Mick. You have your old values but also have come into the new world well," she moved her hands up tugging on his leather jacket to pull him down to her lips for a gentle kiss.

"One has to adapt to survive," he breathed against her lips. Moving to her ear he whispered, "I'm going to get the luggage why don't you check our messages."

Beth gave his lips a quick peck before moving towards the office to check the machine, giving him a swat on the behind on the way. Mick chuckled ready to welcome her home as his wife in bed soon enough.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Jean wandered down from the freezer, tireless and...Bored. She found herself thinking what her life had been like since Josef turned her. It was filled with moments of bliss and happiness, she was truly happy with this vampire but something was missing. Josef was so sweet with her and she loved him, he always made time for her and anything she asked for her would give her yet she didn't know what it was she wanted.

She made her way down to the kitchen and had a glass of freshly donated A+ before going to the den to read a book. She tried to keep her mind busy, keep from thinking of the one thing she couldn't figure out.

When Josef came in from the office he could sense Jean. He could tell she was struggling with herself and made his way up the stairs to find her. He found her at the computer with her legs tucked under her as she stared into the screen. She had sensed her sire's presence and looked up to meet his chocolate eyes.

"How was your day my sweet?" Josef made his way to Jean as she pushed the tray with the laptop aside welcoming Josef to join her.

Jean gave half a smile, "Good."

Josef leaned over stroking her check softly with his finger before kissing her lips with a soft and sensuous kiss. When he pulled away he looked into her eyes, "Something is bothering you, I can tell. Do you want to talk about it?" Josef didn't want to push her; everyone deserved to keep part of themselves to themselves.

Jean leaned in kissing his lips moving her hands to his neck pulling him deeper as she kissed him lovingly. When she pulled back she pushed him to rest back against the couch as she straddled him her arms still around his neck. She sat there on his lap looking down for a moment before meeting his gaze. "You have been amazing Josef, you have given me so much but..."

Jean stumbled for the right words, Josef's concerned eyes turned to sadness. He had found someone special but he wasn't enough for her; the thought of this hurt him more than he would ever show. He knew they would always be connected as sire and fledging but not all turns for love stay together for eternity he knew that.

Jean felt Josef stiffen like he did when he was in an uncomfortable business deal and sensed the sudden change in his scent. She couldn't quite figure out what it was, something new to her senses. Her train of thought derailed she removed her hands from his neck instead seeking his hands to hold in hers, "Josef...what's wrong?"

Josef let the side of his lip curl up, he had been a very good teacher he couldn't even fool her. He didn't want her to regret anything so he put on his mask he wore with everyone else hiding his own feelings deep within. "Nothing is wrong just something I remembered about work. Please go on Jean, what were you saying?"

Jean shook her head, "It's nothing important, it can wait. Is there anything I can do to help you relax?"

Josef fought the inner voice in his head saying 'don't leave me' and pulled her hands to his lips, "Tell me what's on your mind." He knew he could keep her in his grasp for awhile just using the sire fledging bond, pulling on the strings of it to keep her in his life, like Coraline had done to Mick for so many years but he refused to do that to Jean. He wouldn't use their bond; he would just hope that one day she came back.

Jean thought about his response, she could see something was off he was wearing that mask the one he wore when he was being hospitable to associates he couldn't stand. She wanted to know what was bothering her sire, her Josef, but he for some reason felt it better to hide from her, so with a deep breath she found the words she had been searching for. "I need a project, or something to do. I feel so useless, all I do is feed, sleep, and..." Jean moved forward slightly on his hips gesturing to what she meant. "I know I'm not ready to go back to counseling, but I have to do something Josef. A job...a project...anything I can do."

Josef felt a sudden rush of relief wash over him realizing he had it all wrong. She was an active person and was tired of sitting around all day, she wasn't tired of him. His mind went wild with want, a need to take her he didn't realize how strongly until he realized he had ripped open her blouse and bra and flung them across the room.

Jean had forgotten everything but Josef and the feel of his hands on her body. She ground herself into Josef feeling him hardening beneath her as he flipped her beneath him. Josef quickly pulled the rest of her clothes from her body kissing and caressing every inch of her body. His mouth circled her rosy nipple before latching on and sucking lightly, as her hands pulled his head closer. He couldn't wait any longer to burry himself deep inside her, while he worked her twin he worked on shoving his pants down and kicking them away while Jean shoved his shirt of his shoulders letting her hands roam over his bared shoulder blades.

Josef lifted her effortlessly in his arms laying her down on the length of the couch, stretching his athletic frame over hers. Taking her lips in his running his tongue along her elongated fangs Josef pushed deep inside her piercing his tongue at the same time. Jean's muscles started to contract with the taste of his blood and his cock deep inside of her. She sought to give him the same pleasure while sucking on his tongue he began to thrust hard and fast needing release she bit down on her own tongue. Their blood mingled in their mouths, Josef lost control as their tongues caressed, her insides milking him for all he was worth while she sucked hungrily on his tongue until the wound closed.

Josef felt a tear form in his eye as he moved he held Jean close his mouth moving to kiss her neck resting his forehead on her chest. For long moments Jean lay there just holding him close stroking her hands across his shoulders and neck, simply allowing him to feel her love. She wasn't sure why but she had sensed a new emotion on him, one that worried her. Josef gain enough control over himself to lift his head up to find her lips kissing her softly as he pulled out.

"Josef…are you sure you're okay?"

He smiled at her, a true smile the one she knew was only for her, he had taken his mask off once again. "I'm great now." Jean studied his face for a moment before he answered her unspoken question, "I jumped to the wrong conclusion earlier, and I shouldn't have."

"What conclusion?"

Josef sat up pulling her with him, "It doesn't matter anymore. It's forgotten." He stood pulling her with him, "Why don't we go to the freezer and when we wake up we can discuss what was bothering you?"

Jean could see Josef was changing the subject but she didn't mind, she could sense nothing wrong about his mood now and that was all that mattered. She nodded and looked around the room for their discarded clothes finding her blouse ripped in the front holding it up on a finger for Josef to see.

Josef chuckled as he slipped on his pants going commando, "It did look beautiful on you but I do think my addition improved it." Jean rolled her eyes as Josef draped his shirt over her shoulders, "You can borrow mine if you want?" Jean slipped her arms through the sleeves as Josef lead the way up to their freezer.

Josef held her close as she fell asleep. He had taught her well, the downside being he wasn't able to hide from her. He lay awake just holding her and contemplating telling her the truth, he had so many secrets in his life, this would just be another one. He loved and trusted her there was no doubt about it but he didn't want to admit his weakness and insecurity to her, he was after all supposed to be her hero.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Beth looked in the fridge for something to eat but was coming up short; they had yet to restock since returning from Greece. They hadn't managed to accomplish much of anything since being back, although they did finally finish unpacking and doing laundry when they managed to separate long enough to do so. Beth felt her legs, she was thankful now more than ever that she had started working out, if her muscles were slightly sore now she could only imagine without.

As if on que Mick wrapped his arms around her middle his chin on the crook of her neck, "Hungry?"

Beth turned her head kissing his check, "Yes. We need to go to the store Mick. Your leftover blood should be about finished as well, so we have to leave this loft today or we'll starve." Beth stressed the words in a teasing manor as Mick nibbled on her neck licking his most recent mark.

Beth moaned as she pressed back into his embrace, "Mick....We can't start this again."

Mick smiled against her neck giving it one more kiss before releasing her, "I guess you're right the sooner we go the sooner I can have you home to ravage you all over again."

"I'm going to take a shower and get dressed, you stay downstairs."

Mick nodded like an obedient school boy. Beth hurried up the stairs not looking back knowing one over the shoulder glance would only encourage him to join her and they would never leave.

*****

Jean woke to the feel of Josef's strong arms around her holding her close. She sighed kissing his chest before rising up above him opening the freezer door; she was hungry. Josef's eyes began to flutter open as Jean leaned back down to kiss his lips softly, "I'm hungry, you can stay and sleep."

Jean went to get up but Josef pulled himself up as well, "I'll come with you, I could use a meal myself."

They dressed in robes and made their way down towards the den, Josef keeping his arm around her with every move. Jean was hungry but could still tell something was different about him. She wanted to ask him about the previous night, what had been bothering him but secretly wanted him to bring it up. As if he were reading her mind, which she still wasn't convinced he couldn't, he pulled her to face him just inside the den before the bar.

"I heard you last night, that you need something to help occupy your time. I didn't mean to completely disregard what you said I just got…carried away," his lips curled into a smile.

Jean blushed, oh a distraction she could always make room for. Cupping his face in her hands she brushed her lips against his, "I love you. I know about getting caught up, I forgot everything too. But…are you really okay?"

Josef was silent dropping her hands from his face as he retrieved them both a glass of freshly donated and lead Jean to the couch. They sip in silence, Jean on edge with Josef's silence. Finally after what seemed like forever to Jean, Josef set his glass down.

"I'm much better now," he took her glass and set it by his, holding her hands in his stroking the backs with his thumbs. "Last night I sensed your uncertainty and thought you had grown tired of me, that you were ready to move on with your life," he confessed.

"I would never," Jean sat up straight as if appalled by the thought.

Josef continues to hold and caress her hands, "Shhhsh…I'm new to this whole thing but you have no idea how much you mean to me."

Jean pulls on hand back to reach up and caress his face, "I'm new at this two. We can find our way through…together. I love you."

Josef pulls her into an embrace just holding her tight as a single tear fell down his check. Jean knew how hard that was for him, to admit that to her, to seem weak, even to her it was against years of survival. She felt the power of his words as they sank in, she would find something to do for him later to show him how strong he was in her eyes.

Josef pulled her back handing Jean back her glass, "So any ideas what you would like to do with your time?"

Jean lets her shoulders slump forward, "No."

Josef lifted her chin with his finger meeting her stare, "Whatever it is you decide I will help you with it in any way I can."

Jean nodded, "I guess we should go get dressed."

"Yes wouldn't want to miss the party."

*****

Three hours later Mick had his arms full of grocery bags while Beth had one and the shoulder bag with Mick's supply as she opened the door to the loft. When Beth pushed the door open she nearly dropped the bag when she saw a small party going on in the living room.

A small party was going on with Candice, David, Josef, and Jean sitting in their living room having a drink looking mighty relaxed. Mick came in chuckling walking to set the bags on the counter, "Don't mind us just make yourselves at home."

"We have, don't worry," Josef lifted his glass towards the kitchen, "We were just having a drink to wait for your return."

Beth and Mick quickly put away the groceries and poured themselves a drink before joining their welcoming home party. David gave Mick a once over surprised to see he was still a vampire.

"Danielle had a bunch of stuff to catch up on, and Coop is swamped so it's just us." Candice gestured to everyone, "We brought the pictures and the DVD from the wedding."

Beth giggled, "We just picked up the pictures from the honeymoon while we were out restocking."

The girls all sat forward quickly with squeals of excitement while the men just chuckled silently to themselves all enjoying this. They pass the pictures around, Mick and Beth, more Beth telling them about the pictures and all the beautiful little places in the pictures. Mick only added things here and there like how beautiful his wife was in them, having Josef tease him with the mushy moments.

The wedding pictures turned out beautifully, the girls were discussing which ones were going to be enlarged or framed. Beth wanted to make a scrap book; she had always had the idea to make one but these pictures she wanted to remember forever, her first marriage to Mick. Yes forever would be a long time, and she never wanted to forget the day she first became his wife.

They spent the next hour just talking and catching up and joking around. The girls made plans to meet the next day for lunch as Jean and Candice helped Beth carry the glasses to the sink and wash them out, while Mick walked with Josef and David towards the door.

David and Josef both knew of Mick's plans for the honeymoon and were surprised to see him as a vampire. Keeping their voices low in case he had simply changed his mind, David asked, "So what happened with the cure?"

Mick glanced over his shoulder to see Beth and the girls walking towards them. The look of unease didn't get past Josef or David, "I'll stop by the office tomorrow when the girls meet here for lunch, I'm being kicked out anyways I'll explain then."

Josef nodded, "Welcome home, it was nice to see you two had a good time." Josef kissed Beth on the check and gave Mick hug and a pat on the back.

David followed his lead giving Beth a peck on the check before pulling Candice to him, "Welcome home. See you around."

Mick pulled Beth tight to his side, "Thanks for stopping by." Beth gave a wave as she watched them get onto the elevator before she added, "Thanks for the incents."

Mick chuckled, he didn't know if Beth would have picked up on them or not but clearly she had. Josef had chided him earlier in the night about the place reeking of sex and bringing them so Jean wouldn't be forced to smell them all through the evening. "Jean is still learning to control her senses and hasn't learned to tune out very powerful scents yet."

"I figured as much, we have been busy," Beth gave him a devilish smile. "It is sweet of him, the way he looks out for her."

Mick went over and put out the incents, "I do believe I promised to ravage you into the night."

"I believe you did," Beth walked up the stairs slowly watching him as he followed.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Beth and Candice rode the elevator up to her and Mick's loft, they left a little earlier to be there before Jean and Danielle arrived. They had been able to get a hold of Danielle and she had a free period to catch up. Candice set out the take out for her and Beth while Beth went and relit the incents from the night before, not wanting Jean to be forced to see in vivid detail just how much she was enjoying being married.

Just as Candice and Beth carried their diet soda and plate to the couch to sit, the buzzer sounded, Danielle and Jean were at the door. Having ran into each other in the garage and rode up together they were chatting before Beth opened the door for them and greeted them. Danielle hugged Beth welcoming home apologizing for not being able to come the night before, Beth quickly told her it was okay she understands.

After everyone was seated comfortable in the living room, Candice and Beth continued to eat while Jean had a glass of some freshly donated that she brought with her. Danielle had brought something from the dinner and was eating while flipping through the pictures of the wedding and honeymoon she had missed the night before.

"So are you moved in yet?" Beth turned to Candice curious to know how the move went.

Candice blushed, "Yes we had everything moved the next day."

Beth's mouth dropped for a moment, "WOW, moved in a day."

"Yeah vampires make great movers, especially when they're motivated."

"I bet. So how is it? Any problems? I know when I first moved in we had a few little mishaps."

"Not really I was pretty much living there anyways. He does tease me about the closet, I can't help it that I like my stuff organized. Plus he says I have more shoes and purses than he has clothes."

The girls all laughed, "Men just don't understand."

Danielle held up one of the pictures, with Mick having his arms wrapped around her pulling her back tight to his front, the sky pinkish red in the background as the sun set was nearly complete with a beautiful view of the beach behind them, "This one is beautiful."

Beth looked at the picture remembering asking a nice couple to take the picture for them, they had went back to the beach at night many times, but the first night on the beach came back to her as well. By the time Danielle finished looking through the pictures Jean and Candice had been watching Beth and could tell there was something wrong.

"So what didn't you tell us about the honeymoon?" Candice took another bite of her sesame chicken.

Beth felt a tear roll down her check as she set her plate on the coffee table, "I threatened to leave him, I almost left my husband."

Everyone blinked their eyes gone wide; Candice set her plate down as well scooting closer to Beth to put a hand on her shoulder. "What happened Beth?"

Beth looked up at all of them, "I'm horrible and selfish I know. Mick was so amazing, we went for a walk on the beach at the beginning everything was so romantic." Beth sniffled some more, "Then he…he…he has the cure. He wanted to take it, to have a normal honeymoon with me."

"I went off on him, I flipped out. I told him if he took it then I would leave him, I would divorce him. I can't believe I said that to him."

Candice gave her shoulder a squeeze before rubbing her back reassuringly, "Beth, everything is okay. Mick didn't take it, he's still a vampire right. You didn't leave him, you guys had a good honeymoon, you are so in love so you worked it out. Last night you seemed just as much in love as before so everything worked out right?"

Beth wiped the tears from her eyes, "Yes…No…I don't know. I stormed off and went to the villa to pack. I didn't want to leave but…but I couldn't stand the thought of him taking that poison. I was on the floor crying when he burst in, vampire and all and held me close. He told me he couldn't lose me, that he loved me," Beth took a few deep breathes.

"Later when we woke up, he was going to throw the cure out the window. He was going to give it up for me."

"See honey he loves you more than anything," Jean sat forward in her chair taking Beth's hand.

"That's the problem. He wants this so much, I know that. He is willing to give up anything for me, and I'm too selfish to give this too him."

Danielle was shaking her head trying to figure it all out, "Wait…did he throw the cure away?"

Beth shook her head, "No. I stopped him. I took it from him and said maybe later once we are home we could work on a compromise we can both live with. He didn't want to, he was so loving he didn't want to keep it if he thought he would lose me. But seeing the look on his face… I couldn't let him throw this away for me."

"See you two found a compromise," Candice encouraged.

"No we haven't. We haven't spoke about it sense but it's always in the back of my mind. I feel like such a horrible person, I don't know how Mick can love me."

"Don't say that Beth," they all said together before Jean continued. "Mick loves you. I knew that clear as day before I became a vampire. Last night I didn't pick up anything but love…well… sex. But he loves you Beth. He doesn't resent you, if I would have to guess from what I know about Mick he probably feels guilt himself for making you cry."

Beth gave a sad laugh, "He shouldn't. It's not his fault. I just don't know what to do. I want to make him happy, to give this to him but I'm scared."

Candice is happy to have something to work with now, "Beth listen to me. Mick loves you, never doubt that. Now you said you're scared. What exactly are you scared of?"

"The pain he would have to suffer through, because we all know Mick he won't feed fresh. And if he attacked anyone, a friend especially he would never forgive himself. I'm selfish, I don't want to be pushed away from my husband, but I know if he hurts me in any way…"

The girls sit silently taking in what Beth had said and it was Jean who asked the most important question, "What would make this okay for you?"

Beth stands up suddenly throwing her hands in the air, "I don't know. The simple answer would seem to just feed fresh. He wouldn't have to suffer the pain, which means he wouldn't be feral and attack anyone, and I would be safe to stay by his side through the change."

Jean and Danielle seem to brighten up seeing this as a good sign, sounds like an easy enough compromise, if Mick was serious about this he would just have to get over himself and feed fresh.

Candice saw a different problem, "Beth would you be okay with Mick feeding fresh?"

Beth stopped her pacing and turned to Candice who had stood as well, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Watching the man you love bite another woman, feed from her, give her the pleasure of his bite." Candice shrugged her shoulders, "I worked for Josef remember I heard about the party days of Mick St. John, he was a good bite."

"He is amazing, and they will enjoy it but it would just be food, to help him."

"But will you be okay to watch him feed from someone else, if you are going to resent him for it…"

"Josef feeds fresh all the time, he still loves Jean."

Jean had caught on to Candice's argument, "Yes we both feed fresh. But that was who Josef was when I met him. I was used to seeing him biting other women."

Beth begins to pace again, unsure what to really say, she hadn't thought it through. If it helped Mick she was okay with it, but if the freshies started to moan and get aroused with her husband's mouth on them…

"I'm not trying to talk out of it Beth, I just don't want you to be blindsided," Candice walks to Beth stopping her once more to make her look at her.

"I know you guys are only helping. I really appreciate it."

Danielle stands and joins them, "Beth, she's right. We're here for you if you need us. I do have to go though, to be on time. It was great catching up the pictures are beautiful. I will call you soon okay."

Beth looked at her watch the time had flown right by, "Of course, I didn't mean to go on so long. We have to get back to the office here soon too."

Danielle gave Beth a hug telling her everything would be okay, and then left. Jean said her good byes as well and walked down with Danielle leaving Candice and Beth alone to finish their lunch they set down half eaten. Beth put hers in a container and stuck it in the fridge she wasn't hungry any more.

Candice tossed the rest of hers as she helped Beth clean up, "Just talk to Mick okay. You two just be honest with each other okay and it will work out."

Beth nodded and gave a smile, Candice was right. They needed to be honest, have a good long talk. Having good friends to talk to and help her make sense of her thoughts helped greatly and she was grateful for them. They grabbed their bags and headed out and back to the office carrying on with random chit chat about living with vampires, trading secrets, keeping a lighter mood before returning to work.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Mick rode the elevator up to Josef's office, he had called David on his way there to make sure he would be there, he didn't want to relive his almost catastrophic mistake on their honeymoon more than once. He knew they both had questions about his honeymoon, the biggest one being why he was still a vampire. Reading himself to tell them Beth's reaction and her decision to come to a compromise Mick stepped off the elevator and straight past Josef's temp to the office. David and Josef were already sitting at the bar having a drink waiting for him; Mick shut the door and joined them.

David wasted no time jumping right in, "So…you still got your fangs."

Mick took a long drink of his scotch Josef pushed him before answering, "Yeah but I still have my wife."

"So Blondie wasn't on board with the idea?"

Mick finished the drink, "Not by a long shot. She threatened to leave me. She was at the villa packing by the time I caught back up with her."

Josef let out a whistle, "I thought she might be a little upset for not telling her sooner, but she was going to leave you… I'm sorry man."

"At least you talked to her before took it," David tried to reassure him.

"I almost lost my Beth over this. I made things right, I was going to throw it away toss it out the window and never see it again but she stopped me. She said once we are home, we could talk about a compromise."

"What kind of a compromise?"

"I don't know but I'll do anything. Anything but lose her."

"What has Beth said about it since you been back?"

"Nothing, I don't want to bring it up and risk upsetting her again. The pain that ripped through me when I saw her crying on the floor…because of me… I wanted to rip my own heart out."

David thinks for a minute about the girls and having lunch today, "You know the girls are probably talking about this right now." The guys all thought about it and started to laugh, "So just listen to what she has to say."

Mick nodded, "You're right. So how are things now that Candice has moved in?"

David chuckled, "How many shoes, purses and other things does a woman need? For Christmas this year I might just do some remodeling and give her a whole room for a closet."

Mick chuckled thankful Beth wasn't that bad. She loved her shoes but she still kept it to a few pairs, plus with Candice and her being the same shoe size she could always borrow shoes.

"But in all seriousness, I love having her there every night. She could put fluffy pink pillows and covers on everything in the place and I would love it as long as she was there."

Mick and David look towards Josef, "What you know how things can be with a new turn," he gave them a wicked grin. "I'm a happy vamp."

The guys continued to joke and pick at one another for a while until Josef's temp buzzed him for his next appointment. Mick decided it was probably safe to return to the loft now; he did need to get back to work.

*****

Danielle had made it to her class on the dot, unusual for her, she was usually always early. After class she stayed behind for a few minutes chatting with another girl in class talking about the lecture. When Danielle finally made it back to her car to set her books down she was finished for the day. Not knowing if Coop would be working late or not she decided to swing by the dinner and grab something to take home, including a piece of homemade apple pie for both of them.

Shelly was working again and got Danielle rang out so all she had to do was wait for her food. She took a seat at the counter, it was rather busy and she didn't have a need to take up a table waiting for take-out. As she waited she pulled out her phone and called Coop.

"Are you out of class?" He answered knowing it was her.

"Yeah I'm finished for the day. Are you working late?"

"No have been training a few new guys, about to head home. Are you still coming over tonight?"

"Yes, and I have a treat for you."

"Does it involve you naked on my bed?" His voice husky as he gathered his things about to leave.

Danielle blushed, "Coop! No I'm bringing dinner."

Coop grinned wide hearing the blush in her voice, "Dinner is good, but you can't blame me for dreaming."

Danielle lowered her voice hoping no one would hear her, "Well I have dessert too, and maybe you'll get what you want then."

"I can't wait to get home. Heading out now, see you shortly…all of you."

"See you," Danielle hung up shaking her head, her checks still flushed. The man made her do things she would never have thought she was capable of.

Turning to look down the counter hearing something crash in the back she noticed the man sitting next to her at the counter. Her checks became a deeper shade of red as she realized this stranger may have over heard her on the phone. The man turned his face to her she knew he looked familiar but couldn't place him.

"Well hello Danielle, taking our dear Coop some dinner like a good little pet?"

"Excuse me," Danielle didn't like the tone of his voice. But the voice its self sounded familiar as well, smooth and almost sweet if it wasn't dripping an insult. That's when it hit her, she remembered when she had saw him before, in this very diner he had said he was an old friend of Coops.

The man gave a half smile but his deep brown eyes looked almost black, almost evil, sending a shiver down Danielle's spine. "You heard me. Run along and tell Cooper that it is time for him to pay for what he did. He is to meet me on the pier tomorrow night at nine o'clock sharp. He is to come alone. If he doesn't show or isn't alone… let's just say it would be in everyone's best interest if he did as I said."

Shelly came towards them with a bag containing Danielle's order, she couldn't believe what this man, this stranger had just said to her. If she hadn't been sitting in the stool she would have surely fallen over, her mouth was dry and chocked for anything to say. Shelly set her bag in front of her but had to rush off to attend to another customer, not noticing the look of shock and horror on Danielle's face.

"Take your food and run along. Don't forget to give him the message."

Danielle stood up quickly on shaky legs grabbed her bag and nearly ran out and to her car. She drove as quickly as traffic would allow down the streets and to Coop's tears in her eyes. She didn't know what was going on but this man, whoever he was scared her and he wanted the man she loved to pay a price.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Later that night David came home to find Candice fixing herself some dinner, he smiled as he watched her move in the kitchen. He loved watching her do everyday tasks…well most of them he still didn't understand the eyelash curler torture device. Candice turned and saw him as she was stirring the chicken and rice.

As usual David walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back to him, kissing her check, "Welcome home."

"How was your day?" David let her go so she could turn off the skillet and put a portion of the meal on a plate she had set out. "How was lunch?"

David knew if Beth was upset about something she would more than likely turn to Candice for advice, and he was curious how his friend would be fairing. Candice took her plate to the table and David joined her carrying her glass of wine and a glass of blood for himself.

"Beth is unsure…scared….confused, you name it." She knew what David was really asking.

David gave a chuckle, "So is Mick. They are a pair."

"They should be able to work it out if they just talk it through together."

"Well he is willing to do anything and everything to make her happy."

Candice took a sip of her wine and they sat silently for a while just enjoying each others company. Candice finished her meal and set her plate in the sink refilling her glass before heading to the living room, David had taken a seat in one of the large chairs, reaching for her hand he pulled her to sit sideways on his lap.

Candice strokes the side of his face with her fingertips, brushing across his lips as she sighs. "David…"

"What's on your busy mind?" David pushed her hair back letting him see her full beautiful face.

"Have you ever wanted to be human again?"

David shrugged, "Not really. There have been times when I was curious about some things, but I have never regretted what I am. I chose this life, Mick didn't, his chose was made for him."

"How did you become a vampire?"

David knew this question would come up some day, honestly he was surprised she was just now asking it. "So you want some boring history lesson?"

Candice tilted her head to the side arching her eyebrow at him, "No. I want to know how you became a vampire. You said you chose it so… were you involved with a vampire and have her turn you?"

David laughed, "No nothing like that. Although I think I was a unknowing freshies at least once."

"You may have to expand on that one," Candice moved slightly adjusting herself as she stayed on his lap.

He grinned as he shook his head, "We already established I was a slut, even before I was a vampire." Candice giggled remembering the night on the hood of his car when she called him one. David smiled and continued, "Well there was this one time after a night with a couple of wild girls that I found marks down on my thigh, I didn't think much of it at the time. Hell the night had been a wild ride, I felt nothing but pleasure so I didn't really care what they had been doing."

"They?"

David gave the smile of a boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "Yeah…they. I picked them up in a bar…or maybe they picked me up I don't really know."

Candice just shook her head and smiled, "Men and their desire to have threesomes. One woman not enough?"

David could tell from her smile she wasn't upset, she was teasing him. "Nope, I hadn't found you yet. The only one who can satisfy me," he kissed her nose as her rubbed himself against her bottom.

Candice knew David loved her and was satisfied with her, he told her all the time in words and his actions, there was no doubt in her mind that he loved her; but she couldn't resist teasing him. "Good answer," she reached her hand down between her legs to rub him through his jeans. David grunted as he pressed his hips up wanting to increase the pressure of her hand but she pulled away. "Now now, we don't want to get distracted. You were telling me a story."

David released a sigh, "Okay how was I turned? I met this guy, he was an outsider but seemed to have the ladies falling down to him. I was good but not that good, I went to buy him a drink. We got to chatting and he was good company. We continued to chat most nights before disappearing with whatever woman caught our fancy that night. Then one night one of the girls who had asked me to come up to her room happened to be busy with him by the time I got to her room. When I came in I saw him, as a vampire."

"I almost fell over myself, I was drunk but…I didn't say anything just went down the hall to a small bench and took a seat. Soon enough he came out and came towards me. He pulled me inside an empty room and explained what he was, I promised to keep the secret."

"What was his name?"

"William."

"Just William?"

"You know I never did learn his full name," David smiled. "It was so long ago and we met at a cat house I didn't really think much of it."

"So you knew about vampires…"

"Yes, well I became sick months later. I was dying slowly. William offered me a choice to be like him and live as a vampire or die in my bed."

Candice stroked his face, "I chose to live, to become a vampire."

"So whatever happened to William? He turned you…then what?"

"He turned me, taught me what I needed to know. We traveled around together for a few years."

Candice snuggled up to his chest wrapping her arms around him, she was content just being close to him. David drew small circles on her leg and hip as he held her taking in her scent. He was so lost in the feeling he almost missed her muffled voice, "Thank you for telling me."

Leaning back he pulled her chin up to look into his eyes, "I'll tell you anything."

She smiled and kissed him softly, "Take me to bed."

David stood with her still in his arms, and took her to bed.

*****

Danielle made her way quickly up to the door of Coops apartment. Her breathing was erratic as her mind raced she didn't know what was going on but it didn't sound good. She burst into the room to see Coop sitting on the couch playing his PS3; he dropped his controller as he saw her disheveled appearance.

"Danielle what's wrong?"

Coop quickly gathered her into his arms hugging her tight as she clutched to him. "Shhhsh… what happened?"

Danielle released a shaky breath as she looked up at him, "Some man…he…you know him. He said you had to pay for what you did. He was really creepy this time."

Coop was confused, "Who was he? Did he give you his name? What exactly did he say?"

Danielle stood back and began to wipe the tears from her eyes when Coop helped using his thumbs to clear her checks. "The first time he said he was an old friend of yours but he never gave a name I don't think."

"First time?"

"I ran into him before but I had a test and it was so short I just…I forgot to tell you. But he was nice, friendly, but Coop…tonight he scared me."

Coop squeezed her shoulders, "Did he hurt you?"

Danielle shook her head, "No, he just told me to give you a message."

Coop pulled her close relieved that she had not been hurt. Whoever this former friend of his was he could see why he was no longer friends if he went around scaring sweet and innocent women.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Coop listened carefully as Danielle told him everything about her encounters with this friend from the past. Then as she described him, he didn't recognize him and that scared him even more.

"We should call Mick," Danielle suggested. "He's a PI," _and a vampire,_ she thought.

"You're right."

*****

Beth got off the elevator from her first day back to work looking forward to being home and seeing Mick again. Since lunch her mind had been preoccupied with what she was going to say to him, how to bring up the subject, and the best way to say what she needed to say. Thankful that Ben didn't have any new cases for her, just catching her up with the cases still open from the last two weeks and the countless times she had to tell coworkers the story of their honeymoon.

Coming inside the door Beth set her bags down as she saw Mick fixing a plate for her of the takeout he had called and told her he ordered for her. Beth wrapped her arms around his middle as he set her plate on the table before turning in her arms leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"How was your day?"

Mick pulled the chair out for Beth and helped her sit down before going to retrieve her a glass of wine and a glass of blood for himself. They chat contently about their days and work as Beth eats. As Beth takes her plate to the sink setting it inside and rinsing it off Mick follows her taking his empty glass. Beth took his glass and rinsed it out as well, "How did lunch with the girls go?"

Mick tried his best to make it sound like idle curiosity but he was anxious to know if David was right. Beth dried her hands on the kitchen towel and pulled Mick by the hand to the couch sitting down and patting for him to sit beside her. When they were both seated Beth took a breath and looked into his eyes. "I've been thinking about the cure a lot, and everything that happened," she felt her stomach beginning to get nauseous.

Mick wanted to set her mind at ease and took her hands in his bringing them to his lips, "I love you Beth, you're all I need in this world. You make me the happiest man in the world ever day you love me." He sealed his words with a kiss to her open palms placing them over his heart.

Beth felt the tears well up in her eyes as she gave him a smile feeling her stomach settle, "I love you too. I've been so confused lately, I didn't know what to say or even what I was ready for but lunch helped me to clear my head and sort things out." Mick continues to hold her hands stroking their backs and squeezing them to silently reassure her of his words.

"I'm afraid for you Mick. I don't want you to suffer the pain of reverting, I know the pain Coraline went through and I may be petty but she deserved it. You don't, you don't deserve to suffer that pain. But even more than the pain, if you attacked someone like she did, a friend…or me I know you would never forgive yourself and I would lose you anyways. But I want to give this to you."

Mick pulls her into his chest holding her tight as he kissed the top of her head, her love and fear for him rolling off of her. "I will do anything to make this okay for you. It means so much to me that you care so deeply—"

"Of course I care you're the man I love."

Mick continued to hold her stroking her back softly until she pulled back taking his hands once more to keep the comforting connection as she told him the decision she had come to. Biting her bottom lip Beth looked down then up into his piercing blue/gray eyes, "For this to work the most reasonable solution would be for you to feed fresh."

Mick's eyes went wide, floored by Beth's words. He had been expecting many things but this had never crossed his mind.

Seeing Mick's shock she continued to explain her logic, "If you fed fresh there would be no pain, no feral rage, no need to push me away, just a smooth transition."

Listening to her words Mick was shocked to see how simple it seemed. It did seem to solve all the problems she had. He can see the hope in her eyes that this was getting through. He didn't know what to say, he wanted to do this but aside from Beth's blood he hadn't feed fresh in years.

"Mick…what do you think?" Beth softly prodded wanting to know what was going through his mind. When he still didn't answer she added, "I'm not doing this to make it hard for you…"

Mick hears her words, he had said he would do anything and he meant it. If him feeding fresh was what it took, he would do it. "I know you're not. If this is what it takes and you are 100% positive you are okay with it then I… I will feed fresh when the time comes."

Beth moves her hands to cup his face between her hands, "I'm sure. But Candice pointed something out…I'm sure she its nothing but…maybe we should test this feeding thing." Mick doesn't understand, "I think it might be a good idea to see you feed fresh before hand, to know how it will be to watch before it comes down to the line."

Mick begins to worry, realizing she planned to watch him. Feeding fresh was one thing but having Beth, the woman you love, watching you while you did so was something different. "You want to watch me feed?"

"Is that going to be too hard for you?"

"It's just…freshies tend too…" Mick stumbled over the words trying to find a way to explain their moaning in pleasure from their bite. "They can be…loud."

Beth realized what Mick was trying to say and swore he would be blushing right now if he could, "Its not like you'll be having sex with them. I know you're a good bite," Beth unconsciously stroked his mark on her neck, "I know they are bound to feel pleasure. I know that's why they do it, for money and pleasure and you would be a perfect gentleman I am sure but they would only be food to you."

Mick listened to her heart beat trying to find anything that wasn't right, any sign she was just hiding how she was feeling to make him happy. Sensing nothing only that she was telling him the truth, he asked her tentatively, "When?"

Beth opens her mouth to say something when Mick's phone starts to ring in his pocket; he pulls it out quickly hitting mute and setting it on his leg. Beth seen it was Coop calling, "He can wait."

Beth nods and goes to say what she had been starting to say when her phone started to ring. Checking she saw it was Coop, "It might be important." Mick smiled for her to answer, "Hey Coop now—What? We're on our way over now."

Mick stood up and went to grab his and Beth's coats while she slipped her shoes back on and grabbed her purse. Mick helped her into her coat and they headed out, grabbing the keys to the Benz on the way out locking the door behind them.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

In the hallway of Coop's apartment Mick stops Beth pulling on her arm before she can knock so he can scent the air. The images of a scared Danielle stumbling down the hall far and uncertainty controlling her; Mick nodded and let Beth knock on the door. Mick pulled Beth close to his side as they waited for Coop to open the door.

Coop quickly ushered them in, "Thank you so much for coming. We didn't know who else to call."

Mick put a hand on Coop's shoulder trying to calm him, the fear and unease radiating from him was overwhelming. "Why don't we have a seat and you can tell us what's going on and I'll do my best to help."

Coop nodded and went to sit with Danielle on the couch, while Mick led Beth to a chair adjacent to them and sitting on the arm of the chair. Beth looked up to them and then to Mick, "What happened?"

"This guy approached me. The first time he seemed friendly he said he was an old friend of Coops I forgot about him, I had a test and it slipped my mind. Then today I ran into him again."

Mick and Beth didn't miss the way Coop squeezed her hand tighter or pulled her closer by the waist, "He wasn't nice like before. He said to tell Coop it was time for him to pay for what he did and that he will meet him at 9 tomorrow night and if he doesn't…."

Mick could tell how scared Danielle was, "Danielle, I know this is hard but if I'm going to be able to help I need you to concentrate and tell me exactly what he said."

Danielle nods as Coop kisses her check softly, "Okay. I was on the phone with Coop at the diner telling him I was picking up dinner. When I turned around he was sitting in the stool next to me. He said…something first I didn't realize who he was at first but he…he called me a pet. Yes he said I was a good little pet for bring Coop food."

"He called you my pet?" Coop quickly turned Danielle to face him both hands on her checks, "Are you sure?"

Danielle nodded. "Does that mean something to you?" Mick needed to know.

Coop stood up quickly and retrieved his laptop bringing it back to sit next to Danielle. She sat forward with her hand on his lap as he opened and turned on his laptop, "What's going on Coop?"

Coop looked at her stroking a stray hair from her face before turning to Mick and Beth, "I think I know what this is about." He typed in the password to the computer and waited while it loaded. "The comment about you being my pet, I think I know who it was. God I hope I'm wrong."

Mick put his arm around Beth shoulder, "Coop who do you think it is?"

Coops fingers flew across the keyboard as he typed in searches, before closing the lid slightly turning it to Danielle, "Is this the guy?"

Danielle looked at the computer as he lifted the top displaying the screen. Her hand flew to her mouth, "That's him, that's the creepy guy. Who is he?"

.com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_

Coop released a breath he had been holding hoping it wasn't who he thought. He turned the screen to face Mick and Beth, as he tried to think of everything about him. "His name is Zac, Zachary Carmichael."

Mick looked at the picture the man; he had this look of evil in his eyes. "What do you know about him?"

Beth sat forward, "Wait, Carmichael as in the Vegas Carmichael's?"

Coop nodded, "Those would be the ones."

Danielle took Coops hand back in hers, "Why does he want you to pay?"

Coop moved one hand to caress her check before letting his hand drop to his lap; her innocence and love always amazed him drawing him to her. "Do you remember when I told you that I got into trouble a few years ago and owed people some money?"

Danielle nodded remembering how honest he had been on their first date, ironically at the pier.

"I went to Vegas, thought I could make some easy money. I was doing good; I moved up to VIP tables and I meet Zac. He was there on his dads' dime. We hit it off and before too long I was playing some hands with him then clubbing all night for a few weeks. Life was great, living it up. Then I hit a rough patch, lost some money. I didn't take it as a sign to go home, I had the bug, I knew I could make it right if I just got some more."

Coop shook his head giving a laugh, "Stupid I know but at the time… I borrowed some money from Zac or rather from his dad. I ended up digging myself deeper into the hole and next thing I knew I was being pulled into his fathers' office."

Danielle was trying to wrap her mind around everything he was saying, everything that had happened and how it could possibly involve this Zac person to expect payment. "So you owe him money? Why is he here?"

Coop could see she was confused and knowing Mick and Beth would not hold it against him he focused all his attention on her. Looking into her eyes and holding her hands tight he continued, "No it's not that easy. His father, Gregory Carmichael, used my debt against me and forced me to work for him. It wasn't so bad at first but then he had me doing more illegal things, locating people for him who had ran away, checking the government databases to see where they stood and if they were investigating him… On day I was walking out of the room when two of his men dragged in this guy, a guy I helped them find and they shot him point blank."

Danielle gasped; Mick squeezed Beth tighter to him. "I couldn't do it anymore, I never wanted to help him in the first place but I owed him money and I didn't want to be the guy with the bullet in him. I went to the authorities as soon as I could get away and I turned states evidence for full immunity."

Coop heaved a sigh, "Last time I saw Zac was at the trial when I testified as part of the deal. His father was sentenced to life in prison; I was finished I needed to get away from Vegas so I came back here. I put it behind me and started a life for myself; I took out a loan and started my business."

Mick understood the situation, "He blames you for his father being in prison."

"I guess," he pulled Danielle's chin up to look into her eyes she had moved to focus on the ground; "I never thought that this would come back, I thought I was through with it. I'm so sorry you got dragged into this."

Danielle say the look in his eyes, fear and pain, all she wanted was to wash those away. He had been so amazing with her, taking things slow, understanding when she told him about her rape and supportive to her and her brother, and now he needed her to be there for him, to understand him. Tentatively she moved her hands to his checks, leaning in she kissed him softly, "You did the right thing," she whispered against his lips.

Mick cleared his throat, "I will go to the pier tomorrow night. You will stay here with Danielle and I will have a guard stationed outside the building just to be sure."

"But he said—"

"I don't care. If he is looking for revenge we don't want to chance you being killed. Where is the meeting again?"

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

After Mick and Beth left Coop closed and locked the door; releasing a sigh he turned back to face Danielle who was coming back from the kitchen with two beers. He quietly walked over to her sitting back down beside her taking the offered beer before wrapping his other arm around her and pulling her tight to him. Danielle was surprised by the sudden movement she could feel his arm tremble slightly; and she pulled him just as tight trying not to spill her beer while giving him the support he needed.

"I'm sorry," he whispers into her hair.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," she reassured him. "I do have a question though."

Coop released her and leaned back into the couch taking a long swallow of his beer, "I'll answer any questions as best as I can."

Danielle moved herself to lean back into him pulling his free arm around her, "You figured out who he was because he called me your pet…does that mean something?"

Coop took another swallow before looking down to her, "Zac used to tease me about having pets. He was with bunches of different women each night, hanging on him at the tables, where I would spend more time with one girl, usually on vacation here for a week of fun. He called them my pets, since I kept them around."

"Oh," Danielle took a sip of her beer.

Coop squeezed her shoulder leaning over to set his beer down he made sure she was looking at him, "You are not some pet. You--"

"I know," she shushed him. "It's a good that you could remember that. Is there anything else about him that you can remember, anything that might help Mick tomorrow?"

"I wish I could. Like I said we just partied, he wasn't a part of the business, his dad ran everything." Coop reached for his beer finishing it off, "Oh shit."

"What is it?"

"I just thought of something. He is expecting me to go to the pier. How would he know where to go, the pier is a big place."

"Right, did you remember something?"

"One of his favorite clubs was an underground club. The ground level was a regular club, but then there was a lower level only for VIPs. I think Zac wants me to meet him under the pier, it would be vacant and suit his purpose whatever it is better."

"You should call Mick and let him know."

Coop kissed her forehead and reached for the phone to dial Mick and let him know.

*****

The ride back to the loft was quite, both thinking about everything Coop had said and what they had said earlier. When they made it in the door Beth dropped her purse on the small table and shrugged off her coat which Mick took and hung with his. Mick quickly returned to her to wrapping his arms around her from behind, "Why don't you go on up and start a bath?"

Beth leaned back in his embrace lifting her head to kiss his jaw, "that sounds nice. Will you join me?"

Mick smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips, "I'll be right up. I just need to grab a drink."

Beth pulled away and headed towards up the stairs. Mick watched as she made her way up listening to her start the water in the bath as he poured himself a quick glass of A+ and drank it quickly. Rising out his glass he could smell the soft scent of her cherry blossom candles fill his nostrils as he filled two wine glasses before making his way towards the even more intoxicating scent of his Beth.

When he stepped into the bathroom Beth had just turned the water off, looking over her shoulder she saw Mick holding the glasses. Beth slipped out of the robe she had thrown on and stepped into the tub; Mick handed her the glasses and quickly stripped himself before climbing into the tub. He settled down behind her and took the glasses for her to settle back against his chest before handing hers back to her.

Beth released a sigh as she just tried to relax in the warm water with the soothing scents and Mick's body tight to hers. They sat in silence simply sipping their wine as she ran her hand up and down one of his long legs wrapped around her while his hand ran up her arm and to her neck applying gentle pressure. Mick could tell she was tense; he couldn't blame her, everything she was dealing with right now first the cure and now her friend being in trouble. Mick leaned over and set his glass on the small stand by the tub before taking hers and setting it with his.

He softly kissed her shoulder, "You're so tense," his hands moved under the water bringing water up over her shoulder as he set his hands to work. "Just relax into me," his hands continued to massage her neck and shoulders slowly with only one purpose of loosening her up.

Beth loved the feel of his hands working out the knots in her neck, still even with his magical hands and his soothing voice her mind couldn't shut off and just enjoy. Instead her mind raced with the day's events, Mick agreed to feed fresh, her oldest friend was in trouble from some horrible people. Mick could sense her mind wondering, she wasn't relaxing. "Beth, honey, I know you have a lot on your mind. But everything will be okay; I'm going to take care of Coop."

She knew Coop was in the best hands possible and relaxed some allowing Mick's words to sooth away her worries. Mick could feel her loosen up, "That's it baby, just relax and let me take care of you." Mick continued with his massage but she was still tense, "You're my wife now, do you know how much I love saying that? My wife. My Beth. Relax and let me take care of you," Mick kissed the side of her neck where his mark was drawing a moan from her. "I love taking care of you."

Beth finally let her mind shut off and only feel Mick, his hands on her his words breathed against her ear, his hard body pressed behind her. Mick continued massaging her neck and shoulders, he could tell she had let go and was giving into him now, she was loosening up. He moved down her shoulders, then down her arms and back up; Mick pushed her forward up off his chest so he could work his magic on her back. Beth let out a pleasurable sigh as his touch traveled down her spine, "That's it Beth. Just let me make you feel good."

Beth was enjoying the massage but wanted more, his hands were bringing about her arousal. Her hands moved to his lower legs still wrapped around her and began stroking them beneath the water then slowly working her way higher up his leg as he went further down her back. "Mick," she pleaded as she pushed herself back against him when he reached the base of her spine.

"What is it Beth?"

"I want you," her hand moved behind her to stroke him.

"What do you want Beth? What do you want me to do for you?" Mick continued to breathe his words seductively in her ear as his hands moved under her arms to her front to softly squeeze and massage her supple breasts.

Beth could feel him stiffen beneath her hand, as her nipples hardened in his, "Make love to me Mick."

Mick eased one of his hands from her breast lower circling her stomach before drifting lower settling between her thighs cupping her mound. Beth turned her head to the side and began kissing Mick's neck waiting for him to move on her. "Mick," Beth moved herself against his hand.

Mick gave a chuckle against her ear, "Relax Beth. I'm going to take care of you," he sealed his promise as his fingers slowly began to stroke her.

Beth moaned as she reached an arm behind her to the back of his head to the wavy curls she loves so much pulling his lips to hers. She bit and nipped at his lips, gasping when his other hand pinched her nipple. Smiling against her he took her lips again urging her to let him in, and she did opening her mouth for his questing tongue. While his tongue explored her mouth Mick guided one of his long digits inside her warm heat and began thrusting into her as she meet his rhythm.

Beth pulled from the demanding kiss breathless and panting as Mick added a second finger working her into a frenzy as his thumb circled her clit. Close to the verge of climax Beth reached for his hand slowing his movements, "No Mick. I want you in me."

Mick curled his fingers inside her before pulling them out earning him another moan. He quickly pulled up on the drain with his toe allowing some of the water to start to go down as he moved his hands to her hips rising her up above him. Satisfied enough water was gone down that they wouldn't make too much of a mess Mick pushed the stopped back down, as he rubbed his tip against Beth's swollen lips. "Is this what you want baby?"

"Yes, Mick."

Beth tried to push herself down to take him in but he held onto her, "No hurry."

Beth was dying to have him deep inside her but she relented and gave him all the control knowing he would take care of her. He did. Mick lowered her inch by slow inch onto him until he was completely buried within her. He didn't move at first just pulled Beth's body tight against him.

He slowly began to move within her his hands still controlled her hips lifting her up and bringing her back down in rhythm to him. Mick kept it slow their position in the tub making it perfect for a slow sensuous pace; bring them both higher and higher slowly. Beth fisted one hand in his hair as his lips moved to kiss down her jaw and to her neck while the other gripped the edge of the bath as she felt the coil of passion turn tighter and tighter. He could feel it in her pulse, smell it in the air as the water lapped up around them higher and higher as he increased the pace of his strokes.

Beth called out his name in a chant as she reached the edge waiting for him to sink his fangs into her neck and take her over. Feeling her walls begin to contract around him as they did right before she shattered in orgasm he kissed her neck softly one more time before sliding his fangs in. As he drank in her life force, her blood, she broke, his name became one very long multi syllabic word on her lips, his length still moving within her ridding it out together as he filled her with the proof of his own climax. After a few mouthfuls Mick knew he needed to stop, and withdrew his fangs as she came down licking at the bite as it oozed small trails before it closed.

Beth felt as if her body was jello against Mick, she was completely satisfied; he had relaxed her alright. She felt him lift her up as he slide himself out of her, she let out a soft grumble of protest, "We need to get out of the water or you'll turn into a prune," he answered her.

"I can't move," she was honest.

"You don't have too." Mick lifted her from the tub keeping her cradled in his arms feeling her shiver from the cool air of the loft hitting her wet skin he grabbed a large fluffy towel with one hand wrapping it around her. He began to dry her the best he could before taking her to bed and tucking her in, crawling in behind her and holding her.

"What are you doing?"

Mick chuckled, "I'm lying in bed holding my wife."

Beth smiled that smile she seemed to smile ever time he said the words 'my wife', "You need to go to your freezer. You have to be 100% tomorrow."

Mick smiled as he leaned in kissing her neck, "I will be."

"Mick," even half asleep he could hear the authority in her voice.

"I'll go as soon as you fall asleep. I promise."

Beth summoned enough energy to turn her head in his direction to give him the look, "You better."

Mick loved when she tried to be serious when she was sleepy, who was he kidding he loved everything about her even when she drove him nuts she did it in a lovable way, and he could never deny her. "Scouts honor," he promised sealing it with a kiss. "Now go to bed."

Beth turned back over hugging his arms around her naked body tight to her chest. Selfishly happy he ignored her orders; she loved falling asleep with his arms wrapped around her. Mick rested his chin on her shoulder breathing in her scent, letting the beating of her heart sooth his mind and ease him into a sleepy state, like a lullaby to a child that was Beth's heart beat to him. When he was sure she was deep asleep Mick eased his hands from around her and pulled the blanket up leaning in kissing her shoulder before retiring to his freezer as he had promised.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

When Mick woke from his freezer he was surprised to find Beth home early. He hated leaving her in bed alone but she had insisted he go get plenty of freezer time knowing tonight he would need to be on full alert. Beth was sitting at the table with papers spread in front of her and the laptop open scrolling through something on the screen.

"What are you doing home?" Mick made his way to the fridge and pouring himself some breakfast.

"I went in for a bit but I wanted to be here. I've been doing research on this Zac Carmichael."

Mick moved towards Beth, not missing how her eyes drifted to his glass. "Find anything?"

Beth snapped her attention back to the screen, "Yeah it turns out his father wasn't sure he was ready to run the family business when he went to prison and some of his 2nd in commands were running things for a while, showing him the ropes. He never showed much desire for the power, more the kind of kid who just wanted the benefits of the money."

Mick leaned over Beth's shoulder kissing just below her ear as he read what was on the screen, "Then about a year later Zac took over the business, pushed the others down and asserted his power."

"What changed?"

Beth gave him a worried look, "His father was killed in prison."

Mick shook his head, "So Zac may blame Coop for his father's death."

"He may. Oh and you have a message on your cell, I picked it up thinking it was mine before I left."

"Who's it from?"

"I don't know I didn't check it. It's your phone."

"What's mine is yours," Mick stood up and walked towards his phone his hand staying on Beth's shoulder as long as possible before moving to the counter where his cell was plugged in. He clicked the message and listened to Coop telling him he thinks the meeting will be really for on the beach under the pier. He would call Coop back later and make sure that he was staying put tonight, last thing he needed was him showing up unexpected and getting into trouble.

"Coop remembered something about Zac. He thinks the meeting will take place under the pier," Mick walked back to Beth deleting the message and setting the phone on the table next to Beth's computer. "Makes sense, no one will be around easier for him to have control of the situation."

"Mick I don't like this," Beth touched his check. "I know you can handle yourself but…this guy is bad news and we don't know what he will do to you."

Mick gave her a wide grin, "I know but I'll be fine. I'm a vampire remember." Mick could still sense the worry in her eyes, "Would it make you feel better if I had someone wait in the car for me?"

Beth's eyes went wide, "Someone other than you," he clarified.

Beth pouted for a moment, "Yes."

Mick kissed her forehead, "I want you here, safe. Even though I'm sure it will be fine, its probably more of an intimidation technique than anything. But I'll call David see if he can go with me, or borrow someone from the security detail."

"I just want you to come home to me too. Thank you."

Mick kissed her lips softly letting his tongue caress and tease her lips before pulling away, a silent agreement known by both, a promise that he will be home.

*****

Jean had just gotten off the phone with Danielle and she was worried for her friend. She wanted to be there to sit with her but she knew it was a risk. Danielle wanted to be with Coop to keep him from trying to go out there and to calm him, and with all the emotions in the air she knew it may be hard for her to keep her vampire in check.

She needed the comfort of her sire, but Josef was at the office, the economy wasn't in the best place and he was trying to manipulate it as he always did to his benefit. She was becoming anxious, not caring about standing on her own two feet she called his direct line.

"Kostan," Josef answered all business.

"Josef," the one word was enough to get his attention. Josef could tell by her voice that something was wrong and with a snap of his fingers the room cleared.

"Jean, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just…" She hated bothering him at work, "I need you."

Josef felt the fight she was having with herself about calling him, "I'm on my way."

"No Josef. I don't want you to have to leave, I'm fine I just thought hearing your voice would be enough."

As soon as he heard the worry in her voice he was ready to go home, he was just as drawn to her when she was upset, "I'm coming home."

Jean wanted to tell him to stay at work but she kept her mouth shut because she wanted to be near him even more. "Okay." The whole while Josef had pressed the button to have his car ready and was shutting things down.

"I have to hang up now, but I have my cell."

"I'll be okay until you get here."

"I'll be there soon." Jean set the phone down feeling slightly better just knowing he was coming.

*****

Coop hated that Mick was going to go meet with Zac on his behalf, he was the cause he should be facing him like a man. Zac had scared Danielle and now here he was sitting here in his apartment with Danielle while someone else handled his mess.

Mick had just called to remind him to stay inside and he would call him when it was over. Danielle was fixing them dinner; she was trying to keep her mind off of how nervous she was. Coop couldn't bring himself to complain about everyone helping him when he should be handling this for himself, he was so grateful to have friends that cared enough to help. So putting on his best smile Coop went to the kitchen to see if Danielle needed any help.

They eat in an awkward silence neither wanting to bring up the subject on both their minds. Coop was trying not to think about it, to focus on Danielle but seeing her fidget with her napkin on tug on the bottom of her shirt just to have something to do with her hands he knew he was the reason she was nervous.

Coop stood up and cleared the plates with Danielle following behind him, together they washed and dried the dishes and everything was in its place too quickly. They curled on the couch and began a movie neither paid much attention to just checking the phone for any missed calls every five minutes.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter **34

Beth paced circles around the loft phone in hand waiting on word from Mick. It was still a quarter to nine and she was worried for Mick, he had gone early to pick up David and scope things out before hand. Just as she finished another lap a knock at the door caught her attention. Beth looked at the monitor and saw Candice standing outside the door; Beth hurried and opened the door.

Candice had a smile on her face as if she had won a secret bet, "Hey thought you might need some company."

Beth just laughed as she shut the door behind her, "Is it that obvious?"

Candice gave her arm a squeeze, "It'll be fine."

"I know I just let myself get worked up over it. Mick can handle himself, and he has backup I don't know why I'm so worried. He has been through worse but…I just have a bad feeling about this guy."

Beth and Candice made their way to opposite facing chairs, "I figured you might. When you ask for him to take David along you must be worried, might need a friend."

Beth looked at her phone, "Thanks."

"So…" Candice sought for something to take her mind off of the situation at hand. "Living with David is different."

"Oh is that good or bad?" Beth looked to her friend setting her cell on the small end table beside the chair.

Candice smiled, "Mostly good. It's just odd, I'm still checking the apartment every few days checking my mail, and it will be another week before all the address changes go through."

Beth knew some of the challenges of living with a vamp even if you had been prepared living with someone was always a new adventure. "Mostly?"

"Yeah I just never realized some of my rituals, but now I have to find time alone to do them." Candice laughed, "I don't care how much he says he loves me, there is just something about having him see me with my mud mask on shaving my legs and plucking my eyebrows."

Beth laughed with her; she had the same problem to this day, "Same here."

"It's not that I think he wouldn't love me, knowing him he would find it funny and cute. But I just don't want him to see that, I want him to see the after not the getting sexy. He just doesn't get it; he asks why I won't let him in."

Beth smiled wide, "Mick was the same, fascinated by what he didn't know. But now he gets it, that I need my feminine time as he teased once."

"David has been surprisingly good about making me feel like it's my home. He hasn't even gave into temptation and looked in the box I kept him from seeing when I moved in."

Beth raised an eyebrow at her, "Okay maybe part of me was curious if he would peak after I told him it was for my eyes only."

"Tease," Beth joked. "So what's in the box?"

Candice bit her lip, "Remember that shop we went to?" Beth nodded, "Well a few items from there he hasn't seen yet, and some sexy teddies and things. I want to be able to surprise him from time to time."

Beth laughed thinking how she had the sudden urge to want to go shopping and find something new and sexy just to see the look on Mick's face before he pulled it from her body. "Any bad habits you didn't know about?"

Candice shrugged, "Don't think so. I did have to show him how to make coffee though, but that was before I moved in. He made me some one morning and I swear it could have walked across the room."

Both women were in a fit of giggles lost in the fun girl talk between friends, "What about Mick?"

Beth rolled her eyes, "At first it drove me nuts, it still does sometimes but he's not as bad now, or maybe I have just gotten better myself." Candice gave her the look clearly stating she had no idea what she was talking about so Beth continued. "Mick is a neat freak. I always thought I was clean but he is obsessive never leaving one thing out of place. That's part of why I am always losing things, I leave them one place and he puts them where they belong."

Candice laughed; she could always tell from the loft that he was a neat freak. "Yeah I always thought Mick was like that."

After telling Candice about her talk with Mick and their mutual decision, Beth jumped up out of her chair as she remembered something running off to Mick's office, returning with a bright bag with tissue paper exploding from the top. "I forgot to give it to you when you were here last time," Beth handed Candice the bag.

Candice took the bag, "What is this for?"

"A housewarming present," Beth smiled.

"You didn't have to do that Beth," she protested as she began to pull tissue paper out.

"I know I just saw it and thought of you," Beth was eager to see what she thought of her gift.

Candice reached something soft at the bottom of the bag it was a deep emerald color as she pulled the full length fluffy robe out. Standing from the chair she held it to her and it reached just at her ankles with long arms soft and warm.

"Beth this is perfect."

Beth was grinning quite pleased with herself, "I know you have your silk one, but I am a firm believer that every woman should have a warm fluffy robe. Especially one living with a vampire," she added.

Candice pulled Beth into a tight hug the robe stuck between them, "Thank you."

The buzzing of Beth's cell phone on the small table as it vibrated grabbed her attention as she nearly dove for it. Seeing Mick's smiling face she clicked the answer button, "Mick."

"Beautiful you can stop pacing."

"What happened?"

"I'll explain everything when I get home. I just have to drop off David first."

Beth looked to Candice, "You can just bring him here and he can ride back with Candice."

Mick shook his head he should have known those two would get together. He could only imagine what they were talking about, with those two who knew.

"We'll be back to the loft in about 25 minutes."

"See you then Mick. I love you."

"I love you too doll. See you soon."

Beth hung up her phone turning back to Candice, "They're on their way here."

"See they survived, you were worried for nothing what did I tell you."

******

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

_Back at the pier…_

Mick parked the Benz up on the beach looking at his watch; he still had plenty of time before the meeting. David looked out onto the night lit beach and got an inspiration for a night with Candice in the future, before turning his attention to the task at hand.

"So…what are we doing here? What has Beth worried?"

Mick looked at his watch again thinking by now Beth was probably doing laps around the loft. "Coop is in trouble and asked for my help. Some past indiscretions have caught up with him. Do you know the Carmichael's?" David nodded, "Well the head has an axe to grind with Coop, so I'm here taking his place at the meet."

"Coop? Really I never pegged him for the type who would have someone like the Carmichael's after him?"

Mick shrugged, "He was young and stupid, weren't we all? He got into some trouble, was forced to work for them, couldn't live with it anymore turned the old man in for immunity."

"That was Coop? I remember reading about that at the time. I was in Vegas for a year or two."

Mick looked over to David, "You move around a lot?"

"Yeah I know we can stay in one place for a while it's just…I never had a good reason to stay in one place very long. Well before…"

Mick gave him the sideways grin, "I know what you mean. I should have moved on a while ago but a certain blonde captured my heart."

Mick looked to his watch again, "Beth is probably wearing a hole in the floor right now."

David chuckle, "Candice will calm her down." Mick gave him a questioning look, "You know those girls, and Candice knew Beth was worried so I bet she went right on over to visit. Their probably talking about us as we speak."

Mick grinned hopping David was right, why he hadn't thought to have someone come sit with Beth to ease her mind baffled him. Truth be told he had so much on his mind it has slipped through.

"I need to get with Josef about getting a freshie."

The comment was so out of character but said as a normal everyday thing David did a double take.

"Since when do you use freshies?"

Mick looked at his watch it was a quarter to 9 and he wanted to get down below the pier to check it out before anyone else showed up. "It's almost time."

David and Mick got out of the car and headed down the beach, David wasn't satisfied with the change in subject and in hushed vampire tones questioned him again, "Freshies?"

Mick answered back in hushed tones as well not that there was anyone around to hear them, "I don't but I… Beth and I have a talk. Her rules for me taking the cure are that when the time comes I have to feed fresh so I forgo the feral rage and pain." He smiled wide remembering her love for him and how all she cared about was him and yet she called herself selfish.

"So have you decided when you're taking it?"

"No there's a small snag. She wants to be there with me the whole time. Candice suggested it might be hard for her to watch me feed from another so she decided we should test the theory out first."

David was grinning as well, "You really want this."

"Yes but I want Beth more. She seems adamant about this, giving me this, so as long as she is okay with it…"

They arrived below the pier no one in sight, "Now we wait."

David scanned the area around them, "I'm glad you two could work it out. You're great together. But do you want a tip?"

"Sure," Mick was ready for any tips he could get.

"Maybe you should have Beth go with you when you pick out the freshie. Let her choose, it might make her more comfortable. It's not like Josef hires anyone that couldn't be a model."

Mick nodded, "Sounds like a plan. I don't care who it is or what she looks like, I just hope she can be quite."

David grinned yes most freshies had no need to keep their pleasure from the bite quite; "Most of them should try and contain it if they see Beth with you."

Their conversation died down as they waited in the dark shadows for someone to come. Mick wasn't sure if Zac would come himself or send one of his well known enforcers for him. He thought it better to be safe than sorry and asked David to go check out the above the pier forwarding him an attachment with the pictures of all the known associates Carmichael has, courtesy of Beth.

David went top side and started checking out the people above while Mick waited in the dark below. They both waited and waited until it was almost 10, it was clear no one was showing up. Mick called David's cell, "I don't think he's showing. Meet me back at the car."

Mick walked towards the Benz, it was as he had thought a mind game. Part of him had thought that this Zac Carmichael ordering a meeting with him was just to get inside his head, not his style to just show up and kill him, no from what Mick had read on him he liked to terrorize people, have them scared of their own shadows before he made a move. He had not told Beth this; she was already worried so he had gone along with it and brought David.

At the Benz, David was leaning on the hood waiting. "So this was a bust."

"I thought it might be. I think calling this meeting was just a way to get to him, get in Coops head."

"We headed home?"

"Yep, I better call Beth."

Mick pulled out his phone once more and dialed Beth, as he got behind the wheel and started the car headed home.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Mick made his way in the door where Beth eagerly threw herself into his arms, hugging him tight. David made his way in past the couple and to his girl, kissing her forehead as he hugged her to his side.

"What happened?" Beth managed to muffle against Mick's chest.

Mick pulled her back still keeping his hands on her hips, "Nothing. I went down there below the pier, David went above just to be sure. No one came."

Candice looked between the two men, "What does that mean?"

"He probably just wanted to get under Coop's skin. I'll look into it some more but no one was there tonight; it looks like just a game to set him on edge."

David nudged Candice towards the door trying to make a quick and silent exit when Candice swatted his chest, "Stop it." She turned to face Beth, "This one seems to be in a hurry," she rolled her eyes to him. "I told you things would be okay."

"Thank you again for coming over and keeping me company," Beth pulled from Mick's embrace to give Candice a hug.

"Never a problem. Thank you again for the robe, I will definitely be using it."

Mick thanked David again for coming with him and showed them out after they finished their goodbyes. Closing the door Beth released a deep sigh as Mick wrapped his arm around her.

"Have you called Coop yet?"

"Yeah I called him on the way over here and let him know."

"How did he take it?"

"I don't know, he seemed relieved. I told him I would look into it; I don't think he is in any immediate danger. This Zac guy is just trying to mess with his head put him on edge."

Beth just stood with him for long moments, just embracing the feel of his arms around her. Mick knew that with her coming home early today she would need to go into work tomorrow fully alert and ready; so he walked them backwards to the kitchen.

"Have you eaten?"

Beth gave him that smile that said she had again forgotten and he went to see what was in the fridge. Beth patted his arm, "You fix yourself something I think I will just make a sandwich."

Mick nodded and fixed himself a tall glass while he watched her prepare her sandwich. He watched her eat each bite wondering if the tomatoes tasted as fresh as they looked. As they finished their respective meals they made their way to bed falling into their routine of him holding her tight until she was deep asleep before retiring to his freezer.

*****

Coop set the phone down and ran his hand over his face. He couldn't believe what Mick had just told him, could it really have been just a game. Zac did have a knack for playing games.

Danielle ran her hand up and down his back, "Was that Mick?"

Coop took Danielle in his arms kissing the top of her head, "No one came. Mick said no one came, that Zac was just trying to scare me."

Danielle looked up into his worried eyes as she stroked her hand down his face, "That's good though, right? Nothing bad happened."

Coop had an uneasy feeling about this, but looking into her hopeful eyes he couldn't help but feel relieved. He pulled her lips to his and kissed her with a love and adoration he felt for her as his lips caressed hers. She parted her lips for him allowing his tongue to delve into her sweetness as their tongues touched and danced as hands roamed.

Both pulled back breathless and panting but unable to stop kissing each other. Coop began a trail down her neck pushing her shirt aside to reveal more flesh until the shirt could go no further and he simply pulled it over her head. Danielle stripped him of his shirt as well running her hands over his back and chest pulling him tighter to her wanting to taste more of his lips before moving to his shoulder back to his neck biting softly causing him to groin.

The passion was all consuming as she tugged on his pants unbuttoning them giving her hand enough room to reach inside and stroke his hardening length. Coop pushed against her hand loving the feel of her soft hand on him, as he worked her jeans open allowing him to slip a hand in cupping her warmth before slipping a finger between her wet lips. Danielle moved her hand on him as he mimicked her motions both groaning at the desire and need for more.

"Coop…bedroom."

Coop didn't need any more instinctive, reluctantly pulling his hand from her pants, pulling hers from his as well as he pulled her down the hall his hands going instead to unclasping and tossing her bra. They fumbled their way to the bed as she sat on the edge pushing Coop's pants and boxers to his feet leaving him to kick them off as she scooted herself to the center of the bed. A blush rose in her checks when she saw the evidence of his desire, to know she was the reason for such a reaction.

Coop didn't miss the rose tint filling her checks, as he stalked up the bed to her kissing her abdomen as he pulled her pants off of her tossing them to the side. He sat back on his knees and took in the sight of her sprawled out before him in only a pair of boy shorts, before removing them as well. Coop made his way back up her leg to the juncture between her legs, kissing her womanhood.

Danielle was frantic with need reaching over to the bedside table and retrieving a condom. Coop made his way up to her lips kissing her before Danielle flipped him beneath her. Straddling his legs Danielle bit her bottom lip as she opened the condom putting the peak in her mouth; she leaned down to his cock and slides the condom on as far as she could with her mouth using her hand to roll it the rest of the way on. Coops hips moved up into her mouth and hand, he hadn't been expecting her to do that, but seeing her do it combined with the feel…

Coop pulled her up by the shoulders pulling her lips back to his. As his lips moved with hers he moved his hands back down the sides of her body, one hand on her hip the other gripping his straining cock, guiding it into her warmth. Danielle pulled from the kiss gasping at the sensation of him entering her, arching her back thrusting her hips into him.

Their passion played out in an old dance, pushing higher and higher until their bodies were slick with sweat, until they collapsed together in each other's arms spent. Both falling asleep with a smile on their face with.

*****

Candice and David drove back home, as they talked about what had happened some more. Candice told David about the robe Beth had gotten her, David smiled when she promised to model it for him.

When they got in the door Candice told him to have a drink and give her a few minutes to get ready. David obliged and fixed himself a scotch laced with blood. Meanwhile Candice was upstairs in her box of tricks pulling out the item she was looking for and setting it near the bed for later, before dashing into the bathroom with her robe.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

It had been two weeks since Zac approached Danielle in the dinner and demanded a meeting and he had not been seen since. Coop began to accept Mick's theory that Zac had only meant to spook him. Life had gone back to normal.

Danielle rounded the corner from her last class of the day to see Seth leaning against a bench watching for her. He smiled at his sis when he saw her heading towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Danielle greeted him with a one armed hug her books in the other.

"Came to see if you wanted to grab something to eat."

"Sounds good, so where are we eating?"

"There's a dinner a few blocks up figure we can walk it."

Danielle adjusted her books in her arms, she hadn't been back to her favorite little dinner since her run in with Zac. She hadn't told Seth no need to worry him, everything was fine now, and with him growing more into big brother than little brother she didn't need him to worry. "Yeah I just want to swing by my car and drop these off."

Seth took the books from her arms and lugged them towards her car. "I really need to see about getting some wheels of my own, bumming rides isn't all to much fun."

"You know I don't mind," Danielle assured him.

"I know, but it's your car. Come on lets go eat you can tell me about your day."

They spent a couple hours in the dinner just catching up, Seth had gotten his GED and was now working on some classes online, studying business and looking for a job. Danielle knew he needed his space to grow and be on his own so she didn't pry much. As they talked and ate Danielle realized she how much she had missed this place.

As they walked out of the quaint little dinner Seth rubbed his stomach as he stuck it out, "You might have to pull the car around for me."

"What those two slices of apple pie getting to ya?"

Seth just gave a chuckle, "Maybe that or the burger and onion rings."

"Or the chocolate shake," Danielle hit his arm as they started out back towards her car.

Seth saw three men start to approach them from the opposite side and didn't like the way they seemed to watch them. Before he knew it they were coming faster, he tried to pull Danielle to run but it was too late.

The three stood before them and gave sadistic smiles. One stepped further forward, moving his hand into view to show a knife, "Scream and you're dead. Go," the men nudged them down the alleyway beside a dumpster and out of view by any anyone who may pass by.

"What do you want?" Danielle was clutching to Seth unsure what was going on knowing it couldn't be good. She needed to get a hold of the police, anyone.

"Shut your mouth or I'll take that tongue out," another of the men said.

*****

"Are you sure Beth?" Mick held her hands tight to his as he asked.

Beth gave him a smile, "I'm sure."

Mick pulled her tight to a hug kissing the top of her head. The freshie, Samantha, Beth had chosen for him to feed from was due to arrive at any moment. Mick could still remember the day they went to Josef's, the look on Beth's face when he said he wanted her to choose a girl she would be comfortable with. He had thanked David tremendously for that, sending over a bottle of aged scotch. She was nervous, anxious, she was a bundle of nerves, she felt a bit off balance, she had after all never picked a freshie out for her husband before.

When the girls were waiting in their large sitting room eyeing him like a piece of meat he didn't give them any attention instead focusing all of his on Beth. He held her close, kissed her neck and ear until she giggled, his hand wondering over her hip and lower back while his other hand held hers fingers intertwined their wedding rings together in full view for everyone to see. There was no room for anyone to see anything but the complete and undying love they shared for one another. Some of the freshies sighed and awed while others didn't seem too bothered.

Beth watched the girls as Josef explained what they were called together for. She noticed some of them were wearing bikinis, those were crossed off the list, then the ones who got this hungry look in their eye when Josef said the chosen girl would be feeding Mick, nope not happening.

Candice had given her the scoop on some of the ones she knew and she could easily tell them apart from the rest. One in particular caught her attention, she was in a cute flowing skirt and matching blouse, but what really caught her eye was the ring on her finger.

Beth spoke to her for a few moments and thought she was the right choice, she was a strictly business freshie, she didn't sleep with her employers, she was a married woman. Her husband was a writer, and during his dry periods she brought in extra money working as a freshie. Her husband had no idea of course he simply thought she was working as a temp at Kostan Industries.

A knock on the door brought Mick from his memories, as they walked hand in hand to answer it. On the screen Samantha was waiting, her hair pulled up into a ponytail wearing simple jeans with button up blouse, either wrist with bracelets.

Mick opened the door and let Samantha in as Beth greeted her, "Come on in."

"Thank you." Samantha set her purse down and turned back to face them. "I'm ready to start whenever you are."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Seth held his sister as the men stopped and another came from the shadows. Danielle's eyes went wide as Zac stepped into view. His tall muscled frame, short dark hair with piercing brown eyes made her heart race when he smiled.

His smile sent shivers down Danielle's spine, it was one of no conscious. "I see your boyfriend doesn't care for you like I anticipated, you must simply be his current play thing. Although saving his own skin seems to be his pattern."

"What do you want?" Danielle was scared, her heart racing harder and faster than before. She hoped maybe she could reason with them, use logic because they out numbered and over powered her and Seth easily.

"I already told you. I wanted Cooper Browning to meet me at the pier. I warned him, now unfortunately you must pay."

Zac motions his men to grab her but Seth decks the closest one with a strong right hook as he pulled Danielle behind him. "Leave her alone," he almost yelled. "I will take her place, take me."

"No," Danielle clutched to his back the fear overwhelming her.

Zac raises an eyebrow considering the offer, his sick smile growing in size with whatever he imagined in his mind, and nods to one of his men.

"Hold her back," he ordered as one of the goons grabbed Danielle holding her arms to her sides as she fought to get free. The other two goons circled Seth, one grabbing him, holding him while the other began to beat him.

Seth didn't try and fight back as Danielle cried and pleaded, "Stop it, please, he didn't do anything wrong." Punches to his face, upper cut to the chest as he hunched forward in the one mans arms.

Zac watched as it all happened the sick smile never leaving his face. Snapping his fingers his man stopped his assault, "You're right he never did anything to me. He's just trying to be a hero."

He motioned the man holding Seth to turn him to better face Danielle, "Your boyfriend on the other hand did. He didn't care enough about you to face me. NO ONE IGNORES ME!" Zac took a deep cleansing breath chuckling, "He was a coward just like before. This one has more balls, too bad if it had been under different circumstances I would have offered him a job. But a message needs to be sent," he pulled out a large pocket knife and snapped it open.

Pointing the knife at Danielle he warns, "Next time it will be you. I will be in touch."

Zac held the knife at his side and moved to Seth holding up his head to look into his beaten and bloodied face. "You are a brave one, too bad you have to die." With those final words he plunged the knife into Seth's abdomen.

Danielle's eyes flew open and she didn't care if they shot or stabbed her she screamed as loud as her lungs would allow her, "NOOOOO."

Zac pulled out his knife and walked to the goon who was holding Danielle, leaning close into her face. "You're next," he said with a hint of excitement as he wiped the bladed of his knife on her blouse.

"Release them," he said as he walked off back down the alley. Seth fell bleeding to the ground in a pile coughing and grunting in pain. Danielle fell beside him quickly stripping off her jacket and putting pressure on the wound.

"Seth, Seth please just stay with me." She used on hand to pull out her phone and dial 911. She gives them information best she can her tears still falling she tries to push aside her fear and use her knowledge to try and save her baby brother.

His pulse is growing weaker and he stops moving, Danielle knows she has to keep him awake. Holding pressure to the wound Danielle uses her other hand to gently caress his battered face, "Seth, you have to stay awake. Come on Seth the ambulance is on its way, please Seth don't leave me."

Seth moved his head and grunted from the pain, "It hurts Dani it hurts."

"I know it does, but listen to me. You're going to be okay."

*****

Beth liked her no nonsense get right to busy attitude, sure she had made the right choice.

Mick went to the couch pulling Beth to sit neck to him, he wasn't quite sure how this part would work, back in the day he would simply have the freshie in his lap while he ate but didn't like that idea now.

"You'll have to excuse me a moment, I haven't done this in a while," Mick gave a sheepish grin.

"I thought…" Samantha worried for a moment that maybe the rumors about his were too long ago and he had lost his edge.

"No… I've been…." Mick looks to Beth, "It's just normally under different circumstances."

Samantha smiled, "Usually with your wife in the throes of passion?"

Mick kissed Beth's left hand, "Yeah."

"I'm assuming wrist," Samantha held up her arm and Beth nodded quickly. She looked around the room and back to the couch. "I'm not usually a fainter but I do prefer to sit down, just in case."

Mick looked around and then to Beth unsure how she would take the next part but Samantha cut him off, "Why don't you sit in the middle of the couch and have Beth sit to your side and I can sit on the other and give you my wrist?"

Mick placed everyone in his head as she had said and breathed a sigh of relief. He stood and moved on the couch as Beth scooted over to sit closer to him. Samantha took the other side sitting on her knees facing him as she slid her bracelets up her arms and presented it to Mick keeping her eye on Beth giving a soft smile.

Mick gave Samantha a smile before turning to Beth and kissing her soundly pulling back he looked deep into her eyes, and saw no reservation. "I love you Beth."

"I love you too," Beth placed her hand on his knee and sat back giving him his space to feed.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Daniele could hear the sirens blaring as they approached the sound too far away. Seth had passed out and she couldn't wake him up, while she held pressure on the wound. He was still breathing and she could still feel a pulse but it was slowing.

"Seth! Don't leave me, don't leave me again."

"What happened?"

Danielle looked up and two paramedics were rolling a gurney to her, placing a medical bag next to Seth's still body. "He was beaten and stabbed. His pulse is fading; he lost consciousness about 2 minutes ago."

"Please step back." The paramedics pulled her aside and went to work checking vitals and the wound as they loaded him on the gurney. She couldn't hear anything but 'lost a lot of blood' and 'pulse is fading'.

They loaded him inside the ambulance and she quickly hopped in behind them sitting on the seat keeping out of their way trying to keep from curling into a ball and screaming.

*****

Mick took Samantha's offered arm in both hands, scented it finding just the right spot. Mick let the change take over giving one last look at Beth before his eyes went to his target and he sank his fangs in.

Samantha took a quick intake of breath and closed her eyes as she felt him draw on her arm. The rumors about his bite were all true, she felt the pleasure building. Knowing Beth was sitting there she thought about how she would feel watching her husband give pleasure to another woman and bit the inside of her lip. Draw after draw she focused on Richard, her husband, how she was his muse, how he was starting to work on a new story that sounded promising, ironically enough getting on the hype with all the vampire stories around.

Mick felt the fresh blood spill into his mouth and he couldn't help but enjoy it. Fresh always had a kick versus the bagged stuff he drank from the morgue, this was full of life instead of death. She was sweet, a good year for sure nothing deluding her blood she was a healthy person. As sweet as she was she didn't come close to the taste of his Beth.

Before she knew it he was withdrawing his fangs, holding his tongue to his bite until it stopped bleeding. Mick let one hand drop from her wrist searching out for Beth's hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing tight. The whole time Mick feed he had been concentrating on everything around him, first Samantha's heartbeat he didn't want to hurt her by accident; he could taste the pleasure but thanked her silently for her silence. He also listened to Beth, to her heartbeat and her breathing and noticed it picked up a little but not too much, and it soothed out quickly when he took her hand.

Satisfied the wound was closed enough Mick removed his tongue and set her wrist down in her lap, "Thank you."

Samantha nodded and leaned back against the couch for a moment. Mick turned his attention to Beth cupping her face with his other hand. Beth smiled moving her finger to wipe a small bit of blood from his lip, "Messy." Mick sucked her finger into his mouth licking the blood off her finger nipping it playfully.

When Mick released her finger he set her hand down as well and went to the kitchen to fix Samantha a glass of OJ and grab her a power bar from the cupboard. He returned to his seat handing the items to Samantha who thanked him and ate and drank, as she watched as the lovers held each other close.

After a few minutes when Samantha felt she was able to walk again she decided to make her exit and leave these two alone, Josef had sent a driver with her so she could rest in the car. Mick and Beth walked her to the door and thanked her again, Mick watching her every move concerned, making sure she was steady enough to go. Beth watched, he was so attentive.

As he closed the door Mick turned back to Beth, still in his arms, their eyes locking. "So…" Mick couldn't help but ask the obvious.

Beth gave him a smile, "So."

*****

When they arrived at the hospital Danielle was left in the waiting room to fill out papers while they whisked Seth off to surgery. She tried to sit and fill out the endless stack of papers but she couldn't keep her hand from shaking; traces of his blood dried on he hands and sleeves. Every time the door to the waiting room opened she looked up hoping for news.

She was angry at herself for not handling it better, at Seth for trying to be the hero, at Coop from not going to meet this man, for dragging her baby brother into his past mistakes. Needing to talk to somebody, anybody, Danielle pulled out her phone and dialed Jean.

"Hello," Jean answered sipping her glass of AB negative while Josef kissed her neck.

"I...I'm at....the hospital."

Jean sat up in the seat walking to grab her coat as she spoke, "Are you okay? I'm on my way. Which hospital?"

"Sacred Angel's Hospital…its Seth."

"I'll be there." Josef could hear every word and was right behind Jean. She couldn't do this alone she didn't have the control yet to handle all of this but he knew she would stop at nothing to be there for her friend.

*****

Josef chose to take the limo instead of his Ferrari; he needed to make some phone calls. He sat back in the seat holding his blackberry to his ear barking orders while Jean broke his other hand in her death grip. Josef knew she was worried for her friend and had no idea of her strength.

"Jean sweetie," Josef tried to keep his voice calm and reassuring.

Jean turned to him her toes tapping against the floorboard in an anxious manner. "Did you find anything out?"

"Not much," she tightened her grip as she bit her lip worried causing Josef to grimace. "I know you're worried…but you're breaking my hand."

Jean looked down to see his mangled hand squeezed in hers, "Oh God." Jean jerked her hand from his and to her mouth, "I'm so sorry. I didn't…I didn't mean to."

Josef used his other hand to quickly massage his sore hand feeling it healing and returning to normal, "I know darling." Josef held up his hand, perfectly normal, "See no damage."

Josef pulled her tight into his chest before she shot back up, "What about Coop? Does he know?"

"I'll call him now…"

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

The minutes ticked by as Danielle gave up on the paperwork her shaking making anything she did manage to get out unreadable. A familiar voice caught her attention from staring at the doors leading towards the OR.

"Danielle," she looked around trying to find the source of the voice. It was familiar but different, her searching eyes found Josef. He had a look of concern on his face as he approached her.

"Are you okay?"

Danielle broke down into tears, "Seth, they...they...they hurt him."

Josef kneeled down to her taking her shoulders in his hands not wanting to invade her space; he still wasn't accustomed to handle a woman in tears. "The doctors are doing everything they can for him," he tried to reassure her. He had spoken to the some of his contacts at the hospital to find out everything he could on the way there, and knew no more than she did. He scented her and saw the scene play out before his eyes, closing them quickly to hide the flash of icy blue.

"Come with me," Josef pulled her up and lead her down the hall.

"No I can't leave...if the doctor..."

"I'm going to take care of it." Josef continued to lead her down the hall, "I want a status report on Seth Nelson ASAP," he barked to one of the nurses, never breaking his stride. When they reach an empty room Josef pulled her inside where Jean was pacing back and forth.

Danielle's tears were still coming as Jean closed the distance between them hugging her friend. She felt herself vamp out feeling her heartache, loss, pain, uselessness, everything her friend was feeling as it rolled into her. She took a quick sniff trying to do what she had seen Josef do before and nearly fell over herself as the images poured into her head.

Josef stood just behind Danielle watching both. He knew this trip was going to be hard on Jean with all the emotions of just Danielle was going to be hard for her to control, let alone in a hospital full of people and blood. The room helped to block out everyone but Danielle's emotions and even those caused Josef to vamp momentarily.

"Your brother is here, you did really good taking care of him until EMS got there." Jean looked up to Josef for reassurance that Seth was going to be okay.

"I'm going to go check on your brother; will you two be okay here?"

Jean nodded; Danielle was still crying and hadn't even noticed he had left. When Josef returned moments later he rushed to their side a worried look on his face. Jean was still vamped out, "What is it?"

*****

Mick guided her back to stand before the fireplace turning it on and sitting in the chair in front of it, Beth setting herself on the chairs arm. "Are you okay?" He asked as he tenderly stroked her arm, she hadn't sat in his lap as he had planned.

"Of course I am." Beth saw the look of worry flash across his face and stroked his check, "I'm not quite sure what to say…what's the right conversation after that?" Beth gave a small laugh.

Mick chuckled in spite of himself but could sense she was holding something in, trying very hard to keep calm. It almost felt like she was trying to control her breathing and heart, to lie to his senses. He shook his head; he knew it was too good to be true that she would be okay with him feeding from another.

"I love you Beth, only you." Mick kissed her arm as his hand reached up to push her hair behind her ear, "She…that…meant nothing to me."

Beth gave him a smile as she leaned into his hand, "I know."

Mick waited a moment but seeing she wasn't going to bring it up he knew he had to. "Beth…"

Beth moved her eyes to his, kissing his palm before taking his hand in hers, "Yes Mick?"

"I know something is wrong."

Beth's heart began to speed up, "What do you mean?"

"You're trying too hard to keep calm. I know you're upset."

Beth turned her face away from his for a moment her hair falling and shielding her face from his view. "It's okay baby. Please don't be upset," Mick pleaded hoping she could forgive him for bringing all of this on them with his silly ideas of being human again.

When Beth turned back to him she had tears in her eyes and was unable to meet his. "I'm sorry Mick," her voice was chocked and Mick's heart broke.

She was sorry? Mick pulled her chin to look her in the eyes, "What could you possibly be sorry for baby?"

"I thought it would be easy, no big deal." Beth sniffled, "Look at me I'm not this kind of girl." Beth pulled away again and stood walking to the windows just beside the TV.

Mick stood and followed her reaching out to rub her shoulders, "Please forgive me."

Beth turned to face him her face stained with tears she didn't understand, "Forgive you? For what? You haven't done anything wrong Mick, this is all me."

"I never should have brought this up in the first place. I shouldn't have messed with what was good," Mick used his thumbs to start wiping away her tears.

"No," Beth shook her head. "You were right to bring it up. I know how much it means to you Mick. I don't want you to hide your feelings from me."

"That goes both ways Beth." Mick tugged her hand back towards the couch where they sat side by side, "Now tell me what's going on."

Beth rested her elbows on her knees and leaned her head into her hands, "I swore I would never be like this." Before he could ask what she was talking about she sat up and turned to face him, "It got to me a bit; you feeding from her."

Mick continued to stroke one hand up and down her back, "Please know though that she meant nothing to me."

"I do know Mick. I know she was a meal. It was my idea and you have been amazing about the whole thing. Wanting me to pick the girl to help set my mind at ease, you have been great. I understand the whole thing, I do. And Samantha was very professional and detached. I don't know how to explain how I feel. I'm not mad at you by any means if I'm mad at anyone its myself. I don't even know what this is, but it will be fine."

Mick pulled her into his chest kissing the top of her head, "You don't have to explain. I know how the thought of another man ever touching you…even when you work with Talbot closely for too long and his scent lingers on you it drives me crazy. I love you Beth."

Beth just held him and listened, still scolding herself for acting like this. She was a reasonable woman, she understood they were food and nothing more but for some reason seeing it and remembering the blissful feelings she got from his bite. Maybe she was simply being selfish, wanting that bliss only for herself…either way she had to push through this feeling.

"It's a good thing we figured this out now before I took the cure."

Beth pulled back to look into his hazel eyes, "I haven't changed my mind. I still want you to take it."

Mick's mouth dropped open, "I don't…Beth I don't need it. I have everything I want right here. I'm blissfully happy just having you as my wife."

Beth gave him a smile, "And I want to give this to you. Too us."

Mick raced through ideas in his head and came up with nothing. "How about we call it a draw for now? Maybe later if we can find another way, something that we can both handle…"

Beth looked like she was going to object, but he never gave her the chance, "But I'm not fine with it."

Beth gave a small smile at how well he knew her and just what she was going to say. "Now why don't we go upstairs, where I can pamper you? I have a craving to taste my wife."

Beth felt a blush cover her whole body at his words, "Sounds perfect."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Before he could answer the door behind him flew open with Coop breathing hard as he fell inside. Jean closed her eyes and tilted her head down hiding her face. Coop crossed the room as quickly as he could, "Danielle. Are you okay?"

Coop pulled Danielle from Jean's embrace, before Josef quickly enveloped Jean holding her head to his neck and whispered, "Drink." Jean did as her sire instructed taking his blood helping to calm her. She let the marks close but kept her head in his neck.

Danielle had stopped crying, her tears all dried up. She heard Coop's voice, his concern for her well being, his hands pulling her to him. Anger bubbled to the surface; it was his fault her brother was in the hospital fighting for his life. She pushed his hands away and smacked him hard against the cheek. "Am I okay? AM I OKAY?"

"I'm alive because my brother sacrificed himself for me. They were going to kill me; it will be me next time." Danielle began to yell as she started hitting his chest, Coop let her get a few hits disregarding the pain.

Coop was filled with guilt, he deserved the pain she was causing him and so much more. Her tears started to come again as her blows became slower and less forceful and she started to fall to her knees. Coop pulled her tight to his chest, keeping her from falling but slowly lowering them both to their knees. "I'm so sorry. I never...I'm sorry."

Danielle wrapped her arms tight around his waist as she cried into his chest. Coop couldn't think about anything but what she had said, it was supposed to be her, it would be her next time.

Danielle started to pull herself together, her emotions splattered every which way, fear, anger, shock, pain, guilt. It wasn't Coop's fault, deep down she knew that but she needed to blame someone and he was there. "I'm sorry I hit you," she managed to chock out.

Coop pulled her away looking down at her tears in his own eyes, "Don't be. I deserve much worse. I never wanted you involved in this. I should have went, I'm so sorry I dragged you into this. I'll find a way to make you safe, I promise. I'll go right to them and give them what they want."

"No," Danielle's voice was horse as her eyes pleaded with him. "I'll lose you too."

Josef had been listening the whole time, still trying to understand everything. He cleared his throat shifting so Jean was still in his embrace face hidden but so he could still address the situation. He had heard bits from Jean about Coop having some problems with an old acquaintance from his past but never did he think it was anything major. He remembered a couple weeks back when Jean had gotten upset and called him at work needing him. She had been upset and worried for Danielle, now that he thought about it.

"Would someone like to fill me in?"

*****

Mick lead Beth up the stairs quickly setting the lighting low allowing a soft glow. Soon clothes were shed and they stood before each other touching and watching each other's body with loving appreciation. Beth's hand found his pulsing length and stroked it feeling the wetness at its tip, wanting to taste him.

Mick grunted feeling her hand encircle him, his need to delve his tongue into her warmth was overpowering as he pushed her back onto the bed. Beth smiled as she released him and crawled onto her knees in the center of the bed watching as Mick crawled to her with such grace.

"I want to taste you," they said in unison.

They smiled up at each other until Beth pushed Mick to lay on his back determined to have his cock in her mouth. She started at his neck biting and licking her way down, teasing his nipples with little bites feeling him arch up against her. Soon she was licking her tongue along the beautiful V of his hips only to have the object of her journey presented high and proud. Her eyes were wide as she took in the treat before her as she licked his tip tasting his seed.

"I want to taste you Beth," Mick looked down on her as she looked upon his shaft with hungry eyes.

Beth looked up meeting his eyes and raised an eyebrow, to which Mick smirked. Beth licked around his head once more before straightening up, swinging her body to straddle him backwards. Mick wasted no time taking hold of her hips and pulling her back so her sweet womanhood was just above his watering mouth.

Beth was anxious with this new position, she had always heard of it but never actually done it, nor had the overwhelming desire to do it with anyone other than Mick. She could feel his breath against her lips making her wetter, as his shaft twitched in her hand. She leaned her head forward and took his head into her sweet lips.

Mick felt her lips on him and couldn't control it any more as he pulled her down to his mouth and began to suck on her outer lips causing Beth to moan against his shaft. He loved the feeling, her mouth on him as he savored his Beth. Mick parted her lips to be rewarded with more of her juice. He wanted more and moved his tongue to thrust in and out of her following the rhythm of her lips moving on his cock.

Beth found it hard to focus on everything at once, the feeling he was drawing from her, the pleasure his tongue could pull from her, with the feel and taste of his stiff cock. She thought she might pass out from sure pleasure if this went on too long. Taking in as much of his shaft as she could, using her hand to cover the rest Beth went to work moving her head up in down in time to his slightly thrusting hips.

Sensing his end coming near, Mick was bound to take her over first. Moving his mouth further he found the pearl, the hard little pearl that held her desire. Without hesitation he took her in his mouth and began to suckle on her, causing her to moan with his length inside her mouth sending vibrations through him which continued like a circle of pleasure. Beth couldn't take anymore of his torture and came hard against his mouth, only then did Mick release her clit to move back to drink in the now broken damn of pleasure.

Beth had released Mick from her mouth to voice her pleasure but kept her hand going in a steady rhythm feeling him still down there helping her ride it out. Beth took him back in her mouth with renewed passion, sucking gently on his head feeling his body shake beneath her. She used one hand to cup his balls and felt them pull up just before he exploded into her mouth. Beth continued to suck him dry, even as she moaned out her new pleasure feeling his fangs buried inside her upper thigh.

Mick only took a few mouthfuls, still full from his feeding earlier but wanting, needing the taste of his Beth, her blood and passion on his tongue. He closed the wounds as he usually did, always the careful lover and began to lap at her once more. Beth didn't leave either licking up one side and down the other making sure she had cleaned him completely, as she squirmed on his tongue.

When both were finally too tired to focus Mick rolled them to their sides, then pulling Beth up around to face him. She had a grin a mile wide on her face matching his own. Mick couldn't help but to kiss her, softly caressing her lips with his own enjoying the mixture of their tastes combining. He pulled back when he felt her need to breathe; a short nap was indeed needed.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

After telling Josef and Jean all about his history with Zac, up to when he approached Danielle in the dinner a few weeks before, Coop was even surer of that what happened to Seth was his fault. Josef took in all that was said and he realized this was why Jean was so upset that day that Danielle had called Jean for support who had in turn turned to him. Josef realized he needed to get a hold of Mick and let him know what had happened.

Before Josef could even pull out his phone the nurse he had barked at earlier stuck her head into the room, "Mr. Nelson is out of surgery."

Danielle nearly ran to the nurse, "Is he alright? How is he? Can I see him?"

The nurse gave her a soft smile, "He is in ICU, the doctor will speak with you momentarily if you would like to go into his room and wait for him."

Coop came up behind Danielle stroking her arms, offering whatever amount of support he could, "Which way is the room?"

The nurse showed them the way leaving Josef and Jean alone.

Jean looked up into his eyes, her fangs elongated and eyes bright with tears, "Is he going to be okay?"

Josef's heart ached seeing her like this, "I hope so. Why don't you have a drink real quick while I call Mick and let him know what's going on."

Jean did as he said and took a seat on one of the many chairs sitting in the room that looked like it was used mostly for storage and pulled a bag from her purse. Josef had thought to grab a couple bags from the limo and have her stash them in her purse.

Jean handed Josef the opened bag of blood, she had fed from him and she knew he needed a drink more than she did. Josef took the back and gulped the rest down giving Jean a smile. She listened as Josef left a message for Mick, frustrated in not being able to reach him.

"I can't get a hold of Mick; I'm going to call David. I need to get ahead of this. I want guards on him and Danielle will need to file a report about the incident Candice can help her through that."

Josef dialed and spoke in quick tones telling David the highlights and telling him to get down here. Before he hung up though he thought about it and told him to have Candice bring something Danielle could wear. Jean remembered the blood on Danielle's clothes and the scent and her eyes flashed back to their vampiric blue.

After everything was said and done, phone calls made Josef pulled Jean from the seat and brushed his fingers across her checks. Josef knew she needed to rest, all this emotional stress was wearing her down, although she had been handling it very well for someone as young as she was. "Jean doll, we should get you home."

Jean looked up into his eyes her own full of the pain and uncertainty that consumed her. "I can't leave now."

Josef pulled her into his embrace kissing her forehead, "I know it's hard to imagine, I'm worried about them too but you are my first priority." Josef looked down pulling her chin up to see the honesty in his words, "Coop is here for her. You helped her through, but now it's his turn."

She thought about his words and knew as usual he was right. She was of no use to Danielle anymore, she couldn't sit in Seth's room with her, she could barley hold it together now in an empty room much less one filled with so much sorry and pain. Knowing Josef was right didn't ease her mind. She still wanted to be there in case the worst should happen; Danielle would need all the support she could get.

Sensing her internal debate Josef stroked his hands up and down her arms, "The doctors will call me if anything changes."

Releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding Jean gave him a weak fanged smile and nodded her head. Josef hugged her tight to his side with one arm while pulling her sunglasses back from inside his suit pocket. "Here you go my dear."

Jean looked at him taking the glasses, "It's dark outside now I don't need these."

Josef kissed her forehead again, "As beautiful as your eyes may be to me right now they would raise to many questions from the public."

Jean realized she was still vamped out and quickly slipped the glasses on. Josef kissed her lips softly and lead her out of the hospital and to the waiting limo.

*****

Coop kept one arm around Danielle's waist as they followed behind the nurse into ICU. Danielle was hiccupping with sobs the closer they got. He tried to be strong for her and give her a gentle reaffirming squeeze when all the while he wanted to fall apart himself. He had let this happen, she was right this was his fault and instead of staying mad at him she forgave him and wanted him near.

They stepped into a private room to see nurses adjusting Seth on the bed, tubes and wires going in him. He looked so small, so fragile beaten and bruised on the bed. Danielle walked straight to his bedside not even noticing that Coop's arm had left her side as he stood at the door unable to enter. He looked at Seth, at Danielle and it hit him. It was supposed to be her; she was supposed to be the one lying in that bed, all because of him.

Danielle noticed his absence at her side and panicked looking from Seth quickly to find him, the look in her eyes told him so much. He crossed the room and stood beside her kissing the side of her temple, "Seth's a fighter. He will be okay," the whole time he was praying to be right.

Looking down at his body she reached out to caress his face but stopped inches from it not wanting to hurt him. Instead she reached for his undamaged left hand and held it in hers still gentle in all of her movements. Coop moved across the room to gather a chair for Danielle, allowing her to sit at her brother's side. He notices the other hospital bed in the room but it is empty, and from what he had heard the nurse say this was a private room.

Before Coop had to long to think about it a doctor came in scanning the monitors and machines in the room before turning to face Danielle and Coop. "I'm Dr. Rosenberg, are you the boys sister?"

Danielle stood softly letting go of Seth's hand to shake the doctors, "Yes I am. How is he?"

The doctor looked from her to Coop, "Are you family as well?"

"I'm...No I'm not." He thought of Seth like family, and he loved Danielle but he wasn't really family. He knew how things worked; he had watched enough medical shows to know that doctors always asked nonfamily members to leave.

Coop took a step away to leave so Danielle could talk with the doctor but her hand grasping tightly around his wrist stopped him. "I need him here. Is my…is he going to live?"

The doctor nodded at Coop who took Danielle in his arms embracing her from behind, letting her hands entwine with his around her middle. The doctor looked at Seth once more before looking Danielle in the eyes, Coop felt her body tremble.

"Your brother sustained serious injuries, cracked a few ribs, broke two that we saw, multiple lacerations, and internal bleeding." Danielle was gripping his hands more tightly, "But he is a lucky one. The knife managed to miss doing any irreparable damage. We got him here in time to stop the bleeding; although he did lose quite a bit he appears to be stable."

Danielle let out a grateful sob her legs almost giving out; Coop held her tight and supported them both. "We have him on antibiotics to ward off any infections, something for the pain of course but we expect him to pull through."

Coop leaned forward and kissed her check, "See Seth is a fighter."

"He'll be out for at least the night," Dr. Rosenberg informed them. "Mr. Kostan has taken care of everything and special arrangements have been made. This is a private room, but Mr. Kostan mentioned you would probably be staying the night with him, so we had an extra bed brought in."

Danielle regained her footing and turned in his arms, crying into his shirt. The doctor excused himself and left them to themselves. Coop pulled her towards the bed, to the seat he had pulled over for her earlier. She took Seth's hand in hers and kissed it, "You hear that Seth, you're going to be okay."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Mick heard his phone ringing downstairs, again. Beth was asleep in his arms her body still slick with the sheen of their exhaustion with a small smile on her lips. The phone stopped and he heard another voicemail beep.

_Whatever it is can wait_, Mick thought. His mind was busy spinning the possibilities and scenarios trying to find an answer to their problems. He would need to talk to Josef see if maybe he could think of an alternative to feeding fresh. He knew his Beth and she was determined to do this. He hadn't missed what she had said, 'for us' so she wanted it to.

Mick heard his phone going off again; he sighed and untangled his legs and arms from Beth to go see what was so damn important. With vampire speed still stark naked Mick jumped from the top of the stairs to the bottom, and another flash of vampire speed to the kitchen counter grabbing and answering his phone.

"What is it?"

"Mick, there you are. Do you not answer your phone," David sounded frustrated.

Mick smiled to himself, "I was preoccupied. What's so damn important?"

"Seth's in the hospital. Zac attacked him and Danielle from what I understand."

Mick's smile dropped, "Is he okay?"

"I don't know. Josef called said he couldn't get a hold of you. He wants me to set up some guards on the room. We're almost there now; Candice brought her a change of clothes."

"I'm…We'll be there as soon as possible. What hospital are they at?"

"Sacred Angel's Hospital."

David hung up looking over at Candice, "Seems they were a few steps ahead of us."

Candice tried to give him a smile but was nervously clutching the bag in her lap. David reached over and took her hand bringing it to his lips kissing her knuckles before keeping it and holding it in between them.

*****

Mick ran his hand down his face as he dialed 411. He got the hospitals number and was waiting on hold as he made his way back to the bedroom to wake Beth. Just before he made it in the room a nurse picked up and he was able told about Seth's status and what they knew thus far after mentioning Josef Kostan's name.

Mick went to Beth's side and sat beside her stroking her back with his hand. She started to move and her grin grew wider, Mick hatred that he had to take that away.

He tried to keep his voice calm, "Beth honey, wake up."

Beth kept her eyes closed and turned into Mick, "How long have I been out?"

"Not too long, about 15 minutes."

"Ready for more already," Beth let her hand reach for his arm. She could feel his muscles were tense and opened her eyes to see the look of sadness and regret on his face; she was awake now. "What's wrong Mick?"

"You need to get up okay Beth. Get dressed and we can go to the hospital. Danielle and Seth were attacked, she's okay but he was hurt pretty badly from what I got from the nurse; he's stable though."

Beth's hands flew to her mouth, "Oh my God no."

Mick put his arms around her brushing her hair back, "Shhhh it's going to be okay. He's stable."

Beth nodded against his chest before pushing herself up off the bed and rushing to the bathroom to get ready. She came out a few minutes later teeth brushed her hair up in a messy bun still as naked as she went in and rushed to the closet. Mick was sitting on the bed dressed and checking his messages. Beth came out moments later in jeans and one of Mick's Henley's, it was fast and comfortable.

Mick followed Beth down the stairs she went straight for the door grabbing her purse off the small table just inside and they were out. Mick dialed Josef as soon as they hit the parking garage; he answered just as he shut Beth's door and made his way to get in himself.

"Well someone finally decided to call me back," Josef snarked.

Mick started the Benz and backed out of the parking spot, "We're on the way to the hospital now. Are you still there?"

"No I'm on my way back to the mansion with Jean. Young Coop showed up to take care of Danielle. I did leave one of my men there until David can get a better set up for security. He should be getting there any time."

"Do you know what happened?"

Josef sighed, "Zac and some goons came up on them when they were walking. Beat the living crap out of him while she watched then the sick bastard stabbed him. He wasn't intending Seth as the target."

Mick's eyes flashed icy blue and Beth reached over placing a nervous hand on his knee. Mick took a deep unneeded breath, "It was meant for her."

"Yep but Seth stepped up and defended her. He took it on himself to save her. Brave one he is."

"We'll be at the hospital soon. Just need to make one stop."

"I need to see you; I want this guy dealt with."

"He will be."

Mick hung up his phone and looked over to Beth who had her mouth open ready to talk, "Where do you have to stop?"

"I can hear your stomach growling. You will need your strength and I'm sure Danielle and Coop could use something better than cafeteria food as well."

Beth nodded her head, Mick wasn't going to take no for an answer anyway so she figured she mid as well save her energy and not fight him on this. They stopped at a take-out buffet and loaded up 3 plates full of food, one of which Beth scuffed down the rest of the ride to the hospital.

*****

Danielle had fallen asleep her head on Seth's bed, Coop had pulled up a seat beside her rubbing her back until she calmed down. He looked at them both, and thought about the havoc he had brought down on their lives. The machines beeped and made noises and he saw how still they were, he knew he had to do everything in his power to protect them.

He knew what he had to do. He stood up and kissed the top of Danielle's head once more before heading towards the door. Just as he opened it David had his hand on the handle of the other side. He took a quick look at Coop and knew what he was planning, no vampire senses needed.

"That's not a good idea there buddy. She needs you here for support, not dead in a ditch somewhere too."

"I can't let this happen again. It was supposed to be her."

Candice squeezed through the door and went towards Danielle, bag over her shoulder.

David could see the young man struggling, he could empathize he would do whatever it took to protect Candice. "Look at her," Coop looked back at Danielle as Candice woke her up. She was startled searching the room with her eyes franticly trying to find him.

"Do you really want to leave her alone to deal with this? How do you think she would take your death too?"

Coop looked back to David as Candice led Danielle into the bathroom to get her cleaned up. "I have to do something."

David put a hand on his shoulder, "You are doing something. You are helping her through this."

"I have to protect her."

"How do you plan on doing that if you're dead?"

Coop gave David a glare, he didn't want to hear this he wanted to ride into the demons layer and slay the monster that hurt Seth. "Listen Coop. You take care of Danielle; we will take care of the rest."

"Who?"

"You're not alone Coop. This isn't like the last time; you have people to turn to."

Coop hung his head, "Thanks."

David gave his shoulder a pat, "No need to thank me. Mick and Beth will be here shortly then Danielle is going to really need you. We need her to tell us what happened."

Danielle and Candice emerged from the bathroom. Danielle looked more comfortable with a pair of black yoga pants and matching jacket over a pink tank top, she had used the shower in the bathroom and cleaned the blood and filth from the alley off of her and it looked like Candice had also brought her a brush and hair clip as well. Danielle gave Candice a small 'thank you' before walking towards Coop who met her half way taking her in his arms once more. He knew he was a fool to try and leave her right now.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	44. Chapter 44

Sorry for the delay. My muse sorta took off. But is back now and hopefully will stay put. Enjoy.

**Chapter 44**

Josef hung up the phone with Mick still slightly frustrated that he hadn't answered when he called him earlier. Jean was lying down in the seat with her head on Josef's lap as he stroked her side up and down in calming motions. Jean had calmed down in the car even returning to her human features; knowing Seth was stable helped.

They arrived at the mansion and Jean sat up waiting for their door to be opened, straightening her blouse. Josef cupped her face in his hand brushing a stray hair behind her ear as he looked into her eyes. He could see she was a mess of emotions even without his special vampire abilities.

He got out of the limo first and helped her out behind him holding her hand through his arm as they made their way inside. Once they were in their room Josef released her hand with a kiss to the top going to the bar and pouring them a scotch. Jean tossed hers back quickly wincing at the burn holding it up for a refill.

Josef took the glass but didn't refill it, "Seth is in stable condition. He will be fine," Josef tried to reassure her. The doctors had said Seth was stable, the damage done would take time to heal and he would make sure he was taken care of having the best staff on hand for his recovery.

Jean turned and walked towards their freezer and started pulling off her blouse when Josef stopped her turning her into him. "Are you okay? You have to talk to me."

Tears rolled down her eyes, "I was so worried for her. She has been like the sister I never had and to feel her pain, her agony at what those….those animals put her through." Josef wrapped his arms around her, "I couldn't even stay with her. I couldn't control myself to support her."

Josef lifted her chin to look into his eyes, "Jean listen to me. Even I had to fight to control myself in there. You did so well."

"I can still smell it. I can smell Seth's blood, everything about this night."

Josef could smell it too; their clothes still carried the scent. He stood back and began to peel her clothes off along with his, before taking them and setting them outside the door the staff would toss them.

"Let's get cleaned up so you can rest my sweet."

Josef tugged her to the shower pulling her under the cool spray. Josef slathered them both with his body wash his touch caring and nurturing. Jean breathed in the scent, his scent no longer smelling the pain and anguish of before only Josef's reassuring scent. Josef finished cleaning them and drying them before taking them to the freezer. Josef held her tight as she drifted off into oblivion reassuring both her and himself that everything was okay.

*****

Mick and Beth arrived at the hospital bag of take-out in hand. They hurried down the halls finding Seth's room with Milo standing guard outside, Mick could smell that David and Candice were already inside.

Milo stepped aside letting them into the room, everyone was sitting quietly around Seth's bed but looked up to see them enter. Beth rushed over to Danielle who stood up and hugged her tightly, "I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner."

Danielle gave her an honest smile, "It's okay you're here now. You wouldn't have been able to do anything but sit and wait." Danielle was happier now just knowing Seth was going to pull through, everything else would work itself out she just had faith, she had something to be happy about and was clinging to it.

Mick came up behind them and noticed Mick and David were talking in hushed tones. Mick patted her back as her and Danielle released and stepped back he handed her the bag. Beth took it and looked at Coop and Danielle, "I thought you guys must be hungry so we grabbed something on the way."

Coop took the bag from her giving her a quick squeeze himself, "Thanks."

Beth could tell Coop was hiding something, she couldn't be sure but it reminded her of Mick. When Mick blamed himself for things that were no were near his fault but still he felt he was the cause. Then it hit her, Coop felt responsible. She wanted to hug him tight tell him it wasn't his fault, she didn't know what had happened but she knew one thing for certain it wasn't his fault.

They ate in silence, minus the conversation Mick and David continued without detecting any attention from Seth who had other things on his mind. After Danielle and Coop finished off their plates both being hungrier than they thought Mick broke the silence, "Danielle do you think you could step outside with us? I need to know what happened tonight, so I can start my investigation."

Danielle felt a twinge of fear but then looked at Seth lying on the bed and took a deep breath; he was going to live but the person who did this to him needed to pay. "I don't want to leave him alone. I know the doctors said he won't wait up until at least tomorrow but I couldn't stand for him to wake up alone."

Beth stepped closer to Danielle once more rubbing her arm, "I'll sit with him okay."

Danielle nodded tearfully and stepped out the door holding onto Coop's hand securely with Mick, David and Candice. Beth took a seat next to Seth, "You didn't deserve this. You have some good people on your team; the sicko that did this will pay."

*****

Outside the room Coop held Danielle from behind as she told them what had happened, tears falling as she remembered Seth stepping up to defend her, watching him being beat, then Zac's sick words before he stabbed him leaving him for dead. Coop held her tight for support and comfort not only for her but for himself as well as he felt the fear of losing her wash over him every time he was reminded that this was meant for her.

Mick could smell the events and emotions and regretted making Danielle go over them again but the visions were unclear with the extent of the emotional pain, and her shower. He asked few questions trying to end this as soon as possible, mostly clarifying on what Zac had said to her, so she could get back to setting at Seth's side and maybe get some rest.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Mick led Beth down the corridor and into the elevator of the hospital punching the button for the garage. David and Candice were staying a little while longer to finish, Candice was waiting on the doctors' report and David was organizing a security detail to stand watch over Seth's room giving them the added duty of keeping Coop from doing something stupid. Beth was exhausted; Mick had a few things to take care of before he could even think about sleeping.

"I'm going to drop you off at the loft so you can get some sleep," he kissed her forehead and the elevator opened to the parking garage.

"Where are you going?" Beth walked at his side keeping her eyes on him.

"I have some things I need to check out."

"I'm coming with you," Mick opened the door for her to get into the Benz.

"Beth you should get some rest. You have been through a lot today."

Beth didn't get in the car just stood moving her hands from her hips to touch his holding the top of the door between them, "I don't think I can. I want to help."

Mick sighed, "Get in."

Beth gave him a smile as she sat in her seat and he closed the door and moved to get in the driver's seat. "It's going to be a bit of a ride from here why don't you at least lay you head down, I promise to wake you."

Beth leaned over kissing his lips softly curling her feet under her and laying her head in his lap. Mick let one hand come off the wheel to stroke her hair and check softly as she napped. He drove slowly going over everything in his mind, while letting Beth get some sleep. He ran his hand along her arm like he did when she slept in his arms at night before retiring to his freezer.

When they pulled up to the beach Mick parked the car and shut it off, not ready to wake her just yet. He pulled out his phone and called David, speaking softly to not disturb her. "Is everything set up?"

David looked at his phone raising an eyebrow, "Yes…why are you speaking so low?"

"I don't want to wake Beth just yet."

David grinned as he walked out of the kitchen to see Candice hard at work typing on her laptop in her lap on the couch this cute look of determination on her face. "So what do you need?"

"I wanted to ask if you could assign someone to guard the DA's office. Beth will hate the idea but they aren't going to let us talk them out of working on this they're too damn stubborn sometimes and I don't want to take any chances."

"Already have it covered. Candice will get a couple of clearance passes for them. One will stay on the floor then another on the lobby floor."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow and let you know what I've found."

"Get some rest tonight."

"I will."

"And Mick…"

"Yeah."

"It's not your fault you know. There's no way anyone could have known what he was going to do."

"Maybe."

Mick disconnected the phone before David could say anything more. He caressed Beth's sleeping face once more before he woke her gently rubbing her shoulder calling out her name, "Beth…Beth honey wake up."

Beth opened her eyes and sat up rubbing her eyes, "I'm awake."

Mick tried to suppress his grin but failing to he moved on, "I want to go back down to the pier…see what I could have missed…where they could have been hiding."

Beth looked around and saw they were at the beach just a ways up from the pier. She looked down to her shoes and quickly toed them off leaving them in the floor as she leaned down to roll up her pants legs some. Mick got out and walked around to help her out looking at her deep blue toe nails.

"You're going to make me go barefoot alone?" Beth gave a sad puppy dog look that turned into a knowing smile as Mick leaned against the Benz and began to take off his shoes and socks until they matched. They started off towards the pier hand in hand.

They reached the pier and Mick let go of Beth's hand and started to look around. From where he stood that night he had a good view of every angle, there was no way he would have missed them if they had shown up. He just didn't understand how this could have happened. Beth looked around as well taking in the beauty of the moonlight when up at the pier above them she saw something.

"Mick…what's that up there." Mick looked to the direction she was pointing. "Just between the rafters."

Mick looked around to make sure there were no late night beach goers, seeing they were completely alone he jumped up high into the rafters himself. "DAMN IT!" Mick punched his fist against the beam shaking it.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked from below trying to see what upset him.

Mick took a few steadying breathes and carefully pulled something from the rafters and jumped down to Beth. "What is it Mick?"

Mick held out his hand for Beth to see the small surveillance video transmitter. "He was never going to show up. He was watching the whole time."

Mick shoved the device into his pocket and fought the urge to punch the beam again. Beth pulled his arms forcing him to face her, her hand pulling his face to hers, "Mick…look at me."

Beth held him still until he looked at her, the guilt written all over his face. "This is not your fault, no more than it is Coop's. I love you dearly but not everything is your fault Mick. Sometimes bad things happen to good people."

"I should have seen that, should have noticed it."

"You're not superman. I only saw it because I was looking up at the sky, thinking how lucky am I to be able to share this with the man I love."

Mick didn't say anything just wrapped his arms around Beth hugging her tight to him. They stood together for awhile before Mick tugged her along knowing they should get home. They walked slowly in silence just enjoying the moon on the sand.

"See…isn't this better than getting sand in your shoes?" Beth looked up at Mick as they walked kicking up sand trying to lighten his mood.

Mick smiled down to her, "Much. It reminds me of that night in Florida."

Beth looked down at the Henley she was wearing and bit her lip, remembering that far back before they were…them. When she fought so hard to keep her emotions and feelings for him to herself and treat him only like a contact. That didn't last long once he started adding on the charm, opening up to her showing her the man inside. That night on the beach changed everything; fun and playful telling her he wanted her in his life that was definitely a good night.

"I think we've come a long way since then."

"We have."

Beth looked over his mood was improving some but she wanted to see him give that grin she loved so much that always made her heart skip, "You know that vampire jumping thing is really sexy."

Mick raised a brow playfully as he looked at her stopping in his tracks, "Really."

"Really. You're going to have to jump me sometime."

Mick turned away as he burst out in a full belly laugh, at Beth's remark. She just stared at him happy to see him laughing but unsure what was so funny, which only made Mick laugh harder. "What?"

Mick composed himself looking around to make sure they were still alone before rushing her, pushing her down in the sand laying himself on top of her. Beth let out a small shriek at the sudden change in position, "What are you doing?"

Mick grinned that grin she longed to see as he leaned down to kiss her throat, "You said I should jump you."

Beth giggled realizing how it had come out as she pulled his face to hers to kiss him, "That's not the type of jumping I had in mind."

"I know, but I couldn't resist." Mick sat up on his knees still straddling her, "Come on we should get you home to rest."

Mick stood wiping the sand from his pants before pulling Beth to her feet and helping her brush the sand from her spending more time than necessary on her bottom. Beth swatted him away and pulled him towards the car, happy for the sweet reprieve.

Mick got Beth back in the car, and stroked her shoulder and she rested her head on his shoulder on the drive home. He would get her into bed and then work on checking out the camera he found.

*****

After everyone had left and it was only her and Coop sitting at Seth's side Daniell let out a yawn. Coop noticed this; he was quite tired himself, and pulled Danielle up from her seat.

"Why don't you lie down?"

Danielle looked unsure and Coop let go of her hand moving to the other free bed checking it wouldn't mess with any of the equipment and pulled it closer to Seth's bed. Danielle gave him a smile as he helped her to lie in the bed, kissing her forehead softly before heading to the bathroom.

When he came out he grabbed one of the extra blankets left on the small table by the nurses who had come to check on them. He pulled it up over Danielle before going to retrieve one for himself as he pulled two chairs closer together to prop his feet on.

Danielle looked at him funny, "What are you doing?"

"I…" Coop didn't know what to say.

"You're not…" Danielle looked to the bed wondering why he wasn't lying with her.

"The bed is small…" Coop fought to think of a good reason when he really didn't think he deserved the comfort of holding her while they slept. "You need your rest and I thought…"

"I feel safer when you're close."

Coop looked at her and could almost see her trembling. He gave her a smile and stood from the chair moving to the bed while Danielle turned on her side to give him room. Coop eased himself onto the bed pulling the covers over them both, spooned together. It was a cozy fit but Danielle began to stop trembling resting her head on the pillow holding her hands on his arm holding her middle tight to him, his body pressed against her back.

Danielle didn't take long to fall asleep, tucked in her warm cocoon of safety. Coop took many deep breathes as he felt Danielle in his arms breathing, peaceful and asleep; dreaming in a perfect world. She always looked better in her sleep, she had been feeling sick lately, a stomach bug or just being so nervous about classes and then Zac coming into her life scaring her…now this. She deserved her rest. He didn't know how it was possible for her to want him around after this but he wanted…needed her and if that was what she wanted he was more than happy to give it to her.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	46. Chapter 46

**Special shout out to a good friend Silvanelf HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! *Although due to weather conditions thus internet connection issues its an hour late* Hugs and hope you had a wonderful day!**

**Chapter 46**

Beth had been stubborn the night before not wanting to go to bed until Mick was finished for the night, she didn't want him getting himself worked up. So she had sat in the office with him while he dusted for prints trying hard to keep her yawns hidden and her eyes focused. When he had finally set it aside she had been thankful, she had to be up in 4 hours to meet Candice before work as they planned at the hospital.

Beth and Candice met outside at the small coffee shop just a block from the DA's building long before work, getting their facts together before they spoke with Ben. Beth told Candice about the camera they had found and Mick's plan to take it to Ryder today and see if he could get anything off of it after he had dusted it for prints upon arriving back at the loft and coming up empty handed. They would use Ryder since Coop couldn't help as much as he wanted too, it would create too much of a conflict.

"I'm worried about Mick," Beth admitted.

"Beth, Mick's a big boy he will be fine."

Beth smiled, "It's not that. I swear if that man could find a way to blame himself if I got a paper cut."

"He knows there was nothing he could have done right?"

"I tried to make him see that. But every time he looked at the camera I could see it…that look in his eyes."

"It's up to him to believe it. Let's get this guy and maybe it will give him some closure."

"I hope so; between him and Coop…I swear I have a tendency to have men in my life who blame themselves."

Candice looked concerned, "Coop doesn't…We have to get this guy. I'm going to call and make sure David knows so Coop doesn't try to run off and save the day getting himself killed."

Beth nodded heading back to the window to pick up another drink to go, little sleep and a long day, they were going to need it; Beth also picked up a coffee for Ben as well. They headed back up towards the office hoping Ben would be his usual self and get to work a good hour to 45 minutes early.

"So how did it go? Before." Candice punched the button for the elevator and waited for it to open; they were still among the few there this early.

Beth took a drink of coffee as the doors opened and they stepped inside. When the doors shut Beth released a sigh, "You were right. It's harder than I thought."

Candice could see the disappointed look on her face, "Oh Beth I'm sure he understands."

"I know he does, but I don't. Why does it bother me? I know it means nothing and it wasn't like it was over the top."

Candice shrugged, "Beth it's completely natural. His feeding fresh, from you, is special and your heart knows that. Sometimes our hearts don't listen to logic."

The doors opened onto their floor and they walked towards Ben's office, "I guess you're right I just don't know what else we can do. I'm going to have to get over it. I know at first I hated the idea of him taking it but…now I want it too. I saw the look in his eyes at the prospect, he wants to spend human time with me," Beth laughed. "Now I find myself wanting just a little bit of that with him, before he brings me into his world. I think if I can find a way to give him this it will help put his mind at ease about my turning, I mean I know I said I would wait for him but there is a limit…I don't want to be too much older."

They saw sure enough Ben was in his office, just hanging his jacket over his chair, he must have just beaten them in. "Don't push yourself okay. You two will find some way to make this work."

Beth gave her a smile as they knocked on Ben's door. "Morning."

Ben looked up at the duo and knew something was up. "You two are earlier than usual."

"We come bringing coffee," she handed him the coffee they got him.

"This can't be good. What do you need?" Ben took the much needed cup of coffee and took a sip noting it was just the way he liked it, they must really want something.

Candice began, "Last night a friend of ours, her brother was attacked."

"Is he okay?"

"He's stable now but they beat him badly before they stabbed him."

"Okay do we have any information to go on? Who the perp could have been?"

Beth stepped up, "We know who did it."

Ben eyed them, "Then what's the catch?"

Beth handed Ben the file she had been holding, "What do you know about Zac Carmichael?"

Ben took the file and flipped through it, the picture of the playboy thug caught his eye. "Out of Vegas, crime family dealing in drugs, prostitution, loan sharks, basically the average rap sheet these days."

"He and some of his thugs attacked Seth."

"Why would he come here to attack him personally? What is your friends' brother involved in?"

Candice reached over Ben's desk and flipped over a couple of the papers from the file, "He's not involved in anything, he's an innocent. This was a message for Cooper Browning, formerly Wesley Cooper Bowing; he changed his name legally when he moved back here to LA. Coop got in a bad way with the family but turned state's evidence for immunity, here is the agreement. Somehow Zac found him and demanded a meeting."

Beth took over, "Coop didn't know what to do, Zac approached Danielle, Coop's girlfriend, and told her to tell him to meet him at the pier giving the date and time. Coop came to Mick, told him what had happened. Mick went to the meeting, but no one showed up."

Beth sat back listening as they tag teamed each other, "We thought it was all said and done, just something to shake him up. That was two weeks ago."

Candice took out a pack of pictures she had printed from her digital camera the night before and handed them to Ben, "This is what they did to Seth last night. They were trying to deliver the message through Danielle but her brother was with her and stepped in taking it."

Ben flipped through the pictures of Seth's bruised and swollen face and body. The incision wound as well as Danielle's upper arms which had bruises from where one of the men held her back. He set them down running his hand over his face and mouth, looking up at the pair. He took another longer drink of coffee before he began, "I'm going to assume that neither one of you will be backing off of this case."

Both women nodded a firm 'No', "That's what I thought." Ben released a breath, "Here's the deal, you can stay on this because to be honest it would be a waste of breath to tell you to stay away and I have my hands full as it is. Candice take the lead on this." Candice nodded, "This guy is bad news, I want you two to promise me you will be careful."

"We will," the girls answered in unison.

"Who was the detective that spoke to them last night?"

"I'll take Carl down to the hospital to get a report from Danielle now. Seth may not be awake yet."

"No one called thought to report it last night?"

"It was late and I was there, Danielle was too much of a wreck she didn't need people she didn't know questioning her."

"Well I guess that's it. Be careful and keep me updated."

Beth and Candice gave a nod and left Ben's office and headed to Candice's.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Josef woke before Jean and eased himself out from their freezer and went to his phone. He listened to the message from Mick telling him what he had found at the pier and he would be over in the morning to get Ryder run it over. He checked the clock, still a few hours left. He placed the call to Ryder to make sure he was at the office ready to work.

As much as he hated having to go in he had things that needed to be taken care of. Josef called the hospital and got a status report on Seth, still hasn't woken up they expected the drugs to wear off shortly. Josef asked Nancy, and older nurse Josef had found intriguing in her disregard for who he was, how Danielle was holding up. Nancy had come around to Josef's side when he made a large donation to the hospital's pediatric ward she had agreed to keep an eye out. She told him that the sister and the young gentleman with her had gone to sleep and she hasn't seen either move since.

Mick wasn't going to like what he had to say, he knew he was out for blood. Mick preferred the quick method, find the person responsible and rip their throat out, unfortunately that approach wouldn't serve them in Zac's case. He was too well connected; if he just turned up dead or went missing it would cause more problems.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind he poured himself a glass of AB negative and went back to join Jean in the freezer not wanting her to wake up alone. He still didn't know how she was going to take the news he would have to tell her eventually. As soon as he closed the lid Jean shifted. Josef tried to soothe her back into her lull without her waking, but it was too late.

"Josef…" her gorgy voice came as she shifted.

"It's okay Jean go back to sleep."

"Where did you go?" Jean turned into him snuggling in.

"I called to check on Seth," Jean jerked up her eyes icy as she looked down to him. "He's going to be okay. Danielle and Coop are sleeping there; he should wake up later today."

Jean released a sigh and laid her head back on his chest her eyes returning to normal. "Thank you Josef. You take such good care of me."

"There is nothing to thank me for, now get some sleep my dear." Jean gave a contented sigh and did as her sire, her lover said.

*****

The steady beeping of machines was the lullaby that comforted Danielle as she slept with Coop's strong arms holding her tight. Danielle slowly began to regain herself and her eyes opened seeing Seth lying in the bed just a few feet in front of her. Reaching a hand up she wiped the sleep from her eyes and squinted to read the monitors on the other side of the bed from her position, checking his vitals. Satisfied he was growing stronger Danielle leaned her head back against the pillow placing her hand over the one Coop had across her stomach holding her to him.

An hour or so later Coop woke to find Danielle stroking his hand, watching the lines and beeps on the machine. "How long have you been up?"

"Not too long," she took her eyes from the machines and Seth long enough to look over her shoulder to Coop.

Coop kissed her forehead, "I bet you're starved. Why don't you go wash your face and I'll run to the cafeteria and get us some coffee and food."

Danielle nodded and sat up swinging her legs over the beds edge; she crossed the few feet to Seth's bed and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Coop got up and stretched kissing Danielle's lips softly before heading out of the room, taking note of the out of place man in solid black suit across from the room.

Danielle washed her face and brushed her teeth with some of the supplies Candice had been kind enough to bring her. She felt better, more refreshed, more at ease, despite the stomach bug she was still fighting off. Seth was going to be okay, she had amazing friends determined to help her, she was lucky. Deciding not to focus on the negative and what she could have so easily lost the night before she thought about the things she had.

She would go sit with Seth and wait for him to wake up. As she walked out of the bathroom she pushed the bed a few feet back and pulled her chair up beside him once more taking his hand. "Seth, you saved my life, now just wake up and come back to me okay." She gave him a watery smile.

Coop returned to the room with a full tray. They ate in relative silence. They sat and waited as nurses came in and checked his vitals and changed lines and fluids, giving him more drugs to keep him in as little pain as possible.

*****

Coop was on his way back from the cafeteria returning the trays and getting them more coffee when he meet Beth in the elevator.

"Hey," Beth hugged him. "How you holding up?"

Coop returned her hug trying not to spill coffee on either of them. "Seth is going to make it. We're just waiting for him to regain consciousness. Danielle seems to be holding together, she's been better since the doctor told her Seth was going to live."

Beth gave him a knowing look, "I'm glad but I asked how you are holding up?"

Coop looked at the tall man standing beside Beth knowing he looked familiar but his brain was not functioning at full capacity. Beth turned to look at him, "Oh I'm sorry this is Lt. Carl Davis, Carl is Coop."

Beth took one of the coffees from Coops hands for him to shake hands with Carl. "Carl is here to talk to you and Danielle. She needs to file an official report just like Candice talked to her about last night."

"Would you sit with Seth again? I know she doesn't want to leave him alone for even a few minutes, afraid he will wake up alone and confused."

Beth patted his arm, "Of course."

The elevator opened back on ICU floor and Coop took Danielle's coffee from Beth and leads the way to the room. Danielle saw them coming and released a breath dreading going over everything again but knowing it was necessary. Coop crossed the room to her setting their coffees on the bedside table taking her hands in his, "Beth is going to sit with Seth now so we can talk to the detective now. Is that okay? Are you up for that, sweetie?"

Danielle nodded, leaning down to Seth, "I'll be right back." She gave Seth's hand a soft squeeze before letting it go and following Coop to the other side of the room.

"I'm Lt. Carl Davis," Carl extended his hand. "I know this is hard but I need to ask you to tell me everything you can about last night."

Danielle looked at Beth, "Thank you for staying with him."

"Not a problem."

Carl slid the door open and let Coop and Danielle go out before him. "Be gentle Carl."

Carl looked to Beth giving her a nod, "I will Beth."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Outside the room Carl led Danielle and Coop over to some chairs taking out his pen and note pad tried to be as friendly as possible as he questioned them. "I know this is hard but…why didn't you report it last night?"

Danielle leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees , "I couldn't think about that. I wasn't thinking straight. I called Jean; that was it."

"Who's Jean?"

"She…she is like a sister to me."

"How did you find out about this?" Carl directed his question to Coop.

"Josef Kostan called me. Told me Danielle was in the hospital, that something had happened to her brother and I should get down here."

"How is Josef Kostan involved in this?"

Danielle sat up rubbing her hands on her legs, "Josef and Jean are together."

"What happened last night?"

Coop reached his hand out for Danielle and she took it squeezing it tightly as she began. "I was walking to my car after my last class at Hearst and Seth was waiting for me. He wanted to surprise me and catch up. I have been trying not to hover and let him live his own life…" Danielle stifled back a tear, "We went to have dinner at the diner but we walked, it's not that far."

"When we were on our way back…Seth started to rush me but these men closed in on us."

Danielle managed to get through the rest of the story, giving him everything she could remember down to the words Zac had said that were seared into her brain. Coop still felt nauseous when he thought about the alternative, if Seth hadn't stopped by that day.

"Were these the clothes you were wearing?"

"No sir, Candice brought me some clothes and things to wash up."

"Do you still have the clothes you and your brother were wearing?"

"Yes sir the nurse brought a bag for them. It's in the room by the bathroom door."

"Let me get this straight…how did Candice end up here or Beth if you didn't call them."

Coop took over, "I think Josef called them."

Carl looked down at his pad as he scribbled something down frowning. He would have to speak to this Josef Kostan; he had the calm collectiveness to call everyone but the police.

"I'll need those clothes."

Danielle nodded, "What happens now?"

"We have officers picking him up as we speak."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, just doing my job. But you should know this guy isn't some petty criminal. He has people who may be looking for you. I'm going to put a police detail on you."

"David set up some security before he left yesterday."

"McPhearson?"

"Yes," Danielle stood up. "Is that all you need Lt. I would like to get back to my brother; he should be waking up any time."

"That's all, I need those clothes. And when he wakes up I will need a statement from him as well."

Danielle's hand went to her stomach before she darted off, back to the bathroom. "She's fighting a stomach bug on top of all this."

"If I could get the clothes I'll leave you two alone."

Coop went to the door, hearing Danielle inside wishing he could do something to make it go away. Coop handed Carl the bag of clothes as Beth walked to them.

"Is she okay?" Beth gave Carl an intense gaze.

"Apparently she has a stomach bug," Carl sounded off quickly raising his eyebrows at Beth.

"I hope she is okay."

"I have what I need Beth. Are you ready to go?"

Beth looked at the bathroom door, wishing she could say goodbye to Danielle but knowing it would be better this way. She nodded giving Coop a hug she walked with Carl out the door.

Carl shook his head as the elevator doors closed, "You were here and you didn't think to call it in."

"She didn't need to be badgered by people she doesn't know Carl. Last night for most of the night she was so distraught."

"How do you know Kostan?"

"He's Mick's best friend."

Carl quirked an eyebrow, "Well I need to talk to him. Do you want to set it up or should I just go in with my badge?"

Beth rolled her eyes, "Carl look I'm sorry I didn't report it last night. No matter how much training or how much you know when something happens to people you hold close everything else goes out the window."

"I'm going to take these to forensics, set up the meeting with Kostan as soon as possible. And I'm going to need to speak to your husband too," Carl said the word husband with a snarky tone.

"What's your problem with Mick?"

Carl shrugged, "Nothing I like the guy. He seems to make you happy, I'm just saying I had to find out in the office you tied the knot."

Beth blushed, "Carl it was a small ceremony, nothing big at all. But I promise as soon as I put the scrapbook together you will be the first one to see it," Beth gave him her best smile.

Carl shook his head, "Joy."

Beth swatted his arm as they went down to his unmarked car.

*****

Jean woke up in Josef's arms her fangs had the familiar ache for blood. As she opened her eyes letting the frost flutter off as she blinked; she took in the sight of Josef so peaceful sleeping. Deciding against waking him she got out of the freezer as quietly as possible and headed down to find breakfast.

As she made her way into the sitting area where she planned to call one of the freshies in Tina happened to be walking out of the room. "Oh Jean," Tina clutched at her chest startled.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," Jean said listening to the beat of her pulse scenting fresh blood on the air.

"I just made a donation to the fridge, I'm going away for a few days."

"Have a good trip. I think I will go enjoy some breakfast." Jean was trying to keep the vampire inside and be pleasant but with the scent of fresh blood on the air and her morning hunger it was a challenge.

"Thank you," Tina excused herself and left Jean alone in the study. Jean went to the fridge and pulled out Tina's still warm donation and poured herself a glass, sighing as the life giving liquid slid over her tongue and down her throat. As Jean set the glass down she jerked up feeling arms encircle her before she relaxed realizing they were familiar arms.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Josef kissed her neck softly.

Jean turned in his arms wrapping her arms around his neck, "You have a lot going on, you could use your rest."

Josef leaned forward letting his tongue dart out tracing over her top lip licking up the residue left from breakfast. Jean parted her lips moving them up to capture his seductive tongue to dance with hers. Josef snaked an arm around her waist pulling her into him as he deepened the kiss feeling her wither into his arms.

Knowing he needed to speak to her he pulled back from her lips, "Jean, I need to talk to you about something."

Jean could see the seriousness in his eyes, "Is it Seth?"

Josef kept her hand in his kissing it softly, "Seth is still doing good, Danielle and Coop are still asleep."

Josef pulled her to sit on the small couch in the room keeping them facing one another, legs touching hands together as he started with what he knew he had to tell her. "I don't mean to upset you right now with this but I have come to realize that there may be something important that has been overlooked."

"Whatever it is Josef just tell me. You're worrying me."

Josef looked into her eyes squeezing her hands, "Jean love, you do realize Danielle is...mortal?"

Jean nodded, "That she will grow older with time…and eventually die." Jeans eyes turned to panic but Josef kept her hands tight in his.

Long minutes were passed in silence before Jean finally found her voice, "I…understand."

Josef's head fell as he felt her sorrow as she spoke, "I'm sorry. Do you regret your decision?"

Jean pulled her hands from his moving instead to pull his chin to her, "Never. I don't regret my decision to have eternity, I just never thought my small family I have found wouldn't be with me is all." Jean blinked back a tear, "I think of her like my sister."

"I know, but you'll still have me."

Jean leaned in and kissed his lips softly, "That's more than enough."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

After cleaning herself up again Danielle made her way back to Seth's bedside, glad to see Beth and Carl hadn't waited on her. Coop sat at the beside before getting up to meet her, "Feeling okay?"

"Better."

"You should really let one of the doctors look at you. Maybe they could give you something for it."

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"That's impossible," Coop kissed her forehead. "At least let me go down and get you something, crackers maybe and some ginger ale."

Danielle squeezed his hand, "Thank you."

Coop leaned in and kissed her forehead, "I'll be right back."

As Coop made his way out of the room Danielle release a sigh, "My perfect gentleman," she breathed to herself.

Danielle felt another wave of nausea start up and leaned over in her seat her head between her knees. The feeling was just passing when she heard a grunt coming from the bed. Her head shot up to see Seth moving his head slowly groaning in pain.

"SETH," Danielle moved to take his hand tears of joy running down her face as he squeezed it back.

"Dani…"

"Oh Seth, bubby." Danielle reached over and pushed the bedside call button. "Don't move too much okay just stay still."

"What…happened?" The fog of pain medication still hovering over him as he tried to open his eyes only to be unable to open his right. The memories of the night before started to play before him, the beating, seeing his sister screaming for him, everything going dark… "Dani…are you okay?"

Danielle let out a small laugh, "Silly thing of course I am. You're the one I'm worried about."

Doctors came into the room walking over taking his chart from the foot of the bed and checking his vitals against the chart. A nurse began to fuss with him, as the doctor lifted his gown and checked his dressing and stitching on the wound before, looking please as the swelling in his face seemed to have went down.

"Can you tell me your name?" The doctor shined a light into his left eyes looking at it as he moved the light, then the right.

"Seth…Seth Nelson."

"Do you know what day it is?"

Seth winced as the doctor touched a large gash above his eyebrow, "No I don't."

"Do you know the year?"

"2009; will someone tell me what happened?"

Dr. Rosenberg looked at Seth directly leaning on the bed bringing him down, closer to Seth's level. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Seth thought for a moment, replaying the events in his head slowly before starting, "I was with my sister."

Danielle reached out and took his hand, "We had dinner. Then…some men started to follow us. I tried to get us away but they caught us. They held me and beat me…then I remember feeling cold…and Dani crying before it goes black."

Danielle had tears streaming down her face once more, "They got you pretty good. Your sister called 911 and got you here. You're going to be okay, the swelling in your face is already going down we have you on something for the pain as well as an antibiotic to keep out any infection. So you may be a bit loopy once the drugs start to kick in."

Seth gave a slight nod to show his understanding regretting it immediately. Danielle quickly was telling him to take it easy and being her big sister self as the doctors excused themselves from the room leaving them alone.

*****

Josef had compromised and brought Jean with him into the office, she was determined to help just like Beth and Candice. Her argument being she was a vampire so in all actuality she was safer than Beth or Candice and they were allowed to help. She knew how to get just what she wanted from him, she was learning well.

He was even less pleased to get Beth's call informing him that Lt. Davis requested his and Mick's audience. He knew this was coming but he still didn't like it, being summoned. Keeping things on neutral ground Josef told Beth to bring him to Kostan Industries after lunch giving him enough time to talk to Mick before hand and get Ryder on the camera.

*****

Mick walked straight off the elevator and into Josef's office as quick as humanly possible fighting the urge to use his vampire speed. When he opened the door and saw Jean he gave her a smile, "How are you Jean?"

Jean smiled from her seat, "I'm doing okay."

Josef motioned for Mick to hand him the Ziploc bag containing the device, "We need to talk before our visitor arrives."

Mick looked to Jean raising an eyebrow at Josef, silent question if he wanted her in here for this.

Josef shrugged, "What can I say she's as determined as Blondie and Candy and not sitting this one out?"

Mick chuckled looking at Jean, "I'm helping. Just tell me what you need me to do."

"Who's coming?"

"Beth's little detective friend, Davis."

Mick shrugged, "Yeah I knew we were going to have to deal with the cops too. Danielle called 911, but that doesn't change anything this sick bastard is still going to die."

Josef turned to the bar and poured all of them a glass, "It's not going to be that simple Mick. I know you're not going to like this but we're going to have to let this one go. Let the law handle it."

"WHAT?" Mick paced across the room, his fists clutching and unclenching trying to calm himself.

"Listen Mick…Carmichael is very well connected. He's a problem we don't need. If we take him out, kill him, his people will keep coming. He has shown them nothing but loyalty since his father died, they respect him and will avenge him."

"So he's supposed to get off."

Josef shook his head, "No Mick not at all. I'm just saying that for once we let the law work for us. If he gets off, then I will personally rip his head off."

Mick gulped down the glass of fine scotch Josef had poured him and slammed it down just short of breaking it. "No if this doesn't work he's mine."

"Fair enough my friend," Josef placed his hand on his brothers' shoulder. "Now let's get this to Ryder and get everything straight for the detective."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Coop came back towards the room with a tray with ginger ale, crackers and some chicken noodle soup he had asked one of the ladies in the cafeteria for hoping it would sooth Danielle's stomach and she could hold it down. He knew she needed to be checked out it had to be more than stress...he wanted to make sure she was taking care of herself. As he got closer he heard the doctor giving orders to the nurses to keep checking on him now that he was awake to make sure he didn't tear out any stitches.

Coop stopped dead in his tracks, Seth was awake. His hands trembled at the thought of going back into the room. It was hard enough being in there with him knowing it was his fault but now to have to look him in the eye and tell him his fault in his beating.

Slowly making his way to the room he couldn't go in, he stood holding the tray as Danielle held his hand and sat vigilant by his bedside holding his hand a smile on her face but tears in her eyes. Danielle didn't see Coop standing in the doorway she was so focused on Seth; it was Seth who caught a glimpse of him from his one clear eye.

"Hey," Seth called to him hoping to give Danielle a distraction from checking him over quizzing him about how he felt. It worked; Danielle looked up to see him standing in the doorway.

Coop took a deep breath and began to walk towards them, setting the tray on the small table beside Danielle. He released his breath through his nose and took in another one preparing for what was to come. "Here you go." Coop turned his eyes to Seth, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got my ass kicked," Seth's lips curved up in a smile momentarily before his busted lip stopped him.

Coop shoved his hands in his pockets and moved to the end of the bed looking at Seth once more, "Seth, I am so unbelievably sorry you were dragged into this; either of you. It was my mess I thought I escaped years ago, and now you were hurt because of it."

Seth was confused why Coop would blame himself and looked to Danielle for clarification. Danielle kept her attention on Coop her eyes full of sadness as she stood. She released Seth's hand and walked to stand in front of him taking his face in her hands, "You did nothing wrong here. You told me about your past on our first date, no one could have expected this."

"I don't really know what is going on," Seth added.

Danielle hugged Coop tight whispering in his ear, "Tell him everything, I bet he agrees with me."

Coop went into the story once again, telling Seth about his past and Danielle's run in with Zac. Seth listened intently even as the drugs started to make him tired. As Coop finished with another apology Seth stopped him, "Dani's right you couldn't have known."

Danielle had held tight to Coop's arm as he told the story offering him the same support he had been offering her continually. She smiled at Seth, "See you're the only one who thinks this is your fault."

"No matter whose fault it is I must thank you Seth. You saved her life; I don't know how to repay you for that."

"She's my sis; you don't owe me a thing."

"I know she is but I don't know what I would have done if I lost her."

Danielle stood there as they talked like she wasn't in the room and her eyes watered feeling their love for her. Her happiness was set back with the unease feeling in her stomach as she went for the bathroom.

Seth turned worried eyes towards his sister, "Is she okay?"

Coop shook his head, "She's had some sort of stomach bug. I told her she needs to get it checked out but you know her."

Seth went to chuckle at the thought but regretted it his ribs sending a sharp pain into his chest. Coop steps closer, "Do I need to get the doctor?"

"No its fine, I'm getting a bit woozy as it is." Seth looked to the bathroom door still closed, "Coop can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Take her home. She doesn't need to sleep here. I'm fine."

Coop nodded his head as Danielle reappeared from the bathroom. Danielle comes back with a smile on her face having also wiped the tears from her face as well.

Danielle sat and pulled the tray of food Coop had brought her feeling her stomach rumble with hunger. She ate and they all had small conversations, Danielle told Seth he would have to speak with the officer and tell them what he remembered. As the sun started to set outside the window Seth nodded to Coop giving him the go ahead to take her home.

"Danielle, maybe we should go. Let Seth get his rest."

Danielle looked at him, "I'm going to stay here with him."

Seth spoke up, "You heard the doctor I'm going to be sleeping a lot. I don't want you staying here for nothing; I'm fine see breathing and everything. Go home and get some rest yourself, won't do you any good to be here while I'm knocked out on drugs."

Danielle gave him a smile as she leaned over kissing him just above his good eye, "Okay but if you need anything…"

"I'll call you. I'm fine. I'll call you when I wake up tomorrow."

"I'll be here in the morning."

Coop eased his arm around Danielle giving Seth's shoulder a gentle squeeze with the other, "Get some rest."

"Thanks," Seth relaxed his head down and watched them leave.

As they got on the elevator Coop kissed her neck, "I never would have asked you to leave him here but he asked me too."

Danielle smiled only slightly did the idea of them teaming up against her register, "I know."

*****

Carl and Beth arrived at Kostan industries a bit later in the day, Beth text Mick on the way up the elevator as he had requested letting them know they were coming up. Carl seemed to have loosed up some since the hospital but Beth had a sneaking suspicion that he wasn't really upset about her wedding and more so about not being called beforehand.

Josef looked up hearing Mick's phone and turned to Jean, "Jean I need you to go wait in the other room okay."

Jean looked at him wanting to argue but she knew he wouldn't ask her to leave if it weren't important or for her own good so she stood up kissed his check and walked out of the office and into the office next door intent on listening in.

Mick shook his head laughing, "That will never been seen with Beth."

Josef smiled, nodding to the wall letting Mick know she was listening, "She knows it's for her own good, I don't want to take the chance that she isn't ready to talk to this Lt. Davis."

"For her own good or not Beth is still the most stubborn woman I've ever meet."

"Oh am I?" Mick turned to see Beth and Carl had walking in just as he was calling her stubborn.

Mick smiled to her meeting her half way and kissing her softly but still long enough to make Carl clear his throat. Mick smiled against her lips, he knew he had no competition for her heart but still whenever she was around another man too long and their scent stuck he couldn't help himself but to reestablish his scent.

Mick pulled back, "Yes you are and you know it." He gave her a wink before turning to Carl, "Nice to see you again."

Beth snapped from his lips remembering why they were there in the first place, cursing Mick and his drugging kiss while she was trying to focus. "Carl this is Josef Kostan, Josef this is Lt. Carl Davis."

Josef held out his hand which Carl took giving a firm and powerful handshake, Josef gave one just as strong trying his best not to be too intimidating. "Nice to meet you Lieutenant, Beth has said promising things about you."

Carl gave Beth a look surprised before he turned his attention to the task at hand. "Good to know. Now if we could get started I have paperwork I have to finish."

Josef gestured for everyone to have a seat, Mick and Beth sat together on the couch while Carl and Josef took chairs facing each other on either end of the couch. Beth's heart raced she felt she was in the middle of a Mexican showdown with all the penetrating looks.

"Why don't you tell me what happened last night?"

Josef gave a small smile before he began, "I was at home with Jean when she got a call from Danielle. We went to the hospital; I called along the way to find out what I could."

"You didn't call 911."

Josef knew this would be coming, "No I didn't. I was unclear on the facts just that her brother was in the hospital. I had no idea why, no need for cops. I called Mr. Browning to let him know, Jean thought Danielle could use all the support she could use. Those two are very close. When we got there things just went from there, the cops never crossed my mind."

Josef tried to control his grin, "I called Mick here, he is a PI and once I found out his case he worked for them was related I thought he should know. He didn't answer and I left a message. I also called my head of security and had him come set up a detail, I didn't want whoever did this trying again. By this time Jean was exhausted she hasn't been feeling well and I took her home to rest."

Carl had been taking notes the whole time, "Where is Ms. Jean…."

"Larter, and she is home resting."

Carl eyed Josef trying to size him up, "So exactly is it you do?"

Josef looked around, "I'm not at liberty to discuss my business but I assure you it has nothing to do with this."

Carl turned to Mick changing tactics, "So St. John you're a PI you didn't think to call the police?"

Beth glared at him, "Carl."

Mick squeezed her hand, "It's okay Beth he's just doing his job. I know I should have called it in but I was also thinking of Danielle and Seth. Seth wasn't awake and Danielle didn't need to go through it again."

The interrogation went on as Carl asked Mick about his case working for Coop, and he had permission from Coop to speak to the police about it so he told him everything they knew. Mick hoped the law could get this guy so he didn't have to put anyone else in danger to kill him with his own hands.

"Would it do me any good to even tell you to drop your investigation?" Mick shook his head, "I didn't think so, no wonder you to found each other," this made Beth giggle.

Could you at least keep me informed with what you find, save me from filing more reports to make you?"

Mick nodded, "Of course I just want this guy to pay for this. Have you brought him in yet?"

We have teams searching his properties her is LA, but if he has went back to Vegas like we expect then we have to contact them to get him picked up and extradited over, which is more paperwork."

Mick grinned; thankful he had his own set of rules. Carl thanked them for their time and they would be in touch. Beth declined ridding back with Carl, she would just ride home with Mick, and Carl left alone.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

Jean was so excited to get a call from Danielle telling her Seth had woken up, it had dragged her from listening to Lt. Davis interrogating her sire. Danielle joked with Jean how Seth had teamed up with Coop to kick her out so she could go rest but she didn't want to go home yet and asked if they could stop by. Jean listened to the conversation in the other room hearing Carl questioning Mick.

"Hold on let me see how long we will be here?" Jean then spoke in a normal voice to Josef knowing he could hear her.

"Josef, you won't believe it but Seth woke up today. Would it be okay if Danielle and Coop came over to visit?"

Josef answered her back in hushed tones, "That's fine, just wait until Lt. Davis is gone."

Jean answered back, "I will. I love you." Josef didn't get to answer Jean, Carl looked in his direction.

Jean held the phone back to her ear, "That would be lovely but right now Lt. Davis is here at the office. He shouldn't be too much longer though."

"Okay Coop and I will grab some dinner first and then call you. I'm not feeling sick and I'm starved so going to take advantage."

"Okay, see you later."

*****

Josef walked inside with Jean at his side, hand in hand and he went straight for the den and ordered two freshies to come up for them. He turned to Jean who had taken a comfortable seat on the couch, "I want you well fed before our guests show up. After all they are finishing up dinner right now, only far we should do the same."

Jean nodded and held her hand out for Josef to join her, putting her feet in his lap, "So…I missed some of the meeting. Do you think it went well?"

"As good as could be expected…we'll have to wait and see."

All further questions would have to wait as Tina came in to stand before them. Tina gave a small smile, "I'm sorry but Don isn't feeling well."

Jean didn't care whose blood she drank from a glass but Josef kept at least one male freshie in the house at a time for her when she felt the desire for fresh from the vein. "That's fine, I'll just have a glass."

Josef didn't let go of her feet, "Why don't we share. I'm sure Tina wouldn't mind."

Tina shrugged her shoulders and stepped forward as Josef motioned her to sit between them having set Jeans feet down. She offered a wrist to each, full trust in the bliss she was about to experience. Josef took one wrist along with Jean and their movements were identical finding the right spot licking the spot before sinking their fangs in allowing the blood to pool into their mouths. Tina's head fell back at the dual assault on her senses sending into an orgasmic state in no time at all.

Josef and Jean pulled from her arm sealing and cleaning the wound before laying her arms in her lap. Josef smiled up at Jean and pulled Tina towards him laying her down as he stood up, she would be fine in a few minutes. Jean lifted her feet; allowing her to lay out completely as she stood with Josef.

Josef kissed Jean softly, "I love having dinner with you."

Jean smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Me too."

Josef kissed her again his tongue tracing her lips seeking entrance she so easily gave. His kiss became deeper, a dance of tongues, caresses so soft until he pulled back leaving her breathless kissing his lips trying to draw him back to her. Josef chuckled, "Listen…Do you hear that?"

Jean reluctantly stopped kissing him and focused her senses, "Their here."

"Good girl. Now why don't you greet them. They are here to see you. I'll be in my office making calls if you need me okay."

Jean gave him a quick peck on the check, "Are you sure?"

Josef took her hand and spun her towards the door, "You'll do fine."

Jean bit her lip with excitement, Josef believing she could handle being alone with someone who didn't know about them, that she could control herself made her heart sing. She was bound and determined to prove him right. As she made her way to the door she thought about how much easier it was to keep her vampire at bay, when she was overwhelmed it proved almost impossible but just being near people didn't bother her.

Jean hugged Danielle as she came inside, "I'm so glad you're feeling better…and Seth woke up."

Danielle hugged Jean tightly grateful for friends like her. Jean gave Coop a hug as well before showing them out onto the back patio so they could hang their feet over into the pool. Everyone just relaxed back onto their arms as their feet dangled in the cool water. Jean excused herself for a moment, after a while of idle chit chat, to the powder room.

As soon as she was inside the house she spoke hoping Josef would hear her, "I need you Josef."

Within a minute Josef was within sight coming towards her, soothing her hair behind her ear, "What is it?"

"I'm not…no nothing like that I think I've lost my mind."

Josef chuckled, "What makes you think that?"

"Their heartbeats…their different. I keep hearing an echo…" She looked up at Josef with pleading eyes, "Is something wrong with me?"

Josef took her hand and pulled her towards the outdoors, "You stay here I'm going to go check on something."

Jean watched as Josef walked out to the pool saying hello and conveying his sympathies for her ill health, but glad she is better before excusing himself back inside. He had a grin on his face as he ran his hand down the front.

"What was that for?"

"I was just checking on their heartbeats. Jean…you're not crazy."

"You hear it to?" Josef nodded. "Then…" Jean gasped thinking something was wrong with her.

Josef sensed her changing emotions and took her by the shoulders pulling her back to the wall, "Nothing is wrong with Danielle. Nothing that won't be cured in about 8 months?"

"What?"

Josef smiled, "Jean the heartbeat, the echo you hear…Danielle is pregnant."

Jean's hand flew to her mouth with excitement and understanding as her eyes lit up with joy. "I'm so excited for her. That's why she's been sick…oh I have to tell her…"

"You can't just walk out there and tell her Jean."

Jeans excitement faded, "Why not?"

"And tell her what with your vampire senses you know she's pregnant. Coop doesn't know what we are, it would be kind of hard to explain that one."

Jean frowned, "I have to tell her Josef. She has no idea, she thinks she's sick."

"Then tell her my love, but not in front of him," Josef kissed her nose.

Jean bit her lip and smiled as she practically bounced back out to the pool. As Jean made her way back out onto the patio Coop and Danielle had just put their shoes back on, clearly ready to go.

"You guys heading out?"

Danielle looked up at Jean, "Yeah I'm ready for a real shower, and my own clothes."

"Okay but before you go can I talk to you for a second." Jean pulled Danielle towards her slightly indicating it was to be alone, before turning back to Coop , "Girl talk."

Coop smiled, "Go on."

Danielle followed as Jean pulled her in the house, up the stairs and to her old room she still used for her activities. "What's going on?"

Jean shut the door and pulled Danielle to sit on the couch, "I need to talk to you about why you've been so sick."

Danielle shook her head, "I'm fine, really no need to fuss."

Jean laughed, "You don't have the faintest idea do you?" Jean looked down at Danielle's stomach focusing on the echo and smiling. "Danielle, I don't know how to say this…you're pregnant."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Since Danielle came back from her 'girl talk' with Jean she had been flushed, unable to look him in the face, and quite. As Danielle and Coop made their way home she asked him to stop at the pharmacy, insisting she wanted to go in alone and would be right back. Coop waited in the car until she came out with a brown bag and they were off once more.

"Your place or mine?" Coop asked making sure he got took the right turn to get to whichever place she would be more comfortable at.

Danielle looked over at him, "Mine…if you don't mind."

Coop looked over smiling, "Of course not."

*****

Danielle went straight for the bathroom with her package stashing the small box under some towels in the cabinet. She flushed the toilet and came back out carrying the bag, setting the bottle of Pepto-Bismol on the counter along with a new thing of lip balm.

Coop looked at her concerned she wasn't feeling well again a look that didn't go unnoticed. Danielle looked away under his watchful and worried eye, "I'm fine just had to pee."

"You hungry?"

"A little, but I was going to take a shower."

Coop wound her up in his arms and kissed her forehead feeling her tense then relax before turning her towards the bathroom, "Go on, I'll fix us something small."

Danielle walked into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her. She turned on the shower and pulled the box out opening it and reading the directions for the simple test. A pregnancy test…she had been told by a vampire that she was pregnant and that she could hear the heartbeat but she had to do this. She pulled her pants down and took the test.

Now it was time to wait. Danielle put the cap on the end and left it on the sink edge and finished stripping; stepping under the warm mist. When she finished her shower she wrapped a soft towel around her and took her time wrapping her hair in one as well ignoring the stick on the sink. After she was dried and dressed in her shorts and tank top she took a deep breath and picked up the stick on the sinks edge…

Pregnant.

No mistaking that, clear as day with digital word, she was pregnant. Her mind raced with questions, questions without answers. _How? What will Coop think? Does he want children? Do I? What kind of mother would I make? We're always careful how did this happen? He's been so great through this all, he's always been there for me…but this…Will this be the last straw?_

Knowing she had to tell Coop, maybe she could at least find out what he thought; if she would have to face this alone. With that in mind she took her hair from the towel and ran a wide tooth comb through it quickly before clipping it back. Looking in the mirror she took a few deep breathes before walking out of the bathroom.

*****

Mick drove Beth back to the office to pick up her car and then followed her home. He thought back to what Josef had said about letting the law handle this. He was glad that after Carl had left Josef had explained it was just to buy them some time. He assured him that Zac would suffer, if the law happened to do their job and get him then so be it but he would pay. Maybe the law would get him; Carl seemed like a competent man, Beth thought highly of him. Even if the feelings Carl feelings for him didn't reciprocate, he would have to talk to Beth about him and find out why he seemed so hostel towards him.

Mick parked beside Beth in their usual spots and jumped out opening her door for her before she had even grabbed her papers from the passenger side seat. Beth just shook her head as she got out welcoming his arm around her as they made their way to the elevator.

Inside Mick shrugged out of his leather jacket he had been wearing and tossed it over the back of one of the chairs on the way to the kitchen. Beth followed him setting her purse and papers on the table; she went about grabbing two glasses handing Mick one for his blood, the other for the wine Mick had in hand for her.

They worked so well together, and could sense when the other was off. Mick got that sense now, that Beth had something on her mind. When she pulled his hand in hers towards the couch he knew what it was about. Mick sat down pulling her to sit with her back pressed against his chest his arm draped over her breathing in her scent.

"What's on your mind?"

Beth took a sip of her wine letting her hand trace patterns on his leg as she spoke, "I know we have a lot going on right now but...we need to talk about the cure."

Mick knew it was coming and he still had no answers. "I haven't had a chance to talk to Josef yet about other possible options."

"But if there's no other options…"

"Beth…"

"Mick please. I want you to take it either way. I can handle you feeding fresh. I know its nothing more than that. And I was thinking….if you bit me first—"

"NO!" Mick growled. Sensing Beth tense he set his glass down and ran his hands along her shoulders, "I'm sorry. I just…I can't risk that. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you and I don't know how pleasurable my bit will be when I revert."

Beth understood and turned her head kissing his neck, "Okay…last then. If you drink from me last, I want to be a part of it, to be there with you through it. Just like you will be there with me when its time."

Beth turned her eyes to his letting him see how true and deep her love ran and he couldn't help himself but to kiss her. First her lips, then nose, eyes, until Mick pulled back with a final kiss to her lips his own eyes watery.

"I might not have to use a freshie at all. I was going to talk to Josef see if freshly bottled would work."

"Do you think it will work?"

"I don't know but it's worth a shot."

"Why ask…if we keep trying to talk this into a perfect little box it's never going to happen. We should just do it, dive right in and deal with it together, that's how we do everything else." Beth looked up giving Mick a grin.

Beth could see he was uncertain, and turned to sit on her knees facing him setting her glass down on the floor. "Look you said it yourself, right now we're letting the law handle Zac. They should have him in custody soon right. Then he will go through a trial while Josef does whatever it is Josef is doing. Even if he makes bail he'll be watched by both the cops and David's team. There's nothing more you can really do you said it yourself, at least nothing you need your vampire skills for."

"Yes but Beth…I want to spend time with you as a human. You are going to be working a lot right now…and I don't want to share you."

Beth smiled, "Okay…then we wait a day or two. I've been gathering information on the guy since Coop came to us." Beth caressed the side of his face letting her thumb trace his lips, "Besides we can stock up on food."

Mick captured her hand in his turning to kiss her palm, "Okay."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

Jean bound happily into Josef's arms after Danielle and Coop left. Danielle had been more upset about the news than she had thought. She had been able to talk her into taking a real pregnancy test, and then talking to Coop that it would be fine. Jean thought it must just be shock.

"How did she take it?"

"I think she's in shock right now. She didn't really say much just asked how I knew."

"You seem happy about it."

"Well it's a good day. Seth is awake and going to be okay, my best friend is pregnant and…just hearing the echo makes me smile."

Josef kissed her temple, "You are my girl. You did very good; some vampires believe it or not don't pick up on the faint echo."

Jean smiled thinking she was special, "I had a good teacher."

Josef grinned, "What else did this teacher…teach you?"

Jean grinned, "Why don't I show you?"

Josef allowed Jean to pull him by the belt buckle up to their room, unbuckling it as she went along with his shirt. When they finally reached the bedroom Jean pushed his shirt from his shoulders, and let him kick off his pants. When his hands began to pull her blouse up and trace her stomach she pulled away shaking her finger at him, "I'm the teacher tonight."

Josef wiggled his eyebrows in anxious anticipation of what she had in store for him, his boxers tenting to show just how eager all of him was. Jean reached her small hand down and pulled them over his tip letting them fall down to his feet to be kicked away as well, "Lay on the bed."

Josef followed her command and laid in the center of the bed propping up on his elbows so he could watch Jean. Jean quickly rid herself of her clothing and crawling up on the bed with him leaning over him kissing him on the lips nipping his lip pulling it with her teeth grazing it gently with her fang as she sucked the few drops of blood moaning at the taste. Josef moved his hands to move her above him but she stood up on the bed straddling him smiling down at him.

Jean turned facing away from him, giving Josef a view of her butt he enjoyed deeply before the sight of her sinking to her knees. Taking him in her hand she glided him into her hot sheath moving her hands to his knees as she began to move on him. Josef groaned as he began to thrust up, reaching his hands to her bouncing ass taking it into his hands and guiding her up and down, forwards and back as she rode him. The whole while the view for him watching himself slide in and out of her tight depth had him squeezing and kneading her hips.

Jean was moaning and throwing her head back loving the feel but she wanted more of him, want to touch more of him. Grinding down she leaned back but didn't stop until she was laying back on his chest moving an arm back to hold on behind his head. Josef growled as Jean purred at the new angle and depth he got not to mention skin on skin contact. He wasted no time in reaching around to play with her clit with one hand the other seeking her perked breasts.

Josef took over the thrusts as he sucked on Jeans neck. It wasn't long and they were both nearing the end, Jean pulled Josef's hand from her breast holding his arm at her lips tracing the spot she wanted to sink her fangs into, moaning as he sank his fangs into her neck before doing the same to his wrist. Together they drank, together they came, together they fell into the oblivion of their passion.

After they had finished they simply laid there, joined body pressed to body. "You have one hell of a teacher," Josef chuckled.

Jean giggled as she moved up pulling herself off of him disconnecting their bodies and turning over to lay with her heat on his chest, "Yes I do."

"Baby where did you come up with that one?"

Jean smiled as she started fading out, "You can learn a lot when you're bored surfing the web."

"I love the internet," Jean kissed his chest where she lay before she fell asleep in his arms, as he did holding her. They didn't need to be in the freezer right now, right now both were too tired from their love making to move to the freezer on the other side of the room. Later…

*****

Coop had fixed them each a grilled cheese sandwich when she came out; her heart was beating so fast she felt she could pass out at any moment. Coop held up both plates before setting them down on the coffee table in front of the couch waiting for her to join him.

Danielle sat down facing him unsure how to say what needed to be said. Coop could see she was shaking and reached for her hands, "It's all going to be okay."

That did it; her tears fell as she hugged him. He didn't know what had happened in the shower to cause this, she had been handling everything very well, maybe it was only a matter of time before the damn broke loose. Happy to be there for her he held her tight stroking her back, telling her everything was okay, that he had her, until she calmed down.

When she pulled back she looked down wiping her eyes, "I hope you're right."

"What's the matter? What got you so upset? Seth is fine; we can call the hospital just to check if you want."

Danielle shook her head no, "It's not Seth."

"Then what is it? Are you feeling sick again?"

Danielle looked up to face him, "I'm…Coop I'm pregnant."

His mouth fell open for a moment, stuck in shock. She knew that's the same look she must have had it was big news but she needed to hear him say something.

"Are you sure…how…when?"

Danielle nodded her head yes, getting up she went into the bathroom coming back seconds later with the test in her hand. "I don't know…we're always safe."

Coop looked at the stick in her hand, clear as day it said pregnant no + or – signs here to misread. Coop couldn't figure out how this had happened, they were always careful, always used a condom… Then the reality hit him, "Do you know…when this happened…how pregnant you are?"

"I don't know. I'd say a month or so."

His face fell as it dawned on him what had happened, "I'm sorry. I…I don't know…"

Danielle began to cry again, here it was he couldn't handle a child and was going to run for the hills. She stood up, "I don't want anything from you, I just thought you deserved to know." She took off towards the bedroom, "Lock the door on your way out."

Coop stood up and followed her but she had shut the door. He knocked but all he heard was her soft sobs. "Danielle please let me in."

She didn't answer so he kept going, "Please let me help you."

"Help me how? You have to go I get it."

"Go? I'm not going anywhere."

"But you said…you're sorry I don't need to hear the rest, just go."

Coop hit his forehead to the door, "I'd never leave you, please open the door." He could hear her on the other side but she hadn't opened the door. "Please, I love you. I'm just sorry I screwed up, we were careful, you were but I… I'm sorry I wasn't."

Danielle opened the door then and Coop almost fell onto of her. She had her arms holding her stomach as she stood before him, "What do you mean you weren't?"

Coop held his head low as he braced himself on the door frame, "I swear I've always been careful…it's just that night you were…I was…I forgot."

Danielle played over in her mind all the times they had made love, she couldn't find a time when he wasn't careful, when he didn't use one. "You always do."

"Yes but that one time…I guess it's all it took. I'm so sorry I didn't…that I…but I was so overwhelmed I couldn't help it, I never even realized until just now what I did."

"When did you forget, I always remember you using one?"

"The first time I went down on you," Danielle's eyes went wide and her checks flushed remembering how it felt the first time he put his mouth on her. She had been shocked but excited at the same time, he brought her to orgasm with his mouth and then…

"Oh my God," her hand went to her mouth.

"I didn't mean to, it's just…God Danielle you tasted so good and I was so hard I wanted to be inside you I didn't think about a condom."

"Now what? I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

Coop reached out for her hand, "We go to the doctor and get you checked out. Then we handle it one step at a time…together. Unless you still want me to go."

Danielle shook her head NO and hugged him tight, "I want you to stay if you want to."

"I do."

Coop just held her tight still trying to process everything that had just transpired. She had thought he would leave her, knocked up with his baby flat out just walk away, he sighed. He never expected this, certainly didn't plan on it but he wasn't going to abandon her or his child.

"How long have you known?"

Danielle pulled back from him moving to sit on the edge of the bed as she played with her hands. "Tonight when Jean pulled me aside. She…asked how I was feeling and I told her…she said if she didn't know any better she'd think I was pregnant. I hadn't thought about it until she said that. So I got a test on the way home."

Coop sat beside her on the bed putting a hand on her thigh, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Danielle looked up at him, "I didn't want to…I wanted to be sure before I dropped this bomb. I didn't want to…" Danielle looked back to her hands before Coop pushed her hair behind her ear to see her.

"Didn't want to what?"

"Lose you," she answered honestly and softly making him strain to hear.

Coop wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him tightly, "Did you really think that I would just leave? I mean I never expected this and we certainly haven't talked about it but….did you really think I would just walk out?"

"I didn't want to think it. You've been so good to me…for me. You've been patient and caring and…I just thought this would be the straw that breaks the camels' back."

Coop chuckled at her analogy, "No, not at all. I'm not going anywhere."

Coop leaned back pulling them to fall back onto the bed feet still hanging over the edge, Danielle held him tight as some of her questions were answered but before she could think of anything else she needed one more answer, "Do you want children?"

Her voice was so soft and muffled by his chest he almost didn't hear the question. Pulling her back he looked into her eyes and she saw a sparkle, "I've always wanted to be a father someday. Never thought about when, just figured it would all fall into place in time if it was meant to be. What about you?"

Danielle shrugged her shoulders, "I never thought about it. I didn't have the best family life growing up, I didn't think I would be a good mom so I—"

"Hey now stop that. You turned out great in spite of it all. Look how well you look after your brother, you'll be a great mother. And I'm here to give you anything I can."

Danielle hugged him tight once more tears falling once more, this time tears of joy. Maybe this would work out after all.

"You hungry still?"

Danielle nodded into his chest, "Yes."

"Then let's go eat, the sandwiches should still be warm."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

Candice was sitting at her desk going over papers making sure everything was in place, she had just gotten a call from Lt. Davis that LVPD had picked up Carmichael on their warrant and he was being extradited into their custody. Carmichaels lawyer was good, had a reputation for getting people off no matter what the evidence or the crime, but not this time not with her in charge.

Candice looked up hearing a knock on her door; looking at the clock first she still had 15 minutes until Lt. Davis was supposed to be meeting with her in regards to the night Seth was attacked. A smile grew on her lips as her eyes met a handsome face sticking through the door.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

David stepped inside closing the door behind him, "Are you disappointed to see me?" He came up beside her turning her chair to face him leaning in with his hands on the arms of the chair so his lips were nearly touching hers.

Candice closed the distance kissing him softly before leaning back, "I'm never disappointed to see you." She leaned forward and kissed him again deeper this time before pulling away, "But I have a meeting with Lt. Davis in." Candice looked to her watch, "10 minutes."

David grinned leaning in and kissed her again not releasing her until she moaned into his mouth, "David...you have to go."

"No I need to stay." David released her chair leaning back sit on the desks edge, "Lt. Davis wants to speak to me."

Candice smiled as David crossed his arms in front of his chest, "What's the matter you don't want to speak to him?"

"I don't understand why it's a big deal that I set up security for Seth."

Candice stood from her seat resting her arms on his strong shoulders, his hands dropping from their defensive stance to rest on her hips stroking his thumbs under her blouse to brush her soft skin. "He's just doing his job, he's a good cop…so be good."

David shrugged his shoulders looking unfazed, "What do I get if I do?"

Candice could see his game and any other time she would love to play with him but Carl would be there any minute. She knew just how to get what she wanted as one hand ran down his chest pulling his belt buckle, pressing her body to his, "I know what you won't be getting if you don't behave."

David groaned his defeat, "You win." He leaned in to kiss her when a knock sounded on the door.

Candice placed a finger to his lips, "You'll just have to be a good boy and wait." She sat back in her seat, "Come in."

Carl came in and saw David sitting on the desk edge, "Did I interrupt?"

"Not at all, David was just telling me you asked him to come as well."

Carl came in and took a seat, "I don't have many questions for you so this shouldn't take too long." Carl took out his pad and pen, "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

Candice folded her hands on the desk in front of her, "We were at home, when we got a call from Josef Kostan. David works as his head of security and he wanted someone put on the room. I went to offer my support, Danielle is a friend of mine and I know how hard she was taking this. I made the decision not to report it right away, I took as much information as possible, which I gave Ben, and let her be."

"I understand, your report was very detailed."

"Thank you," Candice beamed as her work was praised.

"Now as for you, Mr. McPherson, you're the head of security at Kostan Industries, why would he call you for protection on Mr. Nelson? Does he have reason to believe there will be another attack?"

"He'd rather be safe than sorry. No need to take chances, this guy is bad news so it was a reasonable assumption that he might try to finish what he started, or seek revenge for going to the police. I have also arranged a protection detail for Danielle and Coop when they left the hospital."

Carl jotted down some notes knowing he wasn't getting the whole story but providing police protection was one less thing he had to try to put together with the departments limited resources. Deciding to quite while he still had the semblance of control Carl stood from his seat, "I think I have all I need for now. If you or your people pick up on anything I expect to be notified immediately."

David nodded, "Of course."

Carl excused himself from the office shutting the door on his way out. David walked back around the desk to lean facing her, "I like him."

Candice gave him a strange look, "What made you like him suddenly?"

David gave a smirk, "He knows we're not telling him the truth. I can tell he is frustrated by the fact but he also keeps a professional exterior, and doesn't seem too much bothered by my assistance." Candice nodded all seemed like good reasons to her and David's smile grew, "And then there's the part where he has no interest in you…unprofessional that is."

That made Candice roll her eyes, "Well I never thought of that, thank you for making sure I know just how unappealing I am to my coworkers," she gave him a snide glare.

"Oh baby you know how undeniably sexy I find you. And besides that's just one man, maybe he's just smart enough to know that you're mine."

Candice loved how he could make her feel, her stomach flutter, her heart race just with his soft words and when his fingers pushed back her hair gently stroking his mark hidden beneath cover up shivers shot from head to toe. She also knew very well he knew the effect he had on her.

"Maybe I should just wear sexier clothes to work," David growled making her smile as she turned her eyes back to his.

David raked his eyes over her body, she always wore professional clothing but with great style, working for Josef had always afforded that. Today she wore a sapphire blue short sleeved silk blouse that buttoned up the front and a pair of black pants that fit her well her pumps visible on the floor by her desk, her feet bare sitting behind her desk. He knew more than anyone any mans thoughts seeing her, in anything she wore.

Candice took his silent gaze over her to calm herself down, knowing if she didn't stop things would get carried away and no work would get done. She didn't purposely want to make him jealous, but he had just deflated her pride some with information she never wanted to know and hearing him growl…

"If you tried to look any sexier I'd never let you out of the loft." His eyes turned to hers, "I'm having a hard enough time not taking you on the desk right now."

"Then I think you should go, I have a ton of work to do."

David stood from the desk taking her hand in his pulling her up with him, "You're not upset are you? I could pull you out that door and point out multiple men I'd like to get alone in a dark room for some of their thoughts about you."

Candice moved her hands to his face giving him a smile, "I'm not upset. I know you didn't mean anything by it. Neither did I you know, I didn't want to make you jealous but you kinda bruised my pride. And you know I love it when you make those noises. I'm the luckiest girl alive my boyfriend growls and purrs, how much sexier can you get?"

She pulled him down to her kissing softly not daring to linger to long knowing her control was weak when he was involved. Pulling back she whispered in his ear, "I already made you growl, tonight I'll make you purr."

David grunted into her hair, her words going right to his groin. He pulled back kissing her on the forehead once more before stepping back around the desk. "I'll see you tonight."

He got to the door his back turned to her and quickly adjusted his pants, "I love you."

Candice knew what he was doing and bit her lip always amazed at the simplest things she did got to him just as he could do to her. "I love you too," she called to him as he opened the door and hurried out of sight.

Candice sat back in her seat and looked down at where she was focusing on work; the sooner she was finished here the sooner she could go home and make him purr.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	55. Chapter 55

Hey guys sorry about the delay things have been kinda crazy. Been trying to write at work but well the people wouldn't stop being stupid for too long lol. Hope you enjoy again no idea when next one will be. Hoping not too long.

**Chapter 55**

Danielle found herself at ease for the first time since finding out she was pregnant, waking to find Coop's hand holding her across the middle, having him fuss over making her a good breakfast, his nervous over compensation. She had to finally stop him and tell him to sit down, she was still able to take care of herself finding out she was carrying his child didn't magically take away her ability to do anything.

On the way to the hospital to see Seth and speak with the doctor they made small talk and giggled. Coop was surprised how easy it was to get an appointment the same day with the best OBGYN on the West Coast, then he thought about Josef Kostan and figured it was his name that got her in. It didn't bother him one bit, to get her in and check her out he knew nothing about being a father and would take any help he could get.

Danielle had insisted on seeing Seth before the appointment, wanting to tell him the news and Coop in turn wanted to thank him again not only had he saved the woman he loved but also his child. Seth was awake eating his breakfast when they walked in past a new guard giving him a wide smile wondering if he too could hear the babies heart beat.

"Good morning," Danielle sat on Seth's bed beside him.

"You seem happy."

Danielle beamed, "You know I think I am. I was worried...I still am but I think it will all be okay."

Seth looked at his sister happy to be seeing out of both eyes, the swelling in the one had got done some more enough for him to have his vision back again. "I don't understand."

Coop stood beside Danielle his hands on her shoulder as he looked down at Seth, "I know you did it to save your sister...but thank you again. You not only saved your sister you saved your niece or nephew."

Seth looked to Danielle checking to make sure he heard him right, "You're...pregnant. Why didn't you tell me? Congratulations."

Danielle smiled and leaned in giving him a very soft hug and kiss to his check, a tear in her eye, "We didn't know...I didn't know. Not until last night."

"So have you guys talked about kids?"

Danielle and Coop shared a glance, "Not before last night."

Coop looked at his watch, "Speaking on we have to get going Danielle. We have our first appointment with Dr. Lee in just a bit."

Danielle looked up giving him a smile, "Okay I'll be right out but can I have a moment alone with Seth please?"

Coop kissed her forehead softly, "Of course I'll be right outside."

As soon as Coop was out the door Danielle gave a laugh. "I can't believe this."

"Are you okay really?"

"I don't know. I hope so. I never thought of becoming a mother Seth. I don't know if I'll be any good but Coop is as always amazing and he believes in me. Now we just have to figure some things out."

"Dani you will make a wonderful mom. You hover and nag on me enough I should know," Seth teased her.

Danielle gave him a sour look, "I hope you know how much I love you no matter what right this doesn't change anything. I'm still going to be there for you when you need me okay."

"I know, now get out of here and go to your appointment. I'll expect a full report on my niece or nephew."

Danielle leaned over and kissed his forehead, "Get some rest, Lt. Davis will be coming in later to speak with you okay. If he gets here before I get back you can ask him to wait okay."

"Go on," Seth shoed her from the room. He had seen a very attractive nurse when he was first waking and hoped she would be the one to come back and do his check up, he hoped maybe to strike up a conversation with her.

Maybe she was someone who maybe saw him as brave and selfless and didn't know about his past; someone to look at him as a regular person not some fragile child. He had found the hardest part of waking from the coma wasn't just learning the things he had missed but how people treated him when they found out. Treating him like the child that went into the coma and not the man that came out.

Seth had enjoyed the company of Madie at the wedding but when they kissed she would pull back, he had been worried he wasn't doing something right but she assured him he was a natural. She had said she was sorry but couldn't do this with him, he was so young still. He may have woken up all of 21 but he still had to mature on his own, which he did rather quickly with the help of those around him, even Madie who couldn't be in a relationship with him. Now his hope was always to have people get to know him, before they found out about his coma.

*****

Beth made her way to Candice's office hoping to grab her ear. Beth knocked on the door and it opened wider and she saw Candice was on the phone smiling ear to ear her checks turning slightly red as Beth made her way in to sit down. Beth knew the look well, if she had to bet everything she had on it, David was on the other end of that phone.

"I have to go, I have work to do. Get some rest.. I love you too."

Candice clicked her cell phone off and gave a huff, "Hey."

Beth laughed, "David."

"Of course. He wanted to know what I wanted for super tonight."

Beth looked down to her hands unsure how to say what needed to be said, "There's not much more I can do to help right?"

Candice looked at Beth concerned something had happened, she never asked if she couldn't help always demanded to keep helping. "I'm just getting the case together now. You have done amazing work Beth. You know more than anyone now is just a long drawn out game of who wins the jury. I'm sure if something comes up you can look into it or."

Beth smiled, "No I was hoping to ask for some time off but I just didn't want it to interfere with the case. I know I can't believe I'm doing this but…I know if we don't do it now and keep talking." Beth let out a sigh, "We've talked it to death and now we're just going to do it like everything else."

"Do what?"

"Mick's going to take the cure."

Candice sat back in her seat not sure what to make of it, "I thought you…the feeding didn't work out."

"I can handle it if need be. He may not have to maybe freshly bottled will work. Either way we'll face that when it gets here."

"So you don't have a plan?"

"Nope just a couple days off to begin with. It lasted for months with Coraline and I don't plan on taking that much time off. But in the beginning…and in the end yeah but in the middle the point is to be 'normal' as he calls it."

"When is he...going to do it?"

"Well he wanted to make sure everything was going as planned, that Josef wouldn't be needing his vampire expertise anytime soon for his plan. I trust Josef, but I wish he would fill us in on what he is doing?"

Candice rolled her eyes, "Same here."

"Okay well...I'm here the rest of the day. I hope to do it tonight, tomorrow is supposed to be a beautiful sunny day and I know how much he would love to be in it."

"Well Carmichael is in custody, so that's one less thing to worry about. David has full detail on Seth and Danielle and Coop, as well as the two around the office."

"Good, do you think he'll make bail?"

"Who knows."

*****

Mick made his way into Josef's his mood a mix of worry and excitement. Josef was showing Jean some of the things he did, reading the spreadsheets, anticipating the market changes, threatening people to do what he wanted and when Mick walked in she was seated at a laptop reading over some charts Josef had had one of his people create for her to give a live scenario.

"Josef I need a to have a word with you," Mick looked at Jean, "In private please."

"Well good day to you too. What's got your panties in a bunch?" Mick stayed silent his hands on his hips, Josef rolled his eyes and turned to Jean, "Would you mind so much stepping out doll, seems someone woke up on the wrong side of the freezer."

Jean smiled and happily left, giving Mick a smile on the way out sensing his worry, "It's nothing personal Jean," Mick added before she left the room.

Jean shot back, "I know that's why I'll leave you boys alone this time...next time I at least expect a hello."

Josef couldn't help but grin as she closed the door, "So Mick what has you so...sour this evening."

"I didn't mean to be rude it's just…I...I need to know what's going on Josef."

"You'll have to be more specific Mick, I'm a very busy man."

"With this Zac Carmichael, you said you had a plan. I need to know the danger involved. Beth and I.I'm going to take the cure and I need to know what you have planned."

"Wow...I thought Beth didn't take too well to the," Josef click his fangs, "Fresh food."

Mick let a growl rumble in his chest, "She didn't. But she wants to do it anyways, no more talking just do it and deal with it later."

"Sounds like Blondie," Josef smiled. "And what do you think Mr. Logic."

"I think I don't know what to do besides trust her in what she wants."

"Awe the words of the man who has finally come to understand a small portion of the opposite sex," Josef moved from behind his desk to clap a hand on Mick's shoulder.

Mick smiled, "I also wanted to talk to you about options. If I can get away with not having to feed fresh that would be the ideal situation. Is there any chance freshly bottled blood would work?"

Josef moved his hands to his pockets, "I can't say for sure, I've never tried. Most vampires don't have your hold ups Mick."

"I don't want to upset my wife, how is that a hold up? I love her with all that I am and to see her upset cuts me."

Josef understood what he meant and would not tease his friend on it any longer, "I don't have the answer you want Mick. When do you plan on taking the cure?"

"Tonight or tomorrow night depending on everything."

Josef let out a whistle, "Okay I can't offer you any guarantees but when the time comes for you to revert, at the first sign you will have everything you need. We will try the freshly donated first see how that works and if not Beth has already picked out one of my girls she doesn't want to stake if you bite her."

"Thanks Josef."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

Candice headed towards the door to the loft ready to relax; her day had turned out to be slam packed full. First with David getting her worked up making it hard to focus on work, then Beth's revelation that Mick was going to take the cure, and then Carmichael arriving in custody in LA; she had managed to block his bail hearing for a few days with her and Josef's connections on the circuit. Now she was finished for the night and going to see her vampire, she had prior engagements.

When she came in the door David was pouring two glasses of wine, she saw the table set and sighed, "Sorry I'm a bit late."

David crossed the room to her handing her one of the glasses as he wrapped the other arm around her waist pulling her to kiss her softly, "How was your day?"

Candice sighed and leaned her head onto his should kissing his neck breathing in his scent, just relaxing into his essence for a moment. Pulling back she took a sip of wine, "I blocked Zac's bail hearing, using the over worked system to our advantage."

David kept his hand on her lower back and led her back into the kitchen pulling out the chair for her to have a seat at the counter, "That's my girl."

Candice gave him a smile but he could see something else was on her mind, "Is that all?"

Candice smiled remembering something that had made her laugh until it hurt, "Well you know how Carl doesn't find me attractive, well turns out the mail boy does he hit on me this afternoon when he brought me some documents from downstairs."

David's smile had dropped for a moment and his eyes iced over he felt his fangs drop for the briefest of seconds. He recovered quickly reminding himself she was his, of course others would try but he knew he had her heart. "I hope you let the poor guy down easy."

Candice smiled, "I think I mortified him. I didn't mean to laugh, he's a sweet guy but after what you had said…I couldn't help myself."

David smiled kissing her check as he pulled her food from the over; he had ordered her Italian tonight. He couldn't cook and would much rather order her something than have her cook when she got home, he wanted her free for other activities. David set the plate in front of her and handed her a fork kissing her check. "Poor guy," although he really had no sympathy for any man in regards to his love.

"I tried my best to apologize…Mmmmm this is delicious." Candice took another bite, "I told him that I was flattered but I was very content and happily in love with someone."

"Are you now?" Candice took another bite giving him sultry eyes as she chewed, "I am just as happily in love with you."

David kissed the top of her head and stood from beside her walking to the fridge and pulled out a decanter of blood filling the nearly empty glass of wine before putting it back in the hidden fridge.

"Have you talked to Mick today?" Her tone was no longer playful but serious.

David returned to his seat beside her, "No, why?"

Candice pushed her food around on the plate for a minute before setting her fork down, "Do you think if Coraline had been allowed freshly donated blood, not freshies but the bottled he keeps, do you think the pain would have subsided?"

David was thrown by the question, "I don't know. Why the sudden interest?"

"Beth came to see me today...Mick is going to take the cure."

David stroked her shoulder with one hand, "And…from what I understand they both want this."

"They do," Candice heaved another sigh. "But I'm worried about Beth. Him feeding from a freshie didn't go…well it wasn't bad but it still bothered her. Her head and heart are not in agreement. I just wish there was a way she didn't have to go through that."

David smiled Mick had told him all about the freshie incident and how she had been very quiet and professional and Beth seemed to handle it well but it still bothered her. He loved how Candice could go from cold hard lawyer to sex kitten, to concerned friend; she had so many layers always keeping him guessing.

"I'm sure they will be just fine. They know what they're doing so all we can do is be supportive."

"You're right," Candice picked up her fork again and began eating once more.

David sat stroking her back his fingers brushing against her skin as her shirt would raise up when she leaned forward. He had to bit the inside of his check, pulling him back she had promised to make him purr but she was worried about her friend he understood, he would put his own desire aside for the night.

When she finished eating Candice leaned into his chest kissing him softly, "Thank you for dinner you're a wonderful cook."

David gave her his toothy grin showing some fang, "So glad you enjoyed."

Candice rinsed and washed her plate and glass taking David's when he finished and setting them in the strainer. She made her way back to him and stood between his legs her hands on his hips as she leaned in his own resting on her supple hips. Candice moved her hands to the bottom of his shirt and started unbuttoning it as her lips and tongue played along his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Well if you can't tell then clearly I'm not doing it right," to give him a clearer picture and erase any confusion she slid her hand down and rubbed him through his dark jeans. "I promised to make you purr."

David thrust himself off the seat pressing himself harder against her hand even as he spoke, "I can…wait."

Candice pulled her hand back and stepped back, "What's the matter?"

"You were worried about Beth baby. I can wait and just be there for you."

Candice grinned at him, "That is so sweet it really is but…I can't. Yes I'm worried about Beth, I'm worried about my case, Seth, Danielle, Coop…I can't help it, but I also know there is nothing I can do to help or change anything."

Candice went back to unbuttoning his shirt, "I'm also a woman and very talented at multitasking, I'm not going to let my worry stop me from living my life and making love to the man I love," She gave a laugh, "If that was the case you'd never get any."

Shirt unbuttoned she stepped away and walked to the base of the stairs, "But if you're not in the mood then I guess—"

Candice was cut off as the wind escaped her lungs in a sudden gasp; David had tossed her over his shoulder and dashed to the bedroom with vampire speed. Next thing she knew she was standing at the foot of the bed feeling his lips and hands on her, kissing her, stripping her.

Candice moaned as his lips pushed her bra aside and began suckling her nipple to a hand point. Her knees grew weak as she leaned into him her arms around his neck pulling him closer, feeling his length against her leg; _oh yeah he was in the mood._ Her bra was tossed aside as his lips moved to her other nipple bringing it to match its twin; David leaned her back to sit on the bed trailing his kisses downward as he pulled her pants and panties from her in one yank. Candice felt the wetness between her legs, he undid his own jeans sighing with relief when the pressure was off his hard cock and it was free.

She watched with hungry eyes as he pushed his jeans to the floor and moved to straddle her, his desire resting against her midsection as her lifted her higher on the bed. Lips found lips, hands grasped and pulled as bodies joined. David set the pace shifting between fast and slow, whenever the end was near he would slow down drawing out and increasing the pleasure for each of them. He worked her hard until he felt neither could come back down again without going insane.

Her pleas and sighs urging him on as she matched him thrust for thrust ever time, his equal, his partner. The vampire emerged eyes iced, fangs descended as she cried out his name her body spasming and tightening around him in her orgasm. David groaned at the sensation and her eyes fluttered open to see her vampire above her slick with sweat of their passionate lovemaking, his eyes searching for what he needed to join her.

Candice turned her neck to the side offering him what he needed and he took it sinking his fangs in sending her into another orgasm as he filled her with his seed. David drank a mouthful and closed his wounds kissing his mark softly as he withdrew from her to lie on his back pulling her tight to him. Candice rested her head on his chest and giggled as she heard and felt the sensual sound of his purr.

"My wild tiger is happy I see," Candice looked up to him.

David looked down at her stroking her shoulder, "Wild tiger?"

"Yep you're my wild tiger."

David chuckled as he kissed the top of her head. The purring picked back up and Candice feel asleep to the soft vibrations and sound. David stayed with her until she was out to the world before prying himself from her grasp replacing his body with her body pillow and going to his freezer.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

"So did you boys get everything sorted out?" Jean came back into the room holding her file.

Josef smiled and leaned back in his seat, "I think so. Mick didn't mean to be so rude; he had a lot on his mind."

Jean smiled, "I could tell."

Josef pulled her to sit on his lap, "But I assure you no one will ever disrespect you when I'm around."

Jean leaned in giving him a kiss and patting his chest, "That is very sweet of you. But I can fight my own battles, I have learned from the best."

"Yes you sure have learned," Josef pulled her lips back to his.

Jean pushed back and stood up straightening her skirt, "No you don't. I have my reports to present to you, and I need you to be professional."

Josef held his hand out for the file, "I want you to treat it like you would any other report from any other employee. No favoritism."

Jean shook the file at him making him smile, "Just another employee, got it."

Josef took the file and opened it on his desk as Jean headed for the door, "Where are you going?"

Jean looked over her shoulder, "Professionalism, I'm not going to be a distraction." She closed the door behind her leaving Josef to review her work up of the scenario.

After 20 minutes of chatting up Josef's assistant Peggy Josef finished reviewing her assessment and dialed Peggy to send her in. When she entered Josef had his hands clasped together over the file on his desk sitting straight with a stern look on his face.

Jean stood before his desk like a normal employee would and waited for his analysis. Josef unclasped his hands and picked up the file handing it across to her, "I reviewed your work with complete detachment as you requested."

"I was impressed with you assessment, I would have made a few slight adjustments while I penned in for you but all in all you did a marvelous job. If you were just an employee I would simply say good job and be done, but being your sire and teacher I feel the need to congratulate you." Josef stood from the desk and moved to stand beside her in a nanosecond, pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

Jean was smiling so wide, "Really you're not just—"

"I promise I looked at it objectively. Oh and while we're on the subject you misspelled a word in the opening statement, I deducted for that of course. Not very professional."

Jean's mouth dropped open as she looked down to the file in her hand looking for the word and sure enough she had. "Thank you Josef, for being honest."

Josef smiled as he pulled the file from her hands, "I'll always be honest with you, I admit there will be times you may not like the truth, but I find I can't lie to you my sweet."

Jean smiled, "Good. Now can you show me why you would have made those changes?"

Josef groaned he had been hoping business was over for the time being, "You know you have a real talent for business my dear, and determination."

Jean smiled and picked the file back up opening it to get started so they didn't get distracted. Josef spent the next hour showing Jean some of his tricks of the trade sure they were safe with her. When she had finished redoing her presentation this time making sure there were no spelling typos she received a raving review and they celebrated accordingly.

*****

Mick and Beth strode through the aisles shopping, Beth picked some of her favorites, some things she wanted him to try with her while Mick picked up pretty much everything and put it in the cart. Beth had to keep telling him, they would have plenty of time, half the stuff would expire before he got to it. Mick was like a kid in a candy store full of sheer excitement at the thought of eating real food again, even on a limited basis but trying things that had made him curious for years.

Beth loved it when he was truly happy, when his smile was big and bright like he was on top of the world, it reminded her of their wedding. She couldn't wait to get home. After dragging Mick from the store they loaded up the backseat with all the purchases and headed back to the loft. Beth was glad Mick was still a vamp to carry all the bags upstairs; everything in one load.

Once everything was put away Beth grabbed the small tin containing the cure, some peroxide, paper towels, a dish towel and a large Band-Aid and set them all out on the couch cushion while Mick returned a couple phone calls to perspective clients. When Mick came back in he looked at Beth and saw she had everything ready, his undead heart skipped, soon it would be pounding wildly in his warm chest. He quickly strode over to Beth and sat beside her taking her hands in his.

"I love you so much," he leaned in kissing her lips.

Beth smiled, "I love you more."

Mick grinned against her lips, "Are you sure about this?"

Beth nodded and pulled back to look him in the eyes, "I'm sure...I just need you to promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Promise me when it wears off and you revert you won't be...you've come so far in accepting who you are now I don't want you to fall back to-"

Mick pressed his thumb to her lips silencing her, "I promise."

Beth picked up the tin containing the cure and held it up, "Then how do we do this?"

"You make an incision and spread it on the wound and it is absorbed through the wound."

Mick stood from the couch and took off his shirt and pulled his knife from his pocket handing it to Beth. Beth couldn't help but take in his beautiful physic as he sat back down beside her; she leaned in placing her head on his chest listening to the very slow beat of his heart. When she pulled back she looked into his smiling face, "Can you...change?"

Mick knew what she meant and closed his eyes fazing for her, his eyes turned to ice blue and fangs dropped. Beth cupped his face in her hands, the tin dropped to her lap, and kissed him tracing her tongue along his fangs. When she pulled back she looked into his vampiric eyes, "I'll miss you my vampire."

The vampire purred for her, "He'll miss you too."

Beth kissed him once more before picking up the tin and Mick took control once again. Beth took the knife and held it firmly in hand looking at Mick's extended forearm, "I don't think I can do this."

Beth handed him the knife and he closed it, but Beth grabbed his hand, "No I don't think I can cut you. Mick you're going to be human...you won't heal."

Mick opened the blade back up and held out his arm, "I will heal, just like you heal. I'll make the cut okay."

Beth shook her head realizing he would be human like her not some fragile being, "No I can do this...how deep do I have to go?"

Mick handed her the blade once more and took her hand in his guiding her to the spot on his forearm pressing the blade against his skin. Beth used the other hand and opened the tin reveling a deep red pasty substance and looked Mick in the eye and nodding. Mick guided her hand pushing the knife in not too deep just enough for the cure to be absorbed into the blood stream. Beth pulled the knife back and put some of the cure on the knife and spread it on the wound keeping the knife pressed on just to be sure.

"How is that...how do you feel?"

Mick squeezed his hand making a fist as Beth pulled the knife off and pressed the paper towel to it. Mick used his other hand and moved the paper towel, it was still bleeding, "It hasn't healed yet so I'd say it worked."

Beth pushed the press back on the wound and moved his hand to hold it there. Beth set the knife on the table and started to unscrew the bottle of peroxide and grab the towel when she saw Mick had removed the paper towel once more and was staring at the wound with amazement. Beth swatted his hand, "Keep that on there."

Mick was grinning wildly at her but did as she said holding his hand on the cut. Beth put the towel on her leg and pulled his arm above it holding the bottle of peroxide ready Mick jerked his arm back, "No I don't want that."

Beth rolled her eyes, "Are you telling me you're a big baby about a little sting?"

Mick grinned, "I don't want it to wash the cure out."

Beth set the bottle down and grabbed the bandage she had ready and put it on the cut. "So how do you feel?" Beth took both his hands in hers squeezing tight.

Mick pulled her too him kissing her thoroughly, moving her hands to his chest. Beth pulled from the kiss her eyes moving to her hands, she felt warmth and a strong steady heart beat. "So...now that you're human what's the first thing you want to do?"

Mick gave her a devilish grin, as he pulled her back to him.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

Coop followed Danielle inside she had take out and he had a couple of bags, they had stopped at his place for him to grab a few necessities. Danielle set the food on the counter while Coop went to set his bags down out of the way. When he came back Danielle was pouring herself a glass of water, he walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her just under her breasts, kissing her ear, "You know we might have to start cooking more."

Danielle turned to kiss his nose, "I like my take out."

"I know its just that well it will be good practice for when the baby grows up we can't have take out all the time and it will be good for you both now."

They each took their plates and glasses and headed for the table. They ate in relative silence both mulling over things. When they finished Coop got up and took their plates rinsing them and putting them in the dish washer. He returned to sit adjacent to her pulling her hands into his, "I think we should talk about space."

"Space?"

"Yeah I mean you don't have much extra room here and neither do I so…"

"Are you saying…we should find a place?"

Coop looked around the room nervously before his eyes found her stomach, "Yeah…I mean we're having a baby. I don't mean to rush you I just…I want everything to be ready for our child. I'm going to be there for him or her no matter what," Coop looked back up into her eyes, "And for you."

Danielle's eyes watered up with tears, "Coop…you're more than I deserve."

Coop drew her into his arms and held her tight, "Funny because everyday I have you, everyday you love me I feel I'm the happiest man alive."

"Okay…" she sniffled, "Let's look for a place."

Coop pulled from her embrace looking at her, "I don't want to smoother you with too much but I'm new at this and probably over compensating so if I get to be too much just tell me okay and I'll back off some."

"It's fine, it's actually really sweet."

Coop smiled and pulled her with him to the couch, "Do you think it's a boy or girl? Do you want to know or do you want it to be a surprise?"

"Do you want to know?"

Coop shrugged his shoulders, "I think it might be good to get things ready but if you don't then we could just use neutral colors and things."

"Do you want a boy or girl?"

Coop pulled Danielle over to sit sideways on his lap so he could hold her his face only a few mere inches away, "I want a healthy baby. I'll love them the same either way." He kissed her neck, "Do you have a preference?"

"Two days ago I never would have thought about being pregnant so I really don't know. I'm scared to death just hoping everything goes okay."

"There's no need to worry everything will be just fine. We'll work through everything together okay."

"I know its just…"

"What?"

Danielle snuggled into Coop wrapping her arms around his neck, "Candice called to tell me that they have Zac in custody. It's a good chance he'll make bail."

Coop squeezed her tighter, "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know, I just wish it was over. Sometimes when I close my eyes I see his face."

Coop closed his eyes wishing he could make it all go away and just rocked her holding her tight to him. After a while Danielle was nearly asleep in his arms and he carried her to bed, carefully undressed her and pulled one of her sleeping shirts over her before stripping to his boxers and joining her pulling her tight against him.

*****

Mick's desire to try new foods taste new things was nothing compared to his desire to have his Beth, no blood, no fangs just man and woman. He hungrily took her lips pulling her body to him feeling his jeans tight. Beth giggled and pulled from the kiss and stood from the couch unbuttoning her blouse as she walked away, "Come get me."

Mick was off the couch and chasing her up the stairs in the next breath, but without his vampire speed she managed to get to the bedroom before he caught her, he was panting slightly blood pumping from the little chase. Beth was still laughing when Mick pushed them down onto the bed his body covering hers Mick was laughing right along with her, it was infectious. The simple joy shared between them.

Mick pushed up on his forearms looking down at her attire she had shed her blouse but her bra was still covering her from his view. Moving his knees to straddle her legs Mick sat up pulling her up with him enough to unhook her bra before pushing her back down as her drew her bra off her tossing the offending fabric aside. Beth's giggles turned into moans as he wasted no time drawing one nipple into his mouth biting it with blunt teeth before moving to the other and giving it the same treatment. He moved slowly down her body kissing and licking each and every place, her belly button, her hips each inch of skin as he removed her pants and panties.

Beth grabbed a pillow and pulled it behind her propping herself up so she could see what he was doing to her, how he was playing her body. Mick kissed her curls looking up at her seeing her watching him he smiled that devilishly sexy smile and took her in his mouth. Beth gasped for breath as he worked her, her head fell back as she moaned his name. Mick was entranced by her cries, her taste, the way she wiggled to pull him in deeper, the way her fingers pulled in his hair, he was lost.

Mick pulled back with a final lick and stood from the bed quickly fumbling with his pants pulling them down and off. Beth had her head up again watching him with lusting eyes, seeing his hard length knowing just where she wanted him. Beth sat up on her knees and pulled him forward towards her, kissing him as her hands moved across his chest and around his back amazed by the warmth and pounding heart. She felt his length press against her stomach, moving her hand to encircle him he hissed into her ear, "Oh Beth." Beth smiled and continued to move her hand on him moving her legs apart to straddle him as he sat back on his knees, before guiding him into her warmth. Mick thrust up his hands pulling Beth's hips down onto him both moaning from the joining.

Neither moved at first just took in long deep breathes adjusting and relishing the connection. "I love you Beth, oh God I love you so much."

Beth kissed him as she began to move her body against his, "I love you too, only you…forever."

Mick took hold of her hips once more and began to thrust into her pulling her down on him with each stroke angling her hips to get just the right angle to reach the spot that drove her crazy while grinding her against him with each downward thrust giving her clit the much desired stimulation. It didn't take long before they were both nearing their end, Mick pushed forward pinning Beth beneath him never breaking their pace and Beth wrapped her legs around his hips squeezing him tight with ever stroke.

Beth unconsciously turned her neck to him, exposing his mark when Mick pulled her face back to his kissing her as he drove hard twice more before exploding inside her, feeling her hands grip and pull on his shoulder as she cried out against his mouth and he felt her own orgasm pulling all he had to offer. Sweat slicked they lay Beth holding him tight to her chest where he collapsed on top of her not letting him go while they both caught their very needed breath. Mick used the rest of his strength to roll onto his back pulling Beth with him holding her tight to his chest.

"How do you feel?" Beth had a feeling that was going to become her new favorite phrase.

Mick kissed the top of her head, "I feel alive. I'm out of breath and hot," Mick sounded amazed.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

As they lay in bed in each others arms exhausted, Mick holding her tight to his chest while she rested her head on his chest feeling the rise and fall more rapid and noticeable than before. She hugged him tighter as his hand traced her shoulder blade staring up at the ceiling in complete happiness.

Beth giggled as she felt his stomach rumble beneath her, "Is someone hungry?"

Mick looked down to see her smiling at him, "YES!"

Beth pushed up jumping from the bed she grabbed her silky robe from the corner post of the bed and slipped it on. When Mick tried to sit up she pushed him back, "Stay, I'll bring you something."

Beth ran out of the room and down to the kitchen pulling her robe closed as she did. She busied about in the kitchen for a few minutes getting the tray Mick used so many times to bring her food and piled a bunch of the snack food and treats they had picked up onto it as well as making a glass of chocolate milk to surprise him with.

As she made her way carefully up the stairs she saw Mick was just climbing back into bed. He looked up at Beth and smiled seeing the array of treats. Beth set the tray on the bed and crawled up on the bed to sit in front of Mick. Mick leaned forward and kissed her multiple times with quick soft kisses before diving into the snacks first off being a big glazed doughnut.

Beth giggled at his enthusiasm, and took the glass of chocolate milk and held it out for him tilting the straw to his lips. Mick sucked on the straw moaning at the delicious flavor on his tongue, everything was so good. "I don't know if I should be jealous of this food," Beth teased.

Mick picked up a chocolate covered pretzel and crunched into it before feeding Beth one, "Everything is so GOOD," Mick pulled Beth forward and kissed her lips.

Beth giggled, "Okay now this is just to fuel you up for another round until morning."

*****

Seth sat in his bed playing on the his laptop Coop and Danielle had stopped by to bring him; surfing the wireless web in his room trying to keep his mind off being stuck in the hospital bed. He had spent way to long in a bed, now he was back again. He didn't like it but he knew that if he tried too hard and pushed past his limits it would only keep him there longer.

The best part of his day was one nurse in particular; she had the softest smile and a beautiful voice, a hint of an accent. Seth took a drink of his water as he was reading and some went down the wrong pipe and he started to cough, it still hurt to cough or laugh to hard. When he finished wiping his mouth of the water he looked down lifting up his shirt to see he had probably popped a stitch. Reluctantly he reached for and pushed the call button.

Just a few seconds passed and his favorite nurse was coming through the door, "How are you feeling?"

Seth looked at the red headed woman before his bed wearing her baby blue scrubs then down to his stitching, "I think…I think I popped a stitch."

She made her way over to his side seeing he was bleeding through the bandage, "How did this happen?"

"I was…ummmm…coughing."

"Oh, well I can fix this up right here okay. I'll be right back."

She made her way out of the room only to return a few minutes later with a small case. She slipped on some rubber gloves and sat on the stole beside him as she gently touched the area around the wound, "You're healing nicely."

"Thanks…I didn't catch your name before."

She looked up from the wound to him and smiled, "Nurse Spencer."

"Oh," Seth looked down he had been hoping for a first name.

She went to work patching him up, "What are you doing up this late? You should be resting."

"I just can't sleep. I'm more of a night person, and its just so…I'm not a fan of hospital rooms."

"I see."

"They're…so impersonal and lonely."

She smiled up at him, "You seem to have lots of people who care for you. You even have a very powerful man checking on you."

Seth smiled, "Yeah my sister would stay here with me night and day if I let her. But she needs her rest, she's pregnant."

Nurse Spencer finished redressing the wound and pulled his shirt back down, "You did a brave thing protecting your sister. I'll tell you if she had been stabbed here," she placed her fingers ever softly over the dressing she just finished with, "There wouldn't be any baby."

"I didn't know she was pregnant. I just couldn't let them hurt my sis."

She smiled, "You're a good brother. Now I'm ordering you to sleep. You need your rest if you're going to get out of here."

Seth nodded, "Thank you Nurse Spencer."

She walked to the door kit in hand, "Just doing my job." Just as she was out the door she turned back, "And you can call me Alyssa."

Seth grinned from ear to ear as she left his room despite the pain of popping the stitch he couldn't be happier. Alyssa Spencer, his beautiful nurse thought he was brave. Now he would sleep and hope to see her tomorrow.

Alyssa Spencer

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

Beth woke before Mick to see the happy look on his face having spent the night in bed with her no need to catch up on freezer time. Beth wanted to wake him to the first day of his new found humanness right, she slipped from his arms careful not to wake him and gathered the tray from last night and carried it down stairs.

She busied about the kitchen making breakfast and cleaning up her mess as she went. Bacon, Sausage, scrambled eggs, toast with 4 different jams on each half slice. She knew Mick wanted to try everything but she also knew he had no impulse control last night had shown her that. Had she not been able to distract him from the food he would have made himself sick on sweets so now she would just have to try and portion control things. She fixed a fresh pot of coffee and poured two glasses along with a glass of fresh orange juice to finish off the tray.

After her mess was cleaned up she carefully carried the tray back upstairs. It was a nice change being able to sneak up on him, fix him breakfast, and she sat the tray at the foot of the bed and went to the windows opening the dark heavy curtains to let the morning light bathe the room.

Mick stirred in the bed moving slightly then his nose started to twitch and Beth had to stifle a giggle as he sat up following his nose. She hurried back around to the tray and picked it up once more as Mick opened his eyes rubbing them with his hand.

"Good morning sleepy head."

Mick's silly grin grew and her heard raced, "Morning."

Mick eyed the tray she was holding and scooted over on the bed offering her a place to sit down, Beth thought he wanted the tray she was holding a tad bit more than her the way he was sniffing and looking at it. Beth sat down placing the legs of the tray over his legs, Mick looked at the tray mouth watering but turned to Beth and kissed her lovingly. Beth sighed as Mick pulled away and Mick dove into his food. Beth watched as he tried bites of everything making these noises of delight with every bite, she took her cup of coffee and began to sip it just amazed to watch him.

Mick noticed she was sitting there and not touching anything and turned offering her a fork full of eggs, Beth smiled and opened and allowed him to feed her bites in between feeding himself larger bites. When the plate was empty orange juice gone Mick moved the tray aside and just sat up in the bed holding Beth to him both sipping their coffee. Mick released a low burp making Beth chuckle as she pat his stomach, "Does that mean you're full?"

Mick beamed down at her, "I think so for now. Thank you Beth, that was delicious…thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. I love you."

Mick was holding her arm and his watching the way the light shone on them and it didn't burn, rather made him feel warm inside. "What would you like to do today?"

He looked down to her with that grin that seemed plastered on his handsome face, "Can we go to the beach?"

Beth leaned forward and kissed him, "Yes we can go to the beach."

Mick jumped up from the bed pulling Beth with him and spun her around. Mick kissed her as they stopped setting her down on her feet, "And a picnic on the beach, in the sun with my wife. Basking in the sun, swimming in the water…"

"Okay slow down my eager lover. We have to get dressed, pack a basket, drive to the beach…"

"With the top down in the sun," Mick kissed her again.

Beth swatted his chest, "Yes with the top down now come one lets get ready."

*****

Mick pulled Beth out to the Benz carrying the picnic basket while Beth carried the blanket and other bag. Mick opened the door setting the basket in the backseat and holding the door for Beth. Mick skipped around to his side and got in starting the car and putting the top down, Beth sat back with her sun glasses on smiling holding Mick's hand in the seat between them as they drove.

The beach wasn't too crowded, in the middle of the work week and earlier enough the college kids were in class or still sleeping. Beth walked with Mick in the sand carrying her shoes in one hand and blanket in the other wearing a simple sundress; Mick beside her with wearing his swimming trunks his white button down shirt hanging open soaking up the sun. They found a nice spot and Beth spread out the blanket before kneeling down on it starting to open her bag while Mick took his shirt off completely setting it over the basket.

"Come here you," Beth held out her hand to him. When he came over she pulled him to his knees before her and pulled out a bottle of sun block. "You need to put some of this on, you haven't been in the sun in a long time and I don't want you to be suffering a sunburn."

Mick chuckled as Beth began lathering his chest and arms. He dutifully allowed her to cover him, even his nose, checks and ears. Mick returned the favor as Beth slipped the sundress down to reveal her cute two piece with bikini top and bottoms. Both cleared to go Mick pulled Beth with him towards the water eager to go in.

They swam and enjoyed the water dunking one another in the water, floating with the waves, hanging on one another having a good time. Not a care in the world as they ran chased one another before taking a break for lunch.

Mick excitedly opened the basket, Beth had shoed him from seeing what was inside at the loft. Beth reached inside and started taking out containers handing Mick the bottle of wine and corkscrew. They sat and enjoyed the spread of foods, strawberries, apple slices, grapes, sandwiches, some girl scout cookies Beth had bought a couple days before. They feed each other a bite of strawberry or a grape here and there until Beth convinced him to come inside.

Mick didn't want to leave the beach, the sun but Beth could only take so much sun at one time after living in the dark with him. She swore Mick had gotten a bit tanned during their day on the beach. They rode back to the loft and unpacked everything, Mick was ready to go out and do more.

"Mick…you have to pace yourself. You're going to be dead on your feet tonight."

Mick grinned, "In bed with you…all night. No freezer for me."

Beth pulled him by the neck down to her kissing him; pulling back she stroked his chest with her fingers, "Yes…you know maybe we could just relax for a bit."

"But there's so much too do…"

Beth couldn't deny him when he was so happy, "Alright where do you want to go now?"

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

Candice was running slightly behind as she hurried off the elevator, David just had to join her in the shower which put her really behind and slightly sore. The smile on her face though was a dead give away to anyone looking why she was late. She made it into her office, shrugging off her jacket and hanging it on the chair behind her as she started pulling out reports and briefs ready for the day.

Her day had started out so good only to be ruined after finding out during the night Zac had managed to have his lawyers pull some strings and get his arraignment moved up. Now she was making calls and trying to make sure everything was in order as she called David to leave him a message letting him know.

*****

Candice threw her bag down on her desk; she was frustrated with herself, the justice system, everything right now. Zac had just made bail, even with all the evidence he still made bail. If the judge really thought surrendering his passport and a five million dollar bail would keep him from fleeing or hurting more people he had no right to be a judge. Then again she knew going in Zac had powerful friends.

She checked her voicemail and saw she had missed David's call. She didn't bother to listen to the message just dialed him back.

"McPhearson," David answered.

"So formal for the woman you love," Candice teased needing their small banter to make her smile.

"I don't have caller id on this phone, and it wouldn't be very professional to answer all calls with now how's my brilliant little sex kitten doing today, now would it."

Candice giggled looking at her phone she had dialed his office line, "I just called you back, I didn't realize which number I was calling."

"So…how did it go?"

Candice heaved a sigh, "He made bail; a mere five million and surrendering his passport. He'll be out within the hour."

"Hold on for one sec baby," David clicked Candice to hold as he dialed on another line making sure the security was in place ready to follow when Zac walked out. "I'm back; sorry had to make sure everyone was ready."

"It's okay, I want him followed too."

"He won't be doing anything without my guys knowing ok… So how are you doing?"

"I'm fine," the answer was automatic.

"Why don't I believe you?"

Candice looked around the office leaning back in her chair, "Because you know me too well."

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"I really am fine. I knew this would probably happen I just…I'm sick and tired of people thinking just because they have power and money they can do whatever they want."

David smiled, "I'll let Josef know."

"I don't mean Josef, he's different. He doesn't kill people…innocent people just because he can. Take advantage of the poor and unfortunate."

"Don't make any plans for tonight."

Candice perked up looking to the door making sure it was closed, "Oh really does my tiger have other plans?"

David chuckled, "You're horrible you know that. I have plenty of plans for you but unfortunately if everything sticks to the plan you will be babysitting."

"Babysitting?"

"I'll explain later okay. Don't beat yourself up okay."

"I won't. I love you."

"I love you my minx."

Candice giggled as she hung up, somehow just talking to him made her feel better. Knowing Zac's ever move would be watched by highly trained vampires didn't hurt either.

*****

Josef heard his phone ringing from inside his freezer, he quickly and smoothly removed himself from Jean and jumped out to answer it before it woke her; his fledging still needed her rest. He found his pants that had been caught near the bed, he saw it was David.

"It's still early?"

"I know but I thought you might like to know Carmichael made bail. I have men tailing him, as well as ones protecting Seth's room, Danielle, Coop, and at the DA's office."

"Figured the scum bag would make bail," Josef ran his hand through his hair. "You seem to have everything covered keep me appraised...later."

"I will but I wanted to know…Candice mentioned Mick was going to take the cure soon and…do you want me to put someone on him and Beth?"

Josef sighed he had forgot about that for a moment, "Yeah but make sure they keep their distance."

"My men are good."

"Good, I'm going back to the ice box, so unless anything important comes up I don't want to be disturbed."

Josef hung up the phone and sit the phone on silent. Before returning to his freezer he quickly moved around the room collecting their scattered clothes from when they got home from the office. He liked having her around the office; she was a good asset even though he could tell she wasn't into it. She was still looking for something to do, this seemed to keep her mind occupied for now, and kept her close to him safe. Either way he was glad to have her working for him as long as she wanted.

Once he had emptied the pockets of his pants and tossed the clothes into the hamper he crawled back into the freezer pulling Jean back into him letting her arms and legs entwine with his body instinctively. Later when he woke he would make arrangements for Zac, and check on Mick for now he was resting with his mate.

*****

To Be Continued.

Evilous


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

After hitting multiple fast food drive thrus against Beth's advice Mick ordered so much food. They went back to the loft and Mick began to sample the pieces of heaven. Beth tried to get him to slow down but he was insistent that he felt fine.

An hour later Mick was slouched down in his chair groaning in pain holding his stomach. Beth knew this would happen, his eyes were bigger than his stomach…bigger than ten stomachs. She went to him with a soft smile on her face, her protector, her angle, the one who took care of her whenever she was sick, now she got to return the favor.

"How are you feeling?" Her voice was soft and caressing.

Mick didn't answer in words but with groans and Beth fought back a giggle. She hated seeing him in pain but this was just too cute, he still had sauce on the side of his mouth. "It hurts," Mick groaned out. "I feel like I have a volcano in my chest."

Beth leaned down and kissed his forehead, "Poor thing." She went to the kitchen and opened the cabinet pulling out a bottle of antacids bringing him a glass of water. "That these."

Mick looked at the tablets but did as she said, "Good, now come upstairs."

Beth pulled Mick upstairs behind her and went up to the bedroom. She sat him down on the bed getting him to lean back and relax on the bed before crawling up into his arms resting her head on his chest. "This wasn't what I had in mind," Mick said holding her.

"It's okay baby. The pills I gave you will help the volcano and your stomach…well it just has to settle okay. You just have to pace yourself."

Mick kissed the top of her head, "I will, trust me I will from now on. I don't remember the last time it hurt like this. Even when I get shot, it hurts for a few minutes tops."

Beth giggled softly into his chest her hand resting on his stomach stroking it. "It will pass. Just let me take care of you for once."

They feel asleep together, taking a short nap and when he woke he did feel better. Mick had a message on his phone when he woke from Josef requesting him and Beth to come to his place at 9 o'clock. He looked at the clock, it was only 7. They still had plenty of time…he was feeling better after all.

*****

Josef looked up at Jean, watching her as she spoke with Anna. She had continued speaking with her even through her turning. As far as Anna was aware Jean was out of town, traveling but still available if she needed to talk. He was amazed at how she was with this woman, anyone who wanted to talk, needed support.

She paced the room giving Anna words of wisdom and telling her she was strong enough to do what needed to be done. When she hung up she looked up to Josef, "I wish I could do more for her."

Josef simply hugged her, "So where are we now?"

"London," Jean smiled.

"I promise to take you to all these places someday."

Jean gave him a kiss, "We have all the time in the world."

Josef pulled her into the office, "There's something you need to be ready for when everyone gets here."

Jean nodded, "Mick has taken the cure so he is human right now."

"I knew he was planning on taking it. Should I be concerned?"

"No my dear I just wanted to warn you. So the extra heartbeat didn't frighten or confuse you."

Jean smiled, "Thank you. Oh I will be able to hear the baby too. Danielle sounded much more at ease about this whole thing."

"So she told the father and he is taking it well?"

"From what she has said he is completely adorable."

"Good, now I think you should eat before company arrives."

Jean nodded and headed off to find Don for a nice meal.

*****

David and Candice rode in the Challenger silently most of the way to Josef's before Candice couldn't help herself, "So what did you mean about babysitting?"

David couldn't help but chuckle, "The girls. I know they're not going to be happy with what is going to happen tonight."

"Which is?"

"Business."

Candice rolled her eyes, "Fine."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course," she turned from looking out the window to see him staring at her and not the road.

David glanced quickly at the road taking her hand in his he kissed it, "That's all I can tell you right now."

Candice smiled, not completely happy about being shut out but understanding she wasn't allowed into his work she understood. She gave him a smile and they rode the rest of the way silently.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

Danielle and Coop were the last to arrive at Josef's, after swinging by to check on Seth at the hospital. They headed in and as soon as she entered the room David and Mick looked up with surprise smiling knowing the girls would be distracted enough while they talked business. Josef stood, "Now that everyone is here, I believe the women have something to discuss. If you'd follow me we'll leave them too it."

Mick and David followed Josef out of the room where Coop just looked around and shrugged his shoulders at Danielle kissing her forehead, "I guess that means me too."

Josef lead the way to another room in the expanse of the mansion, his study and he went for the bar and began to poor them all a drink. Coop declined the offered scotch, "I'm driving Danielle home."

Josef offered him a bottle of water instead, "I called you all here tonight; I think you deserve to know that Carmichael made bail."

Coop's gaze froze as he glanced unconsciously back towards where he had left Danielle. "Don't worry I have everything under control. It was a pretty sure thing he would make bail." Josef turned to Coop, "I have men on Seth's room as well as you and Danielle. I also have men watching his every move."

Mick didn't need his vampire senses to know Josef had something planned, "What are you planning Josef?"

"I don't know how much of this Coop here needs to hear," Josef nodded in his direction.

Coop stepped forward, "I want this over. I don't care how; I have to protect my family."

Josef smiled at him as if he had just passed a test, and he had in a way, "I am going to make sure Zac is no longer a problem. Just killing him as pleasant an idea it may seem wouldn't benefit us. He is too highly connected within the organization and they would out of loyalty come and retaliate."

Josef took a sip of his drink allowing the others to catch up to him, "What we need to do is separate him from his organization."

"How do you plan we do that?" Mick asked watching the way Josef paced the floor like a tiger stalking its prey.

"By making him betray them. It's quite simple you see, he is driven by purely emotional reasons, his business expansion was just a good move on his part. The families will go along with it, he is gaining something, but once he sees the cost of doing business here and the trouble that will be brought down on him he will either go back to Vegas and forget about you or…" Josef's lips curled up in a devilish smile "…he'll stay even when it's bad for business. He'll pull away from the organization, alienating himself."

"Then when the time is right and tensions are high and loyalties are being tried we convince the organization they are being led astray, that his mind is no longer on business but he is being consumed with personal vendetta."

Josef turned on his heel and refilled his glass quite pleased with himself. Coop just looked at him stunned, "So he'll…what?"

"Then whatever happens to him happens without a war being brought down."

"You mean he'll be dead?"

Josef's answer was to raise his glass to him and gulp it down. "I'm heading over there shortly to make him the proposition to leave town."

"I'm going with you," Coop and Mick said in unison.

"David is going with me, and plenty of my security force."

Coop stepped closer to Josef, "I need to be part of this."

"Didn't you say something about having a family to protect?"

"Didn't you say you had your security force going?" Mick and David smirked at Coop's boldness. "My family...they're the reason I have to go. I have to be involved, I want to help."

Josef stood unconvinced, "Part of your plan is him staying, so you can make it hard on him…don't you think seeing me standing up to him would make him want to stay. If I know Zac he is still a stubborn son of a bitch."

Josef smiled, "Then I think it's time we say good bye to the ladies."

*****

After the guys left them alone Jean was smiling ear to ear knowing the news Danielle had to share. Candice motioned for Danielle to come sit beside her on the couch and after she was seated she gave a sigh ready to warn them of her news.

"Zac made bail today."

Danielle's breath caught, "No."

Candice put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry David's men are on Seth, you and Coop as well as a team watching his every movement. He won't hurt you?"

Danielle looked around to everyone, "Thank you."

Jean moved to sit on her knees before Danielle placing her hands on hers, "We wouldn't let anything happen to you mama."

Danielle smiled up looking around to Candice and Beth on either side of her, "Yeah that was the news I have...I'm pregnant."

Beth and Candice both squealed, "Oh congratulations."

Beth looked down at Danielle's stomach, "How far along are you?"

"Four and a half weeks."

"When did you find out?" Candice and Beth made a good tag team pair.

Danielle simply smiled down to Jean who answered for her, "Well I told her a few days ago."

Candice looked to Jean, "How did you know?"

Beth thought back to when Mick helped find Leni and remembered he knew she was pregnant, "You can hear it."

Jean nodded, "I thought I was going crazy. I was hearing an echo, I thought… well I went to Josef and he told me what it was I was hearing."

"And she told me," Danielle said remembering the moment. "I was so shocked I didn't believe her. I stopped on the way home to get a pregnancy test; I knew no matter what even if I believed I was pregnant I would need one to show Coop."

Candice laughed, "Yeah the vampire pregnancy test isn't credible to non family members."

Beth could see Danielle was happy but she could sense that in the beginning it might not have been so easy, "What happened when you found out?"

"I didn't know what to think or do…I didn't know how Coop would react. Hell I had no idea how it happened." Danielle looked to the others and saw them grinning, "I know how it happened, I just we were always careful...I thought we were anyways."

Danielle pushed a blush down, "But I told him. I was so scared he-"

The guys came in cutting her off. Josef stood in front of the others taking charge as was his usual way, "We won't interrupt you ladies too long just saying we will be back later."

Beth stepped forward, "Where are you going?"

"To have a little chat with Mr. Carmichael."

Beth and Danielle looked at Mick and Coop not happy about this idea, Candice and Jean gave David and Josef a smile. "Mick can I talk to you?"

David and Josef both lowered their heads trying to hide their grins as Mick walked towards Beth as she pulled him to the side. "Mick-"

"Beth, I'll be fine." Beth looked at him with an eyebrow raised and her arms crossed in front of her chest. Mick pulled her arms apart and wrapped them around his waist, "I promise, Josef has plenty of security, nothing is going to happen, or I wouldn't even consider allowing Coop to go."

Beth looked past Mick to see each of the guys talking to their girls waiting for them to finish; only Danielle seemed to feel as uneasy as her. She looked at David and Josef and how laid back they were about this before looking up to Mick, "You better come back to me just like you are now, not even a scratch."

Mick grinned, "Oh course."

Mick leaned in and kissed her lips softly. Beth pulled him back to the others and he walked to the door winking at her. Beth smiled but pulled David close before he walked off, "Bring my husband back to me."

David nodded his head to her and followed them out the door. Coop was the last to leave making sure to kiss Danielle on the forehead and reassure her everything would be fine.

*****

To Be Continued.

Evilous


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

The guys loaded into the back of Josef's limo, Coop looking around in wonder. Mick and Josef were used to Josef's style and expanse of toys but this was all new to Coop. David saw the look of uncertainty on Coop's face and decided to help relax the mood, "Beth didn't look very happy to let you come along Mick."

Mick looked at David, "What did she tell you as we were leaving?"

David grinned, "Told me I better bring her husband home to her."

Mick chuckled, "I will be."

Josef knew they were trying to keep the mood light and easy, after all what they were about to do was slightly dangerous and would require cunning wit. "So Danielle is pregnant…"

Coop's uneasiness dropped as his smile widened, "Yes she is. It was a complete accident and we never thought it would happen, just caught up in the moment but…" He looked around at them, "We weren't expecting it, and we're nervous about it neither of us know anything about kids but we are going to do all we can to do it right. We're looking for a place together."

"Good for you guys. I would be happy to help you find a place," Josef offered.

"I appreciate it but…I would like to do this on our own. We each make good money, it shouldn't be a problem."

Josef grinned this one was gaining his respect more and more, "I understand. I do however have a realtor I have more interests than hedge fund trading; real estate is one of them. She's a shark, she can find what you're looking for and make sure you get the best possible deal. I could give you her number if you don't already have someone."

Coop nodded that sounded like a help, "That would be nice, thank you."

"Of course," Josef looked around they were almost to Zac's home.

"Just stick to the plan, let me do the talking. Coop when I give you the signal say whatever it is you think will keep him in town."

Coop nodded as the limo pulled to a stop. Josef looked around checking to see his men positioned along the exterior. David got out first looking in the direction of Tyler and in a voice he knew Tyler would pick up told him to keep eyes and ears open.

Josef followed him out with Mick and Coop right behind him. They went up the stairs to the main door and looked at the guard standing there, his shoulder holster and strong statue would intimidate a mere human for sure but not a vampire. Josef went right up to him, "I'm here to see Mr. Carmichael."

"Mr. Carmichael isn't taking any uninvited guests."

Josef gave a tight smile, "I think your boss will want to hear what I have to say. It concerns his business here in LA."

The bulky man turned away and dialed his phone and told the person on the other line what was going on. When he turned back he opened the door, "He will see you. Go straight down the hall the first door on the right."

Josef led the way down the hall and into the first door on the right just as instructed. When they came in they were greeted by the sight of Zac laying back on a lounge with his shirt open and two women at his side in a state of undress. Josef scented the room, drugs and sex; they were here for a fix.

"Coop making things to easy for me, coming right to my feet," Zac commented as he stood from the lounge, "Wait for me in my chambers." The girls scattered off out of the room.

Coop stepped forward but Josef held up his hand, "He's with me. I'm here to give you a friendly warning to pack up your business and leave town."

Zac let go a sinister laugh, "Why would I want to leave? I have so much to entertain myself here."

Josef gave his own smug smile, "I can and will make doing business in LA more trouble than its worth. If you were smart you would pack up and head home, you're finished here."

Josef turned his back on Zac and took a step towards the others giving Coop a small nod. Coop took a deep breath, "I know you blame me Zac but I didn't kill your dad. He was a bad man, who killed people. If you want to blame me to make yourself feel better go ahead but stay away from innocent people. Danielle has nothing to do with this."

Zac was seething with anger since the mention of his father, "I will have my revenge. You are as much to blame as the man who drove the shank into his heart."

"You were nothing like your father, you hated him and the way he treated you half the time."

"He was still my father. You took someone from me, I'll take someone from you. Your little girlfriend seems like a nice trade. Who knows we might have some fun before I take care of her."

Coop snapped her charged at Zac the force sending them both to the ground. Coop was on top and managed to land a few punches before Zac got his fists up. David went over and pulled the two apart pulling Coop back towards Mick and Josef shoving Zac hard with his other arm. Coop had a small cut on his lip from a lucky punch Zac had managed. Zac had a similar cut along with a one above his eyebrow, and Mick was sure would have a black eye tomorrow.

As David pulled Coop away he was yelling at Zac, "You stay away from her you piece of shit."

Josef tried to hide his smirk knowing Coop had just sealed any doubt Zac may have had. "Leave town Mr. Carmichael this is your only warning. You have until tomorrow afternoon."

Josef turned on his heal and headed out the way they had come in followed by Mick and David who still had a hold on Coop. Mick was whispering, "Don't worry he won't touch her. I promise you."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

After the guys had left Beth needed to focus on something other than worrying over Mick, she trusted David would bring him back to her. She instead decided to focus her attentions back to the conversation from before. Danielle had mentioned being scared before the guys came in.

"Danielle," she started, "Before the guys came in you were saying something about being scared."

Danielle looked at the girls and then made her way back to her seat, "Yeah I was scared when I told him that he would run away."

"Coop?" Beth asked shocked.

Danielle blushed, "Well yes. He's been so great about everything. He was so patient with me in the beginning and has been a perfect gentleman."

"To good to be true," Candice piped up.

"Yeah, and when I found out I just thought this would be it; the thing that sent him running away from me."

"You guys look like you worked it out," Jean gave her shoulder a squeeze as she leaned on the back of the couch.

Danielle's grin returned, "Yeah we did. I practically threw him out. I just…when I told him I was expecting him to bolt so I took what he said and turned it into that in my head. But he didn't leave he stayed and made me listen."

"You two will make great parents," Beth smiled to her friend.

"Thanks. Have you guys ever thought about kids?"

Candice was the first to answer, "Not my own. Now babysitting on occasion and having fun with someone else's kid sure. That way you can give them back after."

Everyone started laughing at Candice's explanation. Danielle turned to Beth, "What about you?"

Beth looked at the others and shrugged her shoulders, "Never thought about children. I mean Mick is a vampire, so kids are a no go I knew that from the beginning."

"Oh," Danielle looked down realizing that she asked a group of women who can't have children if they wanted them.

Beth saw the look in Danielle's eye, "I don't have any regrets. I never thought about them before, I'm happy with my life, more than happy…I'm in the ionosphere."

"The ionosphere?"

Beth laughed, "Yeah I was watching something and they said that it was past the stratosphere, so…"

Everyone went into more laugher. Danielle looked around, "We're looking for a place…together."

A set of collective 'awes' filled the room, "So when's the wedding?"

Danielle looked to Jean like a deer caught in headlights. "We're not…we're just looking for a place together not getting married."

"I didn't mean it like it sounded, I just thought…sorry my true age coming out." Jean gave her a huge smile, "I just thought…he loves you, it's clear how much he adores you. I just thought he would pop the question make this all fit perfectly into place."

"I don't want him to propose to me." Danielle stood up and paced the room, "I mean I love him and hope to spend the rest of my life with him and raise our child together…but I don't want him to propose to me. Not like that. This is a modern world two people can live together and raise their child without being married. Just because he got me pregnant I don't want him thinking he has to propose."

Beth smirked, "I understand. I felt the same way. I actually turned Mick down the first time he asked me."

"What? Why? I mean you said yes in the end."

Beth smiled as she played with her ring twisting it on her finger, "He proposed the night he asked me to meet him, after the whole Coraline mess. It was beautiful, he played his guitar, he sang to me and he was on one knee and everything."

No one said a word waiting for her to continue, "I told him I couldn't. I told him I loved him and I wanted to come home but I didn't want to marry him like that. Poor guy was confused." Beth could tell from everyone's faces they were too. "See I thought he was only proposing to me to get me to come back."

Candice shook her head, "But you got engaged that night. That's what you told us anyways."

Beth grinned, "I did…sorta. He told me it wasn't like that and he had been wanting to ask me for awhile but he just wanted to find a perfect time, when he thought I would be ready. He had been ready to ask since the beginning, it was so romantic. I didn't actually say yes till the next morning though, I forgot all together to say anything."

"But there he was when I turned around in the kitchen on his knee asking me again to marry him the next morning. I couldn't say no, I didn't want to. He is the love of my life, and I admit the ring and the wedding was more for him. He is sort of old school like that, and I'm happy to call him my husband."

"That was beautiful Beth," Danielle had a tear in her eye, "So romantic."

Candice gave a grin at Beth, "So how is life with human Mick?"

Beth grinned from ear to ear, "Crazy. He's going to wear me out. It hasn't even been that long. He wants to do everything." Beth giggled, "He got himself sick too."

Danielle sat up, "Oh what happened? Can I help?"

Beth laughed, "Thanks but unless you can turn his stomach into the black hole…"

Candice bust into a fit of laughter, "I almost forgot about that. That they can't eat. Now his eyes bigger than his stomach I guess."

Beth nodded, "Yes. But after this episode I think that he will listen to me more, and not over do it. Poor thing was absolutely miserable."

"I know when I had the flu last year and I couldn't taste anything for a few days…the first thing I did was pig out when I got my taste buds back. Of course then I had to spend some extra time in the gym to work it off."

"Well he is working it off," the girls all grinned knowing just what she meant.

"Their back," Jean tilted her head to the door hearing their voices getting out of the limo.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

"I still can't believe you attacked him. Cooper you were supposed to be safe." Danielle pulled him inside her place straight to the bathroom.

Coop chuckled at her using his full name, "I'm fine. This was just a lucky hit. Besides it did the job and I'm not going to stand for him talking about you like that."

Danielle got a washcloth wet with cold water and rang it our holding it to his lip. It was nothing and she knew it but still having him leave fine and come back the only one out of four with a busted lip scared her. "I don't care what he says about me or anyone else for that matter. His words mean nothing, we are safe and nothing is going to hurt us."

Coop nodded, "Unless one of us goes charging after them on their own."

Danielle wiped the bit of blood off lip and held the soothing cloth there for a few minutes his own hand holding hers in place. "Is it feeling better?"

Coop nodded pulling her hand away reveling the small cut on his lip, nothing serious at all. Danielle touched it softly, "Maybe you should kiss it to make it better."

Danielle grinned at him and leaned forward slowly and kissed the small cut, "All better?"

Coop moved her finger to his bottom lip, "It's a little sore here too."

Danielle leaned in and kissed him again, his own lips pressing to hers but pulling back feeling a sting. Danielle moved her hands up his chest pulling his neck down kissing his lips softly but reverently before moving up the side of his neck to his ear, "I want you Coop."

Coop moved his hands to her waist to find her the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. His hands went for her breasts squeezing and plumping them through her bra only letting go when she pulled his shirt off. Danielle pulled him back out of the bathroom and towards the bedroom. Hands fumbled with their own pants unsnapping and pulling them off. Danielle reached behind her and released her bra letting it fall to the ground as she watched Coop's gaze transfixed.

Danielle crawled up onto the bed and Coop joined her; his hands going for her breasts, they seemed different somehow. His touch sent her on fire, "Oh Coop YES." Coop grinned as he realized it must be the pregnancy, he had read a couple of magazine articles in the waiting room of the doctors about pregnancy and remembered one saying that during pregnancy a woman's breast can become more sensitive, and clearly that was the case with his Danielle. He loved all parts of her body but deep down he was a boob guy.

He leaned down and took one of the small melons into his mouth his fingers working the other squeezing, rubbing, driving her crazy. As he switched his mouth and hands Danielle wrapped her hand around his cock making his hips jerk forward. She began to stroke him starting slowly and building up a tempo until he sat back pulling her hand from him.

Coop reached over her to the bedside table grabbing a condom. Danielle saw it and grabbed his hand, "I'm already pregnant."

Coop understood what she meant, they had both been exclusive using condoms only for birth control, now it did seem unnecessary. He tossed the unopened package to the ground and moved himself between her legs his tip at her entrance as she spread her legs wider. Danielle's body still showed no visible signs of her pregnancy, her stomach was still flat and tight. Coop eased in slowly savoring the feel of her without barriers, unlike last time. He groaned as his hips pushed deeper until he was completely sheathed inside her.

"You're so…oh this feels so good," Coop began to move withdrawing himself to the tip before plunging back in.

"Yes…Coop," Danielle began to thrust along with him driving his to increase the pace. Together the rode higher and higher savoring the feeling of the other completely connected nothing between them. Their climaxes roared through them as he filled her with his cum, staying buried deep inside her as he pulled her with him to their sides.

They both regained their breathing, "That was…"

"Yes, yes it was," Coop agreed.

"I can feel you, it feels different…the after," Danielle blushed.

Coop smiled as he gave a final push with his softening member, "I feel it too."

"How's your lip?"

Coop chuckled, "I haven't thought about my lip since the bathroom. Other parts of my anatomy and yours had my attention."

Danielle smiled and kissed his lips softly once more. "Good, I think you'll live."

"Happily with you…and our child. Now rest."

Danielle didn't need any more encouraging and fell asleep as he slipped out of her a soft grunt coming from her sleepy lips.

*****

Beth had practically ran to Mick when he came into the mansion seeing Coop first. She had hugged him tight then pulled back to check for injuries that made him laugh as he assured her he was fine. Now she was snuggled up close in the Benz, her head resting on his shoulder her arms wrapped around his middle as his arm rested on her shoulder. She began to stroke his stomach pulling his t-shirt up and tracing his abs.

"How's your tummy?"

Mick smiled down to her, "Much better. I guess I have to take things slow."

"Yep, don't want to go make yourself sick again. Besides, if you eat like that again your abs will turn into a beer gut," Beth poked his stomach.

Mick jerked up at her jab, "Hey are you calling me fat?"

Beth leaned up and kissed his check as he stared at the road, "Not at all. I'm just saying that is what fast food does, when I would live off it for weeks at a time to busy for anything else I would go up a pants size. That's why I always moderate what I eat."

"You're beautiful, you always will be."

Beth leaned in and nibbled his ear, "Good answer." Her hand trailed down from his stomach following the trail of hairs to the top of his jeans. She slid her hand over his jean clad length and gave him a squeeze feeling him begin to stir.

"What are you doing Beth?"

"Do you want me to stop?" Beth loosened her hand on him.

"No," Mick breathed heavily.

Beth smiled against his neck as her hand moved to the button and opened it giving her room to slip her hand inside. He groaned and squeezed the steering wheel tight with the one hand as he tried to focus, his other hand kneading her hip. He felt the top of her jean and the soft flesh above it, groaning at the pressure below his jeans as she stroked him, refusing to release him fully.

Mick reached Beth's bottom and pulled her closer tighter as his hand skimmed the top of her jeans at the small of her back before sliding his hand inside. Beth giggled against his neck as she continued to rain kisses and light sucks along his jaw line. His hand quickly found its way between her legs, sticking just the tip inside. Beth moaned and withdrew her hand quickly releasing his pants the rest of the way pulling her lips from his neck to watch him spring free like a jack in the box ready for her to play with.

She took him in her hand, stroking him as she moved her body on his hand. Mick's long and strong arms were a great advantage as he played with her slipping inside then rubbing her precious pearl as her legs gripped tight holding him to her. Mick was grateful he had put the top up feeling a couple drops of water leaving Josef's, giving them a little privacy as he pulled into the parking garage.

Mick knew they should leave but he kept moving his fingers on her. He shut off the car and pulled her lips to his finally able to give her his full attention and not wind them up close and personal with a light pole. Beth pulled back, "Watch the road Mick, ahhh."

Beth hadn't even noticed they were home or the car had shut off. "We're home."

Beth jerked back and looked around, sure enough they were. "Then I suggest we get inside fast, because I want to feel you inside me so badly…"

They both groaned as Mick withdrew his hand from her pants and Beth released him to grab her purse and open the car door knowing if she had to watch him try to get himself back in his pants she would take him in the backseat. The only thing stopping her was knowing there were security cameras in the garage, and planning on more than one round to work off dinner. Mick chased after her walking uncomfortable getting to her just as the doors opened.

"Going up?" Beth glanced down at his pants.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

Mick pushed Beth into the elevator taking her lips with his hungry kisses, "All the way up." Beth moaned as he went to sucking on her neck, lifting her and pinning her against the elevator wall as he grinded himself against her. The evidence of his desire was clear; she couldn't stop herself as her hands went to work undoing his pants for the second time in the last hour.

Mick stopped pulling her hands back, pinning then to the wall beside her head. Mick kissed her lips once more before dropping to his knees between her legs and had her jeans undone and pulled down to her knees before she could focus. Her panties followed down at her knees with her jeans just before Mick pulled her to him his tongue stroking her outer lips, lifting one leg as far up and over as he could manage with her pants still on. Beth's hands went for his curls as she gasped both in pleasure and in excitement of where they were, the elevator would be stopping any second now…

Beth reached over and pulled the stop button on the elevator which made it jerk, a motion that sent his tongue deep between her folds. Mick stopped what he was doing long enough to look up at her, "Good thinking." Beth gave him a knowing smile before he threw himself back into what he was doing. He parted her with his fingers pulling back enough to simply lap up the juices she was creating, when she lost contact with his mouth Beth began to buck her hips in protest wanting his mouth back on her.

Mick smiled against her as he gave her what he wanted, his tongue pushing in and bringing out her juices as he swirled them around her hard nub. Beth was moaning loudly in the small confines that echoed her pleasure driving Mick to add one then two fingers into her as he sucked and licked her clit. Beth pulled him closer tugging tight on his head as he worked her; when she felt she was close to the edge she pulled him away.

"I want you. Mick I want your cock in me when I come," Beth's words were husky and laden with desire. Mick withdrew his fingers from her, shoving her pants down to her ankles before standing back up his wet fingers moving it to his lips and sucking her juices from them keeping his eyes on Beth's. Beth whimpered as she watched him, her hands working quickly to free him to her hands pushing his dark jeans down enough that her hands could grasp his firm ass.

Mick groaned as she pulled him closer, he could feel her wetness on him. Mick stepped back far enough to grab hold of her waist and spin her around until she was pressed facing the all. Beth smiled and shoved her bottom back, inviting him to take her. Mick held her hips as he moved his cock along her lips letting it find its way into her slick crevice naturally before pounding the rest of the way in. Beth gasped at the feel trying in vain to open wider for him but her pants at her ankles held her still, Mick liked her wiggling as pulled almost totally out before plunging back in. It wasn't long before Beth was meeting him with her own thrusts as she reached back with one arm to tug on his hair pulling that mouth to hers.

Their pants and grunts echoed in the small space of the elevator as their pace increased and the sound of flesh against flesh added to their heavy breathing. Mick used one hand to brace himself against the wall the other on Beth's hip holding and guiding her; he snaked his hand from her hip around to her engorged nub causing her to whimper with a deep and powerful need. Mick smiled a smile full of smug satisfaction knowing how wild she was for him, how wild he could make her.

Mick leaned in and kissed and nibbled her ear lobe as he panted labored breathes, "Does that feel good baby?" Beth answered the only way she could by pushing harder into him and letting out a throaty moan, "Are you ready to come Beth? Come around my hard cock inside you?"

His voice was like velvet, she shook her head, or at least Beth thought she did. At that moment she couldn't think of anything accept what he was doing to her, and that was making her come. Beth screamed out his name in a tandem of 'oh's' and 'yes's' at different pitches feeling him explode deep inside of her, filling her up with his essence. Mick could hardly stand on his own legs, the power of his orgasm wiping him; he managed to pull Beth with him to the side and slide back until he rested his back in the corner his cock still buried inside her as his hand cupped her stroking her every so slightly.

"I don't know if I can walk," Beth managed.

Mick laughed, "I know I can't." Mick shifted his shoulder and they felt the elevator jerk, Mick had pushed the release button on the elevator.

Mick looked over his head and saw they were but five floors away, "We better hurry."

Beth whimpered as Mick withdrew from her but complied and pulled up her panties and jeans from down at her ankles as Mick zipped himself up. Beth turned around, "But that was one hell of an elevator ride."

Mick pulled Beth to him kissing her soundly feeling the dampness around her neck from the labor of their exertions. "I think we need a shower."

"Yes…yes I think we do."

*****

Seth sat up n his hospital bed with a mix of feelings part of him was grateful with the knowledge that he would be released tomorrow but unsure he really wanted to. Sure he hated being stuck in the hospital, but he had to admit he did look forward to night time when Alyssa came in. They would play chess, Seth was teaching her chess anyways, and she would tell him stories about her time as a nurse. He loved making her laugh; her bubbly laughter was the best medicine in the world.

As he set up the chess pieces waiting for her to come in he thought of ways to ask for her number. Ask her on a date. He didn't want to leave tomorrow without knowing; even if she turned him down he had to know.

At 11:15 Alyssa stuck her head in the room with that smile her hair was pulled back into a clip and a stethoscope around her neck in her pink scrubs. "Hey, sorry I'm a bit late."

Seth smiled, "No problem you're at work I get it."

"Yes but work or not I still plan on beating you eventually," Alyssa sat at the foot of the bed on the other side of the table.

"You can try," Seth teased.

They started to play and as usual with small talk, "How was your day?"

Alyssa studied the board then looked up to him after she moved her piece pleased with its placement, "Same old same. How was your day?"

"Good, my sis came in today."

"When has she not come in?"

Seth smiled, "Yeah she is over protective. But she came to tell me that her and Coop are looking for a place together."

Alyssa watched as he moved and made her own, "That sounds nice."

"Yeah he's doing right by her."

Alyssa smiled, "Your sister comes to see you every day I know, what about anyone else? You're room has a revolving door, Mr. Popularity."

Seth blushed slightly, "Well I wouldn't call it popular with security guards, detectives, and paralegals coming in to question me. Telling me the guy who did this made bail."

"You are very well protected, even us nurses get the watchful eye. Besides you have a powerful man like Josef Kostan on your side, you'll be just fine."

"Do you know Josef?"

"At one time," Alyssa looked towards the door.

"Oh so that's why you're here." Disappointment flooded through him. She wasn't here because of him, but because Josef Kostan knew her and had asked him too.

"What do you mean?"

"Josef asked you to keep me company while I'm in here. It's ok, I mean its not the first time he hired a beautiful and talented woman to help me."

Alyssa looked him sternly in the eye, "I am not here on his orders. I didn't even know you were connected with him until…you told me. He has no idea I am even in town."

Seth smiled wide; his optimism and excitement burning bright once more, "Really?"

"Yes I'm here because you are a good person and interesting company." She looked down at the chess board, "And a good teacher."

Alyssa's beeper sounded and she looked at it, "I have to go."

She was already up and halfway to the door before he realized what she said, "Will you try to come back?"

She stopped in the doorway and looked back, "I'll try."

As Alyssa left the room she made it down the hall until she had made it to a supply closet and quickly hid inside. Her beeper wasn't for anything terribly important but she had used it as an excuse to bolt from the room. She had no idea what she was doing, she told herself she would never get involved with a human and here she was finding herself enjoying his company wanting to get finished with her rounds so she could go talk with him.

Alyssa took some unneeded breathes and left the closet heading to room 107 to changes Mr. Johnsons bandages and replace his IV bag. She could get through this, he was leaving the hospital tomorrow, then he would be gone and she wouldn't have to worry about this.

*****

She couldn't stop herself from seeing him one more time before he left and made her way into the room surprised to see he was still awake. "Hey…"

Seth sat up straighter any sleepiness gone as he saw her, "Hey I was starting to think you wouldn't be able to get away."

Alyssa made her way to the chair beside the bed, "Yeah things got a bit busy," she lied.

"I understand you're working. I'm glad you came back though…I get out tomorrow."

"I know," she smiled. "Congratulations on your recovery."

"I've had wonderful medical care," Seth managed to get it out without stammering. "But I was wondering…I won't be here but I was hopping… maybe we could still…could I get your number?"

Alyssa's eyes widened, but before she could find words he continued. "You know so we could get together, to play. You're not finished yet."

Before she could stop the words from coming out of her mouth they were spilling out, "Sure that sounds nice." She took a pen out of her pocket and reached for a piece of notebook paper on his bedside table and wrote her cell number. As she handed it over she tried to fix her own mistake, "Friends."

She noticed how his smile fell some but didn't drop, "Friends," he repeated.

"Well I had better get back to the station, and you should rest."

Seth settled down in his bed, "Okay have a good night."

Alyssa nodded and headed out of the room clicking the light as she went. She shook her head as she scolded herself, so much for him leaving and it being the end of that.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

Candice strolled into her office as usual, ahead of schedule. She had fallen asleep in the car against David's shoulder after the guys had returned home and he carried her up to bed. When she woke she was half dressed and David was fully clothed wrapped up in her arms and legs. She didn't remember getting to the apartment let alone the bed.

David woke with her and told her he couldn't bring himself to wake her when she looked so peaceful. He had tried to get her clothes off to make her more comfortable but she ended up grabbing hold of him and stopping his progress to use him as a pillow. She had kissed him soundly and then sent him to his freezer to rest while she got ready.

Now as she sat down at her desk sipping her latte she began working on her briefs. It did seem rather pointless to work so hard on a case to bring down a man you'd rather see handled by vampire justice. David had explained the situation, Josef's plan, and it made sense. She smiled when she thought about it, so Josef, his ability to think so far in advance a dangerous game of chess for his calculating mind.

*****

After meeting with Ben to give him a status report on the case and to review a few other cases she was getting ready to plead out. It looked like if she worked through lunch she could leave early, she had ideas for her vampire.

Candice pulled out her MP3 player and put in one headphone and hit play. The music helping her focus and block out everything else. She was so focused she didn't even see David at her door, shutting it behind him and easing his was to stand behind her with vampire stealth. He simply watched her at first, as she tapped her pen on the paper as she read, brushing her hair to the side and stoking her fingers along the column of her neck and sighing as she touched his mark.

That was it he couldn't watch her anymore, he had come to surprise her and bring her lunch after waking and getting her text that she might be able to come home early if she worked through lunch. Now he had other ideas on what to bring her. He leaned in closer to her ear, "Was that sigh for me"

Candice jerked back slightly sitting up straight and sucking in short shallow breathes trying to calm her startled heart. "Damn it David," she turned her head moving her lips mere centimeters away from his.

David grinned as he closed the distance pressing his lips to hers. After a quick kiss he pulled back just a fraction their lips still touching, "Really?" He showered her lips with more kisses not allowing her to answer.

When he finally pulled back her lips were swollen and her hands were gripping his shirt. He kissed her hand as he pulled it from his shirt leaning to sit on her desk he gave her a wink, "That's more like it."

Candice glared at him for a moment before smacking his thigh, "You're on my paper work."

David lifted his fit rear for her to slip out the file and close it. David reached on the shelf behind her where he had set her lunch and set it down in front of her, "I know you said you were going to work through lunch. Thought I would bring you something."

Candice gave him a sweet smile standing from her seat she kissed him, pulling on his bottom lip nibbling it knowing it drove him crazy. "Thank you, it was very sweet." Candice pulled from the kiss as David's lips followed her wanting more; she began to open the bag seeing the salad on top and a container with raspberry vinaigrette.

She moved around him to the opposite side of her office and opened a fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, opening it and taking a sip. She quickly reached inside a box on top of the fridge and David watched as she poured something into her water before closing it and shaking. His predatory gaze watched her body as she shook the bottle, her skirt moving with her. Candice caught his stare and sauntered back to him dropping her trash in the bin on the way before she sat down.

David looked down to her MP3 which was still playing, she had simply pulled the other ear out, he looked up and the blinds were drawn shut and they had privacy, they would need it. David moved to sit on his knees before her and began playing with the hem of her skirt stroking his fingers slowly up her thigh. Candice dropped her fork and gripped his hand, "I'm at work."

He grinned and picked up one of the headphones and kissed her neck, "I did make a promise I plan on keeping." He inserted the ear bud into her ear and she knew instantly what he planned to do.

.com/watch?v=ZWAqHIWqQNw&feature=PlayList&p=492E4DE18AFDA4AA&index=6 Addicted by Saving Able

"The doors unlocked," Candice gasped out as he pulled her to the edge of her seat.

He didn't stop he was almost under her desk as it was as he pushed her skirt up getting closer to the heady scent of his girl. Only a simple black thong was blocking him from his goal, and he easily pushed it aside letting his fingers trace along her lips causing her to suck in a breath as she gripped the edge of the desk.

"Open up for me baby," David slid a finger inside her and despite her protests Candice widened her legs for him. He took full advantage leaning in and kissing her lips tasting her juices he was pulling out of her as he worked his finger in and out of her.

"MMMM…." Candice was trying to be quite but a small moan escaped her lips just as she head the door handle.

"Hey Candice don't mean to… Candice," Ben stepped into the office and Candice had to hold her face down to try and get some composure.

Taking a deep breath she looked up to Ben pulling the ear bud out, "Sorry, think I might have gotten a little into the song."

Ben smiled, "No problem whatever makes work easier right. Didn't mean to bother you just wanted to drop off that brief you had me look over, everything looks good." Ben held up the folder silently asking where she wanted it.

Candice bit the inside of her lip as she tried to ignore David's finger and what he was doing to her, his tongue began to make tight circles on her clit despite Ben's presence. "Just…Just set it by the door I'll get to it after lunch."

Ben set the folder down and looked back to Candice, "Hey are you feeling okay you look a little flushed."

David's fingers curled up inside her as he began to suck on her, "Yeah," she answered. She could kill him right now both of them Ben for not leaving and David for not stopping but at this point she might kill him if he did. "Just hungry," she looked back down and brought her fork to her mouth as Ben made his way out the door.

The time the door shut David had her near the edge and added a second finger increasing the pace and strokes of his tongue. In seconds she was shattering around him gripping his head and shoulders. He stayed on her bringing her back down slowly drinking up every drop of her before sliding her thong back into place and pulling her skirt down. He smiled as he pushed her chair back, she was leaned back boneless against it as he stood up.

When Candice regained herself she looked at him and smacked him across the face, "What the hell David, that was my boss."

David grabbed her hand and kissed it, "Payback is so sweet, as are you. I seem to remember a certain minx grinding into me while I was on the phone with a business associate."

Candice remembered when they broke in his office and grinned, "That was a phone call…I could strangle you right now."

"So you didn't enjoy it, the thrill of almost being caught. Because your taste betrays you, the excitement…"

Candice couldn't lie she had been thrilled and terrified all at the same time. For any other man she never would have let him get that far but with him, her David, everything seemed right, or the best of wrong. He drove her crazy and she loved it. "Oh I liked it alright, I loved it. And I love you now get out of here."

David grinned and kissed her lips letting her taste the remaining traces of her essence on his lips before he headed for the door grinning the whole way. She dropped her head back and laughed after the door closed, oh this was one for the books and she had something in store to take care of him alright…after she finished work.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

When Candice walked into the loft David was smiling at her leaning against the counter sipping a tall glass of blood. She walked straight up to him tossing her coat and briefcase on the couch on her way only stopping when her nose was touching his. "Follow me."

She brushed her lips against his and turned away heading for the stairs. David grinned and followed after her taking the stairs slowly watching her behind as she sashayed ahead of him. Inside the bedroom Candice waited in the middle of the room for him to come up and wrap his arms around her, knowing him so well. She turned in his arms and pushed him back a step, "Strip."

David raised his eyebrows playfully at her; he loved when she took control. He did as she said while she disappeared inside the closet coming out with a long silky colorful scarf in each hand, seeing he had listened and was just kicking off his pants and boxers.

"Get on the bed," Candice paced towards him.

"Are you going to tie me up?" David winked at her.

Candice trotted towards him as he crawled up the bed. Candice smiled as he put his hands stretched out ready to be tied up; but instead she moved up the bed to sit on her knees next to him. She brought both hands together and tied them together and then tired the end to a hook on the back of the bed; nothing that was actually meant to hold even a human against their will but just enough to give the tugging feeling of being bound. After he was tired up she crawled to the foot of the bed and stood up.

She dropped the other scarf down on the bed and began to run her hands over her body. David stayed with his head propped up enjoying the view a huge grin plastered on his face mirroring the growing erection between his legs. Candice eyed his growing desire and licked her lips as she began to unbutton her blouse slowly stripping it off of her putting on a show for him. She hadn't even gotten the blouse off and David was tugging and groaning wanting her to stop teasing.

Candice only giggled wiggling a finger at him, as she swished her skirt around pulling it up and giving him a flash of her thong he had seen earlier in the afternoon. She unzipped the skirt and let it fall to her feet before she kicked it off; hooking her fingers into her thong gyrating her hips as she pulled them around teasing him before she let them fall as well.

"You're killing me," David groaned.

Candice smiled giving him the sultry wink before dropping to her knees straddling his upper legs. David moved his hips in anticipation. She moved lower his magnificent cock before her as she reached for the scarf she had dropped beside him. As much as she wanted to take that magnificent piece of manhood into her mouth Candice had other more devious plans for it to start off the night. She ran the scarf through both her hands letting the soft material slide between her fingers. Taking one end in both hands Candice moved the scarf to run it across his erection letting it glide as she watched him buck up.

A growl rumbled through his whole body; Candice smiled a satisfactory smile. "Do you like that?" She continued to slide the silk across him up and down creating a rhythm. It seemed like his chest of vibrating a continuous growl as he watched her with lustful eyes what she was doing to him without even laying a hand on him; he was about to explode.

Candice gripped his balls in her hand as she got closer in one move and felt just how ready he was, "Are you ready to come?"

"YES!"

Candice giggled as she leaned down and ran held tongue over his head keeping her eyes on his as she did. His hips tried to follow her mouth as she pulled away, "Yummy."

David threw his head back using all his self control to keep from freeing his hands and pulling her to him, pounding himself into her. Candice took pity on him and after a final cross with the scarf she tossed it aside gripping him with her hand bringing him back to her lips. She took him in her mouth as she worked him with both mouth and hand as his hips bucked higher into her sweet hot mouth.

Her desire couldn't be held off any longer as she released him, much to his disapproval, and kissed her way up his body. His abs were taught, his chest heaving with unnecessary breathes his lips panting her name, both longing and frustration. Candice quickly adjusted herself on top of him just above his tip above what they both wanted…needed. She sank herself down slowly letting him come up to meet her. She began to ride him slowly back and forth as her lips nipped and pulled on his inviting his tongue to come out and play. David was thrusting hard beneath her trying desperately to increase their pace, needing completion, feeling he might explode.

Unable to restrain himself any longer David pulled his hands free as if they were bound by tissue paper, his hands going straight for her hips. He moved his leg up to flip their position but Candice moved hers to counter mind him determined to stay on top. David groaned but didn't care instead he focused his attention on moving her hips faster, harder as he met each thrust. Soon he was piston rodding her and she was screaming his name keeping the pace on her own as one of his hands slipped down to rub her pleasure pearl. He had her on the brink with him in no time at all.

David pulled her wrist to his lips and licked over the vein before sinking his fangs in drawing her sweet nectar into his mouth finding his release as he pumped inside her filling her with his seed. Candice threw her head back as she screamed in ecstasy, her inner muscles pulling hard on him taking everything he had to give as he released her arm, closing his bite.

Candice collapsed against his chest as he held her tight. She felt his hands on her back and giggled sending new sensations down to his softening member. "What's so funny?"

Candice pushed up on his chest enough to grab at the scarf hanging ripped apart above his head, "You didn't stay."

"You were driving me crazy."

Candice winked as she reached back finding the other scarf and tracing its end on his chest, "Well I had planned on making you come without touching you at all." David groaned and felt himself becoming hard at the mere thought of what she had done to him. "Ready for round two already huh," she moved her hips gripping him tight.

David flipped her over this time with ease as his hands grabbed the scarf, "I think it's my turn to tie a certain temptress up for a change."

Candice put on her best innocent face, "Who me?" David covered her mouth with kisses as they continued their game well into the night.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

They walked hand in hand up to the counter and handed the guard their tickets where they stamped their hands and scanned them with metal detectors. After passing security Mick walked with Beth basking in the sun examining his hand for the invisible stamp. Beth giggled pulling him with her as they made their way to a billboard and Beth pulled out the camera from the pocket of Mick's cargo shorts he was sporting.

Beth saw a couple of girls and asked if one could take a picture for them, she pulled Mick close both smiling wide making funny faces. They thanked the girl and then laughed at the picture. They made their way through the park taking tons of pictures throughout in different poses and locations, with the characters of the park, Beth and Mick even got Pluto between a kiss. They screamed, yelled, laughed so much it almost hurt.

Mick would stop them at every food station wanting to try everything, Beth ordered him a chili dog and fries which he practically inhaled, then surprised him with something new. Beth got a stick of cotton candy and a snow cone, both blue, her favorite color, and showed Mick the wonders that they were. They made their way onto the Farris Wheel where Beth sat facing him sideways in their little box and pulled a piece of blue fluff off holding it to his lips. Mick opened his mouth ready to try anything and his eyes went wide at how suddenly it disappeared in his mouth leaving sticky residue on her fingers he continued to lick them clean. Mick returned the favor and was kind enough to share the cotton candy pulling off a piece for her and feeding it to her before eating some more of his snow cone.

Each ride they rode, each picture they took anyone could see the thrill and joy in their faces. Beth had planned to make to scrapbook these along with printing some to put around the loft. Mick had commented to her about how she had made his loft feel like a home with her homey touches, pictures out, light and happiness shone through.

Three blissful weeks of being human, they had spent day and night together, basking in anything and everything Mick had missed since becoming a vampire. Beth loved seeing him so happy, and sharing this time with him had been amazing but she knew her leave time at work was out and she would have to return. She didn't know how to tell Mick, every time she tried he would distract her with his enthusiasm, it was infectious.

As they made their way home with the top down as the sun set for the day Beth asked Mick to pull off the road. Mick did as she asked and parked the Benz and cut off the engine. Beth looked out at the beach and got out of the car, "Come walk with me."

Mick happily followed pulling her close as they walked together. Even without his vampire senses Mick had noticed Beth's mood, she seemed tense. "What is troubling you?"

Beth stopped walking and stepped away from him enough to fall to the sandy shore. Mick followed suit sitting beside her getting slightly worried what could be bothering her. Beth looked up and saw Mick's worried eyes; she brushed her hand across his check giving him a soft smile before she began. "Mick, baby, I've had so much fun with you…seeing you so happy. You're like a little kid, experiencing everything once again for the first time. I have absolutely loved sharing everything with you Mick but…" Beth's smile dropped slightly, "I have to get back to work."

Mick groaned as he laid back on his elbow, Beth grinned and leaned down with him rolling him to his back so she was leaned over him, "Don't be like that. Mick it's been 3 weeks, I'm out of leave time. Between the honeymoon and this…it's not fair of me to take all this time off."

Mick grabbed hold of Beth's arms and rolled her to switch their positions, his top half leaning over her, "Then quit."

Beth looked shocked, "What? I can't just up and quit my job."

Mick shrugged, "Why not? The original plan was to come work for me," Beth raised an eyebrow. "I mean…with me," Mick corrected. "You took the job there when…I know you wanted to stay there for a while…"

Beth smiled up at him, "I don't know Mick. Don't you think if we work together we might…get annoyed with one another."

Mick rolled back onto the sand laughing from the belly. Beth sat up and gave him a frustrated look before she attacked him poking and tickling his stomach, "Are you laughing at me?" Mick was struggling for breath as she attacked him, he finally managed to still her hands wrapping his arms tight around her pinning her arms to her sides.

"Is that really all you're worried about?"

Beth sat up but didn't answer, "Beth, darlin' I love you. We work together all the time, and yes I admit it you drive me up the walls sometimes but it's also part of what I love about you." Beth grinned, "We make a great team, balance each other out. Besides there would be no hurry to get out of bed and rush to work, we could stay in bed all day if we want."

Beth chuckled, "You want me to come to work with you so you can have your way with me whenever you want. I see which head is making the business decisions."

Mick wiggled his eyebrows at her, "So…is that a yes?"

Beth giggled, "I'll consider your business proposition."

Mick groaned as he laid back in the sand looking up at the stars, "You're going to drive me mad you know."

Beth used his chest as her pillow as she looked up into the night sky just enjoying the moment. She had to make a decision soon. She loved her job working at the DA's office but the idea of working with Mick, being a partner getting to learn more about what he did intrigued her. It seemed like things were back on track now all she had to do was make the decision to quit her job and go to work with Mick.

*****

Zac tore through his LA home seething with anger after just hearing how his bank accounts had been frozen pending investigation. Between the constant police surveillance, the police raids, and the theft of the last five shipments he managed to land under all the police interference things were looking bad for him. He was losing money trying to keep operations open in town, much to his lieutenant disapproval but he was not leaving. Not while Cooper was still happy and alive.

He tore into the room where his whores were kept, drugged and out of it just the way he liked them. He needed to feel in control, to feel release as he took what he wanted. When he threw the door open he was pleased to see the startled look on the two girls faces, they knew what was coming.

As he took his pleasure from the girls, abusing them in every way that brought him dominance and power he focused on one woman who was causing him problems. The lady prosecutor who had made it her mission to make his job difficult, Candice Cabrera, she needed to be dealt with. His people were looking into her and there was nothing to blackmail her with, a mother she hardly saw out of state, she used to work as Josef Kostan's personally.

As Zac finished with the girls leaving them in disarray to get themselves together he smiled as he realized just how to take care of this problem. He walked over to his the phone and picked it up, "Make contact with Raul, I have a job for him…It will take his skills. Tonight, I'll call back with the details just get it done."

Zac gave one of his chilling smiles to the girls who had managed to get their clothes back on, "Where do you think you're going, I'm not finished with you yet."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

Josef was looking over some of the reports from David, seems Zac was wearing thin the family's patience and understanding for justice. It was almost time; he smiled to himself as he thought about how brilliantly his plan was working out. He looked up to see Jean entering and his smile grew, she looked stunning in her business attire.

Jean gave him a sultry look knowing he was giving her the once over and moved with purpose, each step sashaying her hips for him. Josef knew she wouldn't be need to work for him much longer, her fledgling stage was ending, he could sense that. Sure they still desired one another just as much as ever, but her need to be near him all the time, the panic of being away for more than an hour or so was nearly gone. She had been an excellent fledgling, quick to learn everything her sire taught her, her control had developed quite nicely as well. He knew the only reason Jean had originally taken the job, took the time to learn his business was part of her need to be near him and feel useful. He was sure now that she would be able to break away on her own she would, and as much as he would miss her around the office and their little lunch breaks he would support her in whatever she wanted to do.

"Are you working on business or taking down that scum bag?" Jean made her way to lean on his desk next to him arching her body in a way that accented her curves, gaining her a soft growl of approval from Josef.

Jean had been very insistent on being included in bringing down Zac Carmichael, he had hurt her friends, the only family she knew. Josef secretly loved how devious and sinister she could be when she was pissed off; he liked to think he was partly to be credited for that. "Scum bag," Josef placed his hands on Jeans hips and pulled her to sit on his lap. "I'd say by the end of the week we can make our move, the family is none too pleased with him and will be ripe for the picking, Candice froze his accounts today."

The smile that graced Jean's lips made Josef twitch in his pants, it was so evil it was sexy. "Good, after what he did to poor Seth."

Josef focused his attention back and stroked her back softly, "I spoke with Seth earlier; he wanted to set up a meeting. I think he wants to see about a full time job when he finishes his classes."

"And what will you say?"

Josef shrugged as he kneaded his hands on her hips, "He's got a good head on his shoulders and a nose for the business. He'll have a position here."

Jean pushed herself up off of his lap, "That's good he deserves something good in his life."

Josef held onto her hand not wanting to let her go, "Where are you going?"

Jean gave him a soft smile, "Back to work." Before Josef could protest that he was her boss Jean continued, "I'm going to go call Danielle, see how she's doing. I know she'll be happy to know this could be over soon."

Josef nodded knowing how important Danielle was to her. She was like a sister, a pregnant sister who was also being watched for her own protection. Josef let her go letting go of a sigh when the door closed; he knew he would have her back to himself when they got home.

*****

Candice made her way into the loft, she looked around and David was nowhere to be seen. The last couple weeks they had been seeing each other in passing, both had been working on Zac in their own way. Candice would be up bright and early to head to work, and David would be up as soon as the sun was setting and be heading out. They saw each other mostly for a few minutes each day when he would come in and curl up with her before going to his freezer, or she would watch him sleep in his freezer for a few minutes before getting ready.

David didn't like the way things were going, he missed seeing her and making passionate love to her. They would leave one another notes and voicemails but David was such an angle, he would make time every few days to come by the office to have lunch with her. Just lunch, her office had a revolving door on it lately, not conducive to any special lunch breaks; as much as he wanted her he didn't want a quick fix.

Those lunches were nice thought; they could catch up with one another and be close. As much as she loved their lunches they didn't last long, Candice would insist he go home, that he would need his rest if he was going to be working. Today was one of those lunch dates; he had brought her take out from her and Beth's favorite Chinese restaurant. She knew she wouldn't see him when she came home but still she missed come home to him.

Candice took a deep breath as she made her way upstairs for a long hot relaxing shower. When she was finished and wrapped up in her soft plush robe Beth had gotten her she went downstairs for a glass of wine while she wrote her message for David. This had been the longest they had ever gone without making love. She was becoming more and more frustrated with this case when she thought about how it was keeping her from her vampire.

When she finished her dirty little note to David she placed it on his side of the bed knowing he normally cuddled with her for a little while when he got home and got into bed. She snuggled up to his pillow holding it close taking in his scent that still lingered on it.

*****

It was just before 10pm when Raul showed up at the mansion; he made his way quickly inside keeping his head down and his hat and shades on despite the darkness. Zac smiled his sadistic smile when he saw Raul come into his den and motioned him to have a seat, holding up his glass in silent offer that Raul shook off.

"What's the job?"

"This woman, Candice Cabrera the one who keeps causing trouble for me; I need her dealt with. I need it to look like an accident though."

Raul smiled, "My specialty. Do you have anything specific in mind?"

"I just want her dead. As long as it looks like a cosmic accident I don't care how you do it."

"My usual fee applies," Raul lowered his shades as he said this.

Zac set his glass down and looked at Raul, "I'll double it if you can make it happen tomorrow."

Raul looked surprised and sat back in silence for a moment, "I'll contact you tomorrow when it's done."

"Upon confirmation, the money will be wired to your usual account."

Raul stood and made his way to the door, "A pleasure doing business with you."

Zac refilled his glass and made his way to the couch as he leaned his head back, "No one is running me out of this town."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

Beth woke the next morning tangled in Mick's limbs with the sun bathing them both through the window. Beth smiled as she began to disentangle herself wanting to let Mick sleep a little while longer. She knew if she could finish getting ready before he woke then she would have a chance of getting out of the loft before lunch.

Mick woke to find Beth gone from bed. His ears perked up when he heard the shower running and went to join his beautiful wife.

*****

By the time Beth managed to get ready it was after 2. Mick had joined her in the shower...then again in bed before she could pull herself away. They had spent the night putting together a scrapbook and Beth wanted to swing by and show Carl the wedding pictures she had promised. She knew he probably didn't care but she wanted to see Candice anyways.

When she got to the parking garage she turned her rear view mirror on herself checking her hair quickly before heading inside. The day had turned gloomy rainy and dark since she had woken in Mick's arms.

Beth held her books tight as she walked towards Carl seeing him at his desk. He looked so serious she couldn't help but think about what the other officers would say about her coming to show him pictures, "Hey Carl."

Carl looked up from a report and smiled, "Beth...long time no see."

"Yeah well took some time off...but the albums are put together and I told you I'd let you see first."

Carl glanced around daring anyone to comment, he was respected and it showed. "Oh boy just how I planned to spend my day," Carl gave a mocking smile.

Beth could tell he was joking with her, "Deal with it. I could always leave."

"You know I'm just teasing with you Beth. Now show me those pictures."

Beth pulled a chair closer to Carl and sat down handing him the white album first, it wasn't very fancy on the outside just silver letters with their names and the wedding date. Carl flipped the pages and looked it over commenting about what a beautiful bride she was, and how happy she looked.

When they finished the wedding photos Carl noticed the other photo book in her arm and asked if she had more. Beth smiled and handed him this one, it was a simple black album with no lettering. Inside were the pictures Beth had been collecting since the wedding, from both before the cure and since. Carl laughed at some of the goofy ones of Mick but was glad to see Beth was happy.

"Well seems this guy makes you happy."

Beth beamed, "He does. He's everything to me. My soul mate."

Carl rolled his eyes, "That would be my que to end this here and there. Think you need to go talk to your girlfriends about that stuff."

Beth laughed as she stood, Carl stood with her, "Yeah wouldn't want to ruin your macho rep here now would you?" Carl gave Beth a quick hug before she left on her way to see Candice.

*****

Candice looked up to see who was at her door this time and was surprised to see Beth, "Hey there."

Beth came in shutting the door behind her and came inside to sit on the couch. Candice saved what she was working on and came to sit beside Beth a grin on her face as she saw the photo albums. The girls began to look through them as Beth told Candice the real stories behind some of them, Mick's first trip into the sun on the cure, stuffing his face with a chili dog and so on. They made jokes about how they would do the whole wedding thing again in 20 or 30 years.

After they finished with the photos Candice set them to the side. "So how are you doing? I know you're working hard."

Candice sighed, "I'm fine. Work is fine, its just…"

"What is it?"

"I miss David."

Beth looked surprised, "I don't understand."

Candice had long since slipped her pumps off and she pulled her feet up under her, "We never see each other lately. I work during the day and he works at night. I mean sometimes we miss each other but we've never gone this long without…"

Candice trailed off and Beth knew what she was talking about. She knew this must be hard on her, she knew how she felt sometimes when her and Mick seemed to live on opposite schedules. "Yeah but look at it this way didn't Josef say it was almost over."

"Yeah you're right," Candice gave a smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

Beth thought for a moment then pulled out her phone, "Look why don't you call David and see if he has anything important tonight. If not then maybe you can guys can take some time, just one night."

Candice's smile grew, and she stood up and went over to her phone and called David. He hadn't left yet and had already handled his business for the night waiting for her to get home. Beth could see Candice's smile brighten and she picked up her albums and left quietly to head down to her car.

*****

At the car Beth say she had left her head lights on. She quickly set the albums in the backseat and went to turn the car on but it was no use. It was dead. She looked at her phone and saw the time, nearly 5. Candice would be getting ready to go soon maybe she could get her to give her a ride to the loft and she wouldn't have to call Mick.

She hurried back up to Candice's office and she was just putting her things in her briefcase. "I'm glad you're still here."

Candice looked to Beth, "Where'd you go? You just disappeared."

"I figured I'd leave you to talk to him, finish work."

Candice grinned, "He's not working tonight. He's waiting on me to get home."

Beth bit her lip, "I know this sucks but is there any way you can give me a ride home. I left my lights on and my car won't start. I can call Mick I just…"

Candice made her way to Beth and walked out with her shutting and locking her office, "Don't think about it. It's fine." They headed out to Candice's car and got in and headed out of the garage.

*****

Raul sat in the truck waiting, watching, and listening. The bug he had placed in his targets office the night before and the tracker he slipped inside her coat pocket on the elevator up this morning were giving him everything he needed. His plan was set and ready, a quick recalculation of the roads and routes she could be taking to get to her friends' house and he was ready to go.

*****

Beth called Mick along the way, "Hey baby, my battery died…No Candice is giving me a ride home. See you in a few. I love you too."

Beth hung up and slipped her phone into her pocket. Candice pulled hers out and put it on her lap as she hit David's number and clicked on her Bluetooth headset. "I'll be home soon, I'm just going to drop Beth off first…I'm a couple blocks from their place now…I can't wait to see you, I've missed you so much… I love—"

Beth's ear splitting scream cut her off then the sound of metal on metal, glass breaking was the last thing he heard.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

All David heard was Beth scream, the sound of metal crashing into metal, and then silence. His undead heart was coming out of his chest as he screamed into the receiver, "CANDICE…CAN…PLEASE BABY ANSWER ME."

He knew what had happened, his senses told him they were in a crash. He thought quickly back to where they had said they were and he took off down to his car. He raced towards their last known location continuing to recall her phone trying to get an answer. Tears streamed down his face as the minutes, seconds, ticked by seeming to take an eternity to get to her.

When he turned the corner he knew he was in the right place, windows rolled down he could smell it; burned rubber, car fluids, blood…Candice's sweet blood. Lights and sirens were all around as he jumped out of his car throwing it into park keys in the ignition right in the road as he took off towards the ambulance. He saw paramedics loading Candice into the back of one.

In seconds he was at the door, he could smell the blood and pain, one of the EMT's was pushing him back saying something but all he could hear was her heartbeat. "I have to go with her."

"We have to get her to the hospital NOW," the EMT replied as he jumped inside slamming the door back as it took off. David looked around and saw Beth being loaded onto another gurney and rushed to her side.

The EMT's again pushed past him, "Which hospital are you taking them too?"

"We're heading to Sacred Angles."

David sprinted back to his car and jumped inside spinning it around and zooming through lights and alleyways to the hospital. His eyes still hot with tears he dialed Mick's number, "Hey man what is it?"

"It's Candice…and Beth."

Mick jerked his head up, "What happened?"

"They were in an accident, their being rushed to Sacred Angles. I'm on my way there now. God Mick there was so much blood…so much…"

"I'm on my way." Mick disconnected the call and grabbed his keys from the counter and took off to the door. He cursed the fact that he was human and had to wait for the elevator.

As he backed the Benz out and started towards the hospital Mick called Josef, "I need you to meet me at Sacred Angles…Beth's been in an accident."

*****

David made his way into the hospital scenting for Candice. Too many scents filled his senses and he had to stop for a minute to collect himself. He found the first nurses station he could, "I have to find her. Her name is Candice Cabrea and she was brought in just now…she was in an accident. WHERE IS SHE?"

The nurse looked up at him bewildered, "Sir I need you to try and calm down. I will try and find her. You said she was brought in then she is probably in surgery. If you can just take a seat I will try to find out anything I can for you."

David pushed off the counter and threw himself into the first seat he found shoving his head into his hands. His feet wouldn't stop tapping the floor he was anxious, so worried as he sat there the seconds ticking by. He heard a familiar voice and looked up to see Mick and Josef rushing in through the double doors.

"Have you heard anything? Where's Beth?" Mick had fallen to his knees in front of David. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know." David felt Mick push from the ground and rush to the nurses station. "I need to find my wife. She was brought in by an ambulance, Beth St. John."

"Are you Mr. St. John?" A nurse from around the corner asked and Mick could see she was holding Beth's phone.

"Yes. Please tell me where she is."

The nurse handed him Beth's phone a picture of the two of them on her display screen. "This was in her pocket I was just about to go through it to find her next of kin." She gave him a warm reassuring smile, "Your wife is going to be just fine. A few bumps and bruises, she hit her head pretty hard but it doesn't appear to be any swelling or bleeding."

Mick hugged the nurse tight, "Thank you. Can I see her?"

"They are moving her to a room now, I will let you know as soon as they have her settled in."

Mick breathed a heavy sigh of relief. He looked up and saw David still a wreck and turned back to the nurse, "What about the woman who was in the accident with my wife? They were both brought here."

The nurse looked down, "She is in surgery. The truck hit on her side, it doesn't look good."

David came rushing to them hearing her words, "I have to see her." Mick put and arm around David's shoulder, "She's my life."

The nurse gave a terrified look, a look Mick remembered from his medic days when you had to give bad news. "I…I'll see what I can find out." She disappeared back down the hall toward the ER's.

Josef came back to them and pulled them aside into an empty office. "The doctors here will do everything they can for her."

David fell to his knees as he cried, his fists clenched and he brought them to his mouth. Mick kneeled beside him and just rested an arm on his shoulder. Josef did the same on his other side offering what support he could knowing the pain that he would feel if the positions were reversed.

*****

Seth was having dinner over with his sister and Coop, she was starting to show slightly if she wore something fitted. They had decided to have family dinners once a week since Seth had been attacked and she had found out about the baby she was carrying; not wanting to waste any time they had with each other.

Danielle could see in her brother that he was happy, that he liked this nurse friend of his as more than a friend. She just hoped he didn't get hurt again. Coop had been treating her like a princess so much so that she had to sit down and talk with him about it. She loved it but it made her nervous still, that she was too happy. He assured her he wasn't going anywhere he loved her with everything he was and would for all of his days.

She had thought he was going to propose during that, fear crept up into her again. Luckily the phone had rung and the mood had been broken. The feeling he would propose passed and now they were just enjoying each other the way they always had. Since becoming pregnant Danielle had found her desire stronger than ever, something she knew Coop was enjoying. His favorite part of catering to her ever need, when her needs involved himself buried deep inside her or his mouth on her until she broke.

Today the topic of discussion was Josef, well Kostan Ind. and how Seth was going to be working there. Danielle and Coop congratulated him and they celebrated with a glass of wine and some cheesecake Danielle had picked up. Coop and Danielle announced they had plans to look at more houses in the next couple of days and hopefully find one that they fell in love with.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

A nurse came in and advised Mick that Beth was in a room, still unconscious but she would be fine. Mick pulled himself from David and practically ran down the hall to Beth's room. He saw her there lying on the bed, monitors and equipment hooked up in her arms all reading normal activity. His angel in a hospital bed.

Quietly he pulled a chair to her bedside and took her hand in his. He squeezed it as he laid his head on her bed kissing and caressing her hand as he cried. He stayed there for a while, who knows how long the sounds of the beeping machines becoming a distant sound.

He had almost lost her. He moved closer stroking her face softly pushing the hair behind her ear. Tears filled his eyes as he realized how close he came, if she had been driving. What could he have done to save her? He was human. He had promised her, he wouldn't let her die, that he would turn her even if he wasn't ready if she needed him too. Now even if she had needed it, he would have failed her.

He knew what he needed to do. He stood from his chair and kissed her check before he headed out of the room.

*****

Mick found Josef in the same office he had left him in but now he was alone. "Where's David?"

Josef pointed out the office window to David standing down the hall a doctor speaking to him. Mick watched as David collapsed against the wall nurses running to his side to help him up. "She's not going to make it Mick. Her injuries are too severe she doesn't have long. Right now all they can do is keep her comfortable. They doubt she will even wake up before she passes."

Josef turned to Mick, "I'm surprised to see you away from Beth's side."

"I almost lost her today Josef. I wouldn't have been able to save her. I've had a good time being human with her doing things I have missed that I felt were stolen from me but… Josef you have to turn me back."

"I don't know what you think—"

"Please…Josef…Brother…do this for me." Mick was right in his face he didn't even realize he had gripped onto his suit jacket until he stepped back.

Josef looked back out the window as David was pushed into a seat. He turned back to Mick and narrowed his eyes on Mick as he shut the blinds and locked the door. Josef shrugged off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeve to one arm.

"Are you sure about this Mick? Beth is going to be fine."

"Yes I'm sure."

Josef nodded and let the vampire take over, as Mick turned his head to the side readying himself for the bite. Josef was swift and precise as he began to drink. Mick felt himself going weak as Josef laid him back on the couch in the small office listening carefully to the sound of his heartbeat. Once he had taken all he needed Josef withdrew his fangs and licked his lips before biting his own wrist giving a slight gasp in the pain before holding it over Mick's mouth. "Come on Mick, rise and shine."

Mick's mouth clamped onto Josef's wrist and began to draw heavily from it. His hands moved to pull the wrist closer keeping it at his mouth as he nursed it. Josef felt the pull, could feel that Mick had taken enough and pulled his arm back, grabbing a tissue from the small box and wiping the remaining blood off his arm as Mick sat up slowly opening his eyes. He was back; ice blue eyes and fangs as he smiled at Josef.

"How do you feel?"

Mick shook his head, "Like my old self…a bit hungry but I will be fine."

Josef reached into a small satchel he had been carrying and tossed Mick a pint of blood, "I figured being in a hospital David might need a drink."

Mick drained the bag quickly wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and licking the evidence away, "Thank you brother."

By this time Josef had fixed his shirt and had put his jacket back on. He looked down the hall, "Don't mention it. Now we need to help David."

"I need to go check on Beth. Can you see if Candice can be put in Beth's—"

"It's been taken care of. She should be on her way now. We can go ahead and take David that way. Get him out of the public eye before he loses control."

Mick nodded as they walked from the office discretely dropping the empty bag of blood into a biohazard receptacle on the way. They collected David and pulled him back to Beth's room where Josef gave him a bag of blood, he tried to push it away. Josef forced it into his hand, "You can't help her if you're in bad shape."

*****

Mick went straight back to Beth's side moving to lay in the bed beside her. Beth began to stir as David drank; her head moving slightly as a soft grumble came from her lips. Mick sat on one elbow stroking her face and kissing her lips, checks, forehead softly as her eyes fluttered open.

"Mick?" Beth looked around at her surroundings, "What happened?"

"Baby you were in an accident, you're in the hospital but you are okay."

Beth sat up quickly her hand going to her now spinning head, "Where's Candice? She was giving me a ride home…where is she?"

Mick sat up with her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she saw David off to the side looking disheveled tears in his eyes as he watched Mick and Beth. "No…no…" she couldn't mutter more as she turned into Mick's chest her own tears soaking his shirt. As she took her comfort she could feel his body was slightly cooler than before and she listened pressing her ear tight to his chest his heartbeat was so quite and slow.

She pulled her head back and traced her finger across his lips, he parted them for her knowing what she was looking for. He allowed the change to happen and groaned as she traced his fangs with her finger tip. "What happened?"

"I could have lost you. I couldn't have saved you as I was." Mick blinked back his own tears, "I had Josef return me."

Beth cupped his face in her hands, "Oh Mick."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75**

Before any more words could be spoke on the matter the doctors were wheeling in Candice on a gurney. Beth clutched tight to Mick's shoulder seeing her friend like that. David was up wringing his hands next to her bedside in seconds taking her hand in his willing her with all his energy to squeeze it to come back to him.

"She may have a few hours left; she's not in any pain, she won't regain consciousness." He placed his hand on David's shoulder, "I'm so sorry sir."

Josef could hear the growl emanating from David's chest and quickly escorted the doctor from the room shutting the door behind him. "I can't believe I'm going to lose her," David was crying into her leg.

Josef turned back to the lot, "You don't have to let her die you idiot. Turn her."

David looked at Candice with hopeful eyes then looked away, "We never talked about it."

"Are you telling me in all your time together you never talked about her turning?" Josef sounded stunned.

David shook his head as more tears and sobs wracked he body, "NO…I always thought I would…but I thought we had time. She never said one way or the other…not to me."

He looked up to Beth, "Did she say anything to you? Did she say she wanted me to turn her?" His eyes pleaded with Beth to tell him what he needed to hear.

Beth nodded slowly, "I'm sorry, she never said one way or the other but she loves you David."

David stood from the bed and paced the room looking back from Candice to the rest of them. His mind was spinning with scenarios. He couldn't lose her, he would die himself. But if he turned her and it was not her choice, he didn't know if he could live with himself if she hated him for turning her.

Josef seemed to see the internal battle going on in the vampires head and heart. "David, are you really thinking about this? Do you think Candice would want you to watch her die? Or do you think she would want you to save her? She loves you and she knows what that means."

"I want to turn her, I do. I want to spend eternity with her by my side but it has to be her choice Josef, I could never do to her what Coraline did to Mick. Have her hate me like that."

"David," Beth spoke now. "We may have never spoke about it but she did always talk about a future with you. And me for that matter," She grinned, "She was frustrated with you when she didn't feel you wanted her to move in without her having to ask how would she know if you wanted her to spend forever with you. She loves you and I do not think she could ever hate you for this."

"Both ideas you have in your head you lose her am I right?" Josef chimed back in trying to make his point and save two lives, "Do you sit back and do nothing and guarantee she dies or do you turn her and take the chance? I feel she would want to be turned, I always have known that about her especially since you and if I didn't have Jean I would turn her myself. But I don't think Jean would like another woman needing to be close to me."

David growled and had Josef pinned to the wall in the blink of an eye, "No one but me will turn her."

Josef smirked even when held up by his throat, "Then do it already and stop leaving her life in balance."

He released Josef and went back to her bedside stroking and kissing her hand. "Maybe the doctors are wrong maybe she'll wake up." Josef exited the room quickly without a word.

Mick made his way over to David placing a hand on his shoulder as he looked over to Beth and spoke, "Thinking I wouldn't have been able to save her if she needed me was like a knife to the heart. You can save her, she loves you."

David turned, "You, you are honestly telling me to turn someone without their consent."

Mick looked down, "Yes. Believe me I never thought this would happen to condemn anyone to this life but Beth has shown me it doesn't have to be dark. I know Candice, she has been a good friend to Beth and I thank her for that, for being there for her when I wasn't… She was such a pain in the ass refusing to let me see her." Mick smiled, "Calling you to keep me away. I think if anything if she could see this she would stake you for waiting."

David had to let out a watery chuckle at that, she had always been a fierce fighter. David knew what they were saying was true. Or maybe he was kidding himself into thinking that way to make things easier on himself. Either way he knew they were right about one thing; he couldn't let her die when there was something he could do about it.

He looked to Mick and Beth, Mick understood, "Do you think you're up for a short trip?"

Beth looked to David and Candice back to Mick, "Sure, my leg's a bit sore I don't know if I can walk on it."

Mick unhooked her monitors and lifted her from the bed in one swift move cradling her close to his chest. Beth reached her one hand for the IV poll and pulled it along beside them as Mick carried her out; leaving David and Candice in private.

*****

Josef had left the room to make calls. He couldn't believe David was seriously considering letting Candice die. He had to leave the room, call Jean she had agreed to stay home, one less thing to focus on, as long as he kept her posted.

"Hey baby," Josef felt himself relax slightly just hearing her voice.

"How are they?"

Josef could hear the worry in her voice even when she was trying her best not too, "Beth will be fine. Candice is…she is dying."

"So David is turning her…right?"

"That is currently being decided. Apparently the topic has never come up between them and he is unsure if she would want it. By chance she has never told you…"

"No she hasn't but of course she would…wouldn't she?"

"I think once he comes to process everything he will, I just hope he doesn't wait too long."

"How can I help?"

Josef pinched the bridge of his nose, "Can you speak with the staff, have Alice set up one of the guest rooms. Make sure it is stocked with fresh blood, if David gets his head out of his ass then they will have to stay with us. I'm going to go ahead and set up a cover story now."

"I'll make the arrangements here. Let me know," She knew Josef understood her meaning.

"I will love." Josef disconnected and went about making up arrangements for a cover story he hoped would not be pointless.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76**

.com/watch?v=c27lPJRjZ7w

David shut and locked the door before returning to his mates side. She looked so fragile, helpless right now, she would hate it. He moved her bed laying it down some as he moved her hair to the side. A deep bruise was already appearing and he knew it would probably hurt slightly when he bite down, definitely not how he had imagined it.

Yes he had imagined turning Candice before, it had always been romantic and in the throes of passion. Full of love and promises to be joined forever, not like this. Near death in a cold hospital bed unable to tell him what he was about to do is ok; that it is what she wants.

David leaned forward and kissed her lips, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He sank his fangs into her neck and began to draw her sweet nectar from her veins. Her love for him, her fear the second she heard Beth scream, her bodies pain, impending death, David tasted it all as he drank it in draining her. When he had taken enough he pulled from her neck quickly pulling her forward to him as he tore into his arm ripping it open. He pressed it to her lips, massaging her throat willing it to go down.

The wound closed as Candice moved her mouth searching for more. David's tears were now tears of joy, that she was coming back. Knowing she needed more he pulled her up tight to him slicing a deep slit in his neck with his nail and bringing her mouth to it. Candice began to drink, draw in his blood in slow draws that became stronger the longer she was there. Her draws kept it open and her hands and arms began to move, wrapping themselves around him the more insistent she became. David could feel himself becoming weaker and knew he should stop her but he couldn't, she had been so close to death he didn't want to stop her, she could take a little more.

David held her tight as he stroked her hair, her back encouraging her to feed. When he felt he couldn't give any more and she had had enough he called her name, "Candice, that's enough baby." She continued to drink as if she hadn't heard him; David firmly grabbed hold of the back of her neck gently squeezing it forcing her to listen, "That's it baby."

He laid her back down on the bed stroking her face with his thumbs, her eyes still closed but he could see her fangs sticking out from under her lip. The fact that she hadn't opened her eyes had him worried, "Baby…Candice can you hear me?"

She grunted, and he chuckled hearing that beautiful noise, that same noise she made every time he woke her up. Her eyes started to open squinting she pulled her hand up to cover her eyes, "Too bright," she whined. David looked up and realized the hospital lights would be too bright for her eyes and in seconds had them flipped off and was back at her side.

"Better?"

Candice slowly moved her hand from her eyes and saw David's face. She could see every detail of his handsome face, the tears he had cried leaving stains down his checks, the tears he was still crying. Slowly she became aware, "What's wrong? David why are you crying?" She looked around to see where they were, looking down she saw she was in a hospital gown, "What happened?"

David let lose a soft sob as he pulled her tight to him. Candice's head was spinning with everything racing through her mind flashes of the accident, pain, blood, she was surrounded by the feelings like blankets suffocating her and she felt herself getting dizzy. "I…feel…dizzy. What happened to me?"

"You were in an accident," David released his hold on her knowing he was overwhelming her. "You and Beth were brought to the hospital."

"Is Beth okay?" Candice's eyes went wide in fear.

"Beth is fine," David could see her visibly relax and he continued. "But you weren't. The truck hit on your side, you were dying. The doctors did everything they could but you were going to die."

Candice looked down and saw the dried blood on her but felt no pain. "But I…"

"I'm so sorry but I couldn't lose you. I turned you." His head fell to her stomach as he began to sob, "I know we never talked about it, you never told me if you even wanted this life…I didn't know. But I couldn't let you die." His voice softened so low she swore if he hadn't just confessed to turning her she probably wouldn't have heard him speak at all, "Please don't hate me."

Candice felt her chest tighten, suddenly everything was making sense. All the senses she was feeling all the pain and turmoil was coming from him, he thought she would hate him for saving her for turning her. Candice quickly pulled his head from her stomach to look him squarely in the eye, "I could never hate you."

David saw the tears forming in her eyes and quickly wiped them away with his thumbs, "Did you want this?"

"I did, I do." She sniffled back some more tears, "I didn't quite see it like this, but I always thought…" She looked away for a moment, "I always thought we'd be together forever, didn't you?"

David's smile was so wide, "Of course I've wanted forever with you since the beginning but I always knew there was a chance you wouldn't want to become like me. So I relished every moment, lived each day that we had."

"Oh David of course I would chose eternity with you. I love you with everything I am, more than I thought I could love a person."

David maneuvered himself up into the bed with her pulling her close into his chest, "I love you too. I'm so sorry I never talked about it with you, that I left it unspoken…I almost couldn't bring myself to turn you."

Candice went stiff in his arms at his words but he continued, "I didn't know if this is what you would want. I didn't want to do to you what Coraline did to Mick. I couldn't stand the thought of you hating me like he hates her."

Candice relaxed some, "I…I can't believe you would think I'd rather die than spend eternity with you." Tears started to fall from her eyes once more as she turned to her other side her back to him as she cried into her hands. "I've always accepted and loved you just as you are."

David could sense her hormones shifting and going wild as her feelings started to stir around her, "I know baby and that is part of what helped me. That and Beth…and Mick…and Josef." He didn't want to lie to her, but he needed to explain himself. "I just…we'd never talked about it. I didn't know how you felt about it."

"You never brought it up and I didn't know how," she still wasn't looking at him but she had softened some allowing him to wrap his arm around her middle and rest his chin on her shoulder. He was using some of his allure and his power as her sire but she needed to stay calm.

"I thought maybe…"she sniffled some more, "…maybe after Jean had been turned, when I kept asking questions about it you might ask me…" She took a now unneeded breath, "But no, nothing. Beth wanting to be turned; Mick finally agreeing, Mick of all people. You said it was because he loved her, and I waited but nothing. I…thought once you asked me to move in…"

Candice went to pull from the bed her head spinning with emotions but David held her close, "Shhhhsssshhh baby I need you to stay in bed."

Candice stopped trying to get up but continued to cry, "I thought once you asked me to move in…but how was I supposed to? I couldn't even ask Beth for help, I know how she is waiting on Mick patiently and I felt so impatient but at least she had a promise. I had…I had nothing to hope for."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77**

David could see this has truly bothered her and he kicked himself for it. It was turning out to be another of those things he had just always assumed would fall into place if they were meant to. If they weren't then he didn't want to think about them, he had been hiding from it as well.

"I love you baby, I've always wanted you by my side please trust me. I've never lied to you, I never claimed to be the smartest or most sensitive man, I have a tendency of just expecting things to fall into place. I should have learned my lesson from before but part of me didn't want to talk, a small part of me was scared you would say no. I just thought…I love you baby please hear me."

David got an idea he didn't care about the effects on him just that his girl needed to understand, to feel what he felt. He removed his arm from her middle and brought it to his mouth biting precisely into his wrist and holding it out to her lips, "Drink."

Candice's eyes shot open with the scent of his blood on the air and she obeyed his command and began to drink. She nearly chocked at first feeling everything…EVERYTHING. David focused on pushing forward everything he felt for her, hoping she would see. She pulled her mouth from his wrist gasping at the intensity of everything new tears in her eyes, she quickly turned herself around and clung tight to David.

David released a shaky breath pulling her tighter to him, sensing what he had always sensed from her, glowing acceptance and love. He kissed her head over and over whispering "I love you," like a prayer as she did the same.

After what felt like hours Candice pulled back enough to look up at David, "I don't know what just happened. I don't know why I got so upset."

David soothed back her hair, "I know honey it's okay. You're overwhelmed with everything that happened. It's completely natural. I love you; I'll be with you every step of the way through this."

Candice snuggled back into his chest, "What do we do now?"

David held her close as he stroked her back, "To be honest, I don't know. I have to call Josef, see if he can make arrangements to settle all this. And I could use a meal."

"Settle what?"

"Well you should be dying, dead to this world in the next few hours. There should be a way to work this where you don't have reinvent yourself."

Candice sat up worried, "I don't want to leave. My mom…what will happen?"

"It's okay baby, we'll work it out."

A knock on the door made both jerk their eyes to the door, "Josef's back." David sat up and made his way quickly to the door and unlocking it allowing Josef in.

Josef had a wide smile on his face as he entered staring at Candice, "You look beautiful my dear. Death becomes you," he gave her a wink and waited for David who had just shut and relocked the door.

Candice flashed Josef a fanged smile, "Always a charmer."

"I do try," Josef tossed David the bag containing the blood, "You need to drink."

Candice watched David as he pulled out one of the bags and started to drink licking her lips unconsciously, "Do…do I have to leave Josef?" Her eyes turned to his as they welled with more tears.

Josef smiled, "No my dear you don't. I've made the arrangements. You'll be transferred to a specialty hospital on paper where you will make a full recovery in due time. But until then you are going to have to stay out of the public eye, your accident has already made the news."

Candice leaped out of the bed and into Josef's arms giving him a big hug, "Thank you Josef."

David growled causing Candice to jerk back and look back to David. He was up pulling her back in no time keeping her shielded from Josef, "David what's wrong. I was just thanking him…"

David leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Your gown isn't tied sweetheart."

Candice looked down and saw she was in a hospital gown and looking over her shoulder it was hanging open in the back; had she still been human she would have blushed. Josef grinned, "Nothing I haven't seen before." David turned and growled at Josef, "Just stating the facts," he added as he turned his back to let David arrange her back in bed securely under the covers.

Deciding not to go back and forth with Josef knowing he was just being his normal self and had no interest in Candice, his mate, like that he moved on. "So when is she being transferred? She should rest…in a freezer."

"She should and feed as well. A chopper is coming now to get her, it will take her as close to my place as possible and a vehicle will meet her there."

David turned to Josef, "She's my mate, she's going home with me."

"No she's not." Josef stepped closer gripping the foot rail of the bed, "You're not prepared to take care of her yet. You haven't ordered a freezer for her, or a double wide have you?" David looked down, "And she needs a steady supply of blood. Your place is going to have people around, cops asking about the accident, people dropping off flowers, you are very popular," Josef gave her a smile.

"Fine, but I'm coming too."

Josef rolled his eyes, "Of course you are. I am not taking over your responsibilities as her sire, I'd like to keep my head."

Candice looked at the two trying to figure out what that unspoken joke was when a thought dawned on her, "Where's Beth? I need to see Beth."

"Honey, that might not be the best idea right now. Mick has her, she is fine but she has a few cuts and with you—"

"Oh, okay but I need to talk to her. When we get back to the mansion can I at least call her?"

Josef chuckled, "Yep you're going to have your hands full with this one. She is a spitfire."

David grinned down at Candice with admiration in his eyes, "She sure is; my spitfire."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78**

Mick held Beth tight in his arms as he left the hospital room giving David the privacy he needed. He cradled her to his chest his vampire senses checking her over, the steady beat of her heart, her every breathe, her fragrant scent only a vampires nose could truly appreciate. He could sense her pain, her fear, everything she was feeling and wished he could take it all away.

He carried her down the hall to the elevator and rode up to top. He adjusted her weight in his arms and took her IV poll in the other hand and climbed the last flight of stairs to the east wing roof. No one was around just them and the night sky, as much as could be seen in the city. Mick walked out to the side, a wonderful view of the city.

"That's the loft," he nodded towards their building.

Beth gave him a smile but it fell as quickly as it appeared as she pulled herself closer to him, "David will turn her...won't he."

"That's what we gave him privacy for. It's eating him up inside...I'm so glad you're okay baby," Mick kissed the top of her head again and again caressing her hair and check softly. "I could have lost you."

"You gave it up...why?"

Mick held her chin in his hand careful of the scrape, "I didn't give up a thing."

"But...you said I was going to be fine. You didn't have to give up what time you had left on the cure. I know how much—"

"You are the only thing that matters in my world."

Beth's eyes began to water, "But..."

"No buts, I don't regret it at all. Beth…I meant every word I said, knowing you were hurt…that if the positions had been reversed I would have lost you." Mick looked out onto the city as his eyes watered with his confession, "I may be a vampire again, it may have been a smooth transition, but I am in no shape to turn you. The virus is still reforming itself in my system, I wouldn't have been able to save you, even after I promised you."

Beth moved her hands to the sides of Mick's face and pulled his forehead to hers, "I love you Mick. I'm going to be okay."

Mick let the tears fall down his checks and onto her hands, as she swiped them away with her thumbs. The love and happiness he always felt from her never stopped amazing him. She was his fragile Beth, he knew he couldn't turn her right now for a multitude of reasons but he knew what she wanted, what he wanted.

Beth squeezed herself tighter to Mick hoping to erase his pain, his fears, wash away his tears. In doing so Beth moved the wrong way making her bruised and stitched arm ache. She tried to stifle the painful sob but Mick knew better.

Mick moved one of his hands to his mouth and let the change take over, "I might not be powerful enough to turn you but..." Mick looked into Beth's eyes and then to his hand, "...some of my blood should help heal you."

Beth shook her head no, "You can't Mick."

Mick's eyes held the question in them, no words need be spoken and Beth continued. "I was in a car accident Mick. I'm going to have to speak with the police, file reports and all, I can't just magically be all healed."

"But you're in pain."

Beth smiled sweetly as she brought his hand to her check, "I'll be fine. It's nothing too bad." Beth moved her hand from his and began to stroke his face, "My vampire."

Mick was practically purring as he held her. Beth fell asleep in his arms her head tucked securely into the crook of his neck breathing in his one of a kind scent. After she was asleep Mick adjusted her weight effortlessly so he could reach his phone and he dialed Josef, "I'm on the roof with Beth," he spoke in vampire tones trying not to wake Beth.

"How's she doing?"

"She'll be okay. A little sore but still alive." Mick looked down and kissed the top of Beth's head, "Did he..."

"He did. Candice is one of us now, a spitfire to say the least."

Mick chuckled, "How is she?"

"The team just left for the helipad, they will take her to my place. As far as the hospital and police are concerned she will be taken to a specialty hospital where in time she will make a miraculous recovery."

"I'm glad she won't have to reinvent just yet." Both men were silent for a moment, "Josef...I want to talk about--"

Beth moved in his arms, "Mick," she asked groggily.

Josef heard Beth, "We can talk later Mick. Bring Beth back to the room for some rest."

Mick clicked the phone off and slipped it back into his pocket, "I'm here baby." Mick stroked her head softly as she snuggled tighter into him. "Let's get you back to your room to rest."

Beth mumbled something sleepily against his neck, Mick was able to make out, "David did it. She's fine. She's being flown out shortly." Mick looked up to the sky, "Actually that should be her ride now."

Beth stirred awake hearing the blades of the chopper slicing through the air as it came to land on the helipad on the other side of the large hospital roof. She squinted as she saw figures moving around, "She's right there," Mick pointed.

"David's carrying her. She'll be taken to Josef's."

"I need to talk to her."

Mick sighed, "You need to rest." Beth didn't speak, she didn't need to as she kept her eyes on Mick's.

"Fine let's get you to your room okay, and then we'll call her okay."

Beth nodded and returned her head to its spot on his neck. Mick picked up her IV poll and made his way with her down the stairs and to her room. She was out when they arrived and hardly moved when he set her on the bed, only refusing to release him completely. Mick smiled down to her as he sat in bed with her, pulling her against him.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79**

When Josef called about 20 minutes later they were landed and in route to the mansion. Candice was insisting on speaking with Beth, but her sensitive new hearing she had to wear the protective headset in the chopper, designed for a vampire.

"Is Beth awake?" Josef asked and Mick could hear Candice in the background mumbling about needing to talk to Beth.

Mick smiled, "No but she wants to talk with her. I promised her I would wake her. Hold on..."

Mick rubbed Beth's shoulders softly, "Beth honey wake up."

Beth began to become more alert, "Candice is on the phone." Beth jerked awake at the mention of her best friend as she rubbed her eye and reached for the phone.

"Candice," Beth held the phone to her ear.

"BETH," Candice squealed. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry I have no idea how this happened."

"I'll be fine, how are you? I was so worried about you."

Candice giggled, "I'm perfect." Candice's voice got serious again, "But God Beth I swear the light was green."

Beth looked stunned, "I know it was green. It wasn't your fault."

Mick gave Beth this look that she knew as one saying she needed to rest, her personal doctor. "I have to go, the drugs they gave me are making me tired, I just wanted to check with you to make sure you're okay."

Beth could hear the smile in her answer, "I'm a vampire. Oh my God Beth I'm a vampire."

Mick chuckled as did everyone in the SUV, Beth just grinned, "Yes now be good and work on your control so we can hang out."

"You too, heal up okay."

"Deal."

Beth hung up the phone and handed it back to Mick. Mick slipped it in his pocket and looked around the room. "I'm going to go get a nurse."

"Why? Mick I'm fine."

Mick kissed the top of your head, "I know baby. But your fluids bag needs to be changed and I'd rather they did that now so you don't get woke again."

Beth smiled up at him sweetly as he eased himself from her and headed out of the room. When he came back with the nurse he shook his head smiling at the sight, she had fallen back asleep; her hair sprawled out on the pillows as she lay to the side of the bed. The nurse went about changing the IV and smiled at Mick as he removed his duster and climbed into bed with Beth. The nurse finished up and left shutting the lights off as she shut the door quietly behind her.

As Mick lay back in the bed he knew he would need to return to sleeping in his cold lonely freezer tomorrow. That was possibly the thing that bothered him most about being what he was, he had come to accept the way he fed and survived. It was that he must spend his nights alone, even Beth being only a room away seemed lonely compared to having her in his arms as she slept soundly. Mick pushed those thoughts aside, they always made it work, and maybe she would be joining him before too much longer.

*****

When the SUV pulled up in front of the mansion Jean was standing by the door waiting. She was at the door opening it and looking inside before it was in park.

Josef got out first and welcomed her into his embrace, "Is everything ready?"

Jean looked up and kissed Josef softly, "I had the staff set up everything just as you said. How is she?"

David stepped out next followed closely by Candice whom he pulled into him unwilling to let her go. "She's fine," David had heard Jeans question. "She's perfect."

Jean pulled from Josef and took a step towards David and Candice. She didn't want to overwhelm Candice but she had to see her. She put her hand softly on her shoulder having sensed David's protectiveness of her, she spoke in her normal soft and warm way. "Welcome to life as a vampire. I know you're probably exhausted right about now, I know I was. Everything is set up for you guys okay, double wide freezer, blood, everything so you just focus on what your sire has to teach you okay and if you need anything just ask."

Josef beamed at Jean as she acted the part of the perfect hostess. She was always so kind and caring, something he loved about her.

Candice moved one of her hands from David and took hold of Jeans, "Thank you. I'm just a little overwhelmed."

"It's to be expected, go rest we'll have plenty of time to talk later."

Candice nodded as David hugged her closer and kissed the top of her head as he led her upstairs behind one of Josef's butler.

*****

Josef pulled Jean inside and into the study, his arm holding her waist firmly as he nuzzled her neck. "You are such a gracious hostess."

Jean giggled and swatted his chest, "I know what she is feeling. I remember when my own prince charming turned me…granted it was under better circumstances," Jean licked her lips, "Much better conditions."

Josef gave her a swat on the behind remembering just how he had turned her, after making long and passionate love to her, after she had made the decision, asked him to turn her. "Yes much better. But it all worked out in the end."

"I can't believe he was really thinking of not turning her. He loves her so much, I don't think he could have lived with himself if he had let her die."

"I think you're right."

"But why? Why did he even hesitate?" Josef went to speak but Jean continued, "I know you said they had never talked about it but…I just don't see it. How could he even think for a second she wouldn't want this, its clear to everyone else how much they love each other." Jean shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I just don't see how he didn't always see her being turned. I always thought she would become a vampire even before I thought I would."

"I know, but no use in focusing on it now, its in the past. She's part of the family now."

"Now I wonder when Mick will turn Beth. I mean I know he plans to but she is waiting for him to be ready."

Josef grinned, "Well he had me return him tonight even when he knew Beth would be okay. I'd say he was ready."

Jean beamed, "Really. Good."

Josef let out a chuckle as he kissed the tip of her nose, "You are so cute when you do that."

"What? I want as much of the family I have to be happy and safe."

Josef gave a serious look as he reached inside his jacket for his phone, "That remind me I need to call Tony—"

Jean took the phone from him, "I called Danielle and let her know what happened, that Candice and Beth are both okay and that trips here should be put on hold until further notice. I also called Tony to inform him that David would be out of commission for a bit and he was expected to keep things running smoothly. I also had him send one of the guys to the accident scene to figure out what happened, was it really an accident or was Zac behind it."

Josef stepped back and gave Jean a look of surprise, "You thought of everything."

Jean grinned, "I learned from the best."

"That you did. Why don't we go get some rest, it's almost dawn and we will have plenty to deal with tonight." Jean nodded her head in agreement and moved her arm around Josef as they walked upstairs to their room.

As they began to disrobe and Josef looked at Jean, "What makes you think it was more than an accident? The driver of the other vehicle was dead when the paramedics got there. "

Jean stopped unzipping her jeans and looked up at Josef, "It's too much of a coincidence. If it was then so be it but I'm not going to just assume it was, not when I know what he is capable of. Why do you think it was an accident?"

Josef grinned as he dropped the remainder of his clothes to the floor and moved to help Jean with hers, "Not at all. I just love the way you think."

Jean groaned as Josef knelt down to remove her jeans and kissed her mound as he did. Jean pulled Josef back up and took his lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried them to the bed.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

Once inside their suite David moved them straight to the mini fridge and pulled out a decanter of freshly donated blood and two glasses from on top. He poured each of them a tall glass paying special attention to Candice's reaction to the scent.

Her eyes were wide as she watched the red liquid fill the glass, her fangs poking out just between her lips. David replaced the decanter and picked up the glasses handing one to Candice. "This is A+, drink it sweetie."

Candice held the glass to her nose and took in the aroma before taking a tentative sip. She groaned as the liquid flowed down her throat and she drank it all in one long shot. David watched with pride as he finished his. He pulled the decanter back out realizing they both needed more, she had taken a lot from him when he turned her, a thought which still made his heart constrict nearly losing her. They both drank another glass, then Candice set hers down feeling full but David quickly finished the decanter.

Candice could feel her sires' unease and quickly wrapped her arms around him, "What's the matter?"

David grinned and turned pulling her into his embrace loving the feel of her cool body against his. "I...just came so close to losing you."

"But you didn't. I'm here, with you now." Candice began to move her hands up and down his chest, moving to pull the shirt up.

David groaned and stilled her hands, "You should rest baby."

Candice pulled her hands free unwilling to be dissuaded as she continued on her path forgetting the shirt instead starting to unbuckle his pants. Her mouth blazed a trail up his neck and to his ear, "I want you so bad. I want to feel you deep inside me."

David groaned as he moved his hands up under her and lifted her by her shapely bottom. He took her lips with his feverishly kissing her, pouring every ounce of need and desire into it. As he carried her to the bed both worked on stripping the other as quickly as possible.

"Oh Can, baby I've missed you so much," David spoke in-between kisses as he lay her down on the bed. Both were shed of their clothes, naked flesh on flesh growing warmer by the second.

"I've missed you too, oh David..." Candice moaned as David's lips began to tease one nipple then the other. "I want you...now David...please..." Candice begged as she moved her hips up against his pulsing erection.

David moved one hand down to her core and slipped two fingers inside her moistness. Candice squeezed hold of his fingers as he worked them in and out. She rose up on her own wanting more, needing more. David withdrew his fingers and he moved quickly up her body positioning the tip of his cock to continue what his fingers had started. He took her lips with his holding himself steady just above her as his tongue traced her fangs that had come out once more.

Candice began to purr and David couldn't hold out any longer; he drove home. Both pulled from the kiss in a gasp for breath as he filled her depths. He waited a moment for her to adjust but then began his slow rhythmic dance. Each thrust he would grind into her as she spread herself wider before wrapping her legs around his narrow hips and pulling him tighter to her. It wasn't long before their pace was fast and hard, frantic for completion. David looked down into his loves eyes to see her eyes matching his own in both vampiric blue but also with love. As he felt himself tighten he moved to her neck offering her his own in return, "Bite me baby."

She didn't need much instruction as she let her instincts take over, finding and striking the vein she wanted. She began to draw on his neck as she shattered around him pulling and contracting against his hard pulsing length. David groaned as he felt the drawing on his neck and her walls milking his cock and he exploded within her. He bit down on her neck and drew in the spicy taste of her orgasm as she continued to milk all he had to offer before retracting her own fangs.

They lay there in each others arms licking and kissing their marks until they quickly closed, even then they held tight to the other. Candice sighed and started to purr against his chest vibrating down to where he was still buried deep inside of her. David took a deep breath and pulled himself from her knowing he wouldn't be able to resist much of that, not after the events of tonight. Candice halted her purring momentarily and huffed in complaint of his withdraw but David simply picked her up and carried them to their freezer.

She didn't protest much she was asleep in his arms purring again before he had the lid closed. He held them tight together rejoicing in the feel of her, his sweet love in his arms in his freezer, forever. David drifted off with a smile on his own face as he began to purr once more matching his mates.

*****

Jean fisted her hands in the sheets as Josef worked his magical tongue on her, working it on her clit in rhythm to his fingers sliding in and out of her. "Josef…oh Josef," Jean begged for more wanting to feel him. Josef grinned against her moving to kiss the inside of her thigh as he withdrew his fingers moving his lips back for one last drink of her womanly juices before moving up her body. Her nipples were still hard from his earlier attentions but he still nipped and licked each before finding her lips.

Josef pressed his length against her wetness and groaned feeling her grinding against him. He moved his hands to hers pulling them from their tight fists of sheets to entwine with his as he moved his tip to her entrance and pushed in. He took it slowly drawing out a strangled moan from his lover as she squeezed his hands and cock tight. Josef groaned as Jean wrapped her long legs around his narrow hips and pushed him deeper pulling one hand free to pull on his neck his lips to hers.

Josef set up a slow and steady pace in no hurry just enjoying making slow passionate love to his Jean, in and out, slow and deep. Before too long Josef was nearing his end and Jean was begging for release beneath him, a sight that was always welcome. Josef sat back on his heals pulling Jean up to him his hands at her hips keeping their pace never missing a thrust. Jean's moan hit a higher octave with the change in angle and depth with each stroke.

The pace was picked up and they both raced closer and closer to the edge of completion. Fangs out they turned their necks to the other and began to scent, to find their spot. Jean felt Josef's fangs first as he groaned out his orgasm against her neck as he held her hips still as he shot his cum deep inside her. Jean felt her own orgasm hit full strength as she sank her fangs into his neck tasting his own orgasm as her muscles contracted around him milking him of everything he had to give.

Josef collapsed backwards on the bed pulling Jean with him so she was above him, their heads at the foot of the bed. Josef kissed Jean's forehead over and over as his arms encircled her hugging her tight he began to laugh. Jean sat up straddling him, his cock still buried deep inside her, "What are you laughing at?"

Josef placed his finger to her lips, "Seems they are getting an early start on their lessons."

Jean focused her senses and her eyes went wide, "Don't listen to them."

Josef caught her hand as he swatted her chest, "I'm not trying. I was just refocusing after what you did to me and happened to catch it. Yours are the only moans I wish to hear."

Jean moved her hips forward as her hands began to move up and down his chest. Josef felt himself growing again inside her and groaned, "You're a wild one."

"You make me wild," Jean grinned as she leaned down and started them all over again.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81**

Tony parked a few blocks away and walked up to the scene of the accident. He looked around in all directions checking to see any possible security cameras that could have recorded the crash. He saw a small EZ Mart on the corner a street down and went inside quickly seeing their signs for surveillance.

Inside he went straight to the cashier, a young teenage boy who was drumming against the counter with his fingers music blaring from his headphones. He was oblivious to anything around him as Tony stood before him looking around at the camera placement deciding if any could have caught the crash. Spotting one above the door facing out straight towards the intersection he followed the cord making sure it was attached and saw where it went into an electrical box behind the counter.

Tony tapped the counter in front of the young drummer wanna be startling him, "Shit you scared me…what can I do for you." The young man straightened up and pulled his headphones out and pushed them aside.

Tony gave the young man a grin, "Do you know about the crash that happened just down at the next intersection?"

The boy looked out the door towards the site, "Yeah it happened just before my shift. I ended up being a few minutes late. My boss chewed my ass out."

"I'm looking into the accident, did you see what happened?"

The guy shrugged, "Nah man just the police and ambulances and stuff. Looked pretty nasty though. I think they were saying that the one driver ran a red light and died on impact, the other car they didn't know. Least that's what I heard from some of the kids who came in here to get some snacks while they watched the clean up."

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration in hearing how sick people could be to enjoy watching such a scene. "Can I get the tape of that camera for the last 24 hrs?" Tony pointed to the camera he wanted and looked at the kid.

"Nobody uses tapes anymore dude, its all on DVD."

"Can I get the DVD?" Tony tried to sound pleasant his patience running thin.

"I don't know man I could get into trouble my boss is already on my ass."

Tony looked the guy over and could see what he wanted, a bribe. He pulled out a wade of money and pulled off $200 and placed it on the counter, "For any inconvenience."

The guy's eyes went wide at the money and snatched it up quickly, "Yeah sure give me a minute." After stuffing the money into his jeans the boy went about pushing some buttons and looking at the other DVD's. "This is of the last 12 hours."

Tony pocketed the DVD and turned to leave without a word. The cashier just went back to his headphones and drumming on the counter as if nothing had happened.

*****

Mick was glad to take Beth home; he would need to sleep in his freezer again but at least being home she was close. There was nothing wrong with her, just a few bumps and scrapes, the doctors only kept her for the night to monitor her since she had hit her head and give her an IV bag. Beth had been understanding and allowed him to carry her to the loft even when she had insisted she was able to walk.

Inside though she went to work on cleaning the kitchen, they had left a bit of a mess the previous day. Things had happened so fast Mick had left his sandwich on the counter when he got David's call. She wanted everything cleaned up knowing they would be having company in and out of the loft. Mick quickly darted upstairs and started a warm bath for Beth before coming down to retrieve her.

She was busying herself in the kitchen putting the dishes away and taking a wipe to the counter when she saw Mick coming towards her. "I put your blood away do you need a glass?"

They had swung by and got his supply from Guillermo before heading home, now that he was a vampire again. She had called Ben to update him on Candice and herself before leaving the hospital, and setting up a time for Carl to come by the house. Candice was 'in critical condition' but they were hopeful, and Beth had to play the worried friend even when she knew her friend was doing great. Mick wrapped his arms around her middle and leaned down kissing her neck, "Thank you. I started a bath for you; why don't you go get cleaned up and relax for a little while."

Beth turned in his arms pressing her body tight to his as she stroked his chest, "Are you going to join me?"

Mick smiled but pulled her hands to his, "I'm afraid not. I have some calls to make and Lt. Davis will be here in an hour."

Beth frowned quickly but kissed his check, "I expect a rain check."

Mick pulled her lips to his for a searing kiss not letting her go until he drew a moan from her. "You will have that rain check," he assured her as he turned her towards the stairs.

Beth went looking back over her shoulder as she did. Mick watched her carefully as she made her way up the stairs, he would have carried her up noticing how slowly she took them but he knew himself too well. If he had taken her up stairs he wouldn't have been able to control himself. After she was gone from view and Mick heard the bathroom door shut he headed into the office.

He dialed Josef as he relaxed back, feet on the desk as he waited for his friend to pick up. It was almost 3 in the afternoon and Mick wasn't surprised to get Josef's voicemail. He left a brief message and then dialed the house. One of Josef's freshies answered and Mick asked if they could please wake him, and after some hesitation she agreed.

"Is everything okay?" Josef groggily took the phone Kimberly had set on the cabinet inside the door after knocking loudly and announcing Mick was on the phone and said it was important.

Mick grinned thinking for once he was waking Josef from his freezer, "Beth is fine but Lt. Davis will be here in an hour or so. What do you know? "

"Nothing yes I sent Tony to check out the scene I should know more later tonight. We were planning on swinging by. Right now, as far as the world is concerned Candice was flown out last night to a specialty hospital in southern California. I'll fax over the paperwork, everyone on staff will confirm she is a patient who suffered extreme wounds and is in critical condition. I figure we'll give it a couple days before she is out of the woods and into recovery. For now just the general news should be good enough, everyone knows how close those two were and this Lt. Davis is a friend so he won't push Beth too much."

"Sounds good, I'm going to call Tony though and see if he has anything yet. They said the light was green Josef, I'm not buying this was an accident."

"Me neither brother, whoever did this will pay."

"Yes, yes they will."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82**

Beth had finished her bath and had gotten dressed in simple jeans and one of Mick's Henley's and had come downstairs to join him just before Carl was knocking on the door. She was trying her hardest not to let Mick see her limp. Her leg was pretty banged up and still sore and it hurt to walk too much but she didn't want Mick fussing over her so she put on her tuff face and tried to put up with it as best she could. Mick and Beth answered the door together his arm wrapped around her shoulder as she leaned her head on his and put on her best worried face.

"Lt. Davis, come on in," Mick gestured with his other hand.

Carl came inside and put his hand on Beth's other shoulder, "How are you doing?"

Beth gave him a soft smile, "I'll be fine. Just a few bumps and bruises. I'm just worried about Candice," Beth let her eyes well up with tears thinking about what could have happened, they both could have died, she could have been killed leaving Mick alone in his grief. That was enough to give her real tears for her friend whom she was sure was sleeping in a freezer with the man she loves right now.

Carl came inside and went to sit on the chair opposite of Mick and Beth on the couch, "I know this is hard for you but I need to get your statement."

Beth nodded, "I understand. I want to help."

Carl pulled out his pen and pad and opened to a clean page. "Tell me what happened?"

Beth squeezed Mick's hand and he gave her a reassuring squeeze back, "I came downtown to come see you and show you the pictures." Carl nodded remembering it, "When I left you I went to see Candice and we talked for a bit. By the time I went to leave…I had left the interior lights on in my car and well it wouldn't start. I didn't want to call Mick to come get me if I didn't have to, so I just caught Candice before she left. She was going to give me a ride home."

Beth began to tear up for real thinking about it, "I…if she hadn't been taking me home she never would have gone that way. Oh God…she wouldn't have…"

Mick squeezed her shoulder and kissed the top of her head, "Beth don't do this. It was not your fault." Closer to her ear in soft tones Carl wouldn't be able to pick up Mick soothed her, "Candice is fine remember, she is happy and fine. I love you baby."

Carl picked up on Beth's distress and helped Mick, "Beth you can't blame yourself. From what we have so far…don't blame yourself."

Mick looked over to Carl, "Was he drunk?"

"No his BAC was zero, we have some discrepancies with what happened which is why I need you to tell me everything you remember Beth."

Beth sniffled back her emotions and focused on what Mick had said, no matter what the cause Candice was okay and she was happy. "We were coming here and I called Mick to let him know about my car but that Candice was giving me a ride home. Then Candice called David, she used her Blue Tooth piece and was telling him she was on her way home but would be a bit late she was dropping me off. I think they had made plans for the night."

Beth sat forward as she tried to remember what happened, it had all been a blur after that. "I…I remember…I screamed. I was looking at Candice and saw the truck coming at us just before it…it hit."

Carl scribbled something, "Do you remember anything else Beth?"

Beth put her heads in her hands trying hard, "No…nothing. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital. Mick looking down at me," Beth sat up and turned to Mick cupping his check in one of her hands, "My guardian angel."

Mick turned and kissed her palm, "She was unconscious when they brought her in."

Carl sighed knowing that already having the medical records. He opened a file he had been holding but hadn't touched until now and pulled out the pictures inside. They were from the accident scene, the vehicles pushed apart the doors open where they had been pulled out. Carl flipped through and found the batch from the hospital and handed them to Beth, "They took these at the hospital, of your injuries. Do you have any more that have developed?"

Beth took the photos and with Mick looked through them. Mick shook his head, "A few." He had already categorized every scrape, scratch, or bruise that was on her body and there were none that weren't photographed. His anger and rage boiled seeing them again at whoever had done this to her, before his overwhelming relief hit him that she was okay and here alive still in his arms.

"I'm going to need to photograph them," Carl could see Mick's hand on Beth's shoulder tighten. "I don't have my camera with me, If there is any chance you could take them and send them to me…"

Mick nodded, "I'll take them myself. I can print them, put them on a CD or attach them as JPEGs and email them."

Carl looked at his files, "A print out would be nice, also if you could send them to my email, Beth you still have it?"

Beth nodded. Carl took the pictures he did have back but not before Beth say more at the bottom of hers. The hospital had taken pictures of Candice's wounds before bringing her to the room. They almost turned Beth's stomach, she was usually a pro at holding it together but to see someone you care about…what could have been you it was all too real. Carl shoved the pictures back into the file and shut it, before standing up.

"What type of discrepancies did you find?" Mick asked as Carl stood, hoping to find out what the police knew.

Carl looked down to Mick and Beth just as Beth turned her wet eyes up towards him, "You know I can't discuss an on going case."

Mick gave him a stern look, "I just want to know if this was a real accident or if…are Beth and Candice in danger?"

Carl looked at the two sitting there, "How is she? All I could get from the hospital is that she was transferred on Josef Kostan's orders to some hospital in southern California."

"The doctors here didn't expect her to make it through the night but Josef had her transferred. She survived the night and…it's still touch and go but we're not giving up on her."

Carl nodded, "Of course not, she is a fighter. That's probably why you two get along so well, always causing someone somewhere trouble." He gave her a grin, "I assume David is with her."

Beth nodded, "He won't leave her side."

Carl released a sigh and sat back down, "You deserve to know what's going on. I don't think this was some accident, I think it was a hit."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83**

Beth's eyes went wide, "Why? They guy that hit us…didn't he die?"

"There was a dead body in the truck. The time of death for his body is about 3 hours before the accident, and the witness who called 911 saw a male subject get out of the truck go to the drivers side where the truck hit, check inside then leave down the street."

Mick's rage was boiling once more as he thought about what Carl had just told him. He wanted to go to Zac's right now and drain him dry, slowly and painfully rip him apart limb by limb consequences be damned. Beth felt the change in Mick and began to stroke his hands with her thumbs trying to calm him before he vamped out.

Carl continued, "And if that isn't strange enough there is the fact that the bumper on that truck was modified. It was some heavy duty high gauge steel specialty made one. I haven't seen anything like it around here before, there was also something on it, something that seems to have cut right through the door."

"That bastard," Mick growled.

Carl held up his hands, "Yeah but trying to prove Carmichael had anything to do with it is going to be hard. He was out last night at a very public party. We had people watching him, he didn't do it himself."

"He hired someone."

"That's my gut feeling but we can't confirm that. There's no proof yet, but everyone is working on it."

Beth sat forward, "If this was a hit and they find out they failed do you think they'll try again?"

Carl sat forward, "Possibly. That's why I'm going to get her location and see if the local police can put some people on the hospital she's at. Do you have the hospital information?"

Beth knew they couldn't do that, someone was bound to notice up close that she wasn't really there. Her mind raced when she thought of a way out of it, "Why don't we kill her."

Even Mick's head snapped to her, as Carl's mouth dropped. Beth rolled her eyes and continued, "I mean in the media. Let it slip that she didn't make it, that way she would be safe. Then she can recover in peace and then after this is all over she can come back and we can explain it was part of a well formulated plan."

Carl sat in silence watching Mick and Beth as he seemed to play out every outcome then Beth caught the spark in his eye. "What is it Carl?"

"This guy is a pro and probably is getting paid through an off shore account. They're impossible to trace but if Carmichael hasn't paid him yet with his accounts frozen, and is waiting for confirmation…If we let his lawyer unfreeze the accounts…"

Mick grinned, "You can follow the money."

Carl stood up quickly followed by Beth and Mick, he walked over and shook Mick's hand and rubbed Beth's shoulder, "Stay low okay. As far as we know this could have been meant for you as well."

Beth nodded. "I'm not letting her out of my sight," Mick assured Carl as he wrapped his arm around her.

Carl and Mick shared a knowing look and then Carl picked up his file and headed to the door. Mick and Beth followed him out, "I'm going to get with Ben about this but if we decide to run with the leak…"

"We'll cover it on this end, I'll talk with David."

Carl nodded his appreciation and headed out. Mick closed the door as Carl walked down the hall, before turning and pulling Beth to him embracing her in a hug and buried his face in her hair breathing her in. Beth sighed leaning into Mick breathing in his masculine scent as he held onto her. As she felt him loosen his grip she looked up to him, "When are Josef and Jean coming over?"

Mick nodded and looked at the time, "A few hours."

Beth bit her lip when she heard the knock at the door, "And Danielle and Coop should be here now." Mick looked down to her, "They were worried. We can't keep them out of the loop with all of this."

Mick sighed and opened the door, he wasn't disappointed to see them he just had hoped to talk with Beth before Josef came over. Danielle slung her arms around Beth as soon as Mick opened the door, "I'm so glad you are okay."

Coop and Mick watched the girls, Coop joined in giving both girls a hug and kissing Beth's check, "Me too."

Mick nodded to the two guards who were standing at the elevator, they had followed Coop and Danielle here, and closed the door. He ushered them back into the living room where they sat on the couch and Coop and Danielle sat in the chairs facing them. Mick also knew they had to be careful what they said Coop was still under the impression that vampires were only in the movies.

"Before you ask, I'm fine. Candice is…she will make it. She's still in critical condition but she's a fighter. David is with her," Beth started off what she knew both wanted to know but gave Danielle a reassuring wink.

"What happened? I mean Danielle talked to Jean but she couldn't say much on what happened." Coop reached over for Danielle's hand that was sitting on the arm of the chair a foot from him.

"I went to the station to show Carl the wedding pictures then I stopped in to see Candice. When I got back to my car it wouldn't start, I guess the battery died, I had left the interior lights on. I got a ride home with Candice. We were coming here and next thing I know there is a truck coming right for us…then I'm waking up in the hospital."

Mick knew she was getting used to telling this story she had been through it so many times it was like a recording in her head but he still leaned over and kissed the side of her head. Beth smiled and leaned into him wincing a bit as she leaned on her sore leg.

Coop squeezed Danielle's hand as he asked what he had been worrying about since he found out, "Was it an accident?"

Mick looked Coop in the eye, "I don't think so. The police have found some anomalies and…it's too much of a coincidence."

"You think it was a hit from Zac. This is all my fault, if only—"

"Don't you dare we've talked about this. It is not your fault, you did the right thing don't second guess yourself." Beth smiled hearing Danielle's words to Coop seems she was getting good with keeping her mans brooding at bay. Although they were busy enough trying to get ready for their new baby both trying to be excited and hide it at the same time. She had only started to show and if she wore loose and baggy clothing you couldn't tell.

"Yeah I know it's just—"

"Don't know one blames you."

Beth chimed in, "She's a smart woman, you should listen to her."

Mick grinned and added, "Yes agreeing with the woman you love is much easier on you in the end."

Coop couldn't help but smile, "So I'm learning."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84**

Coop and Danielle didn't stay long having a late appointment with the doctor, trying to keep their pregnancy low key. Coop was worried if Zac found out she was pregnant with his child he would come after her again, which is why he was thankful for the guards. Mick was happy to have a little time alone with Beth now, and quickly joined her back on the couch after seeing the others out. Beth was lying on the couch on her side with one leg extended out the other curved into her when Mick came and took his place back as Beth's head rest. Mick gently stroked her shoulder and side as she leaned her head sleepily against his chest.

"So much needs to be done…"

"Just rest, everything is being taken care of."

Beth sighed, "How long until Josef and Jean are supposed to come over?"

Mick looked at his watch, "I don't know any time." Beth made no move to try and get up or bring up anything they should be doing, Mick knew she was tired and wore out. She had slept in the hospital the night before but not like she normally slept, he couldn't blame her the bed wasn't that comfortable even to him and he slept in a freezer.

"Beth I want to talk to you about something."

Beth sighed against his caress on her check, "What is it?"

Mick looked down to her and then up at the ceiling trying to find the words to say what he wanted to say. Beth moved to see Mick's face sensing he had something important to say but when she did she winced in pain having moved the wrong way. Mick quickly turned his attention back to her, "Let me get you one of those pain pills."

"No I'll be fine. They make me drowsy."

Mick looked down to her he thought of what he had promised Carl. "Why don't we go in the office and take those pictures for Carl?"

Beth nodded and allowed him to pull her up. When he went to pick her up she tried to protest but he silenced her, "I know your leg hurts. I want to take care of you and it will be a lot easier if you don't try to hide it from me."

Beth looked down realizing she had been caught playing tough. Mick leaned her up against the desk and pushed the top of his shirt up exposing her midriff and a large purple bruise on her side. Mick placed her hand on the shirt to hold it up as he went to the desk drawer to pull out his camera, he came back and took the picture of the nasty bruise before leaning down and kissing it. Beth let the shirt drop back as his hands started to undo her jeans Beth moved her hands around his neck pulling him in for a kiss but Mick wouldn't be distracted. Unbuttoned he pulled her jeans down her leg slowly exposing yes another bruise, it had been photographed already but it was only the size of a penny, not the soccer ball it was now. Again Mick photographed the bruise and kissed it softly before pulling up her pants.

Mick had scented her arousal when he pulled down her pants and it took a great deal of his strength to push it aside and stick to the business at hand. He couldn't let her seduce him right now, he refused to hurt her, even if they both wanted it. "You said you had something you wanted to talk to me about?" Beth reminded him breaking him from his thoughts of her beneath him screaming out his name.

Mick set the camera on the desk beside her and whisked her up into his arms once more take the few steps to the couch in the office. Mick gently sat Beth down with her back against one arm and help her legs up to sit down draping them over him. "Are you comfortable?"

Beth nodded and stroked his check, "What is it Mick?"

Mick looked into her eyes as he sensed the worry coming off of her. He gently stroked her check once more, "Don't worry honey. I just…we've never…I love you with all of my heart and soul."

"I love you too Mick," Beth pressed his hand closer to her check as she spoke.

"If you had been driving…Beth I would have lost you. I wanted to be human again, just for a little while again so much I…I broke my promise to you."

Beth kissed his palm seeing his eyes start to glisten, "Mick it's okay. I'm here and I'm safe."

"I know and I thank the heavens for that. I promised you, I would turn you someday. When I was ready if you still wanted it, still wanted to be a…" Mick faltered trying not to say monster, truth be it he didn't think of himself as a monster anymore but somehow taking the sun away from Beth still seemed a bit monstrous. "What I'm trying to say is…Beth I'm ready."

Beth's eyes went wide as she took in what Mick was saying, he was ready to turn her. Finally after all her doubts and worries inside that he would never be ready or never want to turn her here he was…ready. Her mouth opened but nothing came out, her words stuck in her throat in a ball of emotions, shock, confusion, excitement.

Mick kept his eyes on Beth's not missing her mouth opening, he could feel her emotions, the excitement, the shock, but…confusion. He didn't understand why there would be confusion, "I'm ready to turn you Beth," he added to help ease the confusion but worried when it didn't dissipate.

Mick didn't turn his eyes from Beth's even when the sound of loud knocking came from the other room, Beth did sucking in a breath at the startling sound. Mick eased Beth's legs down to the floor and stood up, turning around and pulling her up to her feet, he couldn't help the worry inside him that was quickly filling him up. He leaned his head down to hers and took her lips in a blistering breath taking kiss that sped up her heart. Mick pulled back leaning into her ear he whispered, "I love you."

Beth was dizzy, Mick's words, Josef's insistent knocking, and Mick's earth shattering kiss she gripped tight to the wall as she made her way to the office door connecting to the living room. Mick was shouting at the door, "I'm coming Josef." She could tell he was frustrated, and she went to go have a seat on the couch as quickly as she could.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85**

David woke from his sleep, his eyes quickly snapped open to look beside him. He smiled, it was real. Vampires didn't normally dream but he thought of the previous night and needed to know if it was a nightmare turned dream or if it was real. The feel of Candice in the freezer her body pressed to his, the sight of her skin and hair lightly covered in frost, the scent of her filling his nostrils in the small space along with the scent of their love making covering them both.

Feeling refreshed David slowly removed himself from her arms and slipped out of the freezer trying not to wake her. He saw the clock and realized he had slept later than usual; then again turning someone took a lot of energy, as did their other activities. Knowing she needed more sleep David made his way over to the bed and found his jeans from the previous night. The scent of the hospital hung heavy on them and he fisted them in his hands, his eyes flashing icy with rage for what had been done to his sweet.

David made his way to the closet and found that some items had been placed inside for him and Candice. He pulled out a fitted black tee shirt and dark wash jeans and pulled them on. Dressed he went back and checked on Candice she was still quite content in her frozen abyss.

Satisfied she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon David made his way out of their large suite in the house taking their clothes with him. Downstairs he ran into one of Josef's freshies, Laura, if he remembered correctly. "Would you like a drink?"

David smiled, "No thank you. I'll stick with the bottled."

She smiled, "I was offering to get you something; I'd like to keep my head."

A chuckle came from David, "Yeah same here, and thank you but I'll get it myself."

"I was going to speak with you about food." David raised a questioning brow as she continued to talk, "If you let me know what blood type you two prefer I can try and make sure we have plenty of it donated freshly."

He gave her a warm smile, "I prefer A+ and as for her preference it has yet to be decided." Laura smiled at him, "Maybe you can help me with that, I was thinking about setting up a variety tray of sorts for when she wakes up."

Laura smiled softly at him, "Of course I'll talk to the girls and get a fresh donation in an hour or so."

"Thank you. Have you seen Josef this evening?"

"They left a little while ago. He shouldn't be gone too late he asked me and Jason to be ready for dinner around 9."

David nodded and headed towards the kitchen. As he finished off a tall glass he turned to see Laura had come back, "Sorry to interrupt but I almost forgot Josef left this for you." She pulled a white envelope from her back pocket, "I forgot I had it."

David took the envelope, "Not a problem." He opened it and quickly went to read.

_David,_

_Glad everything is going well so far. We've gone to see Mick and Beth will be back tonight. If you need anything else just ask any of the staff. _

_Tony is taking over your responsibilities for the time being. Just focus on taking care of Candy. He also went to investigate the accident scene, I'm sure I don't have to tell you it doesn't feel like an accident. I'll fill you in when we return home. _

_Josef_

_Oh and Jean suggests keeping close to your room, but I'm sure you already knew that._

David focused on the last line, "Nothing could pull me away." He decided to have another drink feeling his rage boil. He would have revenge for what was done to her.

*****

Josef came in scenting Mick's mood the second he opened the door. He stifled his snarky remark and walked in behind Jean who took a moment to sort out the emotions she was feeling coming from Mick. As she saw Beth she had the same worried look on her face as Mick did, and she looked to Josef wondering if they should be here. Josef nodded his head towards Beth giving her a tap on the bottom, "Hey Mick can I have a word in your office?"

Beth sat up quickly watching Josef wondering what he didn't want her to hear. Jean quickly sat beside Beth on the couch and gave her a soft hug being gentle unsure where she was sore. "Don't worry about them."

Jean heard the office door shut and she continued, "What's the matter?"

Beth felt the tears in her eyes as they began to fall, "Mick just told me he's ready to turn me."

Jean smiled wide Josef had been right this unfortunate incident had spurred Mick into action, to realize what mattered. "Forgive me for being rude but…you said you wanted this. Didn't you have a fight because you thought he wouldn't do it?"

Beth shook her head yes, "That's just it. Jean I've wanted it for…I don't know how long but Mick just hated himself, what he was…is. He has been growing to realize it isn't so bad, that it can be good at least I think so. But he still…I wasn't sure he would ever get over his turning enough to…"

Jean rubbed Beth's shoulder as she talked feeling all her emotions, "I've always thought I would be the one to make the decision, he would turn me if I demanded it I know that, but to just say he's ready to do it…I never expected that."

Jean smiled reaching for a box of tissues and handing Beth one to wipe her tears, "Have you changed your mind about wanting to be turned?"

"NO, nothing like that. I still want it, I want forever with him I know that he just…"

"Shocked you," Jean finished.

"Something like that. I can't believe it. It's almost too good to be true. I was speechless. My mind was reeling with the shock, the excitement of hearing it from his lips like a dream, and trying to figure out how this will work. He's ready now but he can't turn me now…I'm afraid he'll change his mind before we can do this."

Jean hugged Beth pulling her to lean her head on her shoulder, "Did you tell Mick this?"

Beth pulled back, "No he had just spilled it all out before you guys showed up. I didn't get a chance to say anything. I think I've hurt him."

"Just talk to him. When they come out ask him to go to the balcony, Josef and I will stay down here until you two can talk. We need to talk about the accident but neither of you will be any good for that with this eating at you. The tension is think enough you need a knife to cut through it."

Beth smiled at Jean as she mopped up the rest of her tears and waited for Mick and Josef to emerge from the office.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86**

Later in their room David could sense Candice was starting to wake up. He quickly crossed the room carrying her robe, sitting on the bench seat he had pulled to sit next to the freezer earlier upon returning from the kitchen to simply enjoy the site of watching her sleep.

As he opened the freezer lid his eyes studied every inch of her. She shifted slightly turning her head side to side before her eyes shot open.

"It's okay; I'm here." David reassured her helping her to sit up before in a speed she didn't know yet she was curled up in his lap on the bench hugging him tight. He couldn't help but chuckle, "I love you baby. Do you remember everything?"

Candice ran her tongue over her teeth feeling the fangs that were there as the ache became more insistent. "Yes...They hurt. Why do the hurt David?"

David beamed down at her, "Because you're hungry baby."

David moved her to sit on the couch so he could stand he held the robe open and helped her slip it on; he knew himself and if she didn't cover up soon he was going to be feeding his own hunger. He pulled her with him, her steps so light as she held tight to his arm. David pulled the tray out of the fridge that Laura had sent up, different bottles each labeled with a different type along with year and an extra bottle of A+ for him.

"Here we go." David took the first small bottle about half a glass worth and pulled the stopper, "This is A+."

He handed her the bottle and let her drink it. Watching as she licked her lips. He continued through each of the different blood types. After she finished the last one and licked her lips clean David leaned in and kissed her lips, "Feeling better?"

Candice beamed and nodded, "I do."

"Which one did you like better?"

Candice looked at all the different bottles, "I can't decide."

David cupped her chin in his hand and leaned in kissing her, "That's fine. You have all the time in the world to figure out your tastes."

Candice grinned as she moved so she was straddling his lap her hands moving up and down his chest as her mouth went to kissing his neck, "None of them taste as good as you."

David groaned as one of her hands began to rub his jean clad length, "That's because I love you. When you take my blood…ahhh," Both her hands hand undone his jeans and now she was stroking him in her small hand. "You…we should…get you…oh yes," David began to thrust up with her movements even as he tried to stop her.

Finding some control David pulled her hand from his shaft breathing hard he held her hands still in his, "We have to stay focused."

Candice had shrugged her robe from her shoulders and it was hanging at her elbows exposing her breasts to him, "I am focused; focused on you." David had her hands held securely in his even as his eyes had a hard time staying away from her breasts. Determined in her actions Candice leaned her head down and put her mouth over the tip of him running her tongue along the sensitive ridge.

David came off the couch pushing more of himself between her soft wet lips. Candice grinned against him as she felt his grip on her hands slack off and she was able to slip free, her hands went straight to his jeans and began to pull them down further. David tried to keep his mind focused on keeping it together, he needed to talk to her, teach her… David growled when her small hand cupped his balls as began to take more of him into her mouth careful of her fangs.

Finding the strength somewhere within David pulled her from her task, "I need to explain some things to you."

Candice grinned and leaned into him straddling him positioning herself just above him. Before he could react she had managed to take hold of his iron hard length in one of her pleasuring hands and guide him into her entrance before she impaled herself the rest of the way sheathing him completely. David groaned, "Fuck it," and his hands went to her hips and he began to guide her movement up and down as she rode him.

Her hands pulled at his neck into his short hair pulling him down to her breasts. David grinned as he watched how they bounced as he pounded into her each time before taking one into his mouth nipping it with his fangs and drawing a little blood sucking it until it healed before doing the same to the other breast. Candice threw her head back in ecstasy as she felt herself nearing that point the urge to bite something, to need to fall fast over that steep cliff into bliss.

Feeling himself nearing the end of this ambush on his senses David leaned his head back and guided Candice's head to his neck knowing what she needed what he wanted from her. Candice licked and sucked on his neck taking in the salty and musky taste as she began to moan louder right against his ear as he sped up faster and harder until she had to hold on to keep from being thrown off. Feeling she couldn't take no more she sank her new fangs into his neck and felt the sudden trigger go off inside her as she let the blood pool into her mouth and down her throat moaning as she sucked. Her walls convulsed around him and he saw stars as he thrust into her all he had.

Candice pulled back from his neck and took his lips kissing him fiercely as she continued to rock onto him. David kept moving inside her letting the last waves of her orgasm subside as he began to come down with her. They kissed and kissed long and passionate until Candice pulled back placing little kisses all around his mouth, his eyes, his ear and neck licking the small lines of blood that had fell as his wound closed. David bit at his lip as he felt her snuggle against his chest, a soft 'I love you' muttered before she fell asleep.

He groaned as he lifted her off of his soft and spent cock hearing her whimper even in her sleep as he stumbled to carry her to the freezer once more. She needed her rest he knew that, but he had to talk to her. They had always had a very easy relationship just being with one another, their sex life had always been passionate, loving, and even playful sometimes even demanding with need when they managed to go to long, and now with her fledgling desires it was only amplified. He knew he needed to be a sire and teach her but staying clothed was proving to be a more difficult task than usual.

*****

Josef quickly shut the office door as Mick was pacing the small space like a caged animal. Worry written all over his face, "I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have just sprung it on her. I should have…I shouldn't have…"

"What happened?" Josef was trying to figure it out and scented the room and caught a glimpse, Mick stuttering out his readiness. "Oh that."

Mick glared at him, "Oh that, Josef the woman I love and want to spend eternity with doesn't want the same thing and that's all you can say."

Josef held his hands in the air, "Hold up now big boy. Did Beth tell you she changed her mind?"

Mick placed his hands on his hips as he tried to answer. She hadn't told him in so many words, more her lack of words told him. "She…no she didn't say it but she—"

"Oh so you decided to jump to the conclusion that she doesn't want to be turned. Come on Mick, I know you better than that, and Blondie for that matter. Stop assuming you know what they say about when you assume."

Mick couldn't help but smile he hadn't heard that saying in years, "You make an ass out of you and me. Yes I remember that."

Josef shot Mick his brilliant knowing smile, "Then stop being an ass. Go talk to the girl."

"We need to talk about—"

"It can wait, you both need to clear the air or Jean and I should just talk to the walls."

Mick nodded and head to the office door, he turned back just before he opened it, "Thanks Josef."

Josef clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Just call me Dr. Phil. Oh and a tip for talking…be clear and don't bumble around like you're unsure of something, not when its something important."

Mick grinned before sucking in a deep breath he didn't need and opened the door, his eyes finding Beth's the second the door was open.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	87. Chapter 87: The Talk

**Chapter 87**

Beth stood and felt her heart start to beat more rapidly as Mick stared at her from the office door. Jean gave a soft, "Go on," and Beth took a few steps forward when Mick took long strides to stand before her.

"We need to talk," they said together. Beth giggled a bit and nodded up the stairs, Mick didn't say anything just picked Beth up in his arms and took the stairs two at a time.

Josef walked over to sit beside Jean and pulled her into his lap, "She hasn't changed her mind has she?"

Jean smiled and nodded no, "Of course not. He probably thinks she has though doesn't he?"

"Yep wouldn't be Mick if he didn't." Josef began to caress her legs, "So they should be up there for a while…"

Jean swatted his hand and stood up, "Oh no you don't. I am not going to have sex with you on your best friends couch."

Josef grinned, "What about the chair?"

Jean rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen to fix herself a drink and wait for Mick and Beth to resolve their miscommunication.

*****

Mick set Beth down once they got to the roof and to the small chaise lounge they had up there for nights of gazing up into the stars or watching as the sun started to come up far enough away it didn't bother him too much. Beth sat down and pulled Mick's hand not wanting to let him go, she could see he looked worried.

Mick sat down and started, "Beth I—" Beth started as well, "Mick I—"

Beth held her finger to his lips, "Please let me say this." Mick nodded and she removed her finger from his lips moving it down to his hands she held between them.

"In your office just a little while ago when you said that you were ready…I didn't say anything."

"I know I sprung it on you suddenly I just—"

Beth pressed her finger back to Mick's lips, "I was shocked yes. Overjoyed by what you were saying. Speechless big yes." Mick grinned against her finger she kept there. "I want to be clear on this. No doubt about it, I want to be turned. I want eternity with you."

Tears welled in Mick's eyes hearing her words, Josef was right he had jumped to conclusions. "But…" Beth continued, "…I'm also scared Mick. Not of turning or anything like that, I'm scared this is too good to be true."

Mick wrapped his arms around Beth pulling her lips to his kissing her over and over soft kisses he fluttered over her face as he spoke in between. "Oh Beth I was scared too…I thought you…had changed…your mind about it."

Beth pushed Mick's face back softly pulling his chin to keep his eyes on hers, "I've never changed my mind. But Mick please…"

Mick could see the hint of fear in her eyes, "I know it seems too good but it's real Beth."

"Are you sure? I want this with you, I want it with all my heart but…I don't know if I can get my hopes up with you being ready only to have you change your mind before we do it. I mean I know you said you would turn me even before you were ready if I wanted it but…now here you are ready and you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. I wish you could do it right now before you change your mind."

Tears beamed in Beth's eyes as she confessed her fear to her husband. Mick pulled her into a hug letting her burry her face in his chest as he smoothed her back whispering calming words. "Beth baby don't be afraid. I know I have been difficult on this subject, I'm so sorry baby. I promise you this, with all that I am I mean what I say before you now, I want you with me forever as my equal. I'm not going to change my mind on this, on you."

Beth pulled back tears running down her checks, Mick cupped her face in his hands wiping the tears away with his thumbs as he kissed her forehead. "I want it. I want forever with you."

"Then we'll figure it all out. No more worries, I am not going to change my mind Beth. I love you, always." With his own tears spilling over Mick looked deep into Beth's eyes, "It took almost losing you, watching David almost lose the woman he loves for me to finally see this, what I am, doesn't have to be a curse, it really can be a gift."

Beth nodded and sniffled as she took over wiping her eyes and face as she spoke, "We can get ready while we wait. Make sure everything is in place."

Mick smiled as he kissed her lips softly pulling her to him gently, careful of her bruises. "How long do you think we'll have to wait, minimum?" Beth asked curiously still unable to believe that Mick was finally ready to turn her.

Mick shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I was going to talk to Josef about the specifics tonight after we took care of what needed to be done regarding the current fledging."

Beth grinned, "Yes one at a time is hard enough I'm sure. Then we have to get a double wide freezer ordered too," Beth bit her lip as she saw the smile radiating from Mick.

"And you need to talk to Talbot about more time off. You'll need to be away from people while you adjust and learn."

Beth stroked her hand up his chest, "I don't think I'll take any more time off."

"Beth it's not optional. You won't be able to think about much more than feeding and…"

"Wild sex with my drop dead sexy vampire husband and sire," Beth finished for him. Mick grinned, "Is that what you were going to say?"

"Yeah, you won't be able to go to work Beth. You'll need the time off."

Beth shrugged, "Not if I quit." Mick looked shocked but she continued, "Well you see I had this offer to work with this PI and I thought I would take him up on it."

Mick beamed ear to ear, "You're going to come work for me? Oh that is great Beth, I can keep an eye on you and our schedules…this is great."

Beth held up her hand, "It is great but to clarify, I'm working WITH, not FOR you." Beth made sure to stress the 'with' and 'for'.

Mick chuckled, "Of course."

Beth smiled and leaned in kissing him once more, "I think we should head back downstairs. I want to share the good news, and then we can find out what is going to happen with Zac."

Mick nodded and stood from the chaise before picking up Beth and carrying her close to him as she rested her face in the crook of his neck. Beth was limp in his arms relaxed against him happy and sated in what had just been said, she would be a vampire soon enough.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter 88**

As Mick and Beth descended the stairs they didn't see Josef and Jean, Beth thought maybe they had gone home to give them time alone but Mick started shaking his head. "We're coming down," Mick called into the open space as they reached the bottom steps.

Beth craned her neck around to see into the kitchen where Josef had Jean pressed against the counter kissing her his hands on her hips, both thankfully clothed. Josef just chuckled and swatted Jeans ass, "Nothing's going on down here."

"I hope not for the time being I still have to eat in this kitchen," Beth commented giving Josef a piercing stare.

Mick stood before them the island between them and raised his eyebrow at Josef. "What we were good while mommy and daddy were upstairs having a big people talk. We didn't do anything past PG-13."

Jean swatted him, "Not that you didn't try."

Josef leaned down and nipped her neck playfully, "What can I say you drive me crazy."

Jean rolled her eyes and looked to Mick and Beth he was still cradling her in his arms both much more relaxed than when they first got there. "So I take it you too talked."

Beth grinned kissing Mick's neck before facing them again, "Yeah we did."

Josef rolled his eyes, "So are you going to share with the class?"

Mick looked into Beth's eyes, "You were right."

"Of course I was," Jean flipped her hair over her shoulder to look at Josef giving him the look that said 'be good'.

"Mick you can set me down now," Beth reminded him.

Mick grinned, "What if I don't want to?"

"Well then carry me to the fridge I want a yogurt."

He smiled and put her down on her feet allowing her to grab herself a spoon and yogurt as he noticed the file sitting on the counter in front of him, "What's this?"

"Tony came by while you were upstairs. He dropped off what he found out about the accident so far, I sent him over to see David."

"How's Candice doing?" Beth asked as she sat at one of the bar stools.

Josef opened his mouth to answer but Jean cut him off, "She seemed to be doing okay last night. I'm sure David is taking good care of her."

"I'm sure he is," Josef added.

Thinking about what Mick had just said up on the roof and knowing her best friend Beth had no doubt what he was getting at. She couldn't help but smirk, she would call her later and get all the juicy details about the turning and what to expect and tell her the good news.

"Back to the accident," Mick refocused everyone to the reason they were there. "What did he find out?"

Josef opened the folder and pulled out a DVD, "I think you should play this."

Mick went to the DVD player while the others followed Beth finishing off her yogurt. Mick grabbed the remote from it and pulled the moving ottoman out and looked to Beth to sit on it. Mick stood behind her one hand resting on her shoulder the other hitting play.

*****

Coop lead a very tired Danielle into her apartment, which was closer to the doctor's office, over to the couch. Danielle smiled up at him, "I'm just so tired. Being pregnant is a lot of energy."

Coop laughed, "Yes, yes it is. So it is my job to take care of the expecting momma. What do you need?"

Danielle watched him as he set his bag down and took off his jacket and hung it over by the door, "I want to lay in bed with you and go to sleep."

"That sounds wonderful. Do you want to eat something first or take a shower?"

"Nope not hungry right now, I just want to lay down." Danielle smiled they had been working on cooking more and eating out less trying to stay healthy not only for them but their baby. She found out quickly that eating out made the morning sickness and indigestion much worse and Coop had been a doll downloading some cooking channel shows onto his laptop so they could follow along in the kitchen while they experimented.

Coop pulled her up from the couch and wrapped her in his arms as he lead her back to the bedroom. He kissed her neck along the way as they pushed into the room. He began to take off his shirt and pants tossing them over a chair in the corner, then came over to help Danielle finish taking off her jeans he pulled them down her legs kneeling before her he kissed her belly button, "Hey baby."

Danielle beamed as she watched him, he moved to grab her night shirt while she stripped off her bra. When he turned back to pull the shirt over her head Danielle didn't miss the way he licked his lips seeing her freed breasts before pulling the shirt over them and kissing her softly on the lips. "Thank you. I wish I wasn't so worn out."

Coop guided her to lay down in bed before crawling in with her pulling her to snuggle with him, "You're supposed to be tired. You're carrying our child inside you," his hand stroked her stomach softly.

"I know I just…" Danielle was cut off by a loud yawn she couldn't stop.

"Shhhhshshhhhh sleep, you need your energy. Not only do you have to carry this life inside you but tomorrow we are looking at places that realtor picked out."

Danielle grinned turning her head in to kiss him softly, "I can't wait. I'm so excited to find a place with you."

"Me too, now rest."

Danielle didn't need any more encouragement and she gave into sleep. Coop stayed awake for a while just holding her and stroking her tummy still astounded that a little person was growing in there. He stayed awake watching her thinking about things that were on his mind how he could ask her things.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89**

On the DVD they watched as Candice's car went through the green light and the truck that him them speed through and collide with them. Beth gasped gripping Mick's hand on her shoulder seeing what she had been through. The truck pushed the car just to the edge of the frame, at first Beth thought it was over when they saw movement. Someone was crawling out the back window of the old truck, a man in black.

The figure climbed out seemingly okay not even a limp as he looked around to all sides not seeing anyone he made his way to the driver's side door of the car. He looked inside then reached in before taking off in another direction down the street.

Mick knelt down beside Beth, "Are you okay?" Beth nodded and Mick turned his attention to Josef keeping his hand on her shoulder, "What else did Tony find?"

"One scene there wasn't anything left it had all been moved but he managed to get into the impound where the vehicles were taken waiting to be examined and checked them out. The backseat had a few pillows and blankets; also in the cab there was a long metal poll probably what he used to press the gas from the back and a busted GPS. He left the GPS for the police but did manage to copy its data onto a portable drive. He's dropping it off with Ryder on his way to see David."

Josef watched Mick's reaction as he continued, "Tony also caught glimpse of the killer, and that is what he is a paid contract killer, situated in the backseat waiting for the right time. It was vague, blurred with the blood but he's going to go through and speak with Karen one of my freshies who is taking art classes, try and get a sketch of the guy."

Beth grabbed the remote and hit rewind going to the frames where the man reached into the driver's window towards Candice and hit pause. "He's a professional, I'd say he cost quite a bit. Making it look like an accident, then right there going back to make sure the damage did the job."

Josef smirked, "But he didn't expect our dear Candice to have an Ace or vampire up her sleeve. Doesn't look like he'll be getting paid."

Mick shook his head, "Lt. Davis was here earlier and he thinks Candice might still be in danger. There was a witness to the accident, saw someone getting out of the truck and go over to the car before running off. Then there is the time of death for the driver being hours before the accident. Beth had an idea."

Jean smiled, "Of course she did. What was it Beth?"

"We kill Candice, well at least in the media. We release that she died from internal bleeding from a car accident. Also adding how the driver possible feel asleep at the wheel or something, like the police think it was and are ruling it an accident."

"That way the killer isn't looking to finish business and he gets paid," Jean finished.

"Exactly and if the DA lets Carmichael's lawyer unfreeze his accounts they can hopefully follow the money."

"Good plan Blondie. No one will be trying to get to or guard Candice during her recovery and blow our secret."

"So what's the next step Josef?" Mick asked wanting to know what was going on.

"I've been following up with the other members of the organization back in Vegas and they are as I planned none too happy with the way little Zac has been running things. My source says that they are in the process now of replacing him, once the replacement has been chosen he is as good as out. There is talk of setting him up to go down, him in prison would deal with him without having to kill him, there are still some who respected his father and wish him not to be killed."

"So he's isolated. Only his people he has here in LA to worry about, no reinforcements to come," Mick rubbed his chin with his free hand going over the facts. The police were involved there was no way around that, he had money, he had a small army of guards here in LA even without his family connections in Vegas, how were they going to kill him?

"I'm working up a strategy Mick. Right now the plan is lay low let him lower his guard. We'll find the killer; let the public minions do their due diligence for now."

Mick nodded wrapping his arm around Beth's waist as she stood up beside him. "I guess that's it for us tonight. We'll go check and see how the other love birds are doing."

"Josef wait," Mick kissed Beth's forehead. "I need to speak with you. It's important."

Beth squeezed Mick's hand on her waist and smiled before Mick let go of her and went to go into the office once more with Josef. Jean turned to Beth, "So I take it those two are discussing your turning."

Beth grinned and let out a little squeal, "Yes. I told him about my fear and…Jean he thought I didn't want to anymore. Because I was stunned silent he thought that I had changed my mind, I still don't know how he could think that. But the point is we're on the same page he promises he isn't going to change his mind and I have to trust that, I trust him with my heart."

Jean gave Beth a big hug accidently hitting one of Beth's bruises making her wince in pain. "Oh I'm so sorry. All this talk about turning I forgot how bruised you are."

Beth nodded and both ladies took a seat on the couch, "its okay. We figure it will take a little while before I can be turned with everything going on. I'm the main link between everyone right now and can't just drop off the face of the Earth, plus one newly sired vampire is more than enough at a time, and it will give us time to get ready."

"That's very logical of you. And I hope you know if you need anything Josef and I are here for you. If you have any questions or concerns about life I would love to help."

Beth smiled, "Thanks Jean that means a lot. I will definitely pick you and Candice's brain about it."

"If you don't mind me asking what type of things are you thinking about to get ready?"

Beth smiled, "A double wide freezer for a start." Jean chuckled and Beth continued, "Plus I'm going to turn in my resignation so that will be taken care of and—"

"You're quitting your job with the DA," Jean sounded completely surprised.

Beth adjusted her seat, "Well after I quit Buzzwire I was supposed to start working with Mick but then the day I quit the whole Coraline mess happened and I took the job working for Ben because well…I didn't want to ever see Mick again let alone work with him."

Beth shivered at the memory before she continued, "Then just a few days ago when we were on the beach after a fun day in the sun he asked me why I didn't come work for him now. Truth is I like my job with the DA's office but it makes spending time with Mick more of a challenge and well…I've been thinking about it and this just seems perfect. All the things I love about my job I'll still get to do, but on my schedule."

Jean smiled and looked to the door to the office, "I'm glad you two worked things out. Seems Mick is very excited you will be working with him, he's telling Josef."

Beth laughed then her voice dropped low and her face turned serious, "Does it hurt?"

Jean turned her head back to Beth, "Mine was different that Candice's so I can only speak from my experience but not at all. Josef was very gently we made love and then in the throes of bliss he bit me like he always did. Only this time he didn't stop after a few mouthfuls he kept going until I blacked out. When I woke up he was right there looking down at me."

"AWE," was all Beth could manage.

*****

To Be Continues…

Evilous


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter 90**

"So what is it this time Mick? You two seem to have worked things out." Josef sat on the couch sprawling out making himself right at home, as was his way.

Mick sat on one of the small wooden tables in front of the couch leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, "Beth wants to be turned. I want to start making arrangements, so as soon as things calm down and Candice gets far enough along we can make this happen."

"Well now what do you need me for? You seem to have a good grasp on things."

Mick looked to the door, "I need help Josef. I've never done…this. I've never turned anyone and I don't know if I'll be a good sire. I want to be prepared, Beth deserves the best."

Josef grinned his knowing smile, "You will be a good sire Mick. Look siring someone is just like anything else, you learn as you go. Sure I can pass on some pointers, some things that might help but it will come to you. Just think of it like this, Coraline did teach you the basics but she went about it all wrong. Use that as a what not to do and work from there."

Mick was silent for a moment thinking of everything he needed to ask his friend and brother, "Can you help me find a freezer? I mean you got me the one I have now when I got this place and I don't really know anything about them, I want something nice for Beth and me."

"I'll take care of it. I can have it arranged and installed within 48 hours but I would suggest holding off on it for right now."

"Why?" Mick looked worried.

"Don't get me wrong I like your prepared attitude but having a double wide you have to sleep in alone…the waiting for Beth to join you inside might make it seem longer, be a little rough."

"I'll be fine; I want Beth to see it. To see I'm serious about this."

Josef shrugged, "Whatever you think Mick. I'll make some calls and have it ready by the end of the week. My people are working on installing one at David and Candice's loft. He didn't have the time to plan ahead."

Mick grinned, "Speaking of planning ahead, Beth is quitting her job. She's going to come work with me here."

"Blondie finally had enough with the justice system decided to come work for you?"

"Not for me Josef, with me."

Josef chuckled, "Yes I can see she has already cleared that up. I'm happy for you man."

"Thanks Josef. Now we just need to take care of this bastard so the people we care about are safe."

"Don't worry Mick this guy is going down one way or another."

Josef and Mick made their way out of the office to see Beth and Jean sitting on the couch giggling. Both men raised their eyebrows figuring they were the topic of conversation when Josef sighed and held his hand out for Jean. Jean took his and rose kissing his check, "Ready to go home?"

"Yes, I have some calls to make. David is going to be furious when he sees the DVD." Josef and Jean made their way to the door, "Blondie call your cop buddy and see about the media leak. You know the media better than any of us, so I'll leave the story in your capable hands."

Beth nodded, "I'll handle it Josef."

*****

David woke in the freezer with Candice curled into him. He absently rubbed his hand up and down her back and felt her start to stir. His mind was clouded with so much; he didn't even know what time it was. With Candice stirring in his arms he knew what was coming, she would drink some blood then stop at nothing until they wound up right back in the freezer. He loved her, he loved making love to her, her passion and desire for him matching his own but he wished he could resist her. There was so much she needed to know and he would never get to tell her, leaving her unprepared and vulnerable, but it was hard to talk when she was naked and on fire with sexual desire.

David hit the latch to open the freezer lid feeling the air rush in as it swished open. Candice sat up on her elbow and used her other hand to rub her eyes, "Let's get you something to drink."

Candice stretched out arching her body like a cat as David jumped out and quickly put on a pair of bottoms and held out her robe. Candice wrapped it around her tightly enjoying the silk on her skin, she breathed in the air around her with a huge smile on her face she was alive, sorta. Her smile fell quickly when she caught the scent of something, she wasn't sure what it was but it made her feel sad. Following her nose she went to David's side who had just filled two glasses with blood.

They both drank them down rather quickly. When Candice set her glass down she watched David and the serious look on his face. Unsure how she knew this but sure in her bones the feelings of sadness were coming from him she wrapped her arms around his waist. His body was stiff, "What's wrong David?"

David took a deep breath to steady himself and took hold of her shoulders pulling her away from him enough that he could look at her. His gaze stayed on her face determined not to look down in case she tried to shed her robe, he could see the tears in her eyes as they started to spill over. "We can't keep this up?"

Candice broke into a sob before David could continue as she pulled away from him and ran to the couch curling up with her face buried into her knees, "You've changed your mind. You don't love me now that I'm a vampire."

David was at her side in an instant pulling her to him even as she half way resisted, fighting the urge to both need his touch but also feeling pain and rejection. "No baby never. Please Can, baby, please. Look at me. Don't cry. I love you."

Candice looked up at him her hair falling over her watery face, David brushed it away, "There's my girl."

"But…you…said," Candice still hiccupped through her sobs.

David chastens himself he would have to get better at this, "I mean you have to keep your clothes on. We have to stop making love…well just long enough to talk. We can't seem to stay out of each other's arms, not that I'm complaining I love you. I also have to teach you things, I have to get you socialized early or it will be more difficult later."

"I can't help myself…I just…"

"Shhhhhh it's okay. It's natural for you to have an increased sexual drive especially at first; I guess add that to our already amazing sexual drive…" David trailed off this train of thought was not helping them stay clothed. "I love you and I want to be a good sire. We didn't have time before hand to talk about it, to make sure you were ready for the changes so we have to talk and for that to happen you need to stay clothed."

Candice had stopped sobbing and had begun to smile at that feeling her desire rising again. "You love me still."

David grinned, "More and more every day since I first met you. My love for you will never stop." David sealed his words with a kiss.

David pulled back quickly not wanting to get distracted again she seemed to be controlling herself for now, he needed to do the same, for now. He had hoped he could do this without making her cry, "Why don't you go get dressed and we can go downstairs. I'm sure Beth wants to hear from you, see how you are."

Candice nodded and stood up; David held her hand until she walked out of reach. She went into the bathroom and cleaned herself up while David got dressed quickly and stuck his head out of the door to their suite hoping to catch a sense if Josef and Jean had returned. Hearing their voices in the den he turned to face the bathroom door just as Candice was coming out in a pair of yoga pants and one of David's T-shirts.

David grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her arm through his as he led her out the door, "Let's go see Josef and Jean."

"Okay," Candice let David lead her out of their suite for the first time since they had arrived there.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91**

Mick showed them out shutting and locking the door behind them before returning to Beth. "Everyone is gone now; do you want one of your pain killers?"

"No thank you."

Mick knelt down in front of Beth taking her hands in his and kissing them softly, "You don't have to stay awake, you need to rest. Lt. Davis said he'd call once he talked to Talbot."

"I know," Beth squeezed his hand. "I just don't want to take anything; they make me feel… not myself. But you can take me to bed."

Mick nodded and took her long empty yogurt container and spoon and disposed of them before coming back and whisking her into his arms. He held her tight as he moved up the stairs slowly not to jostle her and cause her any pain. Beth wrapped her arms around Mick's neck and began to kiss along his jaw to his ear as her fingers wound into his curls.

When they reached the bed Mick quickly set Beth down trying to back away but Beth wouldn't release her hold on him, instead she pulled his lips to hers. Mick leaned into the kiss his tongue darting out to trace her lips, to delve into her sweet mouth and caress her tongue to dance with his. Beth leaned back into the bed pulling Mick with her, his weight supported on his forearms on either side of her. Beth's hands moved from Mick's neck happy to feel he wasn't resisting her and began to run down his chest to the bottom of his Henley before she started to pull it up over his sculpted body.

The kiss broke as Beth tossed his shirt aside and Mick shook his head looking down at Beth standing up straight in an instant. "Mick, what's wrong?"

Mick leaned to the side to grab his shirt but Beth grabbed hold of his hand. "You need to rest," he answered solemnly.

"I will rest…later." Beth brought his hand to the open top of his shirt she wore. "Right now I want my husband."

Beth could see the reluctance in Mick's eyes and pulled her shirt over her head ignoring the slight strain on her shoulder in her quick action. Mick didn't miss it, "Beth you're hurt. I don't want to hurt you more."

"Then be gentle with me Mick, don't push me away," Beth had unclasped her bra and tossed it aside before taking his hand back and to her right breast sucking in a breath feeling his cool hand on her heated skin.

Mick groaned feeling his will crumbling, how could he deny her what they both wanted. Her ocean blue eyes so full of love, trust, and desire. Mick leaned back into her kissing her lips feeling her smile in triumph against his lips; one hand supported him as he gently pushed Beth to lie back onto the bed. Beth held Mick's neck pulling him closer as his body straddled hers, one hand wrapping under her and pulling her into the center of the bed. His kisses moved down her throat as she felt the hairs on his chest rubbing against her nipples as he hovered over her just above touching his chest to hers.

"Promise me Beth, promise me if you start to feel any pain—"

"I promise," Beth cut him off wanting him to stop worrying about her bruises and more about what his mouth was doing to her neck. They shed the remainder of their clothing leaving nothing between them, Beth his glowing angle with her bruises.

Mick moved down her neck sucking and kissing his way down until his lips found her breast she had brought his hand to just moments ago. His lips began to suck the area around her nipple leaving the nipple itself alone at first before he sucked it into his mouth bringing it to a hard peak easily. Mick trailed to its twin and gave it the same treatment before trailing his kisses down her abdomen softly kissing the bruise there wishing he could kiss it away.

Beth spread her legs apart anxiously awaiting Mick's kiss down at her womanhood, and she wasn't disappointed. Mick kissed her curls softly before he began to pleasure her with his mouth and tongue before adding two fingers to the assault. Soon she was moaning and withering against him, Mick pulled his lips from her but continued to slowly thrust his fingers inside of her curling them as he went his kiss trailed to the large angry bruise on her right outer thigh.

A tear rolled down his check as he looked at the bruise seeing again how fragile she was. Beth was moaning his name and she thrust herself onto his fingers as she reached for him, "Mick I want you."

Mick moved up along side of her body withdrawing his fingers from her core he ran them along his hardened length. "Roll over onto your side."

Beth did as he directed rolling onto her left side with his hand gently pushing, she felt him as he pressed up against her backside. Mick groaned as he moved himself in between her thighs and let the head of his shaft rub against her ultra sensitive nub before sliding inside her opening. Beth leaned her head back against Mick's shoulder as she moaned his name, Mick grinned and pushed further in making sure to pay attention to spots on her body he knew were bruised and sore and focusing on keeping away from them.

They rocked together slowly just feeling one another and their movement as one, Mick kissed along her jaw and shoulder cupping and playing with her breasts and nipples. Beth caressed up and down his bottom and side when she wasn't pulling his lips to hers with her hand in his curls. Both were panting their slow dance coming to a cessation, Beth tilted her neck to him offering him what he needed. Mick moved his hand from her breast to her chin turning her to kiss her lips.

Mick felt her walls fluttering around him, he increased slightly pulling from the kiss and bite down on his own arm. His orgasm rocked through him as he continued to thrust into Beth feeling her orgasm rippling through her body. He released his own arm and held it in front of Beth's mouth, "Drink baby. We've taken the pictures, you've spoken with the police, you don't need to be in pain anymore."

Beth was panting and moaning and Mick brought her down from her orgasm seeing his arm in front of her the red rivulets of blood streaming from it she heard his words. Beth felt a tear on her shoulder from Mick's eyes and pulled his wrist to her mouth. She licked the two twin bloody holes in his arms trying to keep them open and let more come out. He tasted good, amazing and she felt like she might climax again. As if sensing just what she was thinking and feeling Mick gave her a few more thrusts and she went over the edge again moaning against his arm as she sucked in more of his sweet blood.

After the wounds had closed and Beth had made sure there was nothing more left of his arm she released him. Mick smiled and turned her lips to his kissing her soundly withdrawing from her and rolling her onto her back. He leaned back to look her body over, the angry bruises had faded substantially, they were still visible but not like they were.

Beth followed Mick's gaze down her body and was amazed at what she saw. Without thinking she brought a finger to her stomach and poked it, it was a tiny bit sore if she poked hard but it was almost healed. Tears formed in her eyes and she pulled his face to hers, "Thank you Mick."

"I couldn't stand to see you in pain."

Beth shook her head, "Not just for your blood."

Mick grinned and kissed her nose, "You never have to thank me for making love to you Beth. I plan on doing that for centuries to come." Beth gave a smile that turned into a yawn, "Now rest."

Beth nodded, "Mick," Mick stroked her shoulder as she continued. "Once I fall asleep go to your freezer. You need rest too."

"I will. Sleep now my Beth."

Beth fell asleep quickly still in the blissful state of their gentle love making and sharing of his blood to heal her. Mick waited an hour not wanting to leave their bed but knowing she would be upset with him if he didn't and the warming thought that she would be joining him in his freezer someday soon he managed to pull from her embrace, tuck her in and head to his freezer.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter 92**

Candice has her arms wrapped around David as they made their way down to find Josef and Jean. She could feel new sensations, hear things going on all around her, smell everything, it scared her. Afraid of all the sensations Candice squeezed David tighter wanting to pull him back to their room but she knew David was right, she needed to become adapted and being alone in a closed room was not allowing them that.

Her sexual desire had never been so high, she had wanted him before with urgency when they had spent a few nights apart or when he would tease her with dirty words in that sexy voice on the phone on her lunch break but nothing like this; she wanted him buried inside her all the time right now. Her reactions scared her, even if David said it was normal to be hyperemotional she didn't like it. When she flipped out on him both times she felt like an outside watching her body play out, she knew with her heart that David loved her but her logic wouldn't come out.

David felt her tense up and held her tighter sending some of calming energy to her as he whispered into her ear, "I know it's a lot to take in. Just focus on one thing at a time okay. If you get to overwhelmed just tell me. I'm right here by your side," David kissed the top of her head as they reached the entrance for the room David knew Josef and Jean were. "Ready to go in?"

Candice took a deep breath to calm herself and nodded. David gave her a smile and they went in. Josef and Jean were looking over some papers on his desk but looked up smiling as their company entered. Jean was the first to speak, "Good evening. Hope you slept well."

Josef smirked smelling the sex roll off of them in waves, "Yes I hope you had plenty of…rest."

Candice would have blushed could she had remembering that vampires can smell everything. David just grinned and nodded to Josef, "We're doing great. The suite is very nice."

Jean had turned to roll her eyes at Josef mouthing to him to put the pictures up before she turned back to Candice. "How are you doing?"

Candice smiled and stepped out from David's embrace long enough to give Jean a good hug, "I think I'm doing okay. Its all a bit much right now." She stepped away and back into David's side resting her head on his chest, "In the room it's good but out here…there's more."

Jean reached out and rubbed her shoulder, "It takes some getting used to but it gets easier. I'm glad you two came out to join us, we went to see Mick and Beth tonight. She is anxious to hear from you."

Candice perked up, "How is she?"

"She's fine just a bit sore. She did look a bit tired I'm sure she's sound asleep by now. Maybe she can come by tomorrow night."

"Do you think I'll be ready?" Candice looked to David worry covering her face.

David kissed her softly, "You need to get used to heartbeats and humans. Beth will be fine, I won't let anything happen."

Candice nodded smiling at the thought of seeing her best friend for the first time since they were laughing in the car before her world changed. "So where does the world think I am?"

Josef smiled motioning for them to take a seat while him and Jean poured four glasses of blood and walked over handing each one before they sat in the couch Candice opting to sit on the small loveseat with David curled into him. Jean smiled on the couple remembering her own experience being a fledging her attraction to Josef, being without him nearby being almost unbearable.

"The world thinks you are in critical condition touch and go at a specialty facility a few hours away; at least for now. Things have come up that are being handled."

"What happened?" Candice sat forward slightly wanting to know what had happened.

David rubbed his hand up and down her arm giving Josef a warning glare, "Let's not worry about that baby."

Candice turned to face him, "David, I love that you want to protect me." She cupped his face in her hand, "You already have, I'm safe with you but I have to know what happened. I want to know what is going on."

Josef shrugged his shoulders, "You should know these women are too damn stubborn for their own good sometimes."

Jean swatted his chest, "I'm stubborn am I?"

Josef brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it, "Yes my dear you are and I love it."

David kissed the palm of Candice's hand holding his face, "If you insist. But if it gets too much for you—"

"I'll let you know," Candice finished for him.

David turned his attention to the playful couple before them who were in their own little world allowing them a private moment, "Go ahead."

Josef turned to them and began telling them everything Tony had found. That it was a hit, the plan to leak the story of her death so they can lead to a money trial to the killer, everything they knew so far. Candice just sat there stunned at what she heard everyone sitting in silence after Josef finished the catch up. It was Candice who spoke first, "Where's the DVD?"

Josef looked from Candice to David, "No," David answered.

Candice turned to him but before she could protest David pushed her silky hair aside and rubbed his thumb on her check, "I don't think it's a good idea. I almost lost you baby."

Candice kissed David's lips lingering for a moment enjoying the feel before she pulled away, "I need to see it."

Josef stood up and went to retrieve the DVD from his desk and stuck it in the DVD player behind the bar grabbing the remote as a screen came down from the ceiling behind the bar. Candice moved her hand to David's locking her fingers with his as Josef sat back by Jean and hit play. Again Josef and Jean watched the horrible incident not really watching it this time knowing what it held more focused on the couple before them.

David's eyes iced over and his fangs descended as and he let out a feral growl when the killer reached into Candice's side of the crashed vehicle. Candice burrowed herself closer into David's embrace kissing his neck and jaw keeping their hands locked squeezing tight, both trying to remind him and herself she is there and safe. David began to calm down as the DVD stopped hearing vaguely Josef talking about Tony trying to do a sketch of the guy from the flashes he saw.

David stood from the loveseat with Candice wrapped in his arms one hand holding her head in the crook of his neck the other at the small of her back when he turned to David, "This son of a bitch is mine."

Josef nodded knowing when they found him David would want him all to himself. David lifted Candice into his arms and darted upstairs to their suite feeling her body against his needing more of her, her own desire already spiking through the roof.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter 93**

When Beth woke she stretched out reaching for Mick but found empty space. As she sat up the events of the last few days caught up with her, Mick was a vampire again, he was in his freezer. Looking down she saw that her bruises were all but gone and she felt much better, as she got out of bed she felt slightly woozy but no muscle stiffness. Beth grabbed her robe and made her way down the hall to the freezer room and checked in on her husband seeing how still and rested he looked laying there, images of herself curled up inside with him filled her mind before she shivered from the cold and closed the door behind her.

After shower and breakfast Beth started making phone calls, Carl was her first call. He had sent her a text to call him as soon as she was able. She had pulled out her laptop and was working on the press release so when Ben approved it she would be ready.

"Carl it's Beth."

"How are you feeling?"

Beth smiled, "Better. Find anything new?"

Carl let out a deep breath, "Not yet we're still looking. Look Beth Ben liked the idea of faking Candice's death. He thinks even if he doesn't pay the killer through one of the accounts we can trace it will at least keep her safe. How is she?"

Beth thought for a moment, "She seems to be stabilizing, they're still worried about infection though."

"She's a fighter. So look Beth if you could let me know who I need to talk to—"

"I've taken care of it Carl. Everyone is okay with faking her death. I've wrote up a press leak and if you give me the go ahead I was going to sneak it to Buzzwire they'll play ball with us."

Carl couldn't help but laugh, "Beth you're supposed to be resting. How did you have time for all of that?"

"Carl my best friend is in critical condition and someone tried to kill her, or us, I couldn't sleep at first. Besides it wasn't too hard, I'm good at this type of thing. Oh which reminds me Mick took those pictures did you get them?"

"Yeah I did Beth which is why you should be resting and not pushing yourself."

Beth let out an exasperated breath, "You sound like Mick. I'm fine, Mick is taking excellent care of me."

"Okay Beth. Ben approved the leak I'll leave it in your capable hands, send me a copy of the release before you send it to them. I'd like to at least look like I'm the one doing my job, not making the victim do all the work."

Beth laughed, "Sending now Carl. Besides you know I don't play victim well."

"Bye Beth."

"Bye Carl," Beth hung up the phone and hit send on her laptop.

*****

By the time Carl responded to her press release Mick was coming down stairs wearing his red lounge pants running his hand through his hair shaking off the frost. Beth smiled watching him before walking to the base of the stairs to meet him, "Good morning."

Mick leaned down and kissed Beth pulling her close to his chest. Beth squeaked and pushed away, "You're cold." Mick watched as Beth pulled her robe that had fallen open closed knowing what he felt against his chest were her hardened nipples.

Mick grinned, "Sorry still warming up."

Beth moved back keeping her robe closed and kissed him lingering as her hands played in his hair. "It's okay, just have to keep my robe closed till you do."

Mick swatted her bottom as he headed to the kitchen for his breakfast, "How are you feeling this morning?"

Beth grinned as he poured himself a glass of blood while she poured herself a glass of OJ, "Much better. I felt a little dizzy when I got out of bed but it passed quickly. Do you think it was from…"

Mick had the glass to his lips but set it down, "From me feeding you my blood? Maybe but then I'd like to believe it was my lovemaking that made you dizzy."

Beth rolled her eyes, "You always make me dizzy now eat."

Mick gulped down 3 glasses, Beth noticed his intake had doubled for his morning breakfast since being returned. Before she could question him about it Mick saw her eyes watching him, "I'm fine. Just hungry, with last night…I bit myself so I didn't get any extra blood from that and then I gave you some." He gave her a wink and gulped down the last of his glass, "But all filled up again."

Beth nodded, "I talked to Carl. Ben approved the media leak, I was just about to contact Mo."

Mick nodded, "You handle Buzzwire I'll call Josef and let him and David know."

*****

Later that night…

_We've received confirmation that Candice Cabrea, prosecutor with the DA who was involved in a horrific car accident not 72 hours ago died earlier today. Reports have been she was badly injured and in critical condition, unfortunately the doctors were not able to save her and she crashed today. Our sources say the death was due to internal bleeding. The accident that took her life also took another life, that of the driver who reports are showing fell asleep at the wheel and ran a red light. Ms. Cabrea will be deeply missed at the DA's office, this is Courtney Jones with Buzzwire._

Beth clicked off the monitor and Mick helped guide her out of the loft on their way to Josef's. Beth wanted to see Candice and now that her bruises and scrapes were healed there was less danger that Candice would lose control. Mick drove the route as Beth called Josef to let him know to check the site that the new clip was up and that they were on their way over now and to please make sure David and Candice knew they would be there shortly.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous.


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter 94**

David withdrew himself from Candice and her embrace and stood from the bed quickly grabbing them a glass of blood. Candice took the offered drink and finished it licking her lips as she set the glass on the side table pulling the sheet tighter to her. She wasn't shy of being naked around David far from it but she was trying to be good and he said they needed to stay dressed; despite how quickly he had stripped her down when they got back to their suite and made love to her over and over. Now it was time for a break and she would try with all her power to make her sire proud.

Seeing her hide herself behind the sheet David grinned ear to ear as he started to tug the sheet away both jerked their heads to the door hearing a loud pounding knock. "Hey you two rabbits take a break Mick and Beth are on their way over, plus you might want to see the news."

David groaned, "We'll be right down."

Josef chuckled, "Do us all a favor and shower first."

Candice grinned as she stepped out of the bed leaving her sheet on the bed as she sashayed her hips, "Care to join me?"

David had her pinned against the shower wall making her scream his name in rapture in no time flat before they washed themselves off. When they came down into the room still tightly wound together Mick and Beth were already there. As soon as Beth and Candice saw each other they ran to each other and gave a big hug, Mick jumped up ready to jump to Beth's aid and David ready in the same for Candice. Josef held up his hands, "Settle down boys, their just happy to see each other. No blood shed."

Candice and Beth stepped away, "You look good, they said you were pretty dinged up."

Beth smiled looking down at herself, "I was but Mick fed me some of his blood last night. Now that my injuries had been documented and I had talked to the police it was okay for him to help me heal."

Candice shook her head, "Sorry I missed that." She looked sheepishly at David before stepping back into his embrace, "I don't want to attack you, I know you're you, Beth my best friend but…your heart beat is very distracting."

Beth laughed, "Good to know I don't look like food to you because only one vampire is allowed that right." Beth looked over at Mick feeling the tingling in her neck that hadn't been bit in what seemed like a lifetime, before he took the cure.

Mick held out his hand as he sat down for Beth to join him, David and Candice took up at the other end of the couch. Jean being the excellent hostess she was went to the bar and retrieved a platter with glasses a decanter of blood and a bottle of water. Beth took the water while the others sipped on some O+ and watched the news clip telling the world, well LA and surrounding counties, about her death.

"So I'm dead to the world, now what?"

"Now you keep that pretty little head of yours hidden while you adapt and we get this taken care of." Josef smirked, "Then you make your miraculous recovery and the rest is up to you."

Candice nodded and the room fell quite. No one knew what to say. Beth finally piped up, "Okay so something has been bothering me." Everyone gave Beth their attention, "Okay so this guy was a professional, probably told to make it look like an accident," everyone nodded.

Beth stood up and began to pace the room, "Okay well he did that but how? How did he know that intersection, Candice wasn't supposed to be going that way she only went that way because my battery died."

Mick's mouth opened as he processed Beth's words. Josef stood up moving to stand by Beth, "I have some more information to share with everyone. Take a seat Beth."

Beth walked over and sat back by Mick taking his hand in hers as it wrapped his arm around her. Everyone's eyes were on Josef as he began to pace, "Ryder looked at the information from the GPS. It showed the DA's building, your house," Josef gestured towards Candice and David, "And yours," Josef looked straight at Mick and Beth.

Josef paced back and forth with his hands behind his back as he told them the latest news, "On a hunch I sent Tony over to your office. He found a bug under the desk, probably paid someone on the cleaning crew to put it on it had no prints on it. There was no way to trace it, simple and clean no longer transmitting."

"So what are you saying Josef? Someone bugged Candice's office and knew she would taking Beth home and set it up. There wasn't enough time to set it up, Beth caught Candice shortly before she left."

"Beth how old is your car battery?" David perked up with an idea.

Beth shrugged "I think I had it replaced last time it was serviced back in February. Why?"

"Your battery shouldn't have died," Mick picked up on David's line of thought.

Josef picked up, "I have someone going to get your car now, I'm almost certain your battery was tampered with. Then all he had to do was make sure you would ask her for a ride and get into position."

"But why? Was he trying to get me too? I mean he didn't make sure I was dead only Candice."

Josef was silent he hadn't been able to figure it out himself. David sat up quickly before standing up, "Because the intersection wasn't busy. There was construction going on making traffic thinner so he would be sure he hit the right vehicle and fewer witnesses. I had to go around it to get to you…" David's voice trailed off remembering Candice being loaded into the ambulance.

"SHIT! The bastard is good," Josef knew the better he was the harder it would be to find him.

Mick and David both pulled their mates tight to them, David had sat back down. David was the first to speak, "Josef I need to speak to you."

Mick watched as David stood back up nodding him to come along, Mick looked down at Beth then to Candice. Josef could see Mick's internal fight to leave Beth alone with a new turn, "Candice is doing a great job, and besides Jean is here."

David looked down stroking Candice's arms, "I'm going to be right on the other side of the door okay. I won't be far and it will be just a few minutes." He could sense Candice start to panic, "Besides I think Beth has some good news to share with you." That seemed to calm her, giving her something to focus on besides her sires lack of presence.

Josef nodded to Jean a silent question if she would be okay to handle this, she smiled at him and winked. Josef was the first out of the door followed by Mick and David who both walked out quickly looking over their shoulders mouthing 'I'll be right back.'

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapter 95**

Candice felt the pang of fear as the door closed, wanting run back into his arms. Beth quickly picked up, "Like David said I have some good news. Mick is ready to turn me." Beth was so excited saying the words she was bouncing softly in her seat.

Jean couldn't help but smile at her, before turning her attention back to Candice who was wringing her hands together in front of her looking over at the door. When she didn't respond to Beth's news Beth's face dropped slightly. "Don't be offended dear she's a tad bit distracted at the moment."

Beth knew Jean was right and didn't hold it against her friend. Jean stood and walked over to Candice setting her hand on her shoulder, "Candice dear." Candice snapped out of her trance and looked at Jean, "I know it's hard but trust me okay I will pass. David will be back soon. In the mean time you didn't hear Beth's good news."

Candice nodded and turned towards Beth, "I'm sorry. What's the news?"

Beth smiled, "Mick is ready to turn me."

Candice's mouth turned up in a smile, "Oh Beth I'm so happy for you. When did this happen?"

"The other night. It sorta ended up being a mess, but what's new. We got it all sorted out though. So once this is all dealt with and you are in control of yourself I will be joining." Candice reached her hand out and took Beth's squeezing it softly remembering what David had said about being stronger than before. "So I'm going to need your help. I'll want to know everything to be prepared."

Candice gave a shaky laugh, "I don't think I'll be much help. I keep…I don't know what is happening."

Jean sat between then on the couch but gathered everyone closer, "Why do you say that dear. What's wrong?"

Tears welled in Candice's eyes, "I'm not like this. I don't get all teary and overreact to simple little things. I'm logical I wait for explanation before…"

Jean smiled and pulled her into a hug, "Oh dear you will be fine. Your emotions are going to be crazy for a little while. Plus you have to remember your turning wasn't like mine, you were dying, there was a lot going on. That is hard on you don't push yourself. Everything will even out."

Candice nodded into Jeans shoulder, "Do you promise? I mean I even thought David was going to leave me just because he didn't want to sleep with me. He was trying to teach me, explain things but I just jumped to the worst possible explanation. I know David; I love him with everything I am."

"I promise. Now I can tell you from experience David has a big job and he is taking it very seriously. Any sire worth a damn does. From what I learned being turned by a lover has both perks and disadvantages. It intensifies the connection, you feel it don't you," Candice nodded. "You want him all the time, guess what he wants you just as much, but he also has a duty to you as your sire, your teacher. It was easier for me because Josef has been through this before I'm not his first turn and he had time to explain this stuff to me before hand."

Beth sat back just listening to everything soaking it all in trying to remember everything that was said. So the sex drive would be upped, she was pretty aware of that not that they didn't have pretty healthy ones now. She would be over emotional, Beth groaned inside.

Candice had sat back up wiping the tears from her eyes, "Thank you Jean. I think that's helped me more than you know."

Jean rubbed her shoulder some more, "Glad I could help. Anytime you feel you need anything you can come find me okay."

Candice gave her a smile as her eyes were finally showing her smile. She looked over to Beth, "I'm so glad you're okay."

Beth leaned in over Jean and gave Candice her own hug. Candice sat back and looked to the door, "Would you mind if I fix myself a meal I'm getting hungry."

Jean smiled patting her leg, "Go ahead you know where everything is."

Candice stood up and went to the fridge behind the bar and started to pour herself something, "Would you like one?"

"No thank you, I'll be having dinner shortly."

Candice grinned knowing her and Josef normally had a freshie for dinner. She was curious about the whole feeding fresh thing, she had been on the other end but now she would be the one biting. As she drank her glass she made a mental note to ask David when they would be getting to that part of her learning.

*****

As soon as the door was shut they walked quickly down the hall so that their voices wouldn't carry into the room unless someone with trained vampire senses was really listening. David turned quickly, "I need some help Josef."

Josef smirked, "What kind of help? You seem to be doing a good job."

"How did you stop…how did you teach Jean everything she needed? These urges are…fantastic but I know I should be focusing on showing her how to use her abilities."

Josef grinned wider, "Those urges as you put it are part of the package my friend. Jean was easier to handle I believe because the turning was easier emotionally. There is no plan for turnings David everyone is different in their reactions these are just my assumptions from my years."

Mick listened intently knowing Josef had already told David of his plans for Beth and that was why he was brought out with them. Josef put his hand on David's shoulder, "Listen man, if I thought you were messing up her development I would step in, I think you are doing a good job."

"I just can't deny her. When I tried I only ended up upsetting her. She thought I didn't want her, that I didn't lover her anymore."

Josef chuckled, "What's new?" David glared at him, "Just keep doing what you are doing. Upsetting them is never pleasant but just think once things clear you have great make up sex."

David rolled his eyes, "I need to teach her to feed fresh. I know she'll be a natural from the way she feeds on me, but I don't know how she'll feel about feeding from a freshie when she used to be one."

"David, I'll only say that is between the two of you. I will help in any way that I can."

He shook his head, "Oh and congratulations Mick on making the decision with Beth."

Mick smiled running his hand through his hair, "Looks like I have a lot in store of me."

"Oh yeah," Josef and David said together.

They all chuckled. David turned back towards where they left the girls, "I need to get back to her."

They headed into the room in time to see all their girls laughing and carrying on. As soon as Candice saw David she jumped up and went to him and he enveloped her into his arms catching the scent of dried tears he leaned down and kissed her, "I told you I'd be right back."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	96. Chapter 96

**Chapter 96**

Josef knew as they came into the room that arrangements needed to be made. Soon it would be time to move on Zac and they would need a good cover, if he showed up dead they would be prime suspects and with him being watched by the police they would need an alibi. A smile turned the corners of his lips upward as he thought of the perfect plan. He had been considering throwing a Halloween Masked Ball this year but with everything happening he had decided against it but now it would provide the perfect alibi.

Jean caught Josef's smirk and the crease on his brow that she knew very well; he had a plan. A plan for what she didn't know but she knew her mate and he had something to say he was proud of. Josef caught Jeans eyes and his smile widened as he crossed the room to her past the other two couples who were fawning with each other as if they had been separated for weeks not minutes. He leaned in and kissed her softly as her hands settled on his shoulders, "What plan is going on in that head of yours?"

Josef chuckled softly, "What makes you think that?"

Jean raised her eyebrow, "Because I know that look. When your brow creases right here," Jean traced her finger over the spot, "and your eyes have that far away look like you're in your head," she traced her fingers from one hand over his eye lids, "and the corners of your mouth curve up slightly," she continued to trace his lips. "That is how I know."

He took her tightly in his arms and kissed her soundly taking her breath away, she was amazing. When he pulled back he pressed his forehead to hers, "You're right my dear. I have a plan, quite ingenious if I do say so myself."

"I'm sure," Jean kissed him softly, "Care to share?"

Josef released her form his grip and took a couple of steps back and cleared his throat getting every ones attention. "I have a plan."

Everyone sat down giving Josef their full attention eager and listening. "I was planning on throwing a masked ball this year for Halloween, costumes and such. With everything going on I didn't think it would be a good idea but now I think it is just what we need. Halloween is what 15 days away, it will give us enough time to finalize our strike and then an alibi to do it."

Beth was grinning at the idea of a Halloween party he knew she would love the idea, he had overheard her telling the girls one night when he came home and they were all in the lounge that she would love to get Mick dressed up and to a party for Halloween but doubted he would. Mick had a tensed look on his face as he ran over and over the plan, then being able to slip away from a masked party take care of the scum bag and be back and no one would know a thing. David's expression matched Mick's in a tense concentration, Candice looked sad and worried.

Josef continued, "The ball would be in honorable memory to a dear friend who was so tragically taken from us, we could even make it a charity event." Josef looked to Candice hoping she would cheer up. She didn't.

"Also Beth if you could be so kind I'd like to invite your former boss and that friend of yours Lt. Davis is it. They would make the perfect alibi, who would question the DA and a Lt."

Mick stroked Beth's arm as he thought, "I like it. We should also think about having someone from the security staff that fits our general profile dressed in masks and outfits like ours so they can be seen while we are gone."

"It will be ready, I can have the plans for the party ready in an hour and invitations in two. We can get the ball rolling quickly, then you will need to find your outfits and masks."

Candice turned to look out the window but David caught the tear that started rolling down her porcelain check. "What's the matter Can?"

She stifled a sob as she sniffled trying to be stronger than her emotions, "Nothing it sounds like a good plan."

David didn't believe her and pulled her face to his, "None of that. What is it?"

Candice looked around the room at all the worried eyes on her, "It's silly. I just…I got excited wanting to go to the ball and then I realized I wouldn't be able to. I know its silly but I still wanted to go."

David smiled and cupped her face in his strong hands kissing her nose softly, "Why don't we take this one day at a time. We'll see how you do, you may be ready. I'll try my best to get you ready for that."

Candice smiled and nodded her head. Beth squeezed Mick's hand softly his arm tightened around her as he kissed the top of her head. Jean watched everyone from her stop on the arm of one of the chairs, "Then it sounds like we have a party to plan."

*****

Ryder was typing away on his keys waiting for his dinner to arrive sent over from one of Josef's ample supply of freshies searching for anything on the hit-man. He was running the sketch of the man Tony had described to one of the freshies running through every database known to him hopping for a hit.

Dinner arrived and he smiled at her as she walked towards him, "Rachel how good to see you."

"Hey Ryder, so I guess you're working on something pretty big for Mr. Kostan if he's sending us on a regular basis."

Ryder rolled his chair back away from the computer and stood up taking her hand and pulling her towards the couch eager to have his meal. Sometimes he was lucky and he would get more than a meal but it wasn't anything that could be bought, Josef didn't hire prostitutes if they chose to sleep with the vampire he made it clear that was their choice. Some found him funny and charming, others not so much.

He had had Rachel a few times in the past and usually she was more than just dinner. "I am working on something. It's nice to have you tonight, a special treat." Ryder flashed her his fangs making her smile and blush.

An hour later Rachel was passed out on the couch, Ryder covered her with a blanket kept by Josef in all of his office rooms for just these types of situations. He leaned down kissing and licking the marks on her breast once more before covering her completely. As he stood and pulled his pants back on the computer on the far side of the room started beeping and he made his way to it quickly working the button and belt on his pants.

He looked at the screen and sat down his fingers flying over the keys, "Hello Raul Strovack."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	97. Chapter 97

**Chapter 97**

Josef started to make plans for the ball as soon as everyone left everyone but Jean. David and Candice had went upstairs and he was sure what they were doing, Mick and Beth had went home for the night even with her injuries 90 percent healed she was still worn out. Jean was more than happy to help him organize and make phone calls to people who could set this thing up. He was pleased to see this decoy had brought a smile to her face and he knew she was graceful and elegant and loved to dress up and go out every once and a while, now she got to go crazy.

After hanging up the phone with the event planner having given the general over view of what she had pictured in her head since hearing Josef mutter the word masquerade ball. She also made plans with a dress shop she knew well and arranged to have the shop closed the day after next for her and the girls to go find their dresses, Candice could use it as a brief test run, David could even wait in the car no way was he going to spill the beans to his buddies what they would be wearing.

Pleased with her planning skills she looked over and heard Josef growling into the receiver, she didn't speak German but she was sure he was probably threatening to rip someone's heart out. Josef smiled as his tone turned more pleasant before he hung up the phone shrugging his shoulders, "What it takes to get things done."

Jean smiled as she walked into his arms Josef held her tight as he asked, "So do you like the ball idea?"

"I do, I think everyone has dreamed of going to a masquerade ball." A sigh escaped her lips slightly sad but she gave him a kiss pushing her worried thoughts aside.

Josef caught the sigh, "But…"

Her face buried in his neck she sighed again, "It's nothing Josef. Just something silly."

"Then tell me. It's not silly if it causes any worries from you."

Jean was silent for a moment while she contemplated telling him. Deciding she wouldn't be able to hide it anyways she just said it, "I really like the idea of a ball, I just wish it wasn't just an alibi. I wish I could have my ball and you to share it with, the dress, the dance…" she sighed again, "…see I told you it was silly. I know better this is what is best, Zac needs to be brought down."

Josef lifted her chin so she was facing him, "Jean it's not silly. I wish I could stay the whole time and enjoy every minute with you and I promise you we will have another one sometime, a real one where I plan on staying the whole time. But for right now, I will still be here for the start to come in and welcome everyone mingle for a while make my presence known before my double; who had better be able to keep his hands off of my girl." Jean smiled, "I promise you a dance before we leave, then when we get back you can have me the rest of the night to do with as you please."

Jean grinned wider, "Sounds like a plan."

Josef kissed her softly before releasing her chin, "Why don't you go get us some dinner? I have one more call to make to set up the guest list."

Jean let her fangs descend and made a biting action at his nose, "What are you in the mood for?"

"Ladies choice," Josef swatted her on the rear as she sashayed past him.

*****

Upstairs Candice was collapsed breathing hard against David's chest still coming down from their love making. David hugged her close to him as he let her rest on his chest her weight a comfortable blanket of love. His mind more at ease after speaking with Josef, he was doing a good job with Candice. As he started stroking her back softly up and down a purr imitating from her entire body David groaned.

Candice smiled as she moved her head and body up letting him slip out of her, her purring faulted long enough for her to whimper at his loss before she rolled to her side her head propped on her hand that was bent at the elbow. David rolled towards her his hand brushing the hair from her face as he watched her eyes. "David…I…" she couldn't think of a way to say it.

David waited patiently and silently just keeping his eyes on hers a reassuring gesture letting her find her own voice. Despite what Josef said about make up sex he would still rather not hurt her feelings by some accidentally misunderstanding any day.

"When do I learn to….feed…fresh?" She managed the words out without looking away, unsure how he would take it.

David raised an eyebrow, "How do you feel about it?"

Candice bit her lip, "I want to learn. I want to see what it's like. I've been on the other end and I know the pleasure it can cause I want to know what it feels like to be on the other end."

David just shook his head as he laughed softly; here he had been worried she wouldn't want to feed having been a freshie. "You continue to amaze me," he kissed her lips softly.

"What?" Candice didn't understand what was so amazing or why he laughed.

"I was just talking to Josef about this. I know I have to teach you but I wasn't sure how you would feel having been a freshie. The reason I think you wouldn't want part of it is the exact reason you want to try it."

Candice grinned, "Just part of my way of thinking."

"Do you think you'll be okay in here alone while I go see about getting a freshie?"

Candice looked at David with sparkles in her eyes, "Oh now. Ummm yeah I'll just get dressed."

David kissed the top of her head as he slipped on his discarded pair of jeans and left out of the room quickly. Candice smiled as she fell back into the bed, the twinge of anxiety still there with him not near her but she focused on the fact that she was still herself.

*****

Down in the freshie wing David ran into Jean who had just grabbed a male and female freshie he didn't know the names of. Jean smiled at him, "So it's time for the first lesson?"

David gave a nervous grin, "Yeah."

"Nervous?"

"I'm not worried about her, I'm sure she'll be amazing," he grinned remembering the feel of her fangs in his neck as he filled her with his come. "It's me I'm worried about."

Jean brought her index finger up to her lips as she thought, then grinner with an idea. She went back inside and after a moment came back with a red head in a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. "This is Melissa," she nodded her head. "She is familiar with feeding new vamps."

David smiled at Jean and nodded a silent 'thank you' before turning back towards his and Candice's suite with Melissa behind him.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	98. Chapter 98: Candice's First Feeding

**Chapter 98**

As they neared the door to their suite David turned towards Melissa, "I'm sure she will be a good bite, I'm not worried about that. And I won't let her take too much."

Melissa smiled warmly at him, "I'm familiar with the situation. You two are the talk of the house right now, both of you love each other so much, hell you don't have to be a vampire to smell that." David looked like he would either blush or burst with pride, "She's new and the bite isn't the concern then it must be jealously."

David nodded, "Yeah I don't want her to be jealous but I don't know if I could sit by and watch her fangs go into another man. Hypocritical I know but—"

"It's natural. Men are more territorial by nature, women are too but they see logic more easily in situations like these." David just stared at her for a moment, "What I study human or rather vampire behavior."

David chucked as he opened the door and walked in. Candice was sitting on the small couch wearing a silky night gown and her robe giving him a smile as he came towards her. Melissa stepped around David and smiled at Candice extending her hand, "Hello I'm Melissa, O positive."

Candice grinned and extended her hand to take Melissa's, "Nice to meet you Melissa I'm sure you already know who I am."

Melissa nodded, and stood up looking to David quickly trying to figure out where he was going with this. David stepped into Candice and pulled her close kissing her as his hands roamed her body quickly reassuring her in the best way he could think of that she was the only one for him. When he pulled back he sat her down on the couch on one end then sat down himself leaving enough room between them for Melissa. He patted the empty spot and nodded for her to join them which she quickly did.

David followed Melissa's pulse and heart rate; they stayed steady as she sat there between two vampires. He took her right arm in his hands and held it out, "Take her arm." Candice did as he said and took her left arm in her hands.

"Let your senses take over, do you hear her blood pulsing?" Candice was staring at the arm before her but nodded. "Do you see the veins?" Again she nodded but this time her tongue traced along her fangs.

"Don't bite just yet look at me," Candice took a moment before she let her eyes drift up to David. "Okay now when you bite down you're going to be gentle okay and let the blood flow into your mouth sucking gently. You have a wonderful bite I can attest to that. But when you bite her, or any other person you're going to have to pay attention to their heartbeat okay. I'll be right here with you but I want you to try and stop yourself when you hear her heartbeat start to slow. Also with a human once you finish you need to hold your tongue to the wound to let it close; they don't heal like we do."

David gave Candice a reassuring smile, "You ready?" Candice nodded her head and looked back at the arm in front of her. She watched it intently as she brought it closer to her mouth tracing the veins with her eyes picking the one she wanted, she just knew which one would be best, like a sixth sense. Her fangs pierced the skin slowly and delicately and she moaned as the blood hit her tongue.

He watched as she drank, as she seemed to follow his every direction sucking gently from time to time but mostly letting it pool into her mouth. Her little sounds of enjoyment pleased him, and he could sense Melissa was enjoying herself very much; very quietly her head back against the couch her breathing increasing. When it grew closer to time, Melissa's heart started to slow slightly David waited for Candice to see if she would be able to stop. The odds were against them knowing the first time, the first bite is rather intense and the sensation of the blood is so great most new turns can't stop without guidance.

After another moment David placed his hand on Candice's shoulder, "That's enough baby. Do you hear her heart? Seal the wound."

Candice growled slightly but retracted her fangs keeping her tongue on the wounds to seal it and catch any more flowing blood. Once the wound was closed Candice set the arm across Melissa's body as her eyes found David's beaming ones. "How did I do?"

David chuckled as he looked down to Melissa who was sleeping silently with a smile on her face, "You did marvelously."

"But I didn't want to stop. You had to tell me," she looked disappointed in herself.

David picked up Melissa and quickly moved her to the arm of the couch letting her rest against it so he could move closer and take Candice into his arms, "You did an amazing job. The first bite is almost impossible to stop yourself, it's too new with the sensations…it's overwhelming. But you did great."

Candice threw her arms around his neck as her lips found his, overwhelmed was an understatement. She was full and her need for blood was satisfied but not her need for David. David groaned as she kissed him moving her hips to straddle him, her warmth under her night gown pressed against his denim clad length.

He picked her up and carried her to their bed setting her down quickly, "Oh God babe you're killing me." Her hands started unbuttoning his pants when he heard a soft sigh behind them. _Shit_. David stilled Candice's hands kissing her quickly, "I will be right back baby. I just have to take Melissa over there back to her room before we get…occupied."

Candice frowned at him but let her arms sit at her sides. David kissed her nose quickly, "When I come back I expect you to be naked and ready because baby I want you so bad."

Her frown turned up quickly as she watched him as he quickly picked up Melissa careful not to jostle her too much and took off down the hall. She did as David requested and shed her robe and nightgown tossing them across the room spreading herself out on the bed one leg brought up as if to tease him. In just seconds David sped back through the door shutting it behind him his hands already pushing his jeans down and off before he reached the bed.

Candice grinned as she spread her legs for him as he moved with feline grace up between her legs to cover her body with his. His lips found hers as his hand trailed down her body until her found her wet folds slipping two fingers in he felt she was ready for him just as he had said. Smiling he pulled from the kiss and sat back on his knees, his hands moved to her hips and he turned her over. No direction needed Candice got up onto her hands and knees and pressed her backside back against his hardened length. David wasted no time slipping himself between her legs letting his tip stroke along her wet lips until he fell naturally into place before thrusting into her completely. Candice gasped as he filled her, falling to her elbows giving him a deeper angle they both growled at.

It didn't take long David was working himself in and out of her at a fevered pace urged on each step of the way as she pushed into him soft growls and gasps of approval. With one hand on her hip he let himself lean against her resting on his elbow his hips never losing pace as he nibbled along her shoulder.

"David…oh God…Yes…Harder...Aghhh…" Her cries only pushed him harder his hand on her waist sliding around to touch her womanhood and she nearly bucked him off.

Grinning ear to ear David teased her and felt her bucking hard beneath his touch knowing he was so close to spilling himself inside her, her walls tightening around him he knew she what she needed. As his lips moved along her shoulder to her neck he shifted his elbow closer to her offering her his forearm, "Come for me baby."

She did, biting down into his forearm, sucking in his blood as she moaned out her climax feeling his bite in her shoulder and his orgasm in his blood just as she felt his come being thrust deep inside her. They continued to suck and rock together slowing in pace together before retracting their fangs. David kissed around her neck tasting a mix of their sweat as he gave her a couple more thrusts of his softening member and another swirl of his fingers before he withdrew falling to his side and flipping her around and against him. Chest to chest their mutual purrs filling the room as their bodies came down from the high of her first feeding and their love making.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	99. Chapter 99

Costumes:

Beth's

[IMG].com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_[/IMG]

.com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_

Mick's

[IMG].com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_[/IMG]

.com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_

Candice's

[IMG].com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_[/IMG]

.com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_

David's

[IMG].com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_[/IMG]

.com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_

Josef's

[IMG].com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_[/IMG]

.com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_

Jean's

[IMG].com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_[/IMG]

.com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_

Coop's

[IMG].com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_[/IMG]

.com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_

Danielle's

[IMG].com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_[/IMG]

.com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_

**Chapter 99**

Beth smiled as she turned around in the full length mirror looking at her dress. This last week had been crazy getting things ready for the party, costumes, inviting Ben and Carl, before telling Ben she was resigning to work with Mick. He had taken it well, wished her the best of luck and if she ever wanted her old job back it was hers.

The red and gold shinning and fitting her body beautifully, the long white silk gloves, the train of her dress held at her wrist, she spun making sweeping motions around the room. Her hair was in a curly up do with little pins holding it in place each with beautiful ruby encrusted ends that sparkled, her lips matched the dress. The bracelet, necklace, and earring set Mick had surprised her with just an hour before she went to start getting ready was a beautiful addition; her wedding ring and band she slipped onto the other necklace, the one Mick had given her their first Valentine's Day together with his dog tags on and had them tucked someplace safe.

She couldn't help but anticipate as she thought of Mick in the other room wearing his simple costume, his hair pulled back into a small ponytail with that sexy black mask on waiting for her to come down the stairs. Of course the guys all knew what they were wearing, their stand-ins had to be given the same attire so they could swap when it was time, but the girls had managed to keep the guys from seeing theirs. Sure Mick had figured it out when he recognized his coat from one of her favorite movies and teased her about the irony of it but he had yet to see her in it.

Picking up her golden mask delicately she quickly slipped it on the pins in the side holding it in place; Beth did one more spin in front of the mirror before heading to the stairs. As she came down she saw Mick watching her from the door his eyes going up and down her his mask not on yet looking dapper in his costume, even if he didn't have the perpetual cool of a vampire. A smile formed on her lips as she felt satisfied that her dress had the desired effect on him.

"Don't you look quite dashing tonight," Beth stopped at the base of the steps.

Mick took two quick steps and he was before her taking her hands in his holding them out to see her, all of her, "You…you are breathtaking."

Beth giggled, "You don't have your mask on yet. And here I thought you were waiting on me."

Mick dropped one of her hands leaning down he brother her other hand to his lips kissing it before reaching inside the jacket and pulling out his mask. He held it out for her, "Would you do the honors of tying it for me?"

Beth took the mask as he turned around his back to her as she leaned close whispering into his ear, "I'll tie you up anytime."

Mick groaned as she slipped the mask in place and tied it securely, "Now we're ready."

Mick turned back bowed and extended his hand to her, "My lady." Beth took his hand and let him guide her out of the loft.

*****

Danielle was excited to be going to a real life ball; even more pleased that tonight would be the end of Zac. After he was taken care of her and Coop could really start to enjoy things more, go shopping for the baby, she wouldn't feel the need to hide it like some disgraceful secret; she wanted to share her pregnancy with everyone. She was even less thrilled about the fact that she had to keep lying to Coop, he knew something was going on tonight, had overheard her and Jean and demanded to know. They had told him the truth that Josef and Mick were going to slip out for a bit and make sure Zac is taken care of.

Coop had insisted on going with them but Jean had convinced him to stay with Danielle and help them keep up appearances and keep others from finding out they were gone. Danielle didn't want him to go, but knew the real reason he couldn't go was because they would be handling this vampire style. Letting the joy of tonight's ball fill her Danielle placed her mask over her eyes and looked down at her belly glad that even though she was starting to slightly show this dress was loose enough that no one could tell, instead she was just a fair maiden on the arm of her prince charming.

Ready she made her way out to the living room, surprised to find herself alone. Coop had been getting ready in the living room while she took over the bedroom not wanting him to see it until he could get the full effect. Worry crept in as she thought about him rushing off to go try and do something about Zac himself, she went to the door and opened it quickly to ask one of the guards she knew were waiting down the hall where he went but sucked in a breath nearly running into Coop's chest.

Coop smiled as he held her shoulders steadying her in case she fell over, "Where are you going in such a hurry beautiful?"

Danielle threw her arms around him hugging him tight, "I came out to show you my dress and you weren't here. I was worried."

Coop chuckled, "I didn't go anywhere just couldn't get this mask to tie on right so asked the big man down the hall if he could tie a knot."

Danielle stepped back and looked at Coop in his long off white coat with golden buttons, white dress shirt with brown vest and dark pants that fit him oh so well, tucked into his boots, his large belt slung around his waist holding his sword; her prince. Coop saw her looking him up and down and smiled as his eyes raked her over as well. Her blue strapless dress that gathered at the side with a blue flower then flowed over the puffy skirt underneath, her hair up in tasseled curls her silver mask with its blue feathers in the center and a smaller one just to the right finished off the look.

"You look radiant," Coop leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

"You look very charming yourself my prince."

Coop stepped back and gave an extravagant bow giving the most proper English accent he could muster, "Might I escort a beautiful lady to a ball."

Danielle laughed but took his hand, "Why yes my prince you may."

*****

Candice was had finished with her hair and was waiting to slip on her dress. She wanted to have another glass to help settle her nerves and prepare herself for the night. She had been spending the last week working on her ability to control herself chatting with the freshies in the freshie wing, as well as her feeding. David has been helping her with both, pushing aside his own jealously she knew he was feeling when one of the male freshies asked if she needed something to drink. David growled at first but pushed it aside telling her it was up to her.

"_Go ahead baby," David gave her the best smile he could muster._

_Candice could feel the change in the air around him. She knew he was jealous; she had overheard him talking to Melissa right before he brought her into their room for her first feeding but he was willing to push his feelings aside to let her make her own choice. Her eyes welled with tears as she looked at him._

_She moved to his lap and pulled him close her forehead to his, "I love you."_

_David chuckled moving his hands to her waist thinking if she decided she needed him then and there he would need to get up and take her to their suite quickly, no way was everyone going to see her naked. Instead she sat back and looked him in the eye, "I know you don't like the idea of me biting him. I understand and I'm fine drinking bottled blood like you do, it's the life I want with you. My only interest in biting anyone is in learning. YOU are the only man I really want to bite."_

_He watched her as she spoke and knew in that instant any pleasure the freshie male felt would be nothing more than a reaction to her bite, he wouldn't feel the love and passion he felt when it was him she was sinking her fangs into when they were making love. David motioned for the man to side down beside them, "Let's practice stopping yourself."_

"_Are you sure? I can feed on any of the girls, I don't mind."_

"_I'm sure."_

Candice sighed as she finished off her second glass just to make sure she was full. She went about getting dressed knowing David would be up to pick her up in a short time; he was making sure everything was ready with Josef. Even though David wasn't going with them tonight, needing to be here for her he was helping keep things in line here.

*****

David walked into the room costume and all, simple white dress shirt and black slacks and a long velvety black hooded cape and full face mask. Candice grinned thinking how he reminded her of the Phantom. His breath let out a long whistle seeing her, a black strapless corset tope with intricate diamond design on the chest and trailing down the side of the corset stopping at the top of the skirt of the dress that flowed over her hips to her feet where around the hem the intricate design was. Long silky black gloves and diamond necklace Jean had sent in for her to borrow courtesy of Josef. Her mask matched her dress black with diamonds and a large black feather on the side, it was hard to tell who she was if you didn't know.

Candice walked toward him swaying her hips with emphasis, "My Phantom has come for me."

"I'll always come for you." David slipped off his mask, "You remember what we talked about right. If you start to feel hungry or the least bit uncomfortable let me know and we'll come upstairs for a bit okay."

"I remember, but so you know a corset and four inch heels aren't the exact definition of comfortable."

David chuckled, "I look forward to making you much more comfortable later tonight."

"I look forward to it was well. Shall we go downstairs to the ball now?"

David offered his arm and Candice slide her gloved arm through his as he placed his mask back on and they headed downstairs.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	100. Chapter 100

Hey Guys,

I have realized that the pictures of the costumes in the last update didn't come through. I am unfamiliar with adding pictures to this site. If you have any advice I would apprectiate it. If not and you would like the pictures just send me a PM or Email and I can email you the pictures. Sorry for the technical issues. Hugs and thank you all who read this story, I so enjoy writing it.

**Chapter 100**

Josef and Jean were starting to great the first guests arriving. The guest list included both vamp and human, but it was also specified to the vamps that this was a human party and they were to act accordingly. Jean did a spin of the room seeing the chandelier in the center of the foyer by the staircase, the decorations were beautiful red and black satin throughout, and his bottom floor had been converted for the evening. Small couches of different sizes in both colors spread throughout the rooms, the two extra bars added against the walls to keep the guests satisfied, just some of the features that added to the ambiance of the night.

Josef caught Jean's hand as she walked around the room spinning her into him. He dipped her down leaning in for a kiss, "Are you enjoying your first ball love?"

As he stood her up Jean wrapped her arms around him, his attire was charming and she was sure with the way he wore it that he was not playing dress up, he used to wear something like this. His old fashioned dark jacket that went off just below his knees, the button up vest covering his shift with its frills, his dark baggy pants that tucked into his silver colored socks in his buckle shoes, his black mask with small silver stars painted on one side he looked like he belonged in the 1700's.

Jean herself looked ravishing, a fact Josef made sure he whispered into her ear every chance he got, in her burgundy ball room gown. The corset top decorated with intricate diamond swirls that were also along the dresses hem, the cap sleeves almost hidden by her hair pulled back out of her face with beautiful combs but falling freely around down to her shoulders, her mask a mix of gold and burgundy with a soft pink feather to the side. The skirt of the dress was bunched in places, and the large skirt gave her the feel she was a real princess, or as Josef called her his Duchess.

"I am enjoying myself immensely. Thank you, Josef."

Josef was about to respond when he looked up to see David and Candice descending the stairs. "Look who we have here," Josef turned Jean around keeping his hand on the small of her back.

Jean went forward to meet then at the stairs as the house started to fill with people. "You look beautiful."

Candice gave her a worried smile, "Thank you."

David leaned into Candice's ear, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just…can you tell it's me?"

Josef answered that one, "As long as you don't look anyone you knew in the eye too long you should be fine. At first glance you are just a stunning woman; it's your eyes that give you away even hidden behind the mask."

Candice gave him a smile, "Thanks Josef. I'll keep that in mind and stay away from people I know. You look very…royal."

Jean laughed giving Josef a pat on the arm, "If you don't mind I'm going to steal this one away for a bit." She tucked her arm through Josef's and started to make a round of the guests that had arrived.

*****

Everyone was at the party, Ben and Carl had come both with dates. Mick and Beth made small talk with them about stealing Beth away from the DA's office to work with him. Josef had been making rounds making himself scene coming over to Carl and complimenting his black outfit and cape and simple black mask, 'the dark knight' as he put it. Josef made his way over to Mick whispering in his ear, "We'll be leaving soon. Maybe you should dance with your lady, I know I owe mines a dance before we depart."

Mick grinned pulling Beth tight to him, "Want to dance?"

Beth gave Ben a smile, "If you'll excuse me I'm ready to dance this is a ball after all."

Mick twirled Beth into the center of the room holding her close as they dance. They made small talk, her teasing him about how graceful he was on the dance floor as he told her it was his mother who had taught him to dance, so he could impress the ladies.

"Oh really," Beth teased trying to keep things light knowing he would have to leave soon.

"Yes, is it working?" His heart melting smile always made her weak in the knees.

Beth shrugged trying to play it off, "I don't know. Come back to me safely tonight and you'll see."

"That's a promise."

*****

Josef strolled up to Jean who was talking with Candice and David joking and commenting about some of the outfits and dresses they had seen. Josef bowed to them, "I'd like to steal this beauty away for a dance if you don't mind."

Candice smiled as David lead her back into another room to talk to a group of vampires Josef did business with. Josef took Jeans hand in his and kissed it softly, "I believe I owe you a dance."

Jean smiled and walked with him towards the center of the room, seeing Mick and Beth dancing and smiling over his shoulder. Josef took hold of her waist, his shoulders straight his frame strong he began to lead her on the floor. Jean smiled and followed his pace he was a strong leader, easy to follow.

"You guys are getting ready to leave?"

"We are. We won't be gone long, then I will be back to take you back in my arms."

Jean snaked her hand behind his neck pulling him in to kiss her, they stood in place both lost in the kiss soft and sensual before she pulled back, "I look forward to that."

Josef looked up and saw David was signaling for him and Mick to join him in a closed off area so they could make the switch and be on their way.

Josef kissed her again, "I have to go Jean. Keep working the room and using your impressive charm, I'll be back in a flash and we can really celebrate."

"Will do, stay safe."

"Always."

*****

Zac made his way through the house with his handful of men behind, those whom had no loyalty to his so called family only to him. He had just received word that his own organization had voted to have him removed; his place as head of the family being revoked and replaced by someone they thought was more suitable. He was pissed, it was his family legacy, his father had built this, his grandfather before that who was more suitable than he to run it. Not only had they separated themselves from him, but he had it on good authority that the police would be receiving iron clad evidence on him, a paper trail for the assassin he hired to kill the pain in the ass prosecutor.

Now he would have to improvise, time to move on and make a change. Maybe go to Europe, or the Caribbean for a while, he had money put away in accounts separate from the family, ones he kept hidden from the IRS for emergencies. Now he would dip into that, pay for the loyalty of muscle and get what he needed to make sure he was set.

Slipping on the mask Zac and his five men walked out the secret entrance to the mansion coming out in the pool house of the house next door. The slipped into two large SUV's and took off looking in the rear view mirror at the police van across the street from his place, watching it as they drove right past them.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	101. Chapter 101

**Chapter 101**

As Candice and David came to the end of their dance she could feel she needed to feed. Being around all these people even with a good portion of them being vampires she was starting to have to fight to keep the sound of their blood pulsing at bay. Doing just as she promised she would she leaned into David to whisper into his cape, "I need to feed."

Even through the mask she could see his eyes were full of concern, "Let's go."

Candice shook her head, "I'm fine. Just the sounds are starting to get hard to control. I'll just run upstairs have a few minutes of quiet and a glass to calm myself down."

David started to lead her through the people with calculated grace until they were at the stairs, "I'll be right back. You can stay down here and see to your duties."

He looked around and saw Josef and Mick's doubles dancing with Beth and Jean keeping them away from people who may want to strike up conversation before turning his eyes back to Candice, "You my love, are my only duty tonight."

Knowing it would be pointless and dangerous to argue Candice started up the stairs. Not wanting anyone to overhear anything about doubles or blood, and the small flutter she got when he was so protective of her they went upstairs and quickly unlocked their suite and stepping inside.

*****

Mick and Josef made their way through the winding hills quickly, "We could have been there already in my Ferrari," Josef complained.

Mick looked over to him, "And that wouldn't be memorable? We're trying to blend in Josef, not be seen go in from around back take care of him and get back to the party."

Josef pushed back in his seat, "You're right. I'm just ready to get back to the party."

Mick grinned, "I am too but don't worry Jean can handle the crowd."

They rode in silence the rest of the drive passing by the security van watching the house before they doubled around parking half a mile down the road in a grove of trees. With vamp stealth and speed they circled around back surprised by the lack of security, they had planned on at least three guards around the perimeter. As they entered the house it was deathly quiet and still, nothing.

Mick took in the scent of the room and began seeing flashes.

_Zac walking back and forth in black dress pants, a black dress shirt and hooded cape, a simple and blending costume. "One quick stop boys and I will have the insurance I need to get out of the country."_

_Zac walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink, "Let's go crash a party."_

Mick vamped and growled, "He's headed to the party. He has a plan, I don't know what but he has a plan to get insurance, something to get him out of the country."

Mick and Josef were already racing back out and to the car before he finished speaking. When they climbed in Mick had the car racing at its top speed back to Josef's not worried about going unnoticed, only worried about getting back. As he drove Josef called the Tony, to get a status report.

******

As they danced Beth chatted with Rick, he was no Mick but with the mask he could pass from him from afar. His voice would give them away in a second so to keep things easier Beth kept him on the dance floor pretending she wanted time with him all to herself. Rick was a nice guy been working for Josef as a freshie since Jean had been turned; he was going to school to get his doctorate in comparative literature.

Rick also wasn't as graceful as Mick, stepping on her feet from time to time, deciding to give them a break for a bit they stopped at the end of the current dance and moved to find Coop and Danielle. Danielle was sitting on one of the couches with Coop at her side holding her hand; Beth became concerned seeing the look on Coop's face.

"Is everything okay?"

Danielle looked up and smiled, "I'm fine. Just a little nauseous, it's completely normal. I just need to sit down for a few minutes to rest; Coop is just being overly protective."

"I can't help it," Coop defended, "I love you."

"And I love you. I'm just glad Seth couldn't come, you two worry too much."

"Oh he couldn't make it," Beth could tell Danielle would like some attention taken off of her.

Coop looked up, "No he wanted to but he has a thing for a girl and she was working. She was one of his nurses, he hasn't said much about it just that they are friends, he's teaching her chess and hoping for more."

"I just hope he doesn't get his heart broke." Danielle looked to Coop, "Do you think you could find me some ginger ale?"

"Of course, I'm sure Josef has some around here," Coop stood up and looked around for someone who may know.

Rick stepped forward, "I know where it's kept. I'll show you, I'm sure Beth's feet could use a break from being under mine. Would you like a drink?"

Beth nodded, "Thank you. I'll stay here with Danielle."

Coop and Rick took off to get the girls their drinks. Danielle sat down in the seat Coop had vacated, "Oh he is nice but not nearly as graceful."

Danielle started to laugh, "I bet. So it ends tonight. I'll finally be able to stop looking over my shoulder."

Beth nodded taking Danielle's hand in hers. "Beth I'm going to go put some water on my neck for a minute."

"I'll join you; I can use a touch myself."

*****

As the guys came back out to where they had left the girls it was empty. They both automatically thought, 'bathroom' so they made their way that way. When no one came out for a few minutes Coop pushed the door open just a crack, "Danielle, Beth, are you in there?"

A olive skinned woman in a floor length royal purple gown with a slit up to her thigh on one side came out she looked at the two men before her, "There's no one else in there right now."

Coop looked panicked looked around setting the drinks he was carrying down on the first open space he saw. Both he and Rick went looking through the bottom floor looking for Danielle and Beth, Rick found some of Josef's men who were in on the plan and started to get the word around trying to get eyes on them. They moved into one of the closed off rooms getting on com's with all of the security.

Coop came into the room frantic, "I can't find her. Last someone saw her and Beth with a man dressed as Zorro going out the back."

"It was Zac," Mick's voice came from the door Coop had come in not two minutes prior. "He wasn't there, he was headed her to get his ticket out of the country."

"He has Danielle and Beth too."

"That slimy bastard walked into my house and kidnapped them," Josef was seething.

"Who was kidnapped?" Carl stopped as he walked by the room hearing the serious tones coming from the open door and then the mention of a kidnapping. Rick ducked into the shadows of the room and out the other entrance to the room, quickly ducking out of the party before he was seen wearing the same thing as Mick, no need to cause more trouble.

*****

To Be Continued….

Evilous


	102. Chapter 102

**Okay I know this is a bit late but I think I may have found a way to show you the pics, with the help of a dear reader. Thank you. Hope it works.**

Costumes:

Beth's

http(colon, slash,slash)i11(dot)photobucket(dot)com(slash)albums(slash)a174(slash)sweetytweety(underscore)18(slash)Beths(dot)jpg

Mick's

http(colon, slash,slash)i11(dot)photobucket(dot)com(slash)albums(slash)a174(slash)sweetytweety(underscore)18(slash)Micks(dot)jpg

Candice's

http(colon, slash,slash)i11(dot)photobucket(dot)com(slash)albums(slash)a174(slash)sweetytweety(underscore)18(slash)Candice(dot)jpg

David's

http(colon, slash,slash)i11(dot)photobucket(dot)com(slash)albums(slash)a174(slash)sweetytweety(underscore)18(slash)David(dot)jpg

Josef's

http(colon, slash,slash)i11(dot)photobucket(dot)com(slash)albums(slash)a174(slash)sweetytweety(underscore)18(slash)Josefs(dot)jpg

Jean's

http(colon, slash,slash)i11(dot)photobucket(dot)com(slash)albums(slash)a174(slash)sweetytweety(underscore)18(slash)Jeans(dot)jpg

Coop's

http(colon, slash,slash)i11(dot)photobucket(dot)com(slash)albums(slash)a174(slash)sweetytweety(underscore)18(slash)Coops(dot)jpg

Danielle's

http(colon, slash,slash)i11(dot)photobucket(dot)com(slash)albums(slash)a174(slash)sweetytweety(underscore)18(slash)Danielles(dot)jpg

**Chapter 102**

Mick turned sharply to see Carl, "Beth and Danielle. That bastard Zac took my Beth."

Coop was still breathing hard from his frantic search of the party, "He has Danielle, we have to find them."

Carl pulled out his cell phone, "Are you sure it was Zac?" He continued to push in buttons, then speaking into it, "Do you have eyes on the target? Just check, make sure he is there. Just do it."

After a few minutes he slammed his phone shut, "SHIT, he slipped past the team we had watching him. There was a secret entrance to get to the house next door."

Carl started to dial again, when Jean came in. "What's going on in here?" She had been with Jared when he got the text from Josef saying he was just down the road and to disappear. When Josef didn't come find her and she couldn't find Beth and Danielle she started to get worried.

Josef walked to her taking her in his arms and began to speak in vamp tones, "We got there but he had left, Mick saw he was planning on coming here." Then in regular tones, "Zac kidnapped Beth and Danielle."

Jean gasped, "Oh no."

"I'm calling dispatch get some uniforms out here. Figure out what happened and where he could have taken them."

Mick was flaming mad, "Do what you have to do, I'm going to find my wife."

Carl stopped dialing for a second looking at Mick, "Mick you have to let the police handle this. You know Beth is special to me, she's a friend. I want her found as much as the next person. We'll find her."

"We don't have that kind of time and you know it. He's sick. It's Halloween we both know you don't have any officers to spare."

Carl shook his head knowing he was right, the department was understaffed as it was but on holidays like tonight that brought out the crazies there was no extra help. "What do you have in mind?"

Mick turned to Josef, "Get Ryder here, have him go over every piece of information we have on Zac and find something we over looked."

Josef sighed, "Ryder is out of town following up on another project."

"Shit," Mick remembered that Ryder had gotten a hit on the man Zac had hired to kill Candice and was working on tracing his location. "Who else to you have?"

Coop spoke up, "Get me a computer."

Everyone in the room knew what a computer genies Coop was, that was after all what had gotten him into trouble in the first place. Josef took him over to the bank of computer Ryder would use when he was working on something here for Josef and sat him down, "What else do you need?"

"Danielle and my baby back safely."

Josef put his hand on Coop's shoulder and squeezed, "We'll get them."

Carl looked to Mick, "You know I have to call it in?"

"You do your job, but when he finds a lead I'm not sticking around."

Carl nodded and placed the call.

*****

After pouring over everything they had found on Zac and coming up empty handed Coop was starting to get more frustrated. Thinking about what Zac would possibly do to them, to Danielle and their baby, it brought tears to his eyes. Deciding maybe the FBI would have more information he did something he hadn't done in years, he hacked into the FBI.

When Carl came over to check and see if he had found anything he saw things he knew were top secret, "What is this?"

Coop never took his eyes off the screen, "The FBI. You can arrest me for it later, after we find them."

Carl just walked away not saying a word. He had called dispatch over 45 minutes ago and still no one had showed up, damn budget cuts.

*****

Beth is shivering in the cold, dark, wet room she had been shoved into. Her head was throbbing as she thought about what had happened. Her and Danielle had went into the bathroom to freshen up Danielle had went out first Beth going back to grab her lipstick she had left on the counter. When she came out a man dressed as like Zorro was pressed up against Danielle's side, the mask couldn't hide who he was.

Before Beth could react, another man came to her side as Zorro leaned into them both, "One word I will shoot you. Right now you are worth more to me alive."

Keeping her calm they were forced to walk out of the party, gun against Danielle's back. Beth thought of any way to get help, but seeing no way but to cooperate and stay alive as long as possible, Mick would find her. Once they had been thrown into the back of the SUV she remembered one of the men asking, "Do we need the blonde too?"

Zac sneered, "Let's ask her. Blondie you want to go on a trip with us?" Danielle was looking panicked as she clutched to Beth's side, Beth holding her tight as well. She knew they wouldn't just let her go, even if they didn't kill here she wouldn't be able to get help, and she couldn't leave Danielle to face this alone. "I'm not leaving Danielle."

"Oh looks like she's coming with us boys, two for the price of one."

A cloth with something on it was placed over their mouths, probably chloroform, and she was just waking up.

Squinting around in the dark space Beth tried to look for Danielle, "Danielle," she said softly. "Danielle, are you in here?"

Beth was trying to keep the panic from crushing her she was so scared but she knew she had to be strong for both her and Danielle. Slowly feeling her way around she felt the bottom of Danielle's dress and her ankle. Beth quickly moved closer pulling up to her shoulders giving her a shake, "Wake up. Danielle wake up."

Danielle started to stir; Beth could feel her heart starting to pound with fear under her hands as she became alert. "Danielle listen to me, are you okay? Can you feel anything wrong?"

She knew what Beth was asking, did something feel wrong with the baby. She tried to still her trembling long enough to take inventory of herself. Everything seemed okay, minus the stiff back which was probably from being on this rock floor and a massive headache. "I think we're okay. Where are we?"

"I don't know," Beth answered honestly.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	103. Chapter 103

**Chapter 103**

Jean had slipped away from Josef long enough to go upstairs and tell Candice and David so they could stay upstairs when the police came. The rest of the party still had no idea what was going on, they had decided to keep from starting a panic and just wait for the police before saying anything.

Candice had been devastated by the news, David held her in his arms, their masks shed, he held her tight to him. David was angry that it had happened, slightly guilty that he hadn't been able to stop it from happening.

Jean leaves them alone needing to be down helping in any way she can, keeping busy so her own fear wouldn't come to the surface. Danielle was her best friend, and she was pregnant, a small life inside of her, the horror of what might happen scared her beyond anything else. Beth too, her being in the accident with Candice, and knowing how much both her and Mick want her turning now they were happy and just waiting for things to settle down and here she is kidnapped.

She made her way through the crowds of people; everyone was still having a good time enjoying the dancing and the drinks. As she made her way into the room where Coop, Josef, Mick and Carl and even Ben were at work it she went straight to Coop to see if she could do anything to help him. As soon as she leaned over his shoulder spun around in his seat nearly knocking Jean to her feet, "I found something."

Everyone was at his side in seconds, "What is it?"

Coop turned back to the computer pulling up some files he had found, "Look at this, I found a couple of small transactions all for the same amount, two grand paid every month to this company, Guillo Planes. They specialize in model airplanes. Zac has never been one for anything that takes time and patience, so this stuck out why he would be spending two grand a month."

"I dug deeper and the owner of the company also has some properties out in Moreno Valley in the Lakeview area. Deeper I found that all of the properties are shown as being leased out, all but one has a name on the least the last one shows it is closed for construction. The houses sit pretty far apart and from the floor plans have basements, I think he is renting this property that is under construction, he could be holding them in the basement."

Mick turned on his heal, "Text me the address."

Coop pushed back from the computer, "I'm coming with you."

"You need to stay here."

"This is my fault," Coop yelled. "He has Danielle, because of my past. I'm going for her."

Josef placed his hand on Mick's shoulder, "Let's not waste time arguing. I'm going to have what security I have here come with us, I'll leave two to protect the perimeter that should leave I think three to go with us."

Carl stepped in front of everyone, "I have to advise against going after them alone. You should wait for the backup I called to show up."

"I'm not waiting to get my Beth," Mick growled.

Carl shrugged reaching behind his back pulling out his gun from behind him cocking the chamber, "Neither am I, just doing my due diligence. Let's go."

Mick looked over to Josef, "Get your men. Coop can you pull the plans for the property back up?"

Coop sat back down and started typing, "Here they are. What are we looking for?"

Carl looked over Coop's other shoulder, "A way in. We need a plan of attack, that gives the best odds with no causalities."

Mick nodded as he scanned over the area. They started to discuss best points of entry and escape routes, best way to get to the girls quietly. Josef went outside the room and called for Tony to come over telling him what he wanted, and that two humans were coming with them so they would have to do this the human way.

While Josef was getting things in place Jean made her way back up to David and Candice's suite and filled them in on what is going on. David was eager to go, to help rescue the girls. They were part of the family Beth was like a sister to him, he knew how much they both meant to Candice and how devastated she would be if something happened to them. She couldn't go but he could.

"I'm going with the team."

Candice jerked her head to look into his face, "What?"

"I have to go babe, I have to go help bring them back. This bastard is going to die one way or another." David turned to Jean, "Will you stay with her?"

Jean nodded, "I will. Text Mick or Josef for the address and stay clear of Carl and Coop, you're supposed to be at Candice's bedside in ICU."

David nodded tuning pulling Candice into him kissing her passionately pouring every ounce of love and devotion he had for her into that kiss. When he pulled back he kept her close his forehead to hers, "I have to go help Mick and Coop get their girls back. They would do the same for me. Tell me you understand."

Candice had fresh tears pouring over her dried ones on her checks, "I understand. Come back to me. Quickly."

"As fast as I can." David kissed her once more on the mouth then the forehead as he stood up and headed out of the room grabbing his mask and slipping it back into place. He made it down the stairs in time to see Mick, Josef, and Coop getting into Carl's Crown Vic. They started down the drive, David managed to flag down the SUV Tony was driving to get in, "I'm going with you. Let's kill this son of a bitch."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	104. Chapter 104

**Chapter 104**

Beth had felt her way around the dark space they were in and found the walls were concrete like the floor, figuring they were probably in a basement or cellar of some sort. She rubbed her gloved arms feeling a chill creep up her spine finding that one of the four walls keeping them hostage was a cage of some sort bolted to the walls. Hearing Danielle sniffling behind her Beth turned around and felt her way back to Danielle.

"Hey, we're going to get out of here okay." Beth sat down pushing her dress down as it fluffed up around her, trying to keep Danielle calm.

"Beth, I'm so scared. For us, for my baby," A sob escaped her. Beth pulled Danielle into her holding her close feeling how cold her arms were.

"I know, it's hard but try to focus on Coop. Mick and the others are looking for us by now, I know it. I can feel it."

Danielle just continued to shiver and cry. Beth held her close rubbing her hands up and down Danielle's arms trying to use some of her body heat to keep her warm. "Hey, tell me how the house hunt is going?"

Danielle sniffled, "We had to stop looking. We've been trying to keep this baby a secret while Zac was still out there and searching for a place we have to think about this child and its needs."

Beth let go of Danielle long enough to pull her red gloves off and handed them to Danielle, "Here put these on."

"But you—"

"You are keeping two warm. Besides I'm not as cold," Beth assured her. Danielle slipped the gloves on and up her arms feeling their warmth she calmed slightly still huddled with Beth one arm protectively wrapped around her middle.

Noise came from across the room, above them as light drifted in. As the door opened a light switch was flipped and both girls had to look down shielding their eyes from the sudden brightness in their dark cage. Beth's eyes were the first to adjust, and the first to look up, Danielle kept herself curled into a ball against Beth's side.

Zac came walking down the stairs his cape and mask removed still wearing all black, Beth could see the butt of the gun sticking out from his waistband and two bottles of water in his hands. He made his way down to the cage his eyes focused on the two girls as he walked to the small opening in the cage door and tossed the bottles in.

"Don't worry, as I stated earlier you are of more use to me alive than dead."

Beth didn't move even though the thought of water made her parched mouth quiver. "What do you think you're going to gain by kidnapping us?"

If she was going to be stuck mid as well get answers. Zac smiled, "I plan on getting a hefty sum of money and a one way ticket out of the country."

Beth gave a snort, "What makes you think kidnapping us will get you that?"

"Josef Kostan." Beth's eyes went wide, "He has been making my business here hell and I know how loaded he is. He has connections; he can do what I want done in a few short hours."

"Why would he?"

It was Zac's turn to snort, "He seems to care for this one over here. You I'm not so sure about call it a package deal; you seem to be connected to everyone. First the lovely prosecutor, sorry you had to be involved it was only her I was after. Now you are with Coop's play thing, you have a knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Beth stayed silent not wanting to set him off. "So what is your name?" Again Beth didn't answer just kept her eyes on him. "I'll need to know what to call you when I make my demands. Sexy blonde in the red dress might not be descriptive enough."

"Beth," she answered shortly.

"Beth…come on sweetie."

"Beth Turner," she answered using her maiden name. If he remembered Mick she didn't want him to think he had more leverage than he did right now.

"Well Beth Turner, if I were you I would choose better friends."

"Better friends opposed to what? My friends are my family, they are loyal and dependable, I think I'll keep them."

Zac smiled, he did have to admit he liked her tenacity. He motioned to the bottles, "Drink, I don't trade in damaged goods." Zac looked closer and saw Danielle was still shivering, "I'll send down a couple of blankets as well."

With that Zac took off up the stairs, this time leaving the light on as he closed the door behind him. Beth moved to the bottles of water quickly grabbing them and checking them over, the seals unbroken, no leaking from puncture marks. Appearing safe Beth opened one and gulped down two mouthfuls sighing as the water hit her mouth before making Danielle drink some of the water. Moments later a man came down and opened the cage door warning them if they tried anything he would not be gentle. He tossed the blankets inside before locking the cage again and returning upstairs.

Beth quickly wrapped the blankets around them, "We'll be out of here soon Danielle I promise. Mick will come."

*****

Candice was pacing across the room unable to stay still as her eyes kept drifting to the door hoping David would be walking through it. Jean went to the fridge and poured them both a glass of AB + and held one out to Candice. "Drink," she insisted.

She made her way to Jean and took the glass her hand trembling as she gulped it down. Jean placed a hand on hers and pulled her down to sit beside her taking their glasses and setting them on the small table.

"I know you're worried about David but he'll be fine."

Candice shook her head, "I'm not worried about him. I know he will be fine he's wonderful at this, the hunt. I'm worried about Beth and Danielle, that Coop or worse yet Carl will find out." She chuckled a humorless chuckle, "I'm not worried about his safety, I'm worried he'll be seen. And…"

Sobs over took her as Jean held her close, "Being apart is hard. You just want to curl up into his arms and never let go. Being away from him feels like a part of you is missing; a part of you was ripped out."

Candice nodded against Jean's shoulder, "YES!"

Jean sighed and rubbed Candice's back, "I know how it feels. But it get better I promise you. You want to know what I found to make it easier."

Candice sat back, "How?"

Jean smiled, "Close your eyes." Candice did as she said; "Now don't move stay right here," Jean disappeared at vamp speed into the bathroom and found a shirt that held a very strong scent of David before returning just as quickly.

When Jean returned with the shirt, the scent Candice's eyes snapped open, clear disappointment that it was only his shirt she smelt. "Close your eyes."

Candice did once more as Jean instructed, "Now think about his face, about how his arms feel around you when you are scared and he holds onto you." As she was speaking Jean wrapped David's shirt around her bare shoulders, Candice's hands instinctively going to hold it tighter to her.

They sat in silence for a while Candice taking long deep breathes as she kept her eyes closed her nerves calmed. Jean smiled to herself that it had worked, glad she could help another. After a while Candice opened her eyes slowly, "Thank you. I still want him here with me right now, but this helps."

Jean gave her a smile and nodded, "You are more than welcome. It doesn't take it all away but it does help take the edge off."

Candice smiled and nodded closing her eyes once more leaning into the back of the couch pulling his shirt tighter. Jean leaned back as well focusing her senses on what was going on downstairs.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	105. Chapter 105

**Chapter 105**

As they drove at a good fifteen over the speed limit the guys sat in silence all going over what was going to happen, each with their own thoughts. Josef's thoughts were tore away by a vibrating in his pocket, he looked at the number and it said private. Curious Josef answered, "Kostan."

"I believe I have something that you may be interested in getting back," Zac's voice came over the line in a fake sorta sweetness.

Josef's face went serious, "Zac you have some nerve walking in my house and kidnapping two of my guests." He kept things impersonally, guests, not friends or family, not wanting Zac to know just how deadly his mistake he had made.

Carl looked in the rear view mirror mouthing the word, 'Speakerphone'. Josef put the phone on speakerphone in time for Zac's reply, "Oh Josef don't worry they are safe. Coop's little pet and the mouthy blonde who wouldn't leave her side, a Beth Turner."

Mick's brow rose when he heard Beth's maiden name, a slow growl was fighting to escape, she was his wife now, a St. John. "What do you plan to gain by taking them?"

"Oh don't play stupid Josef; I know very well what you can do. I want out; my stay here has come to an end. I want five million dollars cash on one of your planes fueled and ready to go out of the country, and another twenty million wired to an offshore account. I'll send the account information in an hour, you will have seven hours."

Josef was quite for a minute knowing he would make the deal to save them, but knowing it wouldn't be necessary to actually pay this scum bag they would be there in less than an hour. Still he didn't need Zac getting worried or moving them, he would let him think he was getting just what he wanted.

"Seven hours is pushing it," Josef admitted knowing he could have it ready in three.

"Don't test my patience Kostan. We both know you can make it happen. Seven hours or I can't guarantee undamaged merchandise."

Josef and Mick both fought back growls; Coop was ready to lunge into the backseat but held tight his fingers going into the seats back. "I want to speak to them, make sure they are okay."

Silence filled the line. After a moment, "I'll call back in ten minutes."

The line went dead and Josef closed his phone keeping it in his hand. It was Carl who spoke first, "That was good, he's keeping them safe and unharmed trying to buy his escape." Carl turned his gaze back to the mirror to look at Josef, "How does he know you can make this happen so quickly?"

Josef smirked, "My reputation precedes me." Carl rolled his eyes focusing on the road as they weaved in and out of cars on the road, his Crown Vic followed by two large black SUV's.

Speaking in tones only for Mick, "Text David. I want to keep my line open."

Mick nodded pulling out his phone and texting David's phone, 'Zac just called wanting to ransom them off for money and a plane out of the country.'

David texted back, 'Are they okay?'

'He's going to call back any minute and let Josef speak to them but he says they are fine.'

'We'll get her Mick.'

Mick took a deep breath, yes they would get them back and Zac would die either by fangs or gun, he would die.

*****

When the door above them opened again Beth's eyes darted up to see Zac making his way down the stairs. "Come here," he demanded.

Beth released Danielle whispering 'It will be okay,' and moved to the cage door. Beth could see the confidence in his eyes and knew something had changed since he had last come down to them.

"You are going to speak to Mr. Kostan. Tell him you both are fine, no funny business. Don't try telling him where you are or anything like that; if you do I'll be more than happy to teach you a lesson in submission."

Beth felt the bile come up her throat and fought back the urge to gag, "I have no idea where we are."

Zac smiled, "Too bad I was starting to enjoy the other choices."

Again Beth felt the bile in her throat and felt her stomach drop at the idea, preying silently that Mick would hurry up. "Just let me tell them. The sooner he pays you the sooner we can go home."

Giving a smirk Zac pulled out his cell and hit redial, "Kostan, I've warned beautiful Beth here what will happen if she tries to say anything."

Zac held the phone up to the bars on speakerphone, "Josef, its Beth. Danielle and I are fine just shaken up. Just please hurry; this is like my personal hell."

"It's being taken care of Beth. Don't fret."

Zac pulled the phone back taking it off speakerphone, "Satisfied."

"Send the account information, I'm making the arrangements."

"Good to hear. I'll send the information; you have less than seven hours now."

"Send the damn information, and nothing had better happen to them."

Zac chuckled, "Don't worry as long as my demands are met I have no reason to hurt them."

Josef shut the phone and waited for the text with the account information to come through. Mick was already texting David telling him Beth and Danielle were alright, and they were right she was in a basement.

"We know they're in the basement at least," Mick mused to himself.

Carl glance back, "How did you get that?"

Mick looked up realizing Beth probably never told Carl or Coop about her kidnapping, "What she said, her own personal hell. When she was little she was kidnapped and held in a basement for a few days, she called it hell."

Carl and Coop neither reacted to the news more than to continue to stare out the window and focus on driving.

"Do you think he's realized she's pregnant?" Coop couldn't help but ask, he didn't know how Zac would react if he knew.

Carl jerked his head to the side, "She's pregnant."

Coop nodded, "Yeah almost 3 months now. We've been keeping it quite."

"Danielle, not Beth."

Coop nodded, "Danielle is pregnant. Why? Does it matter more to you if it were Beth?" Coop's voice held a defensive edge.

"No, not at all. I just couldn't believe Beth would hold something that big a secret from me. She had me looking at photo album after photo album at the station the day of the…" his voice trailed off realizing what day that had been. "I just couldn't believe she wouldn't have said anything in that time."

Coop's face softened some, "I'm sorry I know you want to get them both back…I'm just…she's my family."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	106. Chapter 106: The Rescue

**Chapter 106: The Rescue**

As they approached the street the house was on everyone was silent, Carl cut the lights and eased to a stop around the block. The two large SUV's did the same cutting the engines sitting silently for a moment. Carl reached across the seat and opened the glove box pulling out a spare gun as he turned to Coop, "I'm guessing it would be a waste of time and air to try and convince you to stay in the car."

"I'm going in. I'll stay behind you guys but I'm going in."

Carl handed Coop the gun, "Do you know how to use one of these?"

Coop took it in his hands and nodded, "Zac used to think it was fun to blow off steam at the range; well he mostly did it to pick up girls."

Carl nodded, "Stay behind me."

His attention went back to Josef but Josef reached into his jacket and pulled out his gun, "I'm covered."

They all got out of the car and the three men from the two SUV's got out, one ridding alone knowing they would need more room coming back then going. David stayed ducked down inside one waiting until Carl and Coop were far enough away where he could join unseen.

As the men circled around the house Carl leading the entry into the front flanked by Josef and Mick, Coop behind him. David had jumped from the SUV and was heading around to the back of the house with Tony while the other of Josef's men watched the area surrounding it to catch anyone who may escape. Carl turned to Mick and gave the signal counting to 3 silently before kicking in the front door.

As the door swung open Carl burst into the room scanning it gun drawn looking in the blind spots, it was clear as they filed in. As they came to the first entrance Carl turned just enough to see before Mick reached for him and pulled him off his feet and back into the wall as a stream of bullets went flying through the doorway. The force of the throw left Carl unconscious on the floor. Mick looked at Carl on the floor then to Coop, "Stay here."

Josef and Mick took off through the door firing a couple of rounds as they rounded the corner before flying with vamp speed at the gunmen. Mick easily snapped two necks, as Josef got one in another room. David met them in the kitchen his mouth red with blood from the man that shot at him and Tony as they came in the back. Without any more words being spoken each vampire closed their eyes focusing on the sound they were looking for, heartbeats.

Mick's eyes snapped open first finding Beth's scent was easy for him, but her scream was heard by everyone. All three of them were charging down the hall and to the basement stairs in a blur. Zac looked up his arm wrapped around Danielle holding her tight as he pointed the gun at Beth who was holding her head struggling to sit up. "They wouldn't just pay. It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"Let them go Zac, its over," Josef called as her reached the bottom of the stairs David holding tight to Mick.

"I told you what would happen, it was so simple. You couldn't do it, so they have to pay the price."

The gun still pointed at Beth Zac squeezed the trigger. The loud echo of a gunshot could be heard bouncing off the stone walls of the basement followed by Coop's shot, "NOOOOOO!"

Everything happened quickly, David had released Mick's arm and hearing Zac's words, before his finger squeezed completely Mick was in front of the gun, taking the shot to the chest. The shot stunned him dropping him to his knees momentarily Zac still shocked how he had managed to get in front of the gun. Before he could think David was at his other side his hand on Danielle pried off and shoved so far up his back it dislocated his shoulder. Josef caught Danielle as she fell from his arm and carried her over to the stairs to set her down, Mick had gotten back up his eyes ice blue as they locked with Zac's terror filled eyes taking the gun from his hand and throwing it across the room.

"You've messed with the wrong family," Mick snarled.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Your worst nightmare," David snarled vamped out himself behind him tightening his hold on his arm causing him to shriek in pain.

David and Mick's eyes locked, before Mick turned his eyes back to Beth. Still vamped out he knelt down beside her and pulled her up into his embrace, one arm holding her up the other running along her face brushing away the hair that had fallen examine the source of the blood he smelt, "Beth."

Beth sniffled back her tears as she threw her arms around him burring her face in his neck, "I knew you'd come for us. I knew you'd find us."

"Of course I would baby. Did he hurt you?"

Beth pulled back, "I'm fine. He came for us when the noise started upstairs and I put myself between him and Danielle and he threw me into the wall."

Mick snarled as he turned back to Zac still freaking out and withering in pain as David held him in vice grips. "No one touches my wife," Mick's right fist made contact with Zac's jaw with such force David stumbled back slightly, the crunch of bone shattering heard.

Coop was in shock at what he had just witnessed the ice blue eyes, snarls, fangs, speed, Mick getting shot and being fine. His mind raced but as he saw Josef bring Danielle to the steps his mind focused on one thing only in that instant, Danielle. He raced down the rest of the stairs taking her into his arms as she cried hugging herself tight to him, "I got you. Its okay, everything will be okay. I got you."

Josef stepped away from Coop and Danielle turning his attention back to Zac. "Gentleman we need to wrap this up." Mick and David looked to each other then to Josef, "I know you didn't think that taking two women I consider important to me was going a good idea. No one extorts money from me or harms my family."

"Get them out of here, I'll deal with this scum bag," David growled then dropping his voice to right into Zac's ear, "I will enjoy it immensely."

"What are you monsters?" His speech was slurred and jumbled after the hit to the jaw Mick gave him but his words were clear to anyone.

Beth spun around on her heel and attacked him hitting his chest and face, "Monsters? Monsters?" Mick had to pull Beth off of him even as she fought to get at him her feet kicking and connecting with his manhood.

"They aren't monsters, you are the monster you sick son of a bitch," Beth spat on him.

Mick couldn't help but smirk his little wild cat, but held her close trying to calm her down. Josef was right they needed to get out of here, Carl would be waking up and they needed to deal with Coop as well. "Calm down Beth, let's get outside."

Beth collapsed into Mick's arms her body limp from keeping tight and ridged, ready for anything for hours, the adrenaline fading quickly. Mick scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the steps, his eyes meeting Coop's as her stepped past him and Danielle. Josef turned back to Coop and Danielle squatting to be eye level with them, "It's time to go home."

Coop nodded and stood up helping Danielle up the stairs slowly, her sobs had quieted. As they made their way out of the house Mick had loaded Beth inside one of the SUV's, Coop stayed silent as he guided Danielle there as well. Unable to remove his arms from her he climbed into the SUV slowly and pulled her onto his lap as he rocked in the seat with her telling her to rest that everything would be okay.

On the way out Josef grabbed hold of Carl and pulled him outside as he was starting to regain consciousness. David came walking out behind them as he shrugged his shoulders, "I wanted to make it last longer, to make him suffer but I couldn't control myself."

Josef turned to David, "Get in the SUV, he's waking up."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	107. Chapter 107

**Chapter 107**

An hour later back up had arrived to help Carl deal with the scene of dead bodies, EMS checked out Beth and Danielle and cleared them to go home and rest while the fire department worked on putting out the fire. Carl had a pretty bad headache but was up and about.

Coop kept his attention on Danielle but when asked by Carl what happened he told him Mick saved his life pulling him back out of the line of fire and when he went unconscious he had stayed upstairs with him and dragged him back out of to the car. When Josef brought Danielle out he went straight to her and that was all he knew.

Carl had thanked Coop for pulling him out; and Mick for saving his life. No one knows how the fire started, just that it started down in the basement. After giving their statements they were free to go. Beth gave Carl a big hug and kissed his check, "Thank you."

Once everyone was loaded in one of the SUV's, Danielle, Coop, Mick, Beth, Josef and David hiding in the back they took off for home. As they drove silence filled the car until Coop finally broke it, "I have questions about what I saw tonight."

Josef looked up into the rearview mirror to meet his eyes, "I'm sure. Let's get everyone back to my place first."

Coop nodded and kept his stroking of Danielle's back and side as she slept in his arms. It had only been a few hours but he knew she was worn out; the horror of being taken by someone you know is capable of so much evil.

Josef called Jean and told her they were on their way back. She told him the party was dispensed and everyone was home. He could hear Candice in the background even without his special hearing asking about David and if everyone was okay. Josef chuckled to himself and handed the phone over to Beth.

"Hello," Beth took the phone still snuggled in Mick's arms wearing his costume jacket.

"Beth, oh thank God." Candice was ecstatic, "Are you okay? Is Danielle? Is everything over?"

Beth smiled, "We're fine. Zac's dead. Just some lose ends to tie up now but yes it's all over."

Candice heaved a sigh of relief, "What about David?"

"Hold on," Beth handed the phone to the backseat to the seat David had taken over once they were out of sight of the house.

"Baby?" His voice smooth and calm.

"OH David. Are you coming home?"

"Yes Can, baby I'm coming back. We'll be there shortly. How are you?"

"I need you," she answered honestly. "Jean showed me something to help but I need you."

"I need you too. I'll see you shortly okay, it's only driving time now."

"Okay, I'll be here for you."

"That's the best thing about coming home. I love you."

"I love you too," Candice held the phone as the call ended. She gave the phone back to Jean tears still forming in her eyes, "Their on their way back."

"We will be here waiting when they do. Come have a seat with me."

*****

After the longest drive ever they were back at the mansion, David was the first one out. He was already walking towards the door when they slug open and Candice came running out propelling herself into his arms with such force he almost fell over. Her hands were all over him pulling him closer as he steadied himself, kissing his neck and his face finding his lips. David pulled her just as tightly and started walking forward; he knew what they both needed to be close, to be connected once again.

Without a backwards glance David made his way quickly inside and up the stairs and to their room only vaguely aware of the snickers and gasps he heard behind him. Once inside their suite Candice's legs relaxed slightly around him enough that she stood before him still pressed tight to him as her hands worked on his shirt, frustrated she yanked it and sent buttons flying exposing his bare chest to her fingers. Shirt gone Candice trailed her kisses done his jaw to his neck suck on it making him groan as his hands found the zipper to her gown, grinding his desire into her, letting her feel just what she did to him.

As David pushed her back from him he watched the gown drop from her body and pool at her feet leaving her wearing nothing, her heels and stockings gone before he got home. "You're a naughty girl, wearing nothing under your dress."

Candice grinned and pulled his belt out of the loop in one stroke. She wound one hand in his pants stroking him from base to tip as her other hand worked on unfastening his pants. David growled as her hand worked him, his own hands roaming up and down her body, one slipping between her legs cupping her in his hand. Candice shoved his pants down freeing him for her eyes as she moved on his hand.

David growled and kicked his pants from his feet and with vamp speed hand Candice spread out under him on the bed. Candice's arms were around his neck pulling his lips back to her, her tongue searching and finding his, rediscovering, rememorizing, as if with their short time apart she had somehow forgot his kiss. David could feel her need; it matched his own, having killed Zac, the man who ordered her dead.

"I did it," David groaned out as he thrust into her moist center. Candice moaned her nails digging into his shoulders as she adjusted for him. After a moment David began to thrust into her, harder and harder, long and deep he thrust into her, her own hips pushing up into him matching his pace.

Their love making was passionate and powerful both building slowly as they worked one another into a frenzy. They were connected now both just as physically as they were emotionally. Nearing the end of their passion both vamped out and sank their fangs into the other necks sucking and drawing of their blood, one continuous loop. Candice felt all of his emotions just like normal the love and passion she always felt, but this time she felt the anger and sense of revenge at killing Zac's.

Candice pulled back gasping both in sure bliss of her orgasm, feeling David spill himself deep inside her, and from the sheer power of the emotions. She held him tight moving back to lick the drops of blood that fell before the wound sealed. "I love you, I love you so much David."

David collapsed into her arms, "I love you."

Candice held him tight in her arms while they both came down. She knew they would talk about what had happened, but for right now, right this minute they were the only ones who existed.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	108. Chapter 108

**Chapter 108**

Coop couldn't help the shocked gasp that escaped him seeing Candice bound down the front steps and into David's arms. After everything he had seen in the last few hours he never once thought Candice was anywhere but in a hospital bed fighting for her life after the accident. Danielle peered up into his face and saw the look of confusion on his watched the two dart into the house in not much more than a blur.

Josef was snickering as Jean came down to meet them, "She seems excited."

Jean rolls her eyes and she hugs Josef kissing him softly, "Don't tease."

Smiling down at her Josef kissed Jean's nose, "Of course not."

Mick walked with Beth held tight and protectively under his arm into the house and into the den. Inside he put her on the couch then retrieved a glass of water for her sitting by her side waiting for the others to come in knowing they would have some explaining to do.

"Coop saw you Mick. Please tell me Josef's not…"

Mick shook his head, "No Beth of course not. If he can keep our secret, he is going to be fine."

"Good it will be nice not having to lie to him."

Mick smiled as he pulled her closer, "I almost lost you again tonight."

Beth traced the hole in his shirt where the bullet went in, "But instead you saved me."

Before he could think any more about it Josef and Jean came strolling in with Coop and Danielle behind them. Coop held Danielle close unsure what was going on, Mick smiled at how protective he was of his girl, even around them.

As Coop and Danielle sat on the small loveseat Jean came and kneeled before Danielle, "How are you dear?"

Danielle was feeling more herself now that she was safe, "I'm okay. More shocked and rattled than anything, that and a massive migraine."

Jean stood and quickly left and came back with a glass of water and bottle of Advil. Danielle took two and finished the glass before resting back in the seat holding tight to Coop's hand knowing what was to come, wondering if he would hate her for keeping this from him. A tear slid down her check. Coop wiped it away leaning in he kissed her check, "You're safe now."

Josef took a step forward, "So you have questions about what you saw tonight?"

Coop nodded placing his hands over Danielle's ears, "Yes."

A small smirk formed on his lips seeing him trying to protect Danielle from a secret she has known for a while. "Well then, here goes. It's all true, whatever it is you guess is probably right. Vampires are real."

Coop gave a laugh, not really for humor but he didn't know what to make of it. "I don't understand."

Danielle sat back and turned to face him, "It's true Coop. Josef, Mick and David are vampires. Jean and Candice are now too. Candice was just turned when she was dying from the car crash. But their good people you know that not like the monsters in the horror movies. They just have a different diet and an aversion to sunlight."

Coop sat stunned for a while just staring at Danielle, "You knew."

Danielle dropped her eyes unable to meet his penetrating eyes, "Yes."

"How long have you known?"

Jean stood and took her place by Josef's side, "Since around the time I woke up. Josef wanted to try and use their research to help another but with the blood having different characteristics…she had to be told."

Coop sat forward dropping his face into his hands shaking it as he uttered things under his breath. Danielle looked to Jean tears running down her face unsure what to do, Jean nodded and went to take a step towards her when Josef grabbed her arm shaking his head no. In vampire tones he added, "He needs space."

After a long imposed silence Josef broke it, "Coop I understand this is a lot to take in but it is very important you hear the next part." Coop lifted his eyes to Josef's.

"It is imperative that our secrecy is kept at all costs. I feel you are a man of your word and would protect this secret."

Anger filled his eyes, "If not what are you going to eat me?"

Josef let his eyes fade over, "Make no mistake I like you Coop, you and Danielle have become important to those I care deeply about but if it means protecting my community, I will protect our secret."

Danielle fell to her knees before Coop taking his hands in hers, "Please Coop. I know you probably hate me but don't do this. Please just listen."

Beth had been sitting in Mick's arms the whole time watching and listening, "Coop, I know its hard to take but don't think about vampires. Think about what you know about them, they just saved us from a real monster. No not all vampires are good, just like people some are bad. Anyone else would have died tonight, Mick saved Carl's life and mine with his abilities."

Coop shook his head, "I know. I get it okay. It's just a lot to…get." Mick's lips curved remembering when Beth first found out those words so similar. "I won't say anything, I didn't tonight and I won't. Right now my heads just spinning."

Josef stepped forward and reached his hand out to Coop, "I understand it's a lot to process. I will try to answer any questions you have that I can. Welcome to the club."

Coop stared at Josef's outstretched hand for a moment before he took it, "Thanks. So is there anything else I should know?"

"Ton's I'm sure but it will take time," Josef grinned before taking Jean in his arms. "Right now I think these ladies could use a rest."

Danielle stood up and walked over to Jean who enveloped her friend in a big hug, "Of course my dear. If you're sure come with me."

When they were out of the room and walking down the hallway Danielle began to cry harder, "He hates me. I hated lying to him about this but I had to and now he hates me."

Jean pulled Danielle into one of the guest rooms and sat her down on the edge of the bed, "Oh he doesn't hate you. He's just shocked."

Danielle shook her head, "No. How can he trust me again? I don't deserve him, I never did. He's always been so good to me and I repay him with lies."

Jean hugged Danielle tight smoothing out her messy hair just letting her cry knowing the only one who can make this pain she felt go away was Coop. When her tears finally ran out and she was too exhausted to move Jean helped Danielle out of her dress and under the covers, tucking her in. Kissing her friends forehead she listened carefully to the echoing heartbeat for a moment in the silence of the room enjoying the sound of new life before she left to go back to the others.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	109. Chapter 109

**Chapter 109**

When Jean came back into the room without Danielle Coop stood up quickly, "Where's Danielle?"

Jean nodded behind her, "Resting in one of the guest rooms."

Coop took a few steps forward, "Which one? Why didn't she tell me? Is she okay?"

Looking at him up and down she couldn't help but smile smelling the worry and love coming from him. Jean motioned for him to follow her into the hallway what she had to say was personal and was sure he wouldn't want the others watching over. Once in the hallway Jean turned to face Coop, "I understand you have been through a lot tonight. First Danielle is taken from you and then you find out about the existence of vampires."

"Is Danielle okay?"

"Physically she's fine but Coop…she asked me for a room. She thinks you hate her. She's trying to give you some space even though I sat with her while she cried herself to sleep."

"What? How could she think…? I could never hate her." Coop ran his hand through his hair his head continuing to spin more and more, the only thing he was sure about was Danielle and their baby and she thought he hated her.

Jean placed her hand on his shoulder, "She thinks you hate her for keeping this, our existence from you for all this time. You were upset in there and with good reason but she thinks it is with her."

"I'm not mad at her, yes I'm upset but…where is she?"

"Second door on the right," Coop started towards the room. "She's wore out."

"I know," he gave her a smile and stopped before opening the door. "How long have you been a vampire?"

Jean smiled, "I'll tell you another time."

Coop nodded and opened the door quietly still unsure what he wanted to do. Part of him wanted to wake her up and make sure she knew he wasn't mad at her that he didn't hate her, and then another part of him knew she was tired and needed her rest and didn't want to disturb her.

As he got closer to the bed and saw the tracks of tears on her checks his heart sank. Kicking off his boots Coop crawled into bed in front of Danielle his fingers tracing her face brushing the tangled mess of her hair out of her face. He moved as close as he could resting his arm around her middle watching her sleeping face, she was so innocent, so peaceful.

*****

When Jean reentered the room Beth had drifted off in Mick's arms and Josef reached his hand out for Jean. She settled down in his lap, "How are they doing my dear?"

"A mess. She thinks he hates her for keeping this huge secret from him."

"Where is he now?"

"In with her. I told him, I know I shouldn't have told her feelings without her consent but I just can't bear to see her suffer like that over something I know is wrong. He loves her."

Josef nodded, "They have some things to work out but I'm sure they will be just fine."

Mick sighed and stood up lifting Beth in his arms careful with her trying not to wake her. "I'm taking her home."

Josef nodded as he watched him carry her to the door, "Oh and Mick I think you'll find a surprise waiting for you."

Mick thought for a moment and then realized it must be the double wide freezer. Josef had his men install it while they were at the party hoping he could surprise her with it when they went home, although he hadn't been counting on the night going like this. He took her out to the Benz and pulled her close to him while she continued to sleep against his shoulder.

Beth slept most of the way back to the loft but as Mick closed the door behind them Beth began to stir in his arms. She looked around and realized where she was, home, in the arms of her guardian angel. "What did I miss?"

Mick started for the stairs but Beth pointed to the kitchen. He carried her where she wanted to go and set her down in the kitchen, she gasped feeling the cool floor beneath her feet having been barefoot since she kicked off her shoes in the SUV to Josef's.

As Beth went about grabbing a glass and filling it with water Mick poured himself a glass of blood. "Coop seems to be taking it okay. Danielle thinks he hates her and Jean put her to sleep. Coop went to be with her and Candice and David still hadn't come down when we left," Mick smiled.

Beth sipped on her glass, "I heard Josef mention something about a surprise. Or at least I think I did."

Mick's grin grew wider as his excitement to show her grew, she was awake now. "I'll show you."

Beth set her glass down as she let Mick whisk her up off her feet and into his strong arms to take her to the surprise. As they approached the freezer door Mick shifts her weight so he can open the door, Beth holding tight anxious to see what surprise would be in the freezer room.

"Now I haven't seen it yet but Josef said it's top of the line," he opened the door grinning down at Beth as he walked in feeling a shiver go down her body with the gust of cold air.

Beth's hands went from Mick's neck to her mouth, "Oh Mick you got one. You got a double wide."

Mick looked from the freezer to Beth's smiling face, "No we have a double wide. I may be the only one sleeping in it for right now but this is for us."

Pulling his head down to hers Beth kissed him soundly pouring her love into it until she was breathless. "Mick this means so much."

"I know it does baby. I wanted this here for you to see it and soon when the time is right you will join me."

"Yes, yes I will." Beth snuggled back into his arms feeling the chill of the room starting to get to her. "But for right now, take me to bed Mick. I'm cold and ready to get out of this dress and under the warm covers."

Mick sighed as he flipped the switch for the lights backing out of the room and shutting the door behind them before taking Beth to their bedroom. After depositing her on the floor Mick helped her unzip her dress and get out of it and into a warm shower, washing away the darkness of the night before settling down into the bed wearing one of his Henley's.

As Mick snuggled up next to her holding her body tight to his Beth sighed, "You should go check out the new freezer."

Mick shook his head, "Nope not going anywhere tonight."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	110. Chapter 110

**Chapter 110**

Danielle began to wake from a nightmare, being held in a dark cell scared for her life and the life of her unborn child, worried she would never see Coop again, that he may do something stupid and brave and hurt himself trying to save her. As she pushed through the nightmare and into the world of alertness she remembered Coop finding out about vampires and his reaction, she had lied to him. He hated her.

Dreading the idea of waking up almost as much as the nightmare she was stuck in Danielle was in no hurry to get up and face the day. She didn't know if or how she could even begin to make up for her deception, even knowing she had no choice. She just hoped they could work things out, with time, especially for their child. With that final thought she opened her eyes to go to the restroom but was shocked to see those chocolate eyes of the man she loved looking back at her.

Her nightmare suddenly back to a wonderful dream, only in her dreams she usually didn't have to pee. "Hey," his soft voice was music to her ears but only confusing her more.

Danielle sat up slowly and looked around; she was in the guest room Jean had brought her too. Before she could think about it anymore she stood up and quickly walked to the adjoining bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Coop got up from the bed and paced the room as he waited for her to come out, she had started to make noises and soft cries in her sleep and he knew she was having a bad dream. The look of confusion upon waking to his face felt like a blow to the gut, knowing he had to fix things. She was the woman he loved the woman who was carrying his child, who hopefully someday would be his wife when he finally got the gull to ask her.

As she came out of the room she was hesitant seeing him stop and stare at her. Without thinking he closed the few steps between them and took her in his arms hugging her tight to him. "I'm so sorry," they both say together.

Coop pulled back smoothing her hair from her face, "You don't have anything to be sorry for."

Danielle pulled from him and walked to the bed curling up against the headboard pulling the warm covers around her, "I do. I've been lying to you. Keeping secrets when you have always been honest with me."

Coop crawled to sit next to her reaching out for her hands, "I know you had to. Yeah I was upset last night, but never at you. I was just…it was so much. I almost lost you then I see Mick take a bullet with super human speed then icy blue eyes and fangs, then to find out everyone knew but me. It sucks being the odd man out. But please baby, please know I never was mad at you."

Danielle tried to fight the useless fight against the tears falling down her checks, "Coop I was so scared."

Coop pulled Danielle into his lap holding her tight to him as she cried. He just held her and rocked her telling her everything was okay and that he was there and wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

*****

David and Candice made their way down the stairs, last night she didn't even realize Coop was with them and that he didn't know she was perfectly well. She had been in such a hurry to be in David's arms she didn't think much about anything unable to contain herself, now she felt slightly ashamed. Even with David telling her things were fine, it was a natural reaction, Coop was going to be finding out about them anyways.

They made their way into the den in the morning hours, awake and downstairs to get something to drink as well as to see how Coop had taken the news. Josef was behind his desk on the phone barking orders while Jean sat on the couch finishing up a quick snack of O+ from Doug.

After Doug was excused and Josef hung up he stood from his seat, "Nice to see you two."

If she could have blushed she would have, "I'm sorry about my behavior last night. I couldn't control myself. I hope I didn't make things any harder on you, having to explain about me to Coop."

Josef just waved his hand in the air, "He had a lot to take in. I'm sure you being one of us is better than worried about you being in critical condition in some hospital bed. I think he'll be okay."

"Did they go home?"

"No we're still here," Coop said from the doorway.

David glanced over his shoulder, "So, how are you holding up?"

Coop and Danielle walked in hand and hand, Jean beamed feeling they had worked everything out. "I have a bunch of questions."

"Of course," Josef motioned for them to have a seat.

"They can wait. Right now, we would like to go get cleaned up and changed into more normal clothes, and curl up into the bed."

Jean smiled, "Yes get cleaned up. When you are ready to ask your questions we will here to answer what we can."

"Thank you," Danielle took a couple steps forward towards David who stepped towards her. She gave him a small hug, "Thank you for coming for me."

David just nodded and took Coop's extended hand, "It means more than you know."

David looked over his shoulder at Candice, "Believe me I do know."

Coop looked at Candice, "And it's nice to see you are doing well and not on the death bed hanging on by a thread."

Candice smiled, "Yeah. Thanks."

Danielle hugged Candice, "We'll catch up soon."

Jean came over and joined in, "Yes we will." Then to just in Danielle's ear she whispered, "I told you he didn't hate you. Go home and rest."

Danielle gave a tear-filled nod and walked back to Coop. His arm wrapped around her he led her out the door and to where he had parked the night before. As he helped her in the car he hurried around got behind the wheel and headed towards Danielle's place knowing she would find more comfort in her own place right now than his. As they drove Coop hoped now they could find a house, someplace they could start to build their life together.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	111. Chapter 111

Okay well yeah I have an announcment. The next chapter, Chapter 112 will be the last chapter of Past Mistakes before we move onto the next story which will be titled **Sweet Sacrifice**. Hope you all will continue with me.

**Chapter 111**

Ryder came into the room Josef had kept David and Candice engaged in conversation and not allowing them to retreat back up into their suite. "I'm good."

David looked over his shoulder at Ryder, "Looks like you have business to attend to Josef. We'll get out of your hair."

He pulled Candice up and started for the door, "Not so fast you two. What Ryder has is news for both of you."

David stopped and looked at Josef then to Ryder, "What is it?"

Ryder gave a self satisfied grin, "I found him. Raul Strovack, the hired gun who caused the accent that was meant to kill you." His attention turned back to Candice.

David instinctively pulled Candice tighter into his arms, "Where is he?"

It was Josef's turn to grin, "I have some men going to retrieve him now. He should be here by the end of the day."

"I want him gone."

"But of course, would you like the honors or just have it taken care of?"

Before David could answer Candice spoke up, "I want him to see me." Everyone looked at her shocked, "I want him to see me. See how wrong he was, that he didn't kill me that I am alive…well that he failed. I'll kill him myself."

David looked down on her face trying to read it trying to protect her from this but knowing a confrontation may be good for her, to help her have closure. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Candice gave him a confident smile.

David nodded, "Call us when he gets here."

He started to pull her back towards the door once more when Josef voice once again called him to stop, "Don't forget to get with Beth. She'll be handling the press release that your death was just to keep you safe and that your recovery is going well. Make sure you see what she needs from you before you get too busy upstairs."

David grinned, "We will see to it." He turned once more then stopped, "Is that all Josef?"

"For now. I'll let you know when he arrives."

*****

When Beth woke up she felt Mick's lips on her shoulder and his arm around her middle and the expanse of his chest pressed tight against her back. A sigh of happiness drifted through her as she turned to face him, his eyes sparkling.

"Mick I love this," she made a gesture referring to them, "But you should have gone to the freezer. You were shot last night."

As her hand traced the area she was sure the bullet hit a shiver went down her spine remembering the bullet was meant for her. Mick took her hand and brought it to his lips, "I was right where I needed to be. I'll drink some more blood."

Beth eyed him before leaning in and kissing him soundly on the lips, "Okay well we better get up. I have things to do."

Mick held onto her not allowing her to move from the bed, "What things? You were just kidnapped last night."

Beth turned back to him, "Yes but Zac is dead so I have to draft the press release that says Candice is alive and it was all a plan and blah blah blah then I have to call and see how Coop and Danielle are doing, and I need to—"

Mick placed his finger to her lips, "Okay I get it. We do have things to do."

After drawing her close for another smoldering kiss Mick released Beth to get up and find her robe. They headed downstairs together and found their respective breakfast while Beth typed up a rough draft of the press release.

"Mick do you mind looking over this for me?"

"Sure baby," Mick set the scalpel he was holding down.

"Mick what is that for?"

Mick looked down, "Oh I need to get that bullet out. I mean it won't hurt me to leave it in but it is a pain in the ass to go through metal detectors otherwise. This one is a bit out of reach but I was going to give it a shot before asking Josef to do it."

"Can I help?"

Mick raised one eyebrow, "You sure you want to dig a bullet out of me?"

"Considering you took that bullet for me…I want to help you with anything Mick."

Mick picked the scalpel back up and handed it handle first to Beth, "I will gladly take a million bullets for you."

Beth took the blade, "What do I do?"

Mick took her free hand and lifted his right arm above his head pulling her hand around to his back right shoulder, "Do you feel that?"

Beth felt around until she felt the small bulge of something. When she nodded Mick released her hand, "Just cut and use the tweezers here to dig around and pull it out."

Beth swallowed hard, "Just like that?"

"Just like that. You know Beth you don't have to do this."

Beth shook her head, "No I can do this."

Mick reached around the counter and pulled Beth's laptop to face him and started to read over her press release at a normal speed. Beth took it as her que to get started if she was going to do it. She felt once more for the spot, leaning in and placing a kiss to his skin just before she made her cut. Mick didn't react just continued to read as Beth reached for the tweezers, she skillfully found the bullet and pulled it out quickly setting it on the paper towel he had laid out.

After the wound closed Beth wiped the line of blood off with her finger then kissed the spot once more. Mick grinned as he turned and pulled her into his arms, "The release looks good to me."

Beth smiled, "That's it."

Mick looked again, "It looks amazing."

Beth rolled her eyes, "Not about the press release how did I do with this…" Beth motioned towards the bullet.

Mick kissed her nose, "You have a delicate touch. Much better than when Josef does it."

Beth beamed with pride, "Good to know."

Beth went about cleaning the blood off her hand then back to her laptop to send the draft to Carl for his approval. Mick washed off the bullet and then disappeared with vampire speed before returning. "Where did you go?"

Mick grinned, "Added it to the collection."

Beth thought back to before they were together, when he was first letting her in about his life, his secrets and how she had found the vase holding a bunch of bullets. Beth just shook her head, "Don't forget to drink an extra glass or two."

"I won't."

*****

When Danielle woke she felt the familiar warmth against her back and the protective arm around her middle, their child, and smiled. She let out a soft sigh happy everything had worked out okay and that nothing was wrong between them. Coop hadn't asked any questions of her since they left Josef's aside from about her well being.

Coop felt her beginning to stir and kissed her shoulder, "How are you and baby feeling?"

Danielle smiled pulling his arm tighter around her, "We're perfect."

After being awake a few minutes Danielle heaved a sigh and got up. Coop chuckled as she made her way to the bathroom, in the last few months she has had to go more frequently. When she came back Coop was sitting up in the bed waiting.

Danielle took in his expression, "Do you have any questions about…anything? I'll answer what I can."

Coop shrugged, "Honestly I can't think of a specific question right now. Why don't you tell me the basics and we'll go from there."

Danielle nodded and moved into bed with him and began telling him everything she knew about vampires. From what Josef had told her the very first day, through things she had picked up and learned along the way through the girls talk. By the time she finished they had made their way into the kitchen and were making something to eat.

"That's all so…it's amazing."

Danielle just nodded, "I couldn't believe it. Sometimes I still don't when I'm around them. They are just people."

Coop took a drink of his cola, "So Josef turned Jean because she asked to be turned, and then David turned Candice the night of the accident when she was dying. They had never talked about it so he wasn't sure but she did want it." Danielle nodded, "And I take it Beth will want Mick to make her one too."

"He will."

"Why hasn't he done it yet? I mean I love Beth I do she's my oldest friend but the girl is a danger magnet."

Danielle laughed, "She is. No they were waiting, Mick sorta has issues. He didn't want to be a vampire, he was turned by his wife on their wedding day but he had no idea what she was. But he has slowly come around; Beth was just being patient waiting for him to be ready not wanting to push him. Although she said if she hit 29 and he wasn't ready too bad she wasn't getting any older than that."

It was Coop who laughed, "I can see her saying that."

"Yeah but when she was in the accident and seeing David almost lose Candice he knew he couldn't lose her. He had Josef return him then, oh yeah he was human for a while." Danielle explained about the cure from what she had heard and then how he was returned at the hospital. She also explained that was why she couldn't go visit Jean at the mansion for a while Candice was too new and was learning control.

After taking it all in Coop felt a lot better about it all. "So they have mad skills and Mick uses them for good."

"Yep. Oh and you know when I found out I was pregnant and I said Jean mentioned it because of my symptoms." Coop waited, "Yeah well it was more like she told me I was pregnant."

"How did she…"

"She could hear it. They can hear heartbeats, but she could also hear the baby's echo."

Coop set his plate down and got on his knees in front of her placing his ear to her stomach. She smiled as she caressed his hair, "You know I'm jealous. They can hear my baby in there, you can feel it growing inside you, and I can't."

Danielle pulled him to look up at her, "I would be more than happy to let our baby sit on your bladder."

Coop chuckled, "I'm sure. So Candice is okay now I take it, I mean she was at the party"

Danielle nodded as she yawned. Coop stood up, "What do you say to a relaxing bath then go back to bed?"

"Sounds like heaven."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	112. Chapter 112: Epilogue

**Chapter 112**

Candice stood by the door to the basement taking in a deep unneeded breath as she prepared herself to see the man who had tried to end her life. Everything with the world was right Beth had called to tell her that she was officially alive again and doing better expected to make a full recovery, and now she just had this one thing left to do. She had asked David to wait in their suite knowing he wanted to be there for her but knowing she needed to do this alone, she needed to regain some of her strength back.

She pushed the door open and stepped into the darkness, her eyes seeing everything including the gagged man struggling against the restraints. She took in the overwhelming scent of his fear as she flipped on the light switch.

As she walked closer Candice heard his heart pick up, "Remember me?"

She thought about untying the gag but decided against it, "I bet you do. I'm supposed to be dead I know, but I'm going to let you in on a little secret, you messed with the wrong people."

Candice let herself change over allowing the vampire to take control, eyes iced over fangs peeking out from her lips as she smiled at the growing scent of his fear. "If it's any consolation you did you job well I was dying, only unfortunately for you that doesn't mean a thing. I do have to thank you though; your killing me did get me what I wanted."

She trailed her hand along his shoulder, "Goodbye, I just wanted to see the face of the man who thought a paycheck was more important than my life."

He started to scream against the gag pulling hard against the seat as Candice made her way for the lights to flip them back off. At the door she flipped her hair over her shoulder her eyes still glowing, "Your death will be quick, I will give you that much."

With that she left the room closing the door behind her and heading straight for their suite and to her David. On the way she stopped and told one of the men guarding the door to kill him quickly and get rid of the body, she didn't want that man's tainted blood on her or David's hands.

David was pacing anxiously by the door waiting for Candice to return. He had been nervous letting her go alone, not wanting to let her near that man alone, even knowing she was strong than him and could rip his head off with no effort he still didn't like it. When she burst into the room he went right to her whisking her into his embrace holding her tight. He took in the scent on her and saw what had happened. He smiled down to her, "It's done," she nodded and pulled him down for a kiss.

*****

Beth made her way into Mick's office where he was sitting behind the desk looking for their first case to work together. He saw her standing in the door way and motioned for her to come around the desk and sit on his lap, Beth did draping her arms around his neck.

"How are Coop and Danielle?"

Beth sighed, "They are good. They are back at her place and they got through all that stupid mess. They are excited about starting to look for houses again."

Mick smiled softly, "Did you take care of everything on your busy agenda today?"

Beth nodded, "I sure did, Candice is officially alive and recovering, everyone is satisfied and I even had time to pull a bullet out of my husband."

Mick leaned forward and kissed her lips, "I have a surprise for you."

Beth sat back, "What?"

Mick nodded to the silver box sitting on his desk with a small purple bow on it. Beth reached for it and opened it as Mick watched her face light up as she opened the box. Beth's hand went to her mouth, "Oh Mick. Thank you."

Inside the box was a stack of business cards, 'St. John Investigations' in the center in bold lettering then her name under it with all the office information. Mick grinned seeing how much she liked it. He stood up standing her up on her feet her hand still gripping the box and her cards as he pulled her to the office door and opened it.

"I thought this fit better now," Mick held the door so Beth could see the lettering. Where it used to say "Mick St. John Investigations' was now replaced by 'St. John Investigations' then under it Mick and Beth St. John.

"Oh Mick I can't believe you did this."

Mick pulled her tight into his chest wrapping his hands behind her back, "Yes I did. I wanted my business partner and all clients to know we are a team."

Beth touched her hand along the door before pulling her eyes to meet Mick's, "Thank you."

Mick shut the door pulling Beth back inside, "Now you just have to study up to get your PI license."

Setting the card box down Beth wrapped both arms around Mick's neck, "Did you lock the door?"

Mick grinned sensing her arousal, "I did. What did you have in mind?"

Beth shrugged her shoulders as she backed them towards the couch, "I don't know maybe christen the new business name properly."

"I like the way you think," Mick ginned as he leaned Beth down onto the couch.

They made quick work of their clothes until Mick was situated between her legs; he kissed her long and hard before trailing his kisses down her jaw to her neck. He stopped at her breasts tweaking them into hard tips before taking one then the other into his mouth sucking and pulling as she bucked against him. Beth was breathing hard pulling Mick closer as her hands twisted in his wavy hair. Mick gave each one rosy nipple one last kiss before he continued his kisses down her stomach tickling her navel before reaching the top of her curls.

Beth let out a moan as she felt Mick's tongue tease around her clit, then down to her swollen lips dipping within and drawing out her juices. Mick growled against her as he pleasured her taking in her wetness, his finger easily being coated as he pushed inside her. Beth bucked up to meet his fingers as he soon added a second picking up a steady pace, rotating them as he plunged them in and out of her as his mouth and tongue teased and danced with her swollen pearl. She pleaded in soft moans and mewls begging him to take her over the edge she was teetering on. Mick grinned against her as he redoubled his efforts and drew hard on her curling his fingers inside of her hitting just the right spot.

Beth cried out, a scream of his name mixed with indiscernible words of pleasure. Mick held tight to her sucking her hard as he withdrew his fingers from her spasming warmth, letting his mouth trail back down to her folds to enjoy the delight of her flowing juices as his fingers moved to his hard throbbing shaft and began to coat him. Feeling her start to come down Mick moved back up her body his lips finding hers, his tongue still holding the taste of her as he plundered her mouth finding her tongue to tangle with his as he moved his shaft between her legs to her quivering core.

With one quick thrust he was home. Beth pulled from the kiss as she threw her head back her body arching into him as her legs spread farther apart for him. Mick wasted no time as he picked up a rhythm that she kept, her orgasm building quickly right after the other never having finished, breaths coming in hard gasps as his pace picked up. The vampire was fighting to come out as he pounded himself into her grunting as she squeezed him rhythmically, "Mick, yes Mick, do it baby, take us over the edge. Make me come again. Please baby, I need it…." Beth trailed off as a moan took place of all coherent words.

Mick leaned his face down to her neck tracing her delicate neck, feeling the blood pulse as her hands squeezed his back pulling his head closer urging him in every way to take her. His fangs struck sure and quick, he drank in her pleasure filled blood as he felt her orgasm in every way possible as she took in everything he had to spill inside of her. He sealed the wound still thrusting slowly feeling himself softening as her walls slowed, collapsing into Beth's arms.

He didn't move at first just stayed put feeling it all, she always amazed him, the way she loved him so strong and unyielding. Slowly he lifted and withdrew himself from her, smiling hearing her disapproving sigh at the sudden emptiness. He didn't wait and lifted her into his arms and with speed only a vampire possessed had her up the stairs and was laying her down in the bed before she could blink twice. He crawled into bed with her and pulled her tight to him, "I love you Beth. I love you so much."

Beth smiled as she held tight to him, "I love you too. Always and forever."

"Forever," he kissed her head and held her close until she fell deep into a dreamy state.

*****

The End

Evilous

Okay guys, this is the end of this story and will be following it up with another one shortly. Thank you all for reading and commenting, it means a lot to me.


End file.
